Vongola GX
by GammaTron
Summary: Tsuna leaves Namimori to go to Duel Academy. Unfortunatley... his live's chaos has followed him! KHR/YGHGX/YGH5D'S Crossover. YGH5D'S appears later in story. Also I don't own YuGiOh Gx or 5D's and I certainly don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Reborn does!
1. Chapter 1

_**Vongola GX**_

_**Summary: "I've had it! I'm so sick and tired of all this Mafia business!" Tsuna decides to go to Duel Academy to try and get away from all things Mafia. Too bad it ends up with him having to face Shadow Games, Expulsion Duels, and a few other things.**_

__

**Disclaimer done by Tsuna: Hey everyone. Gammatron doesn't own anyone here except for a few OCs of his. This goes for all the chapter. Also, he doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If he did, he would make me a bit tougher and Longchamp Naito cooler.**

* * *

"Let's see… Duel Disk; check," a boy with auburn eyes and gravity-defying large bushy light-auburn hair muttered, "Deck 1 through 3; check. Underwear; check. Okay, I'm ready to leave. But first…"

He placed a note beside the sleeping form of a baby with a green chameleon on his pajama's hat. He proceeded to walk out of the room with a backpack on his back, an old Duel Disk strapped on his arm, and three decks with one on his deck and the other two at his left and right shoulders. He then left the house, not noticing the baby was up and reading the note.

"You're not going anywhere... even if I have to kill you, Dam-Me Tsuna," The baby growled as he ripped the paper up.

The chameleon changed into a green and black gun and was poised to kill the walking off teen. Suddenly, the baby fell asleep. Well... he was a baby after all…

* * *

"Sawada, Tsunayoshi?" the teacher, which was the baby in a teacher's outfit, called, "…uh, Mr. Sawada?"

"Sir," a silver-haired boy with misty green eyes spoke as he raised his hand, "Juudaime left to go to an academy for three years… WAAA!"

He was now in a corner, crying and mumbling things like 'WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!' and 'JUUDAIME, I MISS YOU!'

"Did he say where he went?" the baby asked.

"Sorry," a boy with black hair sticking straight up replied with a sheepish grin, "But Tsuna made us triple-double-hyper-quadruple promise to not tell you, Mr. Borin, Vongolsky, Reborn, or anyone else for that matter except for the people on this list he gave me and Gokudera."

"Hand them over, Yamamoto."

"He made us do that promise to not give them to anyone no matter what, even if we have to eat them," Yamamoto replied before pointing at the crying boy in the corner, "Gokudera ate both of them once we were done."

Gokudera stopped crying and glared at Yamamoto.

* * *

**_Me: Poor Gokudera..._**


	2. Exams! Tsuna 1st Deck Revealed!

Vongola GX

* * *

"ITE!" Tsuna yelped as he and a male he just bumped into fell to the ground, with Tsuna's Duel Disk Cards falling out and scattering.

He quickly picked them up and helped the male he bumped into up. The male had weird hair that went up in five spikes and three different colors; red, black, and golden yellow. He wore a blue blazer that only connected to each other by just a single button at the neck, a sleeveless black shirt, and blue jeans.

"Oh that's alright," the male replied with a small chuckle before noticing a card that fell, "You drop this."

He picked it up and gave it to Tsuna.

"Oh, thank you," Tsuna bowed.

"So tell me this; Why are you in such a rush that you didn't look where you were going?" the male asked.

"I'm heading for the Duel Academy Entrance Exams at Kaibaland," Tsuna replied, "I'm going to use the special deck me and my friends made that was made from the cards from that new release, Vongola Rising, at the exams, and then I'll use my Dragon deck and my Warrior deck at the Academy mainly and use my Entrance Exams deck for the important duels I'll have to go through."

"So why those three decks?" the male asked.

"I've liked Dragons ever since I saw Seto Kaiba summon that Blue Eyes White Dragon, Warriors were always my favorites since they I always think that they have a strong amount of honor and pride," Tsuna explained, "And the third deck is because it's one that will always make me think about my friends since I'm going to be leaving them while I'm at Duel Academy."

The male smiled softly before realizing something.

"Say, weren't you the winner of the Tournament Pegasus and Kaiba sponsored with the grand prize being a special once-in-a-lifetime set of cards?"

"Uh, yeah, but I really just wanted to enjoy the duels I had," Tsuna replied.

"Well, then…" the male began.

He took out a deck and pulled three out. He gave them to Tsuna.

"Put each of them into a deck that's related to them and you'll have a good duel with each one," the male smiled before walking off, "Hope you make it into Duel Academy."

Tsuna looked at the three cards before realizing who he was talking to just now.

"I can't believe I just talked to Yugi Moto like he was my friend…" Tsuna gasped silently as his eyes widened.

He then looked at a nearby clock and yelped before dashing off to Kaibaland to go for the Entrance Exams. Meanwhile, Yugi just bumped into another young Duelist on his way to Duel Academy and had given him a Winged Kuriboh…

* * *

Outside the stadium was a desk set up for students to register for their exams.

"Okay close the desk, looks like nobody's coming now." ordered the man as the two women were about to close the registration desk.

"WAIT" cried a voice and then two figures appeared at the guard rails with bits of vegetation sticking out of their hair.

One of the figures yelled (the one Yugi bumped into after he bumped into Tsuna), "Hey don't call Jaden a nobody! I'm here for the entrance exams for Duel Academy."

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and I'm here for it as well! Well… just as long as I don't lose my grip…" Tsuna added, "A little help, please?"

* * *

The inside the of the stadium was packed with duelists from all over Japan and even some from overseas had come to enter Duel Academy, who had already passed or failed the exams whilst others who were already enrolled either sat back in the stands or leaned against the rail on the upper level observing the new applicants. Tsuna and Jaden rushed over to watch one of the matches standing next to a short guy with spiky turquoise hair and wearing glasses. In one of the fields was a guy their age with short black hair, wearing white pants and blazer which was buttoned up, who was facing off against one the proctors. (PLP: 1900) The proctor had two monsters in defense mode, Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) whilst the student only had one monster, Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and a face down card,

"Alright student I have two monsters with defense points higher then your monsters attack points, do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy or C) Run home to Momma?" (SLP: 3200)

The student smiled.

"Since I don't like any of those options I'll choice D) None of the above and activate my trap, Ring of Destruction. With it I can destroy my Vorse Raider and then we both take damage equal to its attack points." The boy replied as a collar with grenades appeared around the said monsters neck which then exploded. (PLP: 0) (SLP: 1300)

"Very well done student. Welcome to Duel Academy." the proctor said as his monsters vanished.

"Thank you wise proctor." the student replied as he bowed respectively.

Up in the stands a black haired student wearing a long blue blazer watched his two cronies who commenting on the last match

"He's a punk," he replied, "We went to duel prep school for three years, we're ready or the Academy. These newbies don't know what their getting into but they'll soon learn the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

"Wow that last guy was pretty good..." Tsuna gasped.

"Yeah, he might just be as good as me!" Jaden replied with a laugh.

"Yeah. Bastion Misawa. I heard he got the highest score out of all of us on the written test," the shorter kid said.

"Whoa, me and uh…" Jaden didn't know Tsuna's name.

"Tsuna," Tsuna replied.

"…Tsuna barley passed." Jaden finished.

"Yeah me too and I only just won my match as well, although how I'll probably never know how. My names Syrus by the way."

"So you're in. Congrats!" Jaden grinned as he and Tsuna clapped their new friend on the back, "We'll be in too just as soon as we win."

"Wait you two haven't dueled yet?" Syrus exclaimed.

"Just waiting to be called," Jaden replied calmly.

"Then you two might have a problem, I think this was supposed to be the last test of the day."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna gasped.

In the test booth sat a group of test proctors, then the guy who had been on the front desk appeared and addressed one of them as well as handing over the papers of Tsuna and Jaden.

"Uh... sorry for interrupting, but it appears that two more students have shown up to take the exam Mr Crowler."

"Did you just call me Mister?" demanded a man with short blond hair and ponytail wearing a blue blazer which had a frilly pink collar and gold braid on his shoulder as well as wearing purple lipstick.

"Uh... sorry Mrs. C..." the man began but was cut off.

"I have a PHD in dueling, I've earned the title Doctor thank you very much!" Crowler barked, "Now tell the little trurides that if they want to try out they'll just have to come back next year."

Just then Crowler's phone rang, he picked up his pink cell phone and then a cold sweat ran down his face when he saw the name of who was calling.

"Yes Chancellor Shepherd." answered Crowler, cringing.

"Crowler, I'm calling to see how things are going," Chancellor Shepherd stated in his office at Academy Island, "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year when you cut a third of our students for some ridiculous reason. What was it now, calling you Mr or Mrs.? Anyway just remember to give to anyone who turns up a fair shot."

"Yes of course." Crowler replied a dark look decorating his face as the Chancellor hung up.

In Dr. Crowler's mind, Duel Academy was for the elite, not for some slackers who won by luck but Shepherd was the boss and what he said goes.

"Pardon me a moment, gentlemen," Crowler announced getting up.

"But who will the boys duel against and which exam decks should we use?" one of the proctors asked holding up a box with various decks in it.

"Oh don't worry I'll deal with this one personally," Crowler replied as he walked away a sinister grin spreading across his face.

Up in the stands, Bastion had returned to his seat and began putting his things back into his bag.

"Tight duel Bastion."

Bastion looked up and saw Jaden looking down upon him from the other side of the row of seats.

"Yeah, that was great to watch." Tsuna added as he appeared beside Jaden with Syrus.

"Thank you…" Bastion replied.

"Hey, I'm Tsuna." Tsuna smiled as he offered his hand which Bastion accepted and shook, "My companion is Jaden and the short guy is Syrus."

"Charmed," Bastion replied.

"Y'know judging by your display you might just be the second best duelist here," Jaden said his trademark grin spread across his face whilst Tsuna rolled his eyes a voice then came over the PA system.

-Will duelist numbers 110 and 111 report to test field 4. I repeat Will duelist numbers 110 and 111 report to test field 4-

"Well were up, wish us luck guys." Jaden said as he went through his bags and took out his duel disk before heading off.

"Wait," Bastion spoke which made them stop in their tracks, "If I'm the second best duelist here who's first?"

"Yours truly," Jaden replied "It's what I'm best at."

Tsuna laughed.

"As for me, I hold my own," Tsuna smiled.

The two of them headed off

"Wow, those two are so confident and Jaden's sure of himself," Syrus awed at Jaden and Tsuna, "I wonder if their really that good?"

"Their going to have to be," Bastion told him and then indicated to the dueling floor, "Look who their up against."

The two boys stepped onto the dueling field, duel disks at the ready and at the other end Crowler was waiting for them.

"Alright who's first?"

The two boys looked at each other. Tsuna then nodded and took a step back allowing Jaden to take the field

"Alright your name, son?" Crowler demanded.

"Ah Jaden, Jaden Yuki," Jaden replied, standing to attention whilst Tsuna sighed.

"Well, ah, Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy," Crowler introduced himself.

"Really I never would have guessed, and I thought you were some guy who wears a suit and a mask like at a mascot at a football game." Jaden stated which caused some of the others in the stands to laugh whilst others muttered in disbelief at the pair and Tsuna to freak out a little. Crowler growled as he activated his duel vest.

"Y'know that's a pretty cool piece of kit, where can I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh when you get to the Academy I'm sure we can work out something as long as you study hard and receive high marks," Crowler replied officially as he and Jaden drew their first five cards _'Of course you first have to get into Duel Academy and I'm going to make sure neither you nor your friend ever do.'_

"DUEL/GAME ON!!" Jaden and Crowler each shouted.

(J LP: 4000) Jaden drew a new card and looked at his opening hand.

"For my turn I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in defense mode," Jaden stated as a green-clad warrior with white wings and a brown claw on his left arm appeared and knelt down with its arms folded across its chest, "And I'll throw down a facedown and I'll end my turn. Get your game on."

"Fine! Don't tell me what to do." Crowler replied muttering the last part under his breath.

(C LP: 4000) A sixth card shot into Crowler's hand and observed his opening hand.

_'Not a bad start but then again since I'm using 'my own personal deck rather then one of the test decks I expected nothing less, I'll fail both these little upstarts in no time flat.' _Crowler though before saying out loud, "Alright I'll start off with an easy one, I play the spell card Confiscation, by paying 1000 life points, I'm allowed to look at your hand and discard one card to the graveyard." (CLP: 4000-3000)

Holographic versions of the cards Jaden had in his hand appeared in front of Crowler (Monster Reborn, Hero Signal, The Warrior Returning Alive and Polymerization)

"Oh yes I remember some of these from when I was first starting out but which one should I choose... Monster Reborn to the graveyard," Crowler announced.

Jaden grimaced as he discarded his card to the graveyard but he knew Crowler wasn't done yet.

"Now I'll place two cards face down, then I'll activate Heavy Storm to Destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!" yelled Crowler and a hurricane emerged with various debris blowing around in side of it.

It then shredded Jaden's Draining Shield trap and as well as Crowler's two face down cards to pieces.

"Whoops, looks like you destroyed your cards too teach." said Jaden then dark clouds collected around them and then from it emerged two sickly yellow snake like demons on the field (1000/1000x2).

"Can someone tell me what's just happened?" Syrus asked.

"The two cards Crowler had were called Statue of the Wicked," Bastion replied, "Its a trap that creates a monster token when destroyed, hence the reason he played Heavy Storm."

"A card of that level couldn't be in any test deck, Professor Crowler must be using his own," one of Chazz's cronies said.

"Then this is already over. No beginner can beat Crowler. Right, Chazz?" said the other.

Chazz grinned, "I think I'm going to enjoy seeing Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friends down there. I just wish he treated all the other third rate trash at the Academy the same way."

Above where Chazz was sitting leaning against the rail was a girl who was Tai and Jaden's age with dirty blond hair and matching eyes wearing a white and blue blazer which had had the sleeves chopped off with dark blue sash wrapped her collar and a blue mini skirt.

"I can't believe Crowler, bullying some poor kid with his very best cards."

"Your too soft, Alexis," said her companion, a tall guy a few years older then her with dark blue hair wearing a long white coat similar to Alexis's only with the sleeves attached and had tails, he also wore blue pants, "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler's got stashed away in that deck of his."

"I do hope you are keeping up with the lesson plan Mr Yuki?"

"Don't worry I think I can bare all this in mind," Jaden replied with a grin.

"Good because You'll certainly want to pay attention to this," a wicked grin spreading across Crowler's face, "I now sacrifice both my Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)!!"

A giant machine that looked a bit dusty and rusty appeared on the field.

"Now, now I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem," Crowler expected Jaden to be quaking with fear, the answer he got however wasn't one he expected.

"No way I've always wanted to see one, and now I get to take it on too, sweet!" Jaden exclaimed with a huge laugh.

"He's staring down that monster like he hasn't a care in the world. I guess youth and inexperience have their benefits after all."

"Cut the kid some slack, Zane, at least he's got some guts!" Alexis replied.

"And they'll be decorating the stadium floor after Gear Golems attack." Zane said.

Crowler let out a sinister laugh, "Now Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!!"

The mechanical giants fist collided with Jaden's monster then an after-image struck Jaden himself (J LP: 4000-2000)

"Wait how come Jaden lost life points?" Syrus asked.

"Because when Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between its defense points and Gear Golems attack points are dealt to the opponent' as damage. Also when Gear Golem attacks the opponent cannot activate any spell or trap cards," Bastion explained.

Jaden eyes were lowered to the floor everyone assuming he was crying until he threw his head back laughing.

"Oh boy I am really stoked now, I can't wait to get into Duel Academy now. My draw!" said Jaden as he pulled the Winged Kuriboh card he got from Yugi hearing the same voice when he got the card.

_"Kuri-Kuri!"_

"What, you want me to play you buddy?" Jaden asked when he got a wink from Winged Kuriboh, "Okay! I play Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in defense mode and throw down a facedown and end my turn teach, now bad teach."

Crowler laughed and said, "No, not bad, but did you forget that my Ancient Gear Golem can go though your life points even if your monster is in defense mode? Attack with Mechanized Melee!" yelled Dr. Crowler and Winged Kuriboh took the hit.

Crowler was confused as to why Jaden's Life Points didn't go down to zero yet and said, "Get your gear checked, your life point counter is malfunctioning."

Jaden smiled.

"Nothing malfunctioning, when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage this turn."

The whole arena gasped in shock

"Well, looks like there's a technique that even Crowler doesn't know," Alexis chuckled, a smile decorating her face.

"No one can be expected to know every technique in this game Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that," Zane retorted, but in truth he was just as shocked and impressed as everyone else.

"Yeah well that kid Jaden knew about it," Alexis argued.

"Fine, your lame little monster bought you one turn," Crowler snorted as he composed himself.

"Hey just hold on a sec, you may have beat my monster but that doesn't give you the right to kick him when he's down!" Jaden retorted.

"Oh, that's right! I forget that newbies like you have a habit of getting attached to their cards, I'm sorry…" Crowler sneered.

_'That Crowler…'_ Tsuna thought before changing his decks, _'I'm sorry, guys, I know I promised to use the deck we made together... But I'm going to have to teach this bastard some respect to my friends and their cards!'_

"Yeah well you should be because now I activate the trap card Hero Signal which lets me summon a Elemental Hero monster level 4 or lower, now I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in attack mode." said Jaden as the female Elemental Hero with a red full-body jumpsuit, red gloves that go up to her elbows, duel-hair of black and white, and a gold crown with a green gem in it struck a heroic pose.

Jaden then drew a new card.

"I play the spell The Warrior Returning Alive which allows me to being one warrior monster from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Avian and summon him to the field in attack mode," Jaden began as the green-clad warrior returned to the field.

_'Why did he revive Avian?'_ Tsuna thought.

"Next I activate the spell card called Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in order to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in attack mode! Get ready teach cos when Gear Golem and Flame Wingman go head to head its going to be like a Clash of the Titans." Jaden continued as a green monster with a dragon's head on its right arm, one white wing on his left side of his back, and a dragon's tail appeared on the field.

"I have to admit your new monster is impressive but next time trying playing a monster stronger then your opponents," Crowler stated offhandedly.

"What's he talking about?" Syrus asked.

"He's saying that even Jaden's' new monster is no match for Gear Golem. Shame too because when Wingman destroys an opponent's monster, its attack points are dealt to the opponent as damage," Bastion explained.

"Alright kid, I don't won't rush you but I am a busy man," Crowler stated looking at his watch, "Are you done yet?"

"Nope. I activate the field spell; Skyscraper!" Jaden furthered as the field changed into a scene that resembled the New York City skyline at midnight with Flame Wingman standing on the spire of a building that resembled the Empire State Building.

"Bring it on, this silly little field spell hasn't change my monsters points at all!" said Crowler his monster points unaffected by its new surroundings.

"Yeah but that's not the point, it raises my monsters attack points by 1000 when an Elemental Hero monster attacks a monster with higher attack points!" Jaden stated and true to his word, Flame Wingman's attack points sky-rocketed. (EHFWM: 2100→3100) "Now attack Ancient Gear Golem with Sky-Dive Scorcher!" Jaden ordered as Flame Wingman jumped up and turned into a big flaming fireball and crashed into Ancient Gear Golem, shattering the head and the head landing on Crowler's head, giving him a nice bruise. (C LP: 3000-2900).

Ancient Gear Golem's body then collapsed… right onto Crowler, squishing him under it's broken body. (C LP: 2900-0)

"And that's game!" Jaden announced striking a victory pose.

He then left the arena as Tsuna entered it. As soon as Jaden got back up to Syrus and Bastion, he threw up in a trash can beside them.

"You were that nervous, huh?" Syrus asked.

"Nope!" Jaden replied, "I threw up because of Tsuna."

"You don't like him?" Bastion guessed.

Jaden shook his head.

"No. It's just that…" Jaden brought the two of them and himself into a small huddle, "…The look of anger on his face scared me so much."

_'Tsuna angry face did __**that**__? I wonder why he's so mad…'_ Syrus thought.

* * *

"So who are you?" Crowler inquired.

"My name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi, next in line to be Vongola X," Tsuna growled, "And you've made a big mistake insulting my friend and his cards like that."

"GAME ON/DUEL!"

"MY DRAW!" Tsuna yelled as he drew.

He looked at the cards he had and began to chuckle. He then began to fully laugh.

* * *

"He's… laughing?" eeryone pondered.

* * *

"Oh man! On my first draw, too!" Tsuna laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Crowler barked.

Tsuna stopped and grinned wickedly at Crowler, sending shivers down all the spines in the place (and made Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion barf in the three nearby trashcans near their seats).

"I summon my Blue Eyes White Chick!" Tsuna began as he summoned a tiny blue and white dragon with the biggest bluest eyes one has ever seen. (100/100)

All the girls there squealed 'KAWAII!' at the sight of the card.

"So that's it?" Crowler laughed, "That's your best card?"

"I'm just begging," Tsuna stated with a smirk, "Say Bye-Bye to him, because I now make him grow up into…"

Blue Eyes White Chick began to grow in both size and more fear-bringing dragon-like.

* * *

"No way…" Alexis gasped.

* * *

"Boss, he's got…" Chazz's crony 1 began.

"I know, but I can't believe he's got…" Chazz began.

* * *

"…MY BLUE EYE WHITE DRAGON!" Tsuna ended as his dragon released a fearsome roar. (3000/2500)

"Oh my!" Crowler gasped.

"That's not all…" Tsuna continued, "…Because now I play Polymerization!"

* * *

"Oh no… Don't tell me he also has _that_!" Bastion gasped.

* * *

Two more Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared. All three fused together, tripling in size with three heads, each with an 'M' on each their heads.

"BEHOLD MY BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Tsuna yelled.

Crowler and 3/4s of the males there wet themselves. (4500/3000)

"Oh, yeah, I'm not done just yet!" Tsuna yelled as his monsters began to have glowing cracks surround its body.

* * *

"HE CAN'T HAVE THAT CARD!" Alexis and Chazz gasped in disbelief.

* * *

Tsuna's monster shattered in a blast of blue and white light. The light faded slightly to see a machine-like Blue Eyes White Dragon with no front arms and a cobalt gem in its forehead and chest.

"I summon… BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!" Tsuna roared. (3000/2500)

* * *

"Zane, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Alexis gulped.

"I see it, but I don't believe it…" Zane replied.

* * *

"Jaden! Tsuna's that tournament's winner!" Syrus gasped.

Jaden's eyes were fixed on Tsuna's Shining Dragon.

"Uh, Jaden?" Bastion asked.

"ALRIGHT, TSUNA! CONGRATS ON THAT TOURNAMENT YOU WERE IN!" Jaden cheered as he was suddenly swinging a giant flag that said 'GO! FIGHT! WIN! EAT!.'

Syrus and Bastion facefaulted.

* * *

"Also, you might not know this, but Shining Dragon gains attack and defense points equal to all the dragons in my grave time 300!" Tsuna explained, "And I count five." (3000/2500-4500/4000)

"Your move," Tsuna glared.

Crowler gulped as he drew his card.

"I play two cards facedown and then play Heavy Storm!" Crowler yelled.

"Go, Shining Negation!" Tsuna ordered.

A blue light shattered Crowler's first facedown. Only one Wicked Token appeared this time.

"I play Ancient Gear Knight in defense mode and I end my turn," Crowler sighed as a smaller, sleeker version of Ancient Gear Golem with a lance and gear-shaped shield appeared. (1500/500)

Tsuna smirked as he drew his card.

"I Graceful Charity," Tsuna opened, "Now I draw three and discard two."

He drew three cards and discarded the two dragons he drew. (4500-5100/4000-4600)

"Next, I equip Shining Dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

* * *

"Now Tsuna's monster can deal damage even with his monsters in defense mode," Bastion gasped, "Just how powerful is Tsuna's deck?"

"Actually, Bastion Misawa," a voice said, "Tsuna has three decks."

The three turned to their right. In the chair next to Syrus sat the baby in a fedora and Mafia suit.

"Ciaossu," the baby greeted, "I am Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna's tutor."

"A baby! A baby taught Tsuna how to duel!" Jaden laughed.

BANG!

Jaden's eyes were wide as a tiny trail of blood trickled down his left face cheek. Reborn was holding his gun.

"That Baka is going to pay for running off yesterday without informing me…" Reborn glared at Tsuna.

* * *

"NOW ATTACK!" Tsuna ordered, "SHINING NEUTRON BLAST!"

Blue Eyes Shining screeched so loudly, that all the glass in the area broke. (sadly, the only thing made of glass there were Syrus's glasses) I then fired a blue and white fire-covered meteor at Ancient Gear Knight, destroying it. (C LP: 4000--500)

"Game over," Tsuna glared at Crowler, "That will teach you NOT to insult my friends and their cards."

He walked off, leaving a gawking Crowler.

* * *

Behind the banner for Obelisk the Tormentor, was a hidden viewing room. In it was Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Crawford J. Pegasus.

"My-my, it seems that Jaden-Boy and Tsuna-Boy are perfect for Ra Yellow or even Obelisk Blue," Pegasus chuckled softly.

"But knowing that cross-dresser, Crowler, he'd want to put both in Slifer Red," Joey stated.

"Strange… Tsuna said he would use the deck he and his friends made, not his Dragon deck," Yugi spoke.

"How do you know that, Yugi-Boy? It isn't like you talked to Tsuna-Boy, right?"

"Actually, I did," Yugi replied, "I even talked to Jaden and gave both of them some cards to aid them in Duel Academy… Special Cards, to be exact."

"Ya mean dos cards wit Duel Spirits in dem?" Joey asked.

"If Crowler couldn't beat two novices in a Entrance Duel with his own deck, then he's fired," Kaiba simply said.

"Ain't that a bit harsh?" Joey asked.

"I say, Kaiba-Boy, you really shouldn't go that far," Pegasus argued.

"I should say," A voice agreed.

Yugi and Joey nodded in agreement before all four realized not one of them said that.

"Look down," the voice said again.

They looked down to see Reborn.

"Ciaosu," Reborn smirked.

"Well-well, it's been a long time hasn't it, Reborn-Boy?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes, it has, Pegasus," Reborn nodded before turning to Kaiba and taking out a few papers, "These are Tsunayoshi Sawada's connections. Ciao."

With that, Reborn walked out of the room.

"Just who was he, Pegasus?" Joey asked.  
"I'm glad you asked," Reborn said as he appeared on Joey's head, "I am Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tsuna's tutor."

* * *


	3. Midnight Duel

_**Me: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's appears! Along with a little surprise. Also, Adult Lambo!**_

_**Adult Lambo: Yeah-yeah. Gammatron doesn't own anything here except for the idea here. Also, he doesn't own Emiko. DAN88 does. Can I have my candy piece now?**_

_**Me: Fetch. throws it to Hawaii.**_

__

**Lambo: TAXI!**

* * *

"So this is Duel Academy, huh?" Tsuna pondered out loud, "Pretty neat if you ask me."

"Yeah," Jaden grinned, "And these are some sweet uniforms too! Hey guys check this out, I'm in the Slifer Red dorm."

"Really? Me too," Syrus said the two of them looked at Tsuna.

"I'm not sure which dorm I'm in. But I'm guessing it's not Slifer Red," Tsuna replied.

Then Bastion, wearing black pants and a yellow blazer and shoes, walked by.

"Hey Bastion, wazzup?" Jaden called out Bastion looking at the trio acknowledging them with a friendly hello, "So you in Slifer Red too?"

"Well now let me see," Bastion said in a playful manner he checked himself "Yellow sleeved yellow buttons so no, these put me in Ra Yellow. The blazer is a symbol of your rank here."

"Oh, so that's why the two of us are in red," Jaden replied, "And Tsuna here bein' in blue."

"Please don't tell you've just figured that out now?" Bastion asked shaking his head.

"Well excuse me ever think I'm color blind." Jaden retaliated whilst Tsuna and Syrus were trying their best not to laugh.

"Never occurred to me. Are you color blind?" Bastion replied.

"No, but for all you knew I could have been," Jaden snickered.

He suddenly remembered something.

"How did you get into Obelisk Blue, Tsuna?" Jaden demanded.

"I have no idea," Tsuna replied, "But I'm pretty sure it had to do with my older brother, Dino."

"Not this time, Da-Me Tsuna," a voice replied before Tsuna was sent into the ground by a kick.

"Who did that?" Jaden demanded.

"Ciaossu," the voice replied.

All three looked down to see, standing on Tsuna's head, was a fedora-wearing baby.

"REBORN?!" Tsuna gasped, "How did you find me?"

"I _persuaded_ Dino to tell me," Reborn replied.

_'He must have tortured Dino-san until he confessed!'_ Tsuna thought with a whimper.

"Bingo," Reborn replied.

"DON'T READ MY MIND!" Tsuna barked.

Jaden just laughed.

"Say, who's the kid, Tsuna?" Jaden asked in-between laughs, "You kid brother who followed you on the ship?"

His reply was a kick to his manhood, making Tsuna, Syrus, and Bastion cringe.

"I am Tsuna's tutor, Reborn," Reborn glared at Jaden.

"His tutor?" Bastion and Syrus repeated.

"Wait… those sideburns… you're Professor Reborn Borin, aren't you?" Bastion asked.

Reborn nodded. Bastion promptly began to bow to Reborn, repeatedly saying 'I am not worthy.'

"Why are you doing that?" Syrus asked as he and Tsuna helped Jaden up.

"Because I am your school's new Dueling with Calculations teacher, Professor. Reborn S. Borin," Reborn replied before walking off, "Ciao."

"DON'T GO NEAR THE DORMS!" Tsuna barked.

"Why don't you want him to go to where you will be occupying, Tsuna?" Bastion inquired.

"Simple; I saw that this would be a good thing for you since Reborn and you could talk about whatever it is you like," Tsuna replied before walking off, "I'm going to go look around and get a good walk before heading to the blue dorm. See ya guys."

* * *

Jaden and Syrus walked down the dirt path that Bastion had pointed to them till they came across what looked like a two story wooden shack with a stair case running up the side to allow access to the second level, located near a cliff

"This isn't a dorm. It's an out house with a deck." Syrus stated as the two of them climbed the stairs.

"Are the you kidding?" Jaden asked as he ran ahead and leaned against the rail that ran along the side and stared out at the ocean view, "This place is awesome, check out that view."

Syrus suddenly appeared beside him.

"Wow!" Syrus gasped as he looked out at the sight of the sun sparkling on the sea and the waves crashing on the small stretch of beach below.

After they were done checking out the view, Jaden opened the door to the room the two of them would be sharing which consisted of a triple bunk bed with a desk long enough for two people to work at running along the opposite wall and a small kitchen which was located near the door.

"Well this is it." Jaden said as they stepped inside.

"Kinda small don't you think?" Syrus asked in an unsure voice.

"Hey, you're a small guy," Jaden stated, "I call top bunk."

Jaden climbed up the side on structure till he was sitting on the bed at the top, his legs dangling over the side.

"This is sweet, it'll be the perfect pad for our first year!" Jaden laughed.

"Yeah, but you know its kinda weird for us meeting like this, first the entrance exams and now room mates?" Syrus pondered, "Hey maybe we were connected in a previous life like maybe you were an Egyptian Pharaoh and I was the guardian Seto?"

An image appeared momentarily in his head of Jaden wearing the garments of an Egyptian king whilst he was wearing white and blue garments.

"Syrus no offence but that just lame." Jaden said, "You watch way too much TV."

"Well it could be true." Syrus argued feeling slightly sheepish.

"No way! they broke the moulds when they made the two of us!" Jaden stated confidently.

"Yeah for different reasons." Syrus said looking downcast.

Jaden sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sy, we are really going to have to work on that self confidence thing. But in the meantime, we get to work on this pad," Jaden stated as he hoped down and drew the curtains, allowing light to flood into the room. The two began sorting out their stuff. (A/N: Chumley's not in this since... well... that's a surprise!)

* * *

After they where done, the two of them decided to have a look around and familiarize themselves with their new surroundings. They bumped into Tsuna on the way and something caught Jaden's attention. He ran off towards the main building with Tsuna and Syrus following behind.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked as they headed through the main entrance.

"There's some duel action going on." Jaden replied

"What you can tell?" Syrus pondered.

Jaden smiled as he sniffed the air

"Its in the air guys, can't you smell it?"

"Maybe if today's pollen count was lower..." Syrus replied.

"YOU CAN'T SMELL DUELING!" Tsuna barked.

After walking about for a few minutes when the three of them found themselves inside a large room that looked like it could pass for a small stadium, surrounding them were rows of stands and a raised platform in the centre of the room.

"Whoa this place is awesome. The whole thing is totally state of the art!" Jaden exclaimed, impressed.

"Yeah, I bet it would be great to duel in here," Syrus added.

"Well lets find out," Jaden said his as two companions looked at him.

"You sure were allowed too?" Tsuna asked quizzically

"Sure. I mean, we're students here, so trust me," Jaden replied.

"Wrong," a voice said it was only then the trio noticed two boys wearing blue blazers standing on the platform, they got off and walked towards the two Slifers and Obelisk.

"This is the blue Obelisk campus and your kind isn't welcome here," one of them stated.

"Yeah check out the crest," the other added pointing at something.

The three of them looked behind them and saw a large blue disk with the head of the beast that gave dorm its name, Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Yo chill out, we were only looking around," Jaden protested.

"Yeah! We're new around here," Syrus added.

"You certainly are, you probably don't even know the most important thing is around here," one of the blue clad students said.

"When parents weekend is?" Syrus made an educated guess.

"No! The color system, stupid!" the other blue student replied, "Listen up there are three kinds of students here Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Now the Blues, us, are the highest ranked students, some of us are here because of grades other through connections. The Yellows are second highest, people who scored well on the entrance exams and have a lot of potential. And finally there's you the 'Red Wonders'."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Syrus interrupted.

"As in 'I wonder how losers like you ever got this far!' you guys are bottom of the barrel dueling duds," both of the blue students sneered at the two in red, "Now beat it. But the boy in blue can stay."

"I don't think so," Tsuna growled, "We're not going anywhere."

"Yeah as long as we're here why don't we duel?" Jaden suggested, "Both of us."

"Wait a sec! You're the guys who beat Crowler," one of their 'hosts' said.

"Hey Chazz, the guys who beat Crowler are here," the other called out looking up into the stands.

Tsuna, Jaden, and Syrus saw a another kid wearing a blue blazer with black hair and cloud grey eyes glowering back at them.

"Oh hey, I'm Jaden!" Jaden called out giving the black haired kid a wave, "What's your name? Chuzz?"

Tsuna however narrowed his eyes. There was something about this kid he didn't like. For a moment, he saw the faint outline of his old school's head PREFECT behind him.

"His name his is Chazz, Chazz Princeton. He was the number 1 duelist back in duel prep school so you two Slifer Red rejects better show him some respect," one of Chazz's two flunkies stated.

"Yeah! He's gonna be then next King of Games, the best duelist in the world," the other added enthusiastically.

"Impossible," Jaden scoffed offhandedly, folding his arms.

"Say what!" the two flunkies exclaimed.

"It's impossible for Chazz to be the next King of Games because that title belongs to me," Jaden stated brimming with pride.

The two blue students stared at Jaden for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"You a Slifer Red slacker, the next King of Games. Yeah right."

"Can it, you two!" Chazz yelled as he got up from his seat appeared at them over the rail, "Maybe the Slifer is right. I mean him and his little friend did beat Crowler. I guess that does take some skill..."

"Got that right!" Jaden replied.

"…Or maybe it was luck. Maybe we should find out," Chazz said.

"You're on! I'm ready, lets throw down!" Jaden replied excitedly.

"Well this is a sight," the group heard a voice behind them turning round they saw a girl with dirty blond hair with matching eyes wearing a white and blue blazer which had had the sleeves chopped off with dark blue sash wrapped her collar, a blue mini skirt and blue heeled boots that came up to her ankles.

"Whoa, who's the cute girl?" Jaden asked, which caused a pink tinge to appear on the girls cheeks.

"Hey Alexis," Chazz said, his voice oozing with self confidence, "Come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friends? It'll be a short duel, but it should be entertaining."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, its starting soon," Alexis replied.

Chazz shrugged and he walked off with his two flunkies behind him. Alexis turned to look at the three.

"Sorry if Chazz was a little rough. But I can assure you that not all of the people in Obelisk aren't like that. Chazz is just a jerk… Especially with Slifers," Alexis apologized.

"Hey don't worry about," Jaden laughed, "Spoiled little rich brats don't bother me! Besides I could have finished him off in one turn."

"Jay, were really gonna have to work on that over confidence of yours…" Syrus sighed.

"Alright then two turns, maybe two and a half," Jaden replied which caused the others to laugh.

"The Slifer welcome dinner should be starting soon too," Alexis said.

"Right. We better go," Jaden said before he ran off with Syrus following behind.

Suddenly, just before they passed through the exit, Jaden skidded to a halt.

"Wait a second, what was your name?" Jaden called back jogging on the spot

"Alexis Rhodes. And you are?" Alexis called back a small smile on her face.

"The name's Jaden!" Jaden called out, "Later."

He ran off laughing with Syrus following behind.

"Jaden..." Alexis said to herself her smile growing wider.

"Um, Ms. Rhodes?" a voice asked.

She looked to see Tsuna was still there.

"Do you know where the Obelisk Blue Dorm is?" Tsuna asked sheepishly, "I can't find it."

"Sure," Alexis replied, "But who are you?"

"My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada, but my friends call me 'Tsuna,' Ms. Rhodes," Tsuna replied, "I hope we, meaning you, me, Syrus, and Jaden, can be friends during our time on Duel Academy."

"…Alright," Alexis said, "So what do you know about Jaden?"

"I've only been friends with him for two days, and I've got to say…" Tsuna began as the two walked off to the blue dorms.

Alexis leaned a bit to Tsuna's direction.

"…He has a kind heart that makes him want to be friends with everyone he meets, he treats his cards like they were his only family, and he's crazy at times and always hungry," Tsuna finished.

Alexis gave a small chuckled.

"So why did you want to know about Jaden, Ms. Rhodes?" Tsuna asked.

"Call me Alexis, Tsuna," Alexis replied, "And no reason."

"Alright." _'She likes him.'_"I would like to propose a toast!" Crowler stated as he raised a glass of wine, "To our new Obelisk Blue member; Tsunayoshi Sawada! Here's to him and the goal all Obelisk Blues have here on Duel Academy!"

* * *

"Cheers!" Nearly all of the members of Obelisk Blue's males shouted.

"Kampai!" Tsuna, Reborn, Zane, and a boy cheered.

He had startling blue eyes and black hair with yellow highlights. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol. His lower body consisted of jeans and a belt.

"So, where is your uniform, Yusei-san?" Tsuna asked.

"…I'm wearing it," the boy replied after swallowing the food in his mouth, "I just had it modified to look like the one I use to wear in Satellite and before I came here six months ago."

"So what dorm were you originally in?" Tsuna pondered.

"Slifer Red," Yusei replied before eating some more.

* * *

Alexis kept staring out a window, looking at the stars in the sky. She saw a shooting star and silently made a wish before joining in on the festivities.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that the best idea for a new deck would be one based on the Periodical Table?" Bastion pondered.

"Quite," Reborn replied.

"Fascinating."

* * *

A woman with her long fire-colored hair in a ponytail and a Ra Yellow Blazer raised a glass up. The other females of the dorm raised their as well, giving a toast.

* * *

A 15-Year-Old girl with dark brown waist length hair sighed. She looked at the new girls with sympathy from the look from her green eyes as they were being told the rules by a woman with her violet hair in two ponytails. She was in a sleeveless gray V-Neck, a pair of loose cotton black short that went down to her knees, black athletic shoes, blue worn-out wristbands, and a black baseball cap.

"Queen Overreacting is on her usual rampage, huh, Riri-chan?" the girl asked a card she was holding.

On it was a cat that had black fur, red eyes, two venom-colored triangle markings under her eyes and was about the size of a grown bobcat. She also had a fluffy tail with the tip red. She was playing with a yarn ball with the background being the colors of flames. For a moment, the cat's left eye winked.

"I'll talk to them later," the girl stated as she placed her card back in her deck, "Right now, I'm hungry."

* * *

Syrus grimaced. He looked down at the tray in front of him and saw a bowl of steamed rice five pieces of fish and some kind of dip.

"This is dinner?!" he exclaimed.

"That's nothing check out who's in the headmasters seat." A Slifer Red 1st year said, pointing over his shoulder.

Syrus looked passed him and saw sitting on the table at the end of the hall was one of the largest cats he had ever seen, it had tan fur with dark brown stripes and was incredibly fat.

"That's the headmaster?!" Syrus exclaimed.

However before anyone could answer him a tall skinny man appeared from behind a curtain that separated the eating hall from the kitchen, he had long black hair which was tied back into a ponytail however a few bangs framed his face and wore a pair of spectacles, he wore a white shirt with a tie tied loosely around his neck and black slacks.

"Good evening children. I am professor Banner, headmaster of the Slifer dorm," The man said in a friendly tone, "Now before we eat I think it would be good if we all got to know each other a little better, so would anyone like to tell the others about a little about themselves."

"This stuff is good!" exclaimed a voice.

Everyone turned and looked at the table where Jaden Tai and Syrus were sitting Jaden was already tucking in.

"Jaden," Syrus hissed, "We're supposed to say something about ourselves."

"Ok," Jaden replied through a mouth full of food, "I'm starving."

Then, they found professor Banner standing over them.

"Well, as it seems some of you don't feel like sharing, we will skip the group bonding session for tonight and skip right to the meal."

This got a positive response from everyone and soon everyone was digging into their meals.

* * *

Yusei was gently humming a small tune as he worked on a high-tech red bike.

"So what do you think would be a good component for the D-Bike?" Yusei asked, "A Salamander 3000 or a Dragon 4500?"

A faint star and night-colored dragon laid around Yusei and the bike. It just opened an eye and yawned.

"I'd go with the Dragon 4500," the dragon replied, "Dragons rule."

"Should have expected that from you, Stardust Dragon," Yusei gently chuckled, "Sonic Chick?"

A pink, child-sized pink bird in red running shoes, big green eyes, and a green necklace with a silver bell on it yawned as it jumped down from her perch on the bike.

"Salamander 3000," Sonic Chick replied, "You get better mileage."

"WHAT?!" Stardust Dragon gasped, "Why you little two-timing pink bird!"

Soon, Sonic Chick was running away from Stardust Dragon, who was using many curses that would make even a sailor cry, as they ran around the bike in a circle. A Tick Mark appeared on Yusei's head. He suddenly noticed Chazz jumping out of a window, grabbing the tree next to the window, climb down, and ran off. Following him were three small things, one green, one black, and one yellow.

"Hey, Sonic Chick," Yusei spoke, "Follow Chazz and those little guys there."

"Okay!" Sonic Chick saluted before flying after Chazz.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Stardust Dragon howled.

"Can it," Yusei ordered, clonking Stardust Dragon with a Monkey Wrench.

"OW!"

* * *

Sonic Chick came back as a pink blur after 10 minutes.

"YUSEI! Chazz is going to Duel Jaden!" Sonic Chick exclaimed.

"Jaden? Who?" Stardust Dragon asked.

"Tsuna's friend," Yusei replied as he hopped onto the D-Bike.

It's back glowed before it activated.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled.

Yusei looked behind his ride to see Tsuna running up.

"Tsuna?" Yusei asked.

"Please…" Tsuna panted, "…Tell me… Where you're going…"

"Why?"

"You could get into serious trouble!" Tsuna replied, "You worked too hard to get here from what I've looked up of Satellite!"

Yusei's eyes widened a bit. His bike opened up.

"Hop on," Yusei ordered, tossing Tsuna a helmet.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna gasped, "But…"

"Your friend's in trouble, you stupid kid!" Stardust Dragon barked.

"EEK! Who said that?!" Tsuna yelped.

_'He heard Starburst Dragon?'_ Yusei thought before saying, "I got some news that Chazz wants to duel your friend Jaden. Now get on."

He didn't wait for a reply before grabbing Tsuna by the front of his shirt and pulling him onto the vehicle. It activated once more and the two revved off.

* * *

"I'm ready to get my game on, Chazz," Jaden grinned as he activated his Duel Disk.

"WAIT!"

Chazz, Jaden, and Chazz's lackeys turned to where the sound of a motor was coming from. Yusei and Tsuna (Tsuna was stiff in pure fear) on Yusei's bike came out of one of the entrances and into the arena's center. The D-Bike shut down and the two got off.

"Hey, Tsuna, who's the cool guy and why are you two doing here?"

"My name is Yusei Fudo, 1st year Obelisk Blue," Yusei replied, "And we're here to help you in your duel."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna gasped.

"So you guys want to make this a triple tag team duel?" Chazz pondered, "The Chazz likes."

"I'm game for that!" Jaden replied.

"Oh man, this is not going to end well," Tsuna sighed as he activated his Duel Disk.

Yusei placed a Duel Disk on his wrist. It was designed to looked like a fusion of Starburst Dragon's wings and a wheel. The wings spread from the wheel to make five card spaces. He slotted his deck into the side. Chazz's minions came onto the arena and activated their Duel Disks.

"GAME ON!" all six yelled.

(Team Chazz: 12000/Team Main Characters: 12000)

"I'll start!" Yusei yelled as he drew, "And I'll start with my Shield Warrior in Defense Mode!"

A tan-skinned man in black and gold armor with a medium-sized obsidian and gold shied and long obsidian and gold lance-axe fusion appeared. It went down on one knee and the shield attached to his knee. (ATK: 800/DEF: 1600)

"Then I'll equip him with Prevent Star!" Yusei continued.

Four small lights began to quickly orbit around Shield Warrior.

"Then I'm going to throw down a card facedown and that's it," Yusei ended his turn.

"My draw!" Chazz's 1st lackey stated as he drew, "Now I summon my Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!"

A purple dragon appeared on the field (ATK: 1900)

"I end my turn with a facedown," the boy ended, "Your move, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded as he drew his card. He looked at the card and gently smiled.

"Even though it's only been a few days, I'm already missing his craziness," Tsuna sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I summon Ring Guardian: Lambo LV 1!"

A card appeared on the field in front of Tsuna. It had a picture of a little 5-year-old in a cow suit with big black hair and two horns on both sides. He was eating a grape and holding a big bag of candy. Behind him was the image of lightning. The boy suddenly popped out of the card, laughing. (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"What's with the no attack points?" Chazz asked.

"He has no attack points, but his special ability is that he can't be destroyed in battle, or by magic, monster, nor trap effects," Tsuna replied, "But I'm going to evolve him with Level Up!"

Lambo was covered in a large poof of pink smoke. It cleared to reveal a handsome 15-Year-Old in a cow-print unbuttoned shirt, open green long-sleeved blazer, blue jeans, flip-flops, a silver necklace, an eye closed, and one hand behind his head. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 2900)

"Behold Ring Guardian: Lambo LV 5!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"His defense is that high?" Chazz gasped.

"But he's out in attack," the boy left to Chazz stated, "Why?"

"For me to use my next card; 10-Year-Bazooka!" Tsuna replied.

A purple bazooka appeared above Lambo LV 5. It fell onto Lambo LV 5, literally covering Lambo. It went off, covering the field with more pink smoke. It cleared to reveal a man around 25 with two horns on the sides of his head, a long, sewed repeatedly coat, a black shirt and black baggy pants, and a necklace with one eye closed.

"10-Year-Bazooka's effect is that of Level Up, but it can only be used by Lambo LV 3 and LV 5 and I-Pin of the Gyoza Ken LV 4," Tsuna explained, "But now that I've used it on LV 5 Lambo, he's now Ring Guardian: Lambo LV 12."

Lambo took a battle stance. (ATK: 4500/DEF: 1000)

"4500?!" the boy right of Chazz gasped.

"That's right," Tsuna grinned, "And now for his special effect; he can destroy all monster and traps on your side of the field! Now go, Electrico Reverse!"

Lambo's left arm sparked with electricity before he slammed it onto the ground. Luster Dragon and the boy's facedown shattered.

"I end my turn by playing the spell card; Stuck in the Future," Tsuna finished.

A card appeared on Tsuna's field that had the image of a broken 10-Year-Bazooka in front of a broken clock face.

Chazz drew.

"I summon my Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode!" Chazz began as a muscular warrior in black dragon-like armor appeared, (ATK: 1200) "Now I end my turn with two facedowns."

"My draw!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew.

He looked at his cards.

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned, "I play my Polymerization! Now I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon my Flame Wingman!"

"Go Chthonian Polymer!" Chazz countered as his facedown appeared.

"This isn't good for you, Jaden," Yusei sighed, "Now Flame Wingman's his card."

Flame Wingman appeared on Chazz's side, but a bit demonic. Chthonian Soldier groaned in pain before vanishing. It suddenly came back to life.

"How'd he come back?" Tsuna asked.

"Call of the Haunted," Chazz replied.

"D'oh!" Jaden moaned ala Homer Simpson, "Then I'll just summon Clayman in Defense Mode and end my turn with a facedown. Your go."

A huge bulky golem made of clay materialized in front of Jaden and kneeled down on its huge legs, shielding itself with its wide arms. It also had a red helmet on its tiny face which sat directly on the top of his head. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2,000) The boy drew and smirked.

"I play Dragon Revive," the boy said.

A card appeared in front of him. On it was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon coming out of a grave with a Dark Magician in the background, chanting a spell.

"With this, I can revive Luster Dragon!" the boy explained as Luster Dragon roared back to life.

It growled at Lambo with the intent to kill it. Lambo just yawned.

"Now attack Shield Warrior!" he continued.

The dragon didn't attack.

"ATTACK! I said 'Attack,' Luster Dragon!" the boy barked.

"Sorry, Max, but your dragon can't since Prevent Star won't let your monsters attack him," Yusei smirked.

The boy gritted his teeth.

"Fine, then I summon a monster in Defense Mode and a facedown and that's it for me," Max finished his turn.

Yusei drew. He looked at the card and gave a small smirk.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron, in Attack Mode!" Yusei called forth a new monster.

A human-like monster appeared. Its body was that of a bike's twin engine and orange seat, it wore burly gloves and boots, an orange hat, a white scarf, and big goggles that were shaped like glasses. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 500)

"Tuner Monster?" the other six in the duel arena or stands (in Syrus's case) repeated.

"I had a feeling you guys were in here," a voice spoke.

Alexis appeared from one of the entrances and sat down beside Syrus.

"Hi, Alexis!" Jaden waved.

Yusei sighed as Alexis waved back with a slight blush on her face.

"Jaden, mind if I borrow Clayman?" Yusei asked.

"Not at all. Why?" Jaden asked.

"You'll see," Yusei replied, "I now tune my Junk Synchron with Clayman and Shield Warrior!"

Shield warrior and Clayman jumped to behind Junk Synchron as Junk Synchron pulled the rip cord on both of his sides. The motors on both sides of his back revved up to high speed before Junk Synchron glowed a bright orange. He jumped into the air before turning into three speed dials. Clayman and Shield Warrior jumped through all three of them. Their skin and armor vanished to reveal a green wireframe of both of them. A beam of light erupted below them.

"I Synchro Summon my STARDUST DRAGON!" Yusei yelled.

The beam of light faded, yet no monster was there. Yusei pointed up. Everyone looked up and gasped. Flying over Yusei was Stardust Dragon in all his glory. He roared in joy of fighting. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"BATTLE TIME!" Stardust roared in glee.

"EEK!" a voice squeaked.

The three blobs appeared. They were actually three tiny human-like monsters in polka-dot swim trunks without the legs. One was yellow with two eyestalks with fat red lips, one was green with one eye and large purple tongue, and the black one had a big nose and fat body.

"Boss! That's the bully who gives us wedgies!" the yellow one squeaked in fear.

"He also roars at us when we 'annoy' him, yeah," the green one cried.

"Teach him a lesson, boss!" the black one cheered.

"Shut up, all three of you," Chazz mumbled under his breath while glaring at all three blobs.

_'Am I seeing and hearing things…'_ Jaden thought.

'_…Or did that Stardust Dragon, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black all just talk?'_ Tsuna thought.

_'I did not just hear that dragon talk!'_ Syrus kept repeating in his mind.

_'That dragon… did it just talk?'_ Alexis thought.

"Stardust Dragon, Take out Chthonian Soldier!" Yusei ordered.

"BOO YA!" Stardust Dragon roared, "EAT SUPERNOVA FIRE BEE-YOTCH!"

He exhaled a giant wave of intense red smoke. It melted Chthonian Soldier (LP: 12000-10700) and Chthonian Soldier's sword charged at Yusei.

"I don't think so," Yusei glared at the sword, "I activate my dragon's effect! I now send him to the grave to negate your monster's effect!"

"See ya, numbskulls," Stardust Dragon grinned wickedly at the Ojama Trio, who all soiled themselves.

Chazz slapped his forehead as Stardust Dragon and Chthonian Soldier's sword vanished.

"I then place two cards facedown and end my turn," Yusei ended his turn, "You're up, Jorge."

"Thank you," Jorge said as he drew, "Now I summon my… WHAT THE HECK?!"

Stardust Dragon appeared in a swirl of stars, wearing a black formal outfit and sunglasses. Yusei sighed.

"You know I hate that movie," Yusei glared at the dragon.

"Yeah, but you did like the song," Stardust Dragon chuckled before ripping the clothes off, "I'm keeping my sunglasses, though, I kinda like them."

Sonic Chick appeared on Yusei's shoulder.

"You look gay," she stated.

"WHAT?!" Stardust Dragon gasped, "Then so are you, Pinky!"

_'Those two monsters… are arguing?'_ Tsuna, Alexis, and Syrus thought.

_'Cool! Those monsters are actually talking!'_ Jaden thought with stars in his eyes.

"I forgot about his second effect," Yusei explained, "He comes back on the draw phase after he's used his first effect."

Jorge growled.

"I play my Troop Dragon in Defense Mode and call it a turn," Jorge said as a humanoid dragon in armor appeared.

"My move!" Tsuna stated as he drew.

He looked at the card and was a bit startled.  
_'This card…'_ Tsuna thought, _'I never did read it. Damn, I need to get Gokudera out.'_

"I now summon I-Pin of the Gyoza Ken LV 4 in Attack Mode!" Tsuna began.

A small 5-year old with her black hair in a long twisted pig-tail and Chinese fighting clothes and a big head appeared. She took a fighting stance with a Gyoza bun in her hand. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) Suddenly, the 10-Year Bazooka appeared and hit I-Pin. The pink smoke cleared to reveal a 15-Year-Old girl with a still developing chest, her long black hair in a long pigtail, a Chinese fighting outfit with a golden dragon sewed on the pants, and in the Gyoza Ken stance. (ATK: 3100/DEF: 1500)

"How did she level up?" Chazz asked.

"Trapped in the Future's special ability is this; 'As long as this card is one the field, any monster that can use the effect of the 10-Year-Bazooka or has the word 'LV' in its name will be immediately sent to its highest level and all copies are sent to the Graveyard,'" Tsuna explained, "And now I-Pin activates her Special Ability. By paying 500 Life Points, all your monsters can't attack for three turns." (LP: 12000-11500)

I-Pin clonked all the monsters in her view in the main weakness of all males. All the males in the room, minus Yusei and Tsuna, winched in sympathy.

"I end my turn," Tsuna finished his turn, "With two facedowns."

Chazz drew.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Chazz stated.

"My draw!" Jaden started his turn, "And I'll start with my Pot of Greed. Now I draw two cards."

He drew two cards and grinned at seeing them.

"I play my facedown! Go Trap Fusion!" Jaden exclaimed.

His facedown went up. The image on it was Flame Wingman in a sphere.

"I now remove from play Avian and Burstinatrix to Trap Summon my Flame Wingman!" Jaden continued.

The good Flame Wingman appeared on Jaden's side. It glared at the evil Flame Wingman, who just flipped him off.

"Now I play my Polymerization!" Jaden furthered, "With it, I'll fuse Sparkman with my Flame Wingman to bring out Shining Flare Wingman!"

Flame Wingman and a E-Hero in blue and gold ran into the swirling vortex behind them. Out of it came forth a green-skinned, silver and gold armor and metallic silver wings. (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)

"Now for every E-Hero in my graveyard, he gets 200 Attack Points," Jaden explained, (ATK: 2100-2700) "Now attack with Shining Flare Shot!"

Shining Flare Wingman flew right at Evil Flame Wingman. He sliced E. Flame Wingman in half before it shattered into data. (LP: 10700-10100)

"And that's not all! Now your monster's attack gets subtracted from you Life Points!" Jaden explained.

Chazz grunted in pain as burning light struck him (LP: 10100-8000)

"Hey, Yusei, mind if I borrow your Dragon?" Jaden asked, "And Lambo and I-Pin from you, Tsuna?"

Yusei turned to Stardust Dragon, who was currently picking his nose with his tongue.

"Sure," Yusei replied.

"Lambo?" Tsuna asked, "I-Pin?"

Lambo looked at Tsuna and gave a simple nod. I-Pin smiled and nodded many times.

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned, "Stardust Dragon, Attack with Supernova Fire, I-Pin, attack with Gyoza Time Bomb, and Lambo, strike with Electrico Cornata!"

"HASTA LA VISTA!" Starburst Dragon roared, destroying Luster Dragon. (LP: 8000-7600)  
Red lightning struck Lambo before he charged at Chazz, hitting him with his sparking horns. Chazz screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his body. (LP: 7600- 3100) I-Pin began to sweat furiously before nine dots appeared on her forehead. She latched onto Chazz's legs and the dots changed to six. He pushed her off and she grabbed Max as the dots went down to one. She and Max exploded. The smoke cleared to reveal I-Pin asleep and Max covered in soot. (LP: 3100-0)

"And that's GAME!" Jaden grinned.

"We... lost?" Max gasped.

"No way…" Jorge whispered.

"See ya!" Jaden grinned as he and the others ran off, leaving Chazz, Max, and Jorge.

"If word gets out on this…" Max began.

_'Those three will pay for this...'_ Chazz thought as he growled.

* * *

**_Me: Yo! It's time for a surprise! From now on, I'm going to give you a rundown on all cards that I make!_**

_**Ring Guardian-Lambo LV 3:**_

_**ATK: 0**_

_**DEF: 0**_

_**Effect: This card cannot be sacrificed. This card cannot be destroyed in any way except by the effects of 'Stuck in the Future,' 'Level Up,' and '10-Year-Bazooka.'**_

_**A/N: I made Lambo's card like this since… Lambo's annoying. Like a card that can't be destroyed in battle like 'Marshmellon.' And the Attack and Defense… Reborn threatened me.**_

_**Ring Guardian-Lambo LV 5:**_

_**ATK: 1500**_

_**DEF: 2900  
Effect: During each of your Battle Phases, flip a coin. If it lands on heads, this card can attack your opponent's life points directly. If tails, this monster's attack is cut in half. If this card attacks your opponent's life points directly, send this card to the graveyard and summon 'Ring Guardian-Lambo LV 12' in Attack Mode.**_

_**A/N: Lambo is a crybaby, even in the future. And his Electrico Cornata attack has only made one hit… and it made his enemy even stronger! So I thought that these effects would be perfect for Adult Lambo!**_

_**Ring Guardian-Lambo LV 12:**_

_**ATK: 4500**_

_**DEF: 1000**_

_**Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned or Set. This card can only be summoned by the effects of 'Ring Guardian-Lambo LV 5.' On the turn this card is summoned, destroy all your opponent's cards on the field in trade of not attacking.**_

_**A/N: Mature Lambo (the 25-Year-Old Lambo) is so cool! So I just had to make him a powerful monster!**_

_**10-Year Bazooka:**_

_**Effect: This card can only be used by 'Ring Guardian-Lambo LV 3,' 'Ring Guardian-Lambo LV 5,' and 'I-Pin of the Gyoza Ken.' Special summon, for five turns, the monster card inscribed on the card. If 'Trapped in the Future' is out, this effect is negated.**_

_**A/N: No reason for this one. I just love the shenanigans this weapon does.**_

_**I-Pin of the Gyoza Ken LV 3:**_

_**ATK: 1500**_

_**DEF: 1000**_

_**Effect: By sending this card to the graveyard, destroy all monsters on the field. If this effect is used, summon 'I-Pin of the Gyoza Ken LV 8' in Attack Mode.**_

_**A/N: All those KHR fans should know why I chose that as I-Pin's effect.**_

_**I-Pin of the Gyoza Ken LV 8:**_

_**ATK: 3100**_

_**DEF: 1200**_

_**Effect: Can only be Special Summoned by the effects of 'I-Pin of the Gyoza Ken LV 3.' Pay 500 Life Points to make it so none of your opponent's monsters can attack for three turns.**_

_**A/N: Heh-Heh. Broccoli Monster…**_

* * *

_**Tsuna: The key words for next chapter are Love, Tennis, and Duel.**_

_**Syrus: Jaden's scary on the court all of a sudden…**_

_**Tsuna: Reborn… you didn't…**_

_**Jaden: I'm dueling a tennis freak. How hard can it be?**_

_**Syrus: Next time; Duel of Love.**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_


	4. Duel for Love

* * *

Tsuna was happy. Why? Reborn wasn't near his dorm and he just found out that Yusei was his roommate. Yusei and him soon met up with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion.

"So what are our classes?" Tsuna pondered as he took out his schedule.

The other did as well. They all looked at each others.

"Seems we all have but our first and after lunch classes together," Yusei examined.

"Turbo Dueling 101?" Tsuna read, confused.

Yusei smirked.

"You'll enjoy it if you have a deck designed for just Speed Spells," Yusei explained, "I've been in many Turbo Duels. As have Sonic Chick and Stardust Dragon."

"Sonic Chick and Stardust Dagon?" Bastion repeated.

"My two closest cards," Yusei explained, "They were the very first two cards I ever got."

Bastion just nodded before they all went to their 1st period classes.

* * *

"Tennis… I hate Tennis," Bastion growled as he got up from behind hit by the tennis ball Alexis sent at his and Yusei's side.

"ALEXIS! Heads up!" Jaden yelped.

Alexis turned and saw a boy with short reddish-brown hair return the tennis ball back at Jaden. It missed Jaden and hit Dr. Crowler's left eye.

"You alright, Lexi?" a girl with black hair and silver eyes.

"We thought you were going to be hit for sure," a girl with dark orange hair and sea-green eyes added.

"Sorry about that, Alexis!" Jaden apologized as he ran up.

"I hope you guys better be more careful," the boy said before running off, "Back to my match! What was the score? Love-something I think."

"Mindy, Jasmine? Are you two okay?" Alexis asked.

The two girls had hearts in their eyes.

* * *

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Where's the lousy Tennis Team?" Syrus spazzed as he ran around in circles.

"What's with Super Spas over there?" Mindy, the black haired girl, pondered.

"Don't know. Don't care," Jasmine, the dark orange-haired girl, replied.

"Alexis, do you know where the Tennis Team meets?" Tsuna asked as he ran up.

"Out on the course, Tsuna," Alexis replied, "But what on Earth is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Syrus asked, "Everything's wrong!"

"Uh, care to be more specific, Sy?" Jasmine asked.

"No questions," Mindy replied, "He'll only come back!"

Bastion ran up with Yusei, Tsuna, and Syrus.

"It's the most unfair thing ever," Syrus gasped out, "Dr. Crowler's letting the Tennis Captain boss Jaden around as punishment for hitting him with that ball!"

"How's that the most unfair thing ever?" Jasmine asked.

"Because the captain is the guy who really slugged Crowler," Yusei replied.

"Excuse us, ladies," Bastion bowed before the four ran off.

"Who's the captain?" Mindy asked.

* * *

The boy from earlier was sending tennis ball after tennis ball at Jaden.

"I thought… we were going to… be playing…" Jaden panted, "Tennis… not running… speed drills!"

The boy ignored Jaden as he sent another tennis ball.

"Man! This guy doesn't let up!" Jaden sighed as he missed the tennis ball and fell down.

"Come on Jaden! No pain, no gain!" the boy tried to encourage Jaden, "You've got to hustle to build that muscle. You need to sweat to become a threat. If you don't pick up the pace, you won't win the race."

"Okay, Harrington, you can lay off the sports clichés," Jaden sighed, "I get it! I get it!"

"Hey there's no letter 'I' in 'TEAM,' Jaden!" Harrington argued, "Why, that's the very first rule in Tennis!"

"Really? Even when you're playing Singles?" Jaden joked.

"Moving on," Reborn, in a tennis outfit, said, "It's time we got working on your forehand and backhand. I think 1000 strokes will make you more one with your tennis racket."

"This is brutal," Bastion stated.

"Let's begin!" Harrington stated as he fired a barrage of tennis balls.

"I can't... go on…" Jaden panted.

"Play with your Dying Will," Reborn stated as his chameleon changed into a gun.

"REBORN! NO!" Tsuna yelled.

BANG! RIP!

"REBORN! I WILL DO 1000 STROKES WITH MY DYING WILL!" Jaden, in just his pants, roared as a rainbow-colored flame erupted from his forehead.

"Hmm, he's a rare breed," Reborn examined.

"Where did Jaden get all that energy?" Syrus asked.

"Blame Reborn," Tsuna moaned, _'Reborn. You promised!'_

"I don't keep promises to runaways," Reborn stated.

Tsuna's eye twitched. Jaden roared as he did stroke after stroke.

"Jaden's… scary when he's like this…" Syrus gulped.

One of Jaden's returns went off-course and struck the wall behind Bastion, shattering it.

"Impossible…" Bastion gasped.

After five minutes, the flames went out and Jaden did his 1000 strokes. The last one rolled down to Alexis, who just walked in. She picked it up.

"Hey, Alexis," Yusei bowed.

Harrington got a small smile.

"Oh, Alexis?" Harrington repeated before walking up to the walking Alexis, "He-hey there! Sorry I'm sweating so much, I've just been kicking this guy's a…"

Alexis walked right passed him and helped Jaden up.

"You okay?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, but I feel like all my energy's back," Jaden grinned.

"Just how did you break that wall?" Alexis pondered.

"Oh no…" Jaden paled, "I'm not going to get my allowance this year!!"

"Not to worry," Reborn stated, "Tsuna will pay for it."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna demanded, "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SHOT HIM!"

"Why is Alexis talking to that damn Bench-Warming Slifer Slacker?!" Harrington growled.

He walked up to Jaden with a pure intent to kill on his face.

"Alright, get up," Harrington growled, "We're dueling now."

"Really?!" Jaden gasped.

The next thing Harrington knew, his leg was being hugged by Jaden, saying 'OH THANK YOU!' many times.

* * *

"So why did you want to duel, Harrington?" Jaden asked.

"To make a bet," Harrington replied, "The loser will not be allowed to even be in the same room as Alexis Rhodes and the winner…"

_'I have a bad feeling about this…'_ Alexis, Tsuna, and Syrus thought.

"…Gets Alexis as their fiancé!" Harrington ended, "And pay for the damages to the wall you broke!!"

_'THIS IS JUST LIKE ME AND MOCHIDA-SEMPAI!!'_ Tsuna thought.

"What's a fiancée?" Jaden asked.

"Here's the meaning," Reborn said as he gave Jaden a dictionary.

Jaden fell asleep as soon as he glanced at it.

_'He can't even look at a dictionary without falling asleep…'_ Tsuna sweatdropped.

Jaden was awoken with a shock by Reborn in a carp costume.

"Alright. You ready?" Harrington asked.

"Yep!" Jaden replied, "And willing!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Both shouted.

"Get your Game On!" Jaden added.

"Two cutie-pie boys dueling it out for your marriage!" Mindy squealed in delight, "How do you feel?"

"Please, Mindy," Alexis sighed, "I'm not getting married."

"Oh fine. Engaged," Jasmine replied, "What are we gonna split hairs here?"

"I'm just here to see if the rumors are true," Alexis growled.

"Same here," Yusei added.

"Rumors?" Bastion repeated.

"They say Harrington is as good as Zane Trousdale, Syrus's brother," Reborn explained.

_'If that's true, then Jaden's good as done!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Service First!" Harrington yelled as he drew, "I'm gonna volley you a spell card! Service Ace!"

"A Spell Card already?" Jaden asked.

"You got that right," Harrington explained, "And just like a power serve, it's going to make you sweat! Here's how it works; I pick a card, then you have to tell if it's a spell, trap, or monster. If you guess right, you're fine. But if you guess wrong, well then, you get stung with 1500 points of damage!"

"So I just have to guess? Sweet!" Jaden grinned, "I say Spell Card!'

"Monster," Harrington laughed, "Now let's send out the big stroke! Go Service Ace!"

Jaden was struck in the gut by a giant tennis ball. (Jaden: 4000-2500)

"I now place my defenses up with a facedown," Harrington smirked, "And now my serve's done."

"I now summon my Elemental Avian!" Jaden yelled after he drew.

Avian shot out of a whirlwind of feathers.

"NOW ATTACK! QUILL CASCADE!" Jaden yelled.

Avian flapped his wings, releasing a barrage of feathers.

"Not so fast! Go Receive Ace! Now this little trap lets me return your attack back at you, forfeiting itself to give you 1500 points of damage," Harrington smirked.

The feathers were struck by a giant racket and sent into Jaden. (2500-1000)

"Then I guess I'll play a facedown and call it quits for this turn."

"My Serve!" Harrington grinned, "Now I play another Service Ace!"

Syrus, Mindy, and Jasmine gulped. Reborn looked at Tsuna and noticed a faint outline of an older figure was shrouding him. Both had the same calm, collected look on their faces. Yusei, though…

"DO A TIE!" Stardust Dragon cheered.

"Why do you want that?" Sonic Chick asked.

"Duh! Alexis s hot!" Stardust Dragon replied, "You see her chest? It's bigger than my pinky claw!"

"Pervert…" Yusei mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DAMN PINK BIRD?!" Stardust Dragon roared before giving chase after Sonic Chick.

Yusei wanted to kill Stardust Dragon then and there. Harrington held up a card.

"Um… Monster?" Jaden guessed.

"Damn," Harrington growled as he showed the card was a green and blue sphere with electric spikes on it, "Looks like my perfect game isn't here just yet. I end my turn."

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned after he drew, "I play my Polymerization! Now I'll fuse my Avian with the Bubbleman and Sparkman in my hand to call forth my newest fusion!"

Avian, a monster in blue and gold, and a chubby monster in a blue cape and scuba gear appeared in the swirling vortex before vanishing. Out of a vortex, a figure with long angel wings appeared. He looked down at the beast through his blue visor, his armored blue bodysuit shining in the moonlight, a blaster weapon taking the place of his right forearm as he stood, arms at his side, standing proud, his white wings with green armor along the edge shining with his bodysuit.

"I summon my Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden yelled. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)

"That's still not strong enough…" Mindy began.

"Not if that facedown and card in his hand are the two I think I gave him yesterday," Tsuna smirked.

"I activate my facedown! DNA Surgery!" Jaden activated his facedown, "Now all monsters, once summoned to the field, become the type I call out. And I choose Machine!"

Tempest was now metallic with his angel wings more like steel bat wings.

"Now for my last card," Jaden grinned, "Limiter Release!"

"What?!" Harrington gasped.

Tempest doubled in size. (ATK: 2800-5600)

"Now take him down, Tempest! Cybernetic Hero Shot Released!!" Jaden ordered.

Tempest aimed his blaster at Harrington and opened fired a large blue beam. Harrington screamed as the area around him exploded. (Harrington LP: 4000- -1600)

"And that's game!" Jaden grinned, going into his victory pose.

"He does realize he just won Alexis, right?" Sonic Chick asked.

"Not sure," Yusei replied.

He sweatdropped at seeing Stardust Dragon and Harrington run away, crying.

_'Idiot(s)…'_ Bastion, Tsuna, and Yusei thought.

"Say, what does 'fiancé' mean?" Jaden asked.

"It means that you now have an arranged marriage with the blonde, Baka," a voice stated.

Tsuna paled.

"That voice…" Tsuna whispered.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera cried as he ran up to Tsuna and began to kiss Tsuna's feet… literally.

Jaden had fainted due to Information Overload. (A/N: Surprise… surprise…)

"Uh, who are you?" Syrus asked.

"I am Juudaime's beloved Right-Hand man, Hayato Gokudera!" Gokudera stated, "Now stay away from him or I'll kill you."

To prove his point, he lit his cigarette and took out two sticks of dynamite.

"Are those fireworks?" Mindy asked.

Yusei gulped.

"No way… those are stick of dynamite…" Yusei backed away slowly.

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" Jasmine, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, and Mindy gasped, taking a step away.

"Gokudera, enough," Tsuna ordered, "Put the dynamite away and tell me why you're here."

"Of course, Juudaime!" Gokudera saluted before putting the dynamite away, "I am here since I have joined the ranks of Duel Academy as Ra Yellow."

"Anyone else from Namimori here?"

"Baseball-Idiot, Turf-Head, Mukuro's Bitch and Friends, Tonfa-Bastard, Baka Cow since his Adult self won the entry duel, and I-Pin for the same reason."

"Go do five laps around the island's outside," Tsuna ordered, "On your hands."

"Yes sir!" Gokudera saluted before running off, his yellow jacket's empty sleeves blowing.

"Who was that, Tsuna?" Syrus asked.

"Gokudera Hayato, just call him Gokudera-kun," Tsuna explained, "He's one of my friends from Namimori."

"And those insults he said?" Alexis asked.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa, I-Pin, Lambo Bovino, Chrome Dokuro, Chikusa, Ken, and Hibari Kyoya," Tsuna explained, "Don't get in Hibari's way and follow all his orders… or you will die by his Tonfa. Seriously, just don't anger him."

"Uh, Tsuna, why are you serious all of a sudden?" Jasmine asked, "Not that it makes you look hot or not."

"I'm serious since I'm going to go into a fainting spell in five seconds due to overload of my chaotic life coming here…" THUD!

Tsuna was now twitching on the floor with a face that made even 'The Scream' seem like a smiling go-lucky idiot. (A/N: cough-Jaden-chough)

"I… resent… that…" Jaden mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

"So we agree to tell each other an explanation about something in their life?" Yusei repeated.

Tsuna nodded. The two were both in their dorm room, playing chess.

"Alright, so what do you want to know?" Tsuna asked.

"Everything," Yusei stated, causing Tsuna to sputter.

* * *

"Man… I thought I had it tough," Yusei said, "But you've got it worse than me. Being shot in the head and struck many times by a Mafia baby, blown up many times, having to fight many times with you ending up being in at least one cast, and having your entire life become insanity. No wonder you ran away from home to Duel Academy."

"I didn't run away," Tsuna argued, "I told my mom, my grandpa, my odler brother Dino, and my little brother Futa where I was going to."

"So what do you want to know about from me?" Yusei asked.

"Simple; those two behind you," Tsuna replied, pointing at Stardust Dragon and Sonic Chick.

"He sees us, man! HIDE!" Stardust Dragon yelped before he jumped into Yusei's deck.

Yusei sighs before taking out his Stardust Dragon card and flicking it. Stardust Dragon was thrown out of it, rubbing the new bump on his head.

"So who are these two and how did you get them?" Tsuna asked.

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Stardust Dragon, now in a Sherlock Homes outfit, stated, "Yusei picked us up one day and created a deck that had me as his headliner. We didn't show up until that Crimson Dragon appeared and made us pop out of our cards."

"Crimson Dragon?" Tsuna repeated.

Yusei unrolled his sleeve to reveal his arm had a tattoo of a wing on it.

"I was born with this Mark of the Crimson Dragon," Yusei explained, "I was part of a ritual that was meant to seal a great evil away by the Crimson Dragon once more."

"Wow," Tsuna gasped.

Both heard knocking. The door was then shattered by a tonfa. Both looked at the now door less entrance to reveal a boy with black hair, a face that screamed 'DANGER! DO NOT TICK THIS BOY OFF!,' a Blue Blazer, and a tonfa out.

"So this is where you went," the boy glared at Tsuna, "You were late to fifty classes."

Tsuna gulped as he paled greatly.

"RUN AWAY!" Tsuna screamed like a little girl before jumping out the window.

"You don't scare me," Yusei stated as he stood up, "Just who are you?"

"…Hibari Kyoya…" the boy replied, "And I will kill you... Along with you, dragon."

"WHAT?!" Stardust Dragon gasped as he got up in Hibari's face, "YOU SEE ME!"

* * *

Yusei and Tsuna were on Yusei's D-Runner with Sonic Chick hiding in her card, driving as far away from the Blue Dorm and to the Red Dorm as possible. Stardust Dragon's screams could be heard all over that night.

* * *

**_A/N: No OC Cards, but Hibari is here, as everyone wanted from the reviews. Also, for this chapter, I'll explain the decks Tsuna uses._**

_**Reborn: (kicks me away from the screen) No you won't. That is my job. Ciaossu. Tsuna's 1**__**st **__**deck is the one he made with his friends. That deck is made out of cards that I got Pegasus to create based on everyone Tsuna-Baka knows and the weapons he's seen in his life. His weakest cards are those involving Lambo. His strongest card has yet to be revealed. His second deck is the one he made to work in sync with his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. It's designed to be a powerhouse of dragons that can literally wipe out his opponents in less than ten turns. His final deck is one of Warriors and Warrior Fusions.**_

_**

* * *

**_

??: I am here to kill you, Vongola X.

_**Tsuna: Nani?! Why do you want to kill me?!**_

_**??: I was paid by this beautiful woman who seems to be able to kill those with food to kill you seven months ago.**_

_**Tsuna: WHAT?!**_

_**Jaden: Next time; The Neko Duelist.**_

_**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**_

* * *

* * *


	5. Emiko of the Neko Monsters

_**Kaze and Dark: (**__**walk in bruised, battered, and beaten up)**_

_**Me: What happened to you two?**_

_**Kaze: Don't… even… ask…**_

_**Dark: I'm grateful Lord Hibari and your pathetic human, Baseball Herbivore, Bio-Merged with us in there. (holds up a dead skin-covered bone) But we got a part of Jack the Ripper's body. Now to make that clone. Come, Egor!**_

_**Kaze: (lisping) Yes, master… (Walks after Dark like he had a giant hump on his back)**_

_**Me:…Okay… Well, here's the chapter you star in Emiko and Riri-chan!**_

* * *

Tsuna yawned. He and Yusei spent the night at Slifer Red with Jaden and Syrus, running away from Hibari's tonfa.

"GOOD MORNING, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera called before running over and kissing Tsuna's feet… again.

"What is with you?" Syrus asked.

"Buzz off," Gokudera replied as he got up and glared at Syrus.

"Gokudera, sit," Tsuna ordered.

Gokudera turned to Tsuna and sat like a dog.

"Roll over."

Gokudera did what he was told.

"Now go to the Academy and do as good as you can in all your classes and stop kissing my feet!" Tsuna ordered.

"YES SIR!" Gokudera saluted, "Bye, Pipsqueak."

He ran off. Everyone looked at Tsuna.

"I know. He's crazy," Tsuna replied with a sigh, "He's been like that ever since I saved him from himself… twice."

Everyone, minus Yusei, raised an eyebrow.

"Simply put; I saved him the first time when he messed up his Triple Bombs maneuver," Tsuna explained, "And the second time was when we had to fight for some rings and he was going to commit suicide for one of the rings."

"He was going to WHAT for a ring?!" Jaden and Syrus gasped.

"Those rings Tsuna and his friends from Namimori were fighting for are kinda like the Millennium Items," Yusei explained, "But those rings are special since they are the only ones in this world."

"Just how old are they?" Syrus asked.

"5 millennia," Tsuna replied, "Around the time of the Vongola Famiglia's ancestor, the Gongola Famiglia, was at it's made boss."

"Clams ands Mussels?" Syrus translated, "Why are you talking about seafood?"

"Syrus, those are the names of the heritage Tsuna is to inherit when he becomes a complete man," Reborn said.

"I said I wouldn't do anything involving those two," Tsuna growled until Reborn aimed his gun at him, "AH! GOKUDERA!"

Everyone heard the sounds of screams and explosions coming from somewhere before Gokudera ran up.

"Yes, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Plan 7-X-8," Tsuna ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna by the front of his uniform and threw him halfway across the cafeteria. Tsuna did a flip and landed on top of a table on one hand before pushing off and landing on his feet at the entrance. He quickly ran out. Everyone turned to Gokudera.

"So that's Plan 7-X-8?" Jaden asked.

"Seems my tutoring is paying off," Reborn examined, "He would have landed on his face and broke the table when he was weaker."

Hibari walked in, a tonfa out. Everyone in the room gulped and hid. Hibari walked up to the counter.

"Ten bags of sunflower seeds," Hibari ordered, "And the special for the day."

"Y-yes sir!" the cafeteria worker stammered before running to get Hibari's order.

After he got his food and seeds, he turned and walked to Gokudera.

"Where did your Herbivore leader go, Herbivore?" Hibari demanded.

"He left through the doors you came through earlier," Reborn replied.

"…I owe you a favor, baby," Hibari said before walking out of the cafeteria.

"That kid… he's a demon…" Yusei gulped.

"That's just Hibari for you," Reborn calmly replied.

"So did he make a sexual assault on you just now?" Alexis asked.

"Not really. He enjoys calling me 'Baby' since I am young," Reborn replied.

"I don't like Hibari," Stardust Dragon, covered in wounds, casts, swollen areas, and stitches , stated as he appeared beside Yusei, "He beaten me up good."

_'It's that dragon again!'_ Alexis, Syrus, and Jaden thought.

* * *

Tsuna was walking to his next class when he heard a certain laugh. He turned around to see I-Pin was chasing after Lambo, who had two bags of cotton candy with him.

"I-Pin! Lambo!" Tsuna cried.

"Can't catch me, I-Pin!" Lambo didn't hear Tsuna.

"Lambo, Tsuna!" I-Pin warned.

Too late. Lambo had collided with Tsuna. Lambo jumped off him, afraid that he would harshly yell at him like he did in that weird underground base. To his and I-Pin's surprise, he hugged the two of them instead of the usual annoyed yell.

"I-Pin… Lambo.. it's good to see the two of you again," Tsuna said as he released the two from the hug.

"Tsuna okay?" I-Pin asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit sad," Tsuna replied as he looked away.

"Want to talk about it?" a voice asked.

He turned to look to see Adult Lambo and Adult I-Pin.

"Lambo fired his bazooka, didn't he?" Tsuna asked.

Both nodded.

* * *

"So you left Namimori to come here, hoping that your life's insanity wouldn't follow?" Adult Lambo asked as he fixed his Ra Yellow blazer.

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded, "But how come you guys aren't gone yet?"

"Gianichi upgraded the 10-Year-Bazooka to work for one hour now," Adult Lambo replied.

"Really?" Tsuna asked, "That sounds great."

"Yes, especially since I'm in Duel Academy both now and 10 years from now," I-Pin smiled before glaring at Adult Lambo, "I was fired from my job because _someone_ kept hitting me with his bazooka!"

"Excuse me?" a voice asked.

The three turned to see the girl from a few chapters earlier walk up to the trio.

"Are either of you Tsunayoshi Sawada?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Tsuna replied, "Why?"

She took out a sai and glared at Tsuna.

"I'm here to kill you," the girl glared.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna gasped.

"I had a feeling that you were going to be coming here six months ago due to this funny guy with blue and purple hair telling me my target would appear here," the girl explained, "And he did… AFTER SIX MONTHS!"

"So why do you want to kill me? Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"My name is Emiko," the girl replied, "A Hitman for Hire. A friend of mine paid me some money to find and kill you so she could have her boyfriend back a while ago."

_'Bianchi…'_ Tsuna thought with a moan before saying, "Why don't we duel instead? If I win, you quit that killing job you have. You win, you can do whatever you want to me. Sound fair?"

Emiko nodded as she replaced her Sai with a duel disk shaped like an anime cat's head and its tail and paws the Spell/Trap/Field/Monster Zones. Tsuna took out a deck and placed into his Duel Disk.

"GAME ON!" both yelled. (Tsuna: 4000/Emiko: 4000)

"I draw!" Tsuna yelled.

He looked at his hand and smirked.

"I summon my Marauding Captain in Attack Mode!" Tsuna yelled.

A blond haired man in light blue knight armor roared as he came out onto the field. A second one popped out beside him.

"Why do you have two of them?" Emiko asked.

"Simple; When I summoned my first Marauding Captain, his special ability allowed me to summon another monster in my hand, like a second Marauding Captain," Tsuna explained, "Now I activate my Double Summon Spell Card. Now I can summon my third Marauding Captain, which now I summon My Elemental Hero Woodsman in Defense Mode!"

A third Marauding Captain and a man that was made out of plant-life came out onto the field (Marauding Captain ATK: 1200/Def: 1000X3/ E-Hero Woodsman ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)

"Now I play my Cold Wave, which makes it so we can't use or set or activate any Spell or Traps for your turn, and end my turn," Tsuna finished his turn.

Emiko growled as she drew.

"I summon my Elemental Neko Shocker!" Emiko began.

Lightning struck in front of her. It parted to reveal a small humanoid kitten with lightning-colored fur and lightning-shaped wings. It hissed (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)

"What's an Elemental Neko?" Tsuna asked.

"Elemental Neko monsters are the pets of the Elemental Heroes," I-Pin explained, "Each of them is monster that is the same level as their owner, and can be used as a fusion material monster for an Elemental Hero. Like fusing Shocker with Clayman to make a Thunder Giant."

"Excellent explanation… HEY WAIT! How did you know about my kitties?!" Emiko asked, "They're the only ones of their kind!"

"10-Year-Bazooka," Lambo replied with a sigh.

"What?!" Emiko gasped before turning back to Tsuna, "Attack a Marauding Captain, Shocker!"

Shocker tried to bite one of them, but the other two sent glares that would make even an entire army of Level 12 Monsters run home to their mommies. Shocker whimpered before running behind Emiko.

"You didn't know about my Marauding Captains' effect, but as long as they're on the field, you can't attack another Warrior monster," Tsuna smirked.

"Amazing, Tsuna," a voice spoke, "You've created a Monster Barrier."

The four turned to see Bastion, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Jasmine, Mindy, Yusei, and Gokudera run up. Beside Gokudera was a turf color-haired boy with green eyes and a scar above his right eye and a Slifer Red uniform and a black haired boy with blue eyes and a Slifer Red uniform.

"Oni-san?" Tsuna asked, "Yamamoto-kun?"

"Hey, Tsuna," Yamamoto, the blue-eyed boy, waved, "Good to see you again."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei, the turf head, yelled.

"Typical…" Tsuna whispered a sigh.

"So what's up?" Jaden asked, "Who's she?"

"Her name's Emiko," Reborn said, appearing from a secret entrance in a tree next to Jaden, "She's an assassin for hire."

"And right now, I'm dueling for my life… literally!" Tsuna added, "Now let's move on!"

He drew his card.

"Oh and Woodsman's effect activates," Tsuna continued, "I can add a Polymerization to my hand."

The card popped out and Tsuna grabbed it.  
"Now I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

Tsuna drew two more.

"Now I play my Polymerization!" Tsuna yelled.

The vortex appeared behind Tsuna.

"With this card, I'll fuse my Woodsman with my E-Hero Ocean to summon my…" Tsuna began.

Woodsman and a humanoid fish-like E-Hero went into the vortex before a 10 foot figure that looked like Woodsman, but completely white with blue lines and three jewels on his torso and shoulders appeared.

"…Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" Tsuna finished as the monster roared and flexed. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"Whoa…" Jaden gasped.

"He's got Elemental Heroes, too?!" Syrus gasped.

"Yep!" Yamamoto grinned, "This is Tsuna's main deck. He calls it 'Warrior's Soul,' since it's full of warrior monsters and cards that can help them in the deck, hand, field, and graveyard."

"Now for my next card; Elemental Hero The Heat!" Tsuna yelled.

A pillar of flames erupted beside Terra Firma before parting to reveal a muscular man in a fire-like costume. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) It crossed his arms and glared at Emiko.

"Now then; Terra Firma, attack with Terra Firma Orbit Entrance!!" Tsuna ordered.

Shocker suddenly was slowly dragged to Terra Firma while Emiko did her best to try and hold onto her little kitten. But her Shocker flew out of her hands and exploded as it got near Terra Firma. (E: 4000-3100)

"Now my Marauding Captains attack! Triple Sword Strike!"

"I discard two Kuriboh card to negate the attack points of two of your captains!" Emiko counted as she discarded two monsters.

Two of the captains sheathed their swords while moaning in sadness.

"Aw cheer up, you two," Tsuna said, "You'll get a chance next turn. But your brother will take care of this."

The last captain nodded before slicing Emiko's Duel Disk. (3100-1900)

"Now, The Heat, attack with Solar Flare Punch!" Tsuna ordered, "Also, Heat's effect activates. You see, when he's on the field with another Elemental Hero, he gains 200 ATK."

Heat roared as his attack went up (1600-1800) before socking Emiko's left cheek with a flaming fist. (E: 1900-100)

"Now I end my turn," Tsuna finished his turn.

Emiko drew. She looked at her hand and the card she drew and grinned.

"I summon Riri-chan LV 3 in Attack Mode!" Emiko yelled.

Emiko's card popped out onto her field, playing with her yarn ball. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1300)

"Now I activate the Spell Card 'Giant Candy Bar,' and give it to Riri-chan," Emiko continued.

A giant bar of chocolate appeared before Riri-chan, who had stars in her eyes.

"NYA! CANDY!" Riri-chan mewed before eating it.

"A Duel Spirit?" Tsuna gasped.

Emiko nodded.

"And now that little bar of chocolate is going to destroy all monsters and card on the field," Emiko grinned.

"Uh oh…" Tsuna gulped.

"10 YEARS OF ANNIHILATION!!!" Riri-chan roared.

Everyone had to turn away from the gruesome sight. They all turned back to see Riri-chan licking her paw and cleaning her ear with her licked paw.

"Why is that cat still here?" Alexis asked.  
"Riri-chan's effect is this; This card can't be destroyed by Spell Cards. If this card attacks directly, summon Riri-chan LV 5 or Riri-chan LV 8 at the End Phase," Emiko explained, "But let's attack Riri-chan! Use Claw Strike!"

Riri-chan's claws extended and became ablaze. She jumped on Tsuna's face.

"Uh oh…" Tsuna gulped.

His face was mauled by Riri-chan. She jumped off and onto Emiko's shoulder. (T: 4000-2800)

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Emiko smirked, "Now Riri-chan evolves to LV 8!"

Riri-chan glowed. She changed into an adult female with six angel wings behind her back, two fluffy cat tails, cat ears, a well developed fighting figure in black and red mage/fighting kimono fusion, and long violet hair that went down to her hips. She winked and made all the boys blush heavily. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)

"I draw," Tsuna said as he drew.

He saw the card he drew and began to softly chuckle.

"Aw, what's the matter? You crying since you drew a bad card?" Emiko taunted.

Tsuna began to go into a large laugh of joy, surprising Emiko and Riri-chan.

"I play my only card via Special Summon; Bubbleman!" Tsuna yelled as a portly man in light blue scuba gear and cape with a blaster appeared.

"Now I draw two cards," Tsuna drew, "And what do you know? Two Graceful Charities!"

He drew six cards and discarded four. He looked at his two remaining cards.

"Now I play my Twin Miracle Fusion!" Tsuna continued, "Now I fuse the Avian and Burstinatrix in my grave to summon Flame Wingman!"

A pillar of flames and feathers erupted to reveal Flame Wingman in all his burning glory. Emiko laughed.

"That card's weaker than my Riri-chan," Emiko laughed, "Didn't you even check the Attack Points?!"

"Apparently, you don't know my card's effect," Tsuna said, "I now pay 1000 life points in order to continue my fusion." (T: 2800-1800)

"What do you mean 'continue?'" Emiko asked.

"Twin Miracle Fusion let's me summon two fusion monsters on the turn it's used by using Fusion Material Monsters in both graveyards," Tsuna explained, "Now I fuse the Flame Wingman with Shocker!"

"WHAT?!" Emiko gasped as Shocker jumped onto Flame Wingman's shoulder and purred.

"COME ON OUT SHINING FLARE WINGMAN!" Tsuna yelled.

Shining Flare Wingman erupted into the field in a dazzling show of light. (ATK: 3400)

"Now for my last card; Ultimate Warrior's Sword!" Tsuna yelled, "Now I pay half my life points… (T: 1800-900)…and Shining Flare Wingman gains attack equal to your monster's attack points!" (3400-6400)

A gold keyblade appeared and fused to his monster's right arm. (His left arm has a gold shield on it)

"Oh no…" Emiko gasped until her facedown, Mirror Force, was destroyed, "What gives?!"

"This is the second effect; all trap cards are immediately destroyed," Tsuna explained, "Now take Riri-chan out! Keyblade Surge Slash!"

The Keyblade erupted in light before slicing Riri-chan in half. (E: 100- -3400)

"I pronounce your loss!" Shining Flare Wingman stated.

"NANI?!" Tsuna gasped, "You talk?!"

Shining Flare Wingman vanished to those who couldn't see Duel Sprits as the Duel Disks shut down.

"Why yes," Flare Wingman said as he bowed, "I am called 'Bright Sword,' Vongola X."

"Et tu, Flare Wingman?" Tsuna cried.

"What's with Tsuna?" Syrus asked.

"Even his Duel Spirit calls him what he is to be," Reborn smirked.

"Vongola X, you are," Stardust Dragon joked, "Like Yoda, I talk."

"Shut up," Yusei ordered, glaring at his best card.

"Not, I will," Stardust Dragon laughed.

* * *

Tsuna and Yusei were not happy. Why? It seems that Bright Sword had so much power that it leaked to some of Tsuna's other cards (So far, it only affected his Blue Eyes White Dragon trio, Elemental Heroes [Except for the Fusion ones], and his Blue Eyes White Chick) and now they were having a party. What's more, the Ojama Brothers were there… and they brought alcohol.

"Look at what I can do with my far-right claw," one of the Blue Eyes slurred before sticking said claw into his other paw and pulling it, causing him to fart.

The other dragons, Bubbleman, Bright Sword, Sparkman, Clayman, Avian, and Ojama Trio laughed it up. Burstinatrix just sighed and muttered 'boys…' with Sonic Chick nodding in agreement. A red, demonic looking E-Hero was in a corner, meditating as best as he could. Tsuna and Yusei didn't get a good night's sleep at all that night.

* * *

**Kaze: RUN AWAY!!! (runs by me)**

_**Me: What's going on?**_

_**Dark: DAMN YOU, LENA!!! (runs by while grabbing me) RUN!!! I'VE CLONED JACK THE RIPPER FROM ONE OF HIS SKIN-COVERED BONES THAT WAS FUSED WITH AN S-CLASS DEMON'S DNA!!! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!!**_

_**???: (figure wears Jack the Ripper's outfit with long spiky blue and red hair with demon eyes walks up to the screen) I am Jackson the Deleter… All women no matter what age or status shall be raped slowly until I grow bored and then slowly peel away their skin for ten years and eating the skin before slowly ripping out their muscles and feasting on them, then the organs, and finally the bones… (**__**evil laugh that might even make Lena soil herself**__**) And the first one to suffer it shall be… Lena! (runs off)**_

_**Me: (peaks out of pocket space) He's gone. (We get out) WHAT GAVE YOU TWO THE IDEA THAT CLONING JACK THE RIPPER AND FUSING HIM WITH DEMON DNA WAS A GOOD IDEA?!**_

_**Kaze: Dark promised me candy. (hold up a big cauldron of Dia De Los Muertos skull candies)**_

_**Dark: Tattletale…**_

_**Me: (proceeds to clobber Dark without regret)**_

* * *

_**Jaden: Next time, Duel with Leona. Let's Get Our Game On!**_

_**Reborn: Read with your Dying Will.**_


	6. Duel with Leona

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile.**

**Kaze: He's been working on a Sonic Underground, SEGA Sonic, and Megaman Crossover. It's called the 'Cybernetic Blue Blur.'**

**Dark: It's pathetic.**

**Me: You're as mean as ever, Dark.**

* * *

"So Bright Sword's not your only Duel Spirit now?" Jaden asked.

"Sadly, no," Tsuna replied before falling asleep and then waking up as Banner dropped his chalk, "My Elemental Heroes and my Dragons are all Duel Spirits now. They all partied with Stardust Dragon, an Ojama Trio, and Sonic Chick last night."

He and Yusei fell asleep once more.

* * *

Crowler was in a corner with the other students, whispering his lesson as Hibari was at the other side of the room, looking at his cards.

* * *

"Bastion, you had Hibari in one of your classes, didn't you?" Tsuna asked.

Bastion's whimpering and nodding furiously confirmed it.

"He seems to be a bit disturbed," the mysterious E-Hero stated as he appeared beside Tsuna.

"Yikes!" Tsuna yelped as he fell over, "Necroshade, don't do that!"

"My apologies, Master Tsuna," the E-Hero bowed.

"Seems that you're refreshed, Vongola X," a voice said.

Tsuna looked up to see Emiko.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" she asked.

"'We?'" Jaden repeated.

Riri-chan appeared on Emiko's left shoulder.

"She means me and our new friends Haru, Chrome, and Kyoko, nya," Riri-chan replied.

Tsuna fainted. His Duel Spirits began to freak out in their own ways.

"Mama mia! Find-a some water!" Bubbleman yelped.

"Aren't you a water monster, Bubbleman?" Sparkman asked.

"Oh yeah," Bubbleman replied, banging his fist into his palm.

"Idiot," Avian and Burstinatrix sighed.

"Was it something you said, Necroshade?" Bladeedge asked.

"I think it was something Riri said," Necroshade replied.

"Hahi! Tsuna-kun!" a voice yelped.

"Was it something you said, Emiko-chan?" a second voice asked.

Two girls in Slifer Red blazers walked up. One was a girl with light-brown short hair and the other was a girl with her black hair in a small bun.

"Ciaossu, Kyoko, Haru," Reborn greeted the two girls.

"Hello, Reborn-kun," the brunette smiled.

"So you're Kyoko and Haru?" Jaden asked, "Tsuna was right, you both are cute!"

"Hahi! You aren't a Hentai, are you?" the black haired girl demanded, "Haru gets enough of that at home."

"He also told us about you liking to refer to yourself in the third person, Ms. Miura," Bastion chuckled.

Jaden suddenly had a large bump on his forehead, making everyone ask the same question; what happened to Jaden? Alexis, thought, kept her smoking fist under the table.

_'Hmm… Alexis is swift like the River…'_ Reborn thought, _'…Syrus is as shaky as an Earthquake… …Bastion can think as fast as a Volcano erupts… …And Jaden's as dense as the Earth… seems that they're perfect for the experimental group Vongola has been working on… though three more are needed.'_

Everyone suddenly heard the door open. Hibari walked in with a small yellow puffball of a bird on his shoulder, singing a small song. Everyone gulped and hid. Hibari walked up to the counter and saw the menu.

"I'll have five servings and five bags of seeds for Hibird," Hibari ordered, pointing at the small bird on his shoulder.

He quickly got his order and walked out.

* * *

"Reborn, can I talk to Leon in private later?" Tsuna asked, "Before an hour's passed from now?"

"Take him now," Reborn replied as Leon jumped into Tsuna hair.

He walked over to the chair Syrus was on.

"Move," Reborn ordered as he kicked Syrus off the chair.

He flipped to top of the chair to reveal a keypad. He pressed three buttons and a hole appeared under Tsuna. Tsuna looked down, then at Reborn, then he held a sign up that said 'I hate Arcobalenos' before falling down the hole.

"Hahi! Where'd Tsuna go?" Haru asked.

"The Hidden Main Conference Room," Reborn replied, "This chair is one of the three secret entrances."

* * *

Tsuna landed on a large, soft chair. Leon jumped out of Tsuna's hair and onto the large table before them.

"Leon, I've been curious about the X-Gloves," Tsuna said, "And how you're able to create things inside of you, like my clothes that I use for battle."

Leon nodded before jumping over to the other side of the table. Suddenly, he began to grow and change shape. Tsuna covered his eyes as a flash of light surrounded the room. It died down to reveal a woman in Leon's place. She had long, flowing green hair that reached her knees, and a thin body that looked to be shaped for combat. She wore a yellow and red version of Reborn's outfit and a Duel Disk shaped like a gun on her right arm.

"L-Leon?! You're a girl?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Leon is short for 'Leona,' Da-Me Tsuna," Leon replied.

"YOU TALK?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Of course," Leona giggled, "I'll answer all your questions if you can beat me in a duel."

"Sure," Tsuna replied as he reached for his Warrior Deck.

"Hold it," Leona said, "I want to duel your Vongola Deck. You duel with that one an I'll tell you everything for each 100 Life Points I lose."

Tsuna nodded and grabbed his Vongola Deck from his left breast pocket and slotted it into his Duel Disk as it activated. Both drew five cards.

"GAME ON!" (Leona: 4000/Tsuna: 4000)

"I'll start," Leona said as she drew a card, "I'll summon my Harpy Girl in Defense Mode and place two cards facedown."

Two cards appeared at her feet as a small blonde girl with pink wings on her hands and a small blue and black jumpsuit appeared on the field in a crouched position. (ATK and DEF: 500)

"Funny, I expected a card like Gigabyte," Tsuna chuckled as he drew, "I summon Futa of the Book in Attack Mode."

A small boy with brown hair and big blue eyes holding a rather large book appeared. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)

"Now I activate the Spell Card 'Ranking,'" Tsuna continued as a Spell Card with the image of Futa with things levitating around him appeared to his far left, "Now as long as Futa is on the field, all facedown card are to be shown face up. But he can't make direct attacks now. Sorry about that, Futa."

Futa just smiled as his eyes dilated and the cards began to float on the field. Leona's facedowns revealed themselves to be 'A Hero Emerges' and 'Scapegoat.'

"I see, if your Trap had failed, than your lambs would be able to protect you for a few turns," Tsuna smirked.

Leona nodded.

"Well, then I play two Mystical Space Typhoons!" Tsuna yelled as two black vortexes shot out and wiped out Leona's two cards, but not before four different colored lambs appeared on the field.

"Should've remembered that you could activate it immediately since it's a Quick Play Spell," Tsuna mumbled, "Oh well. Let's go, Futa, Ranking Shot!"

Futa charged at Harpy Girl, but tripped on nothing and his book was tossed into the air. Harpy Girl glared at Tsuna, but blushed at Futa… until the book landed on her.

"Alright, I'll place two cards facedown and let you have a shot," Tsuna smirked.

Leona drew and saw Tsuna's two facedowns were strange. One had him holding Futa in a piggyback, both with happy faces, and the other was Lambo running around with a firefighter hat on his head and riding in a cardboard bottomless fire truck.

_'That Trap Card probably let's Tsuna summon a monster in his hand to battle in Futa's place,'_ Leona thought, _'And Lambo… I'm not sure… I like watching Lambo's antics, but I didn't pay attention to the effects Reborn and Pegasus were chatting about for that cards. He had such a nice couch, too…'_

She drew.

"I play my Field Spell; Harpy's Hunting Ground!" Leona yelled.

The area changed into a large open area inside a coliseum.

"Now I summon my Harpy Lady 1!" Leona continued.

A mini-tornado of feathers shot out from the ground and vanished to reveal a long-red-haired woman with blue wings on her arms and talons for hands and feet. She wore a skin-tight purple and black jumpsuit. She immediately saw Futa and squealed in delight. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)

"Kawaii!" Harpy Lady 1 squealed, "I could just smother him and snuggle him and…"

"A Duel Spirit?" Tsuna asked.

"Shamefully, yes," Leona replied.

"That's not nice!" Harpy Lady 1 snapped.

"Also, I'll destroy your card with Lambo thanks to my Field Spell's Effect," Leona ignored her Harpy Lady 1 as a feather pieced the Lambo card.

"You just made a big mistake," Tsuna smirked, "You just activated 'Annoying Lambo.' Now I can summon Lambo in face-up Attack Mode!"

Suddenly, everyone heard screaming. Tsuna looked behind him to see Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, Lambo, I-Pin, Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko, Mindy, and Jasmine land in a pile behind the seat. The only one who didn't get in the pile was Yusei, who landed in the seat.

"Lambo, get up here," Tsuna sighed.

Lambo yelped as he was kicked onto the field by Stardust Dragon. (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"I don't like him," Harpy Lady 1 stated.

"Can we just move on with the Attack Phase?" Leona asked, ignoring the headache forming, "Attack Futa with Harpy Scratch! Also, all Wind Attributes now gain 300 ATK! Also, she gains another 200 with my Field Spell out."

"Sorry about this, honey," Harpy Lady 1 apologized as her attack went up to 1800.

She charged at Futa and was about to strike when a flaming glove cut her in half. (Leona: 4000-3000)

"You activated my Trap Card, 'Protecting My Brothers,' Leona," Tsuna stated, "This let's me summon myself to the field in Attack Mode and let's me do battle with the opponent's monster in place of the Target Monster if 'Futa of the Ranking' or 'Ring Guardian: Lambo LV 3' is the Target Monster." (Tsuna, Hyper Sky Ring; ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)

"I forgot about that card," Leona moaned, "And you're also in Hyper Mode, so you won't feel pain when you're attacked. I guess I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Tsuna drew. Somehow, the flames didn't burn his cards.

"I now activate 'Trapped in the Future,'" Tsuna stated.

Lambo was hit with two rounds of the 10-Year-Bazooka, shooting him straight up to LV 12. (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000)

"It's been ages since I've been summoned by the 10-Year-Bazooka…" Mature Lambo sighed, "…I fell happy to see you all again."

"Did his card just talk?" Syrus asked.

"Actually, that's the 25-Year-Old Lambo," Gokudera explained, "The REAL one."

"I'm sorry about your last time being here was in a fight," Tsuna said, "And also this time being a fight as well."

"That is quite fine, Tsuna," Mature Lambo replied.

"Now let's use your Special Effect," Tsuna smirked.

Leona's eyes widened as the cards on her side of the field were instantly destroyed.

"Now I activate my 'Graceful Charity,'" Tsuna said, "I draw three and then discard two."

He drew three and discarded two. He looked at his drawn card and smirked.

"I now remove from my Hand, Field, and Graveyard seven monsters with the words 'Ring Guardian' or 'Tsuna' to summon…" Tsuna began to he jumped back.

His Graveyard glowed to show Lambo LV 3, Gokudera, and a boy with black hair, onyx eyes, and a baseball outfit with a metal bat on his back. His hand glowed to show a girl with an eye patch, a green shirt and skirt, and her purple hair in a pineapple shape, Hibari, and a turf-color haired boy with a scar over his left green eye. His field glowed as his card appeared. The seven cards changed to seven different flames before fusing together into a small vortex of flames. Futa hid behind Mature Lambo in fear. The flames died down to reveal a man in his late twenties with blonde gravity-defying hair, Tsuna's eyes, a Mafia suit, a black cape with the Vongola Symbol on its back, and Tsuna's gloves, but they had a metal 'I' instead of an 'X.' Leona gasped and took a step back.

"…Vongola Primo: Giotto Sawada," Tsuna finished.

Giotto turned to Tsuna and smiled. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

"I am pleased you have finally played me, my Grandson," Giotto said, shocking Tsuna.

"Yikes! You're the actual Vongola I?!" Tsuna gasped.

Giotto nodded before turning to face Leona.

"Let's go into the Battle Phase!" Tsuna ordered, "Giotto, care to fight?"

"Gladly," Giotto replied as he stretched, "I haven't found anyone except in games of Go ever since I retired."

"Alright, Vongola Primo, Attack with Zero Point Breakthrough!" Tsuna ordered.

Crystal red and orange flames erupted on Giotto's gloves and forehead before starting to flicker. He charged and gave a simple tap of Leona's forehead. (L: 3000-0)

_'All he did was tap her forehead!'_ Jaden thought.

"BOO! WHAT A RIP-OFF FOR A FINISH!" Stardust Dragon barked as he ate his popcorn.

He got two female kicks to his manhood, electrocuted, punched in the gut, got his rear skewered by feathers, got a clay fist to the sides, and a scratch to the face.

"EEEYOW!!!" Stardust Dragon cried.

_Now that was a weak finish…'_ Yusei thought.

"You forgot to say please," Giotto stated to Tsuna as the Duel Disks turned off and he became ghost-like.

_'He just wanted me to say please?!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Alright, what do you want to know, Tsuna?" Leona asked.

* * *

"So you're Leon, Reborn's chameleon?" Yusei calmly asked.

"That's correct," Leona replied, "And the new Ra Yellow Female Dorm Leader since the old one got very ill… mysteriously."

"What really happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn gave her Bianchi's Poison Cooking," Leona replied.

"I knew it…" Tsuna cried.

"My head…" a voice groaned.

Leona quickly changed into Leon and jumped onto Tsuna's gloves and Duel Disk, absorbing them and turned into Cocoon-Leon as Jaden and the others woke up.

"It seems Leon's going to modify your X-Gloves, Tsuna," Reborn said as he appeared from a hole in the desk, "Along with your Duel Disk."

Reborn tossed Tsuna a standard Duel Disk.

"Use this for the time being," Reborn ordered.

Tsuna nodded as he placed his Vongola Deck back into his primary card holder.

* * *

**Jaden: Next time, Two Duels!**

**Yusei: Let's rev it up, Trudge!**

**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**


	7. Rev it up, Yusei!

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile.**

**Kaze: He's been working on a Sonic Underground, SEGA Sonic, and Megaman Crossover. It's called the 'Cybernetic Blue Blur.'**

**Dark: It's pathetic.**

**Me: You're as mean as ever, Dark.**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Crowler?" Yusei asked as he walked into Crowler's office.

"Actually I did," a voice said.

The door behind Yusei closed. Yusei turned around to see a tall man in a police uniform with a white, blue, and red helmet on his head.

"Trudge?!" Yusei gasped.

"That's right, Yusei," the man growled, "I'm here to take you back to the Satellite once and for all."

Yusei just nodded.

"But how about a duel for old times sake?" Yusei suggested.

"All right, I have a better idea," Trudge grinned, "I'll duel against you in a Turbo Duel and then regular duel one of your other friends. That sound fair?"

Yusei just nodded.

* * *

"You want me to duel?" Gokudera asked, "I'll pass."

"Gokudera, please duel," Tsuna's voice begged.

"OF COURSE, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera saluted.

Yusei smirked. He pressed the stop on his recorder.

"Wow, looks like I owe that hot chick a hundred bucks," Stardust Dragon stated.

"You mean me?" Sonic Chick asked.

"Nope! That sexy woman Burstinatrix!" Stardust Dragon drooled, "Damn, she's got a body!"

"Pervert," Sonic Chick stated.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Stardust Dragon roared before giving chase after Sonic Chick.

* * *

"You ready to lose, Yusei?" Trudge asked as he got into his Police Duel Runner, "This time, I've fused two of my decks together."

"So you can lose twice as badly?" Yusei joked as he placed his red helmet on.

The two were outside Duel Academy on their Duel Runners.

"I'm activating the Speed World Spell Card," Trudge said as he pressed a button on his Duel Runner.

-Duel Mode: Engaged-

Suddenly, the entire island became different shades of green and purple.

* * *

"So this is a Turbo Duel?" Kyoko asked on the roof, "This looks so cool!"

"EXTREME!" a turf hair colored boy with a scar over his left eye roared.

"Please lower you voice, Ryohei," Syrus sighed.

"OKAY!" Ryohei hollered.

Jaden and Syrus sighed. The others on the roof were Gokudera, Tsuna, Reborn, Alexis, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, and Haru… along with all of Reborn's classes.

"Now pay attention and take notes," Reborn order, "I want all of you to observe how a Turbo Duel goes on. This will be on the test tomorrow."

"Did you really have to bring your classes up here?" Tsuna whispered.

Reborn just nodded.

* * *

"LET'S REV IT UP!" both yelled.

-Turbo Duel: Start-

Both wheeled off. (Yusei: 4000/Trudge: 4000)

"I'll start as usual!" Trudge yelled as he drew (Speed Counter: 1), "And now I'm summoning Gate Blocker in DEF. And then I'll play a facedown. Go." (Speed Counter: 2)

A blue gate with a giant eye appeared in front of Yusei as he drew. (100/2000)

"I summon my Sonic Chick in DEF!" Yusei started as his bird appeared on the field.

She was now completely blue in color. (300/300)

"Why DEF?" Sonic Chick asked.

"So you won't be destroyed," Yusei replied.

Sonic Chick nodded.

"I end my turn with three facedowns," Yusei said, "Move."

Trudge drew (S.C.: 3) and smiled. Both drivers turned to avoid the cliff ahead of them.

"I remove from play my Gate Blocker to summon my Handcuffs Dragon!" Trudge yelled, "And I'll now send three monsters to my graveyard…"

He slotted three cards into the graveyard as a dragon that seemed to e made out of scales and two giant handcuffs appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"…Now I can summon Montage Dragon to the field!" Trudge finished.

A giant three-headed purple dragon with white masks over its faces appeared. (ATK: ?-6000)

* * *

"How'd that dragon get 6000 ATK Points?" Jaden asked.

"Montage Dragon can only be special summoned by sending three cards to the Graveyard," Emiko explained as she popped out beside Tsuna, "Its attack is equal to the total number of stars the three cards had multiplied by 300."

"Takes notes on what Emiko just said," Reborn ordered, "It will be on the test."

His students grumbled as they did their best to take note of what Emiko explained about Montage Dragon.

* * *

"Now attack that Sonic Chick like last time, Handcuffs Dragon!" Trudge ordered as the two turned a hard right.

"Not so fast, Trudge!" Yusei countered, "I reveal my Trap Combination!"

Both his facedowns came up. On had a red laser bouncing off an invisible force field and the other was a pink and white shield with a handcuff in it.

"Oh no…" Trudge gasped.

* * *

"A Mirror Force and a Mystical Arm Shield," Gokudera gasped, "Even if Trudge can counter one, he can't counter the other."

"So that's a Trap Combination," Ryohei gasped, "That's so… EXXXXTTTTRRRREEEEMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Write down what Ryohei and Gokudera have just said," Reborn ordered, "They will not be on the test."

_'That will be on the test…'_ Tsuna thought.

"Bingo," Reborn said.

"QUIT READING MY MIND!" Tsuna barked.

* * *

The two were on the beach now.

"I activate my Tripwire Trap card… and destroy your Arm Shield Trap," Trudge growled.

Montage Dragon and Handcuffs Dragon howled in pain as they were destroyed.

"I end my turn," Trudge groaned. (S.C.: 4)

Yusei drew. (S.C.: 1)

"I'll start with my Speed Warrior and use his special effect to double his ATK on the turn he was summoned!" Yusei yelled as a humanoid-machine with skates on his feet appeared (ATK: 900-1800), "And now I activate my last trap card; A Rival Appears!"

His last facedown flipped up.

"Now I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei yelled.  
His Tuner Monster ran out onto the field and began to float beside Yusei and Sonic Chick while giving Speed Warrior a thumbs up.

"Now I tune him with Sonic Chick!" Yusei yelled.

Sonic Chick flew through the three rings before there was an explosion of light. Everyone looked up to see a purple humanoid-motorcycle fusion with white plane wings, red goggle-like eyes, and a long white scarf appear. It punched forward with his gold knuckles left fist. (ATK: 2800-4600)

* * *

"Yusei just Synchro Summoned Junk Warrior," Syrus gasped, "That's a powerful Syncro Monster that gains ATK equal to one other monster on his field until that monster's destroyed."

"How did you know that?" Jaden asked.

"My secret," Syrus replied.

"We know!" Reborn's students roared before Reborn could open his mouth as they wrote down what Syrus and Jaden said.

* * *

"Speed Warrior, attack!" Yusei ordered.

Speed Warrior socked Trudge in the face. (4000-2200/S.C.: 4-3)

"And now my Junk Warrior ends this with Glory of the Syncros!" Yusei ordered.

Junk Warrior charged at Trudge.

"Sorry," Junk Warrior said, "NOT!"

His gold knuckles erupted in a gold light before his entire arm quadrupled in size. His slammed it on Trudge. (2200- -2400) His Duel Runner emitted smoke as hidden holes in its frame opened up. Their rides came to a halt… at exactly the same places they started.

"I… lost…" Trudge gasped, "How did… you get… better?"

"… My friends here helped me upgrade my Turbo Deck," Yusei replied as he gave a thumbs up to his friends at the top of Duel Academy.

* * *

**Me: Now this is interesting. Junk Warrior appears to have become a Duel Spirit.**

**Kaze: Is it because of Sonic Chick?**

**Jaden: Next time, Geass.**

**Gokudera: I'll teach you, you bastard.**

**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**


	8. Geass

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile.**

**Kaze: He's been working on a Sonic Underground, SEGA Sonic, and Megaman Crossover. It's called the 'Cybernetic Blue Blur.'**

**Dark: It's pathetic.**

**Me: You're as mean as ever, Dark.**

* * *

Trudge and Gokudera stood five feet from each other.

"Remember, if I win just this one duel, Yusei comes with me back to Satellite," Trudge said.

"I remember," Gokudera growled, "Just throw down your cards and let's duel, bastard."

Both drew five cards.

"I just have one question before we start; what's with all the students watching us?" Trudge asked, referring to Reborn's class, Tsuna, and the others.

"We have a test on your two duels tomorrow," one female Slifer Red cried sadly.

"And when we don't pass his tests…" a Ra Yellow female began.

"…He blows us up!" an Obelisk Blue girl cried.

"Okay… too much information…" Trudge looked away from the students and back at Gokudera.

"GAME ON!" (Trudge: 4000/Gokudera: 4000)

"I'll start," Gokudera drew, "I summon my first monster; Knightmare V1 in DEF," Gokudera said as a large black and white humanoid machine rose to the field. (ATK: 500/DEF: 2500)

"Knightmare?" Trudge repeated.

"Now I activate my Double Summon Spell Card," Gokudera continued, "Now I summon my Britannia Soldier in Attack Mode!" Gokudera yelled.

A man in purple and white clothes with his face covered by a helmet appeared with a gun aimed at Trudge. (ATK: 50/DEF: 100)

"50 ATK Points?!" Trudge laughed.

"Now I activate Britannia Soldier's effect," Gokudera smirked, "I can equip him to Knightmare V1."

Britannia Soldier jumped into the back of Knightmare V1. (ATK: 500/DEF: 2500- ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500)

"Whoa…" Jaden gasped, "Now that's a sweet monster combo!"

"So your Soldier was a Union-Type Monster?" Trudge asked.

"Bingo, bastard," Gokudera smirked, "Now I send my Knightmare V1 to the grave to special summon…"

His monster vanished. A tall white humanoid machine with gold on some of its armor and helmet appeared. It had two green energy wings and two red swords out. (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"…Knightmare Lancelot in Attack Mode," Gokudera smirked, "Oh, and I activate my Spell Card: 'Lancelot's Rider.'"

The back part of Lancelot glowed. (ATK/DEF: 0- ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2000)

"What did you just do?" Trudge asked as he took a step back.

"I've equipped Lancelot with the Suzaku Kurugi in my deck," Gokudera smirked, "Now I play my last card; the Field Spell: Area 11!"

The field suddenly changed and caused many of the people there gasp in shock. The area looked like Shinjuku, but it looked as if it was devastated by war. Lancelot glowed. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000-ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500)

"This is one of my field spell's effect," Gokudera explained, "I cannot be destroyed by another Field Spell's Activation. Plus, all monsters with the name 'Knightmare' or 'Black Knight' or 'Black Knight Leader ZERO' gain 500 ATK and lose 500 DEF. I now end my turn. Hurry up and go before I decide to blow you up."

Trudge drew. He looked at his card and smirked.

"I activate my Card Destruction Spell Card!" Trudge yelled, "Now I discard all five of my Dark World monsters!"

He discarded his whole hand. Suddenly, three Bronn-Mad King of Dark World appeared and Goldd and Silva appeared.

"No way," Gokudera gasped.

"His actual Land Deck's a Dark World Deck," Yusei stated, "And I have a feeling he drew _those_ cards."

"Those cards?" Syrus repeated.

"I summon the Dark-Tuner Chaosslime by sacrificing two of my Bronn!" Trudge yelled as a red and black blob creature appeared with a grin on its half-face on his field as two Bronn, Mad King of Dark World, screamed in agony as they vanished. (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) (A/N: Dark-Tuner Monsters are used to Dark Synchro-Summon Dark Synchro monsters by subtracting the other monster's level from their level.)

"Now I Dark Tune my Chaosslime to my other three monsters to call Dark Synchro-Summon…" Trudge began.

Chaosslime engulfed al three monsters on Trudge's field before exploding into a pitch black mist. The mist vanished to reveal a new monster. He had a skull head and hands. It wore a black cloak with red over it with no legs and a long black staff and cobalt orbs on the staff. It roared in excitement of fighting. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000) (A/N: Dark Synchro monsters have a NEGATIVE Level.)

"…Jet-Black Zumwald," Trudge finished.

"What's Dark Synchro-Summoning?" Emiko asked.

"Unlike Synchro-Summoning, you subtract the Dark-Tuner's Level by the level of the monsters you Dark Tune it with," Yusei explained, "I've duel a few before. Jack dueled this one and he gave me some good details on him."

"Now I attack you Lancelot with Darkness of the Reaper!" Trudge ordered.

Zumwald charged at Lancelot, his attack suddenly skyrocketing. (New ATK: 4500) Lancelot was sliced in half by Zumwald. (G: 4000-1500)

"What just happened?!" Emiko gasped.

"Zumwald's 1st effect activated," Yusei said, "If he attacks a monster stronger than him, he gain their attack points. Also, for every 100 life points lost, the one who lost those life points has to discard a number equal to the amount lost."

"That means Gokudera lost half his deck in one attack," Tsuna gasped as Gokudera sent the top twenty-five cards in his deck to the grave.

Suddenly, two Monster Zones on Gokudera's field had two humans with the Lancelot in-between. One was a male child with long blond hair. The other was a girl around 16 with long green hair in black and white.

"How did those two appear?" Trudge asked, "And why is Lancelot still on the field?"

"Union monsters can be sent to the graveyard in exchange for letting the monster they're equipped with be saved," Gokudera explained, "And when these two are sent to the graveyard by a card effect, they're summoned immediately to the field. The girl is C.C., the 1st Contract. And the other is V.V., the 2nd Contract."

Gokudera drew as Trudge ended his turn. Gokudera looked at his card and grinned.

"I play my Card of Sanctity, which lets us both draw six card," Gokudera said as he drew until he had six, "Now then, I activate my Premature Burial to summon Lelouch in attack mode!" (G: 1500-700)

A boy around 15 with short black hair and eyes in a black academy uniform appeared. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500)

"Now I activate 'Contract of Geass!'" Gokudera yelled.

"Contract of Geass?" Trudge repeated.

"You see, if I have Lelouch and C.C. are on the field, I can send Lelouch to the grave to summon Black Knight Leader Zero in ATK mode!" Gokudera yelled.

Lelouch suddenly had a black mask over his head, a black cape, and a black royal outfit. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000)

"Now Zero's effect activates!" Gokudera smirked, "He can either destroy your monster, make it switch to DEF, or move it to my side of the field!"

A part of Zero's mask opened up to reveal a red, bird-shaped drawing in Zero's eye. The bird suddenly hit Zumwald's eyes. They glowed and he went over to Gokudera's field.

"Now I send him, Lancelot, and V.V. to the graveyard to summon Gawain in ATK Mode!" Gokudera yelled.

Lancelot, V.V., and Zumwald all vanished. A beam of light suddenly erupted in-between Zero and C.C. before parting to reveal a black and gold giant robot with green glowing wings. (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"Now you're wondering why Gawain's got 0 ATK, right?" Gokudera guessed, "Well that's because he is a Reversed Union Monster!"

"Reversed Union Monster?" everyone repeated.

"Reversed Union Monsters are special since they can make monsters equip to them," Reborn explained.

"Now I equip to Gawain C.C. and Zero!" Gokudera yelled as C.C. and Zero jumped into Gawain. (ATK/DEF: 0-ATK/DEF: 8000)

"8000 ATK POINTS?!" Stardust gasped.

"Now then… TAKE HIM DOWN WITH YOUR CORRODING BLASTERS!" Gokudera roared.

Two cannons on Gawain's shoulders aimed at Trudge before firing red and black beams. Trudge screamed in agony as his Life Points went to the negative zone. (4000- -4000)

"Yusei stays," Tsuna smiled.

* * *

**Me: Gokudera's duel deck is based off of Code Geass as you can see. He and Zero/Lelouch are alike in the ways of strategy, so I thought it was a good idea.**

**Yusei: Next time, The Forbidden Dorm.**

**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will.**


	9. Home Run!

**Me: Here's a new update. Also, Here's Yamamoto's deck.**

* * *

"…And so, the boy was forever known as 'Hivehead,'" Yusei laughed evilly.

Syrus, Tsuna, Lambo, and I-Pin all hid behind Jaden and Gokudera. The seven of them were in the Slifer Red Dorm, telling scary stories.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Necroshade asked.

Tsuna and Syrus screamed, causing Lambo and I-Pin to scream.

"Oi! You idiotic Elemental Hero!" Gokudera growled, "Don't scare the Juudaime!"

"My apologies, Gokudera-san," Necroshade said, "But Sparkman and Bubbleman are arguing… again…"

Tsuna sighed. Ever since his Duel Spirits appeared, Bubbleman and Sparkman have always gotten into at least fifty arguments a day.

"What's it about this time?" Syrus asked, "Who's cooler?"

"No, they did that yesterday," Blue Eyes White Chick said as he appeared on Tsuna's head, "This time, they're arguing over who has the better element."

"Well, I'm not getting into that argument," Jaden stated.

"Me neither," Tsuna stated, "They want to settle which element is stronger, let them duke it out. You're up, Jaden."

Jaden drew. He frowned as he saw it was a weak monster.

"Aw man..."

However, Syrus was glad.

"Low level monster, low level of scaring...good," he sighed.

Tsuna shrugged, "Them's the brakes, so let loose, Jaden."

Jaden looked at them, then put his head on his hand, looking a bit distant.

"Well...ok. But it's more of a memory than a story. When I was a little kid, real late at night, I used to hear voices in my room. I thought I was dreaming, but then I saw a bright light coming from my toy room, so I got outta bed and opened it up," Jaden said, "But as soon as I did, the voices and the light disappeared...the only thing that looked out of place was my Duel Monster deck. But if you think that's strange, get this...I've started hearing them again. And I know now that it was the Del Spirits that were talking in my deck."

Tsuna blinked in silence while Syrus stared at him.

"Baka...that's messed up," Gokudera whispered.

"HAHAHAHHAHAH! Mind if we get in on the Fright Fest?"

All of them fell out of their seats at the new voice and turned to see both Banner and Reborn standing nearby, Pharaoh in Banner's arms.

Syrus pulled himself up, "You just did!"

"We're on the edge of our seats here!" Jaden added.

Yusei removed his hand from his chest.

"Well...we were. Since you guys are here, wanna join in?" he offered.

Syrus nodded, "All you have to do is pick up a card and depending on the Level of the monster, the level of scariness your story is."

Banner chuckled and pulled a card from the top of the deck. Jaden, Syrus, and Siho leaned over, looking at the card. Jaden whistled.

"Wow...a Level 12 monster...this one's gonna be good," Jaden stated.

Syrus gulped, "I uh...think I'll go to bed now."

"Hahahahaha...what's wrong, Syrus? Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm on the other end of the island?" Banner asked mysteriously.

That caught Yusei's, Tsuna's, and Jaden's attention, "Abandoned Dorm?" they asked in unison.

Banner nodded, "Yes, no one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down when several students went mysteriously missing."

"Uh...w-where they all go?" Syrus asked quietly.

Banner shrugged, "Well that's the mystery of it, but the rumors told that it had something to do with Shadow Games..."

"That's enough, you can stop now!"

Everyone turned to Yamamoto, who had spoken for the first time since they had come together. Banner looked back at the others, "You see children, Shadow Games are duels that were played with mystical items..."

Jaden yawned.

"Millennium Items, right?" he looked at Banner, smiling, "I've heard about this before teach, but it's not all true."

"I've heard stories that say differently, Jaden," Yusei threw in, rising from his seat.

Reborn nodded, "Shadow Games and Millennium Items were a common factor in everything I researched on Duel Monsters."

Again, Banner laughed, "Yes that's what most people say, Jaden, but I what I believe is that all things that sound like myths, tend to have some truth and had to come from somewhere."

A low mewing sound from Pharaoh made Banner rise from his seat and collect his furry friend.

"I believe that is my cue to head back home. Good night, children," he said as he walked out of the room.

Tsuna waved at him.

"Night Professor Banner!" he called out.

Syrus leaned over the table to Jaden.

"You know, I did see a creepy looking building in the forest..."

Jaden turned to him and grinned.

"Perfect, Syrus! That means you can lead the way for us tomorrow night!"

"T-tomorrow night?" Syrus stammered.

"And what do you mean by us?" Tsuna asked.

"I will allow it," Reborn said, "I'll call the others to join in. And if they refuse without a good excuse, I shall make it so they will never become Sophomores by failing them in my class."

* * *

Outside the window, Doctor Crowler was standing quietly, listening to the entire conversation. He giggled and rubbed his hands together.

"This is the chance I've been waiting for...I think it's time that the Shadow Games made a comeback, Millennium Items and all!"

* * *

Syrus gulped. The group (Yusei, Reborn, Leona, Bastion, Jaden, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Syrus, and Emiko) stood in front of an old, decrepit dorm. The paint was peeling off, many of the shutters hand fallen off, and the door was covered in mold and was on the porch, the nails rusted off.

"Now all we need is rain and lightning in the background and it will be complete," Burstinatrix joked.

"Now all we need is rain and lightning in the background and it will be complete," Leona said.

"Why you little…" Burstinatrix growled as her hands became flamed.

"EEK! Calm down!" Tsuna yelped.

"…Chaos…" Necroshade said.

"Hmm?" Tsuna pondered.

"I sense something similar to Chaos within that dorm," Necroshade said, "But I can't figure out what it is."

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned around to see Alexis with a rose in her hand.

"You again, blond?" Gokudera growled as he took out his dynamite.'

"Gokudera, don't attack Alexis," Tsuna ordered.

"Yes, Juudaime!" Gokudera saluted.

"Don't worry," Leona said, "I swear on my title of heading the Female Ra Yellow Dorm that I won't tattle."

"I also vow on my Hitman title as well," Reborn said, "If you tell us why you are here."

"…I lost my brother here a few years back," Alexis explained, "I come here every night and leave a rose for him, praying that he comes back."

"Need a hug?" Stardust asked perversely.

SLAP! BONK! POW! SCRATCH!

The men hid behind Reborn as the girls finished beating up Stardust Dragon.

"I'm going in there," Jaden stated.

"EH?!" Tsuna gasped, "But you might get hurt or end up like the students!"

"There's no need to go in there, Jaden," Yamamoto said.

"But I wanna go in there…" Jaden whined.

"Then how about a duel?" Reborn suggested, "Yamamoto against Jaden. Right here and now."

"EH?!"

"I'm up for it!" Jaden grinned as he pulled out his Duel Disk.

Yamamoto, now with a serious look on his face, took out his own Duel Disk and activated it. Both drew five cards and stood five feet away from each other.

"GAME ON!" both shouted. (Jaden: 4000/Yamamoto: 4000)

"I'll start," Yamamoto drew, "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Mode!"

From the ground, a pillar of lave emerged. The pillar's front was covered in stones as the top reshaped into a dragon head. Two obsidian horns emerged from the sides of its head as obsidian ran down its 'back.' More stones formed its face. It roared at Jaden. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)

"Yikes! Now that's a hot dragon!" Syrus yelped.

"And I also play my Double Summon Spell Card," Yamamoto continued, "To summon another one."

A second Solar Flare Dragon appeared.

"Now I activate my Baseball Field Spell; Home Run Stadium!" Yamamoto moved on as he slotted the card into its proper slot.

The area transformed into a large futuristic baseball stadium.

"Someone start playing 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame!'" Stardust Dragon joked, now sporting a baseball hat, foam finger, and a hot dog.

Giotto sat in a seat beside the dragon as the other Duel Spirits appeared around them.

"I do not get this," Giotto stated, "What is this Baseball?"

"I'll end my turn with one card facedown," Yamamoto said, "Oh, and my dragons' effect activates; you now take 500 points of damage for each one on the field."

"Uh oh…" Jaden gulped.

Both dragon bit Jaden.

"OW!" (J: 4000-3000)

Jaden drew.

"I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" Jaden shouted.

Sparkman appeared in a fury of electricity. (ATK: 1600)

"Sparkman, take out one of his dragons with Static Force!" Jaden ordered.

"I cannot," Sparkman replied, meaning Tsuna's Sparkman was on the field.

"Why not?" Jaden whined.

"Sorry, Jaden," Yamamoto sheepishly laughed, "But as long as I have a pyro monster on the field, you can't attack either one."

"Aw come on!" Jaden groaned, "Guess I'll have to play two facedowns and call it a turn."

Yamamoto drew.

"I summon my Ultimate Baseball Kid in Attack Mode!"

A boy around twelve in a red baseball uniform with a purple spiked bat, a yellow scarf, the kanji for 'fire' on his helmet, and flames for pupils appeared on home plate. (ATK: 500/DEF: 1000)

"This isn't good," Alexis stated.

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"Ultimate Baseball Kid gains 1000 Attack Points for each pyro monster on the field excluding himself," Yusei replied, "Plus, Yamamoto can sacrifice a pyro monster to inflict 500 points of direct damage to Jaden."

The Kid began to swing his bat as it was engulfed in flames. (ATK: 500-2500)

"Oh no…" Jaden gulped as Sparkman waved a small white flag.

"Ultimate Baseball Kid also gains 500 Attack Points," Yamamoto explained, "Since that's the effect of my Home Run Stadium Field Spell. As long as it's out, any monster with the word 'Baseball' in its name gains 500 Attack Points."

The Kid's flames grew stronger. (ATK: 2500-3000)

"AW SHOOT!" Jaden yelped.

"THAT'S AS STRONG AS MY DRAGONS!" Tsuna gasped.

"BOO!!!" Tsuna's Blue Eyes White Dragons, Blue Eyes White Chick, and Blue Eyes Ultimate booed, "CHEATER!!!"

"Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack Sparkman with Grand Slam!" Yamamoto ordered.

The Kid took out a baseball and whacked it with his bat. It was engulfed in flames and shot at Sparkman.

"Go Hero Barrier!" Jaden countered, "Now your attack's burned out."

"Boo! Corny Joke!" nearly all the male Duel Spirits shouted.

Giotto shrugged his shoulders as Necroshade remained neutral. The baseball hit a swirling blue vortex and went out.

"Oh well," Yamamoto shrugged, "Now I sacrifice one of my Solar Flare Dragons to hit you with 500 points of damage."

The Kid nodded to the left dragon. The dragon changed into a large baseball. The Kid whacked him into Jaden's face. (J: 3000-3500)

"Now I end my turn by activating Call of the Haunted," Yamamoto said, "Now I get my dragon back."

Jaden groaned as he got by again before the second dragon came back. (J:2500-2000) He drew and smiled.

"I play Pot of Greed," Jaden said as he drew two cards, "Next I'll summon Bubbleman to the field in Attack Mode! Now I play R-Righteous Justice! Now your field spell and your trap card go bye!"

"How so?" Yamamoto asked as Bubbleman appeared beside Sparkman. (ATK: 800)

"You see, Righteous Justice's effect is this; for each Elemental Hero I have on my field, I can get rid of one of your spells or traps," Jaden explained, "Now let's see some of the justice in action!"

Both heroes nodded before Bubbleman soaked Solar Flare Dragon Number Two as Sparkman electrocuted the field. The area changed back to normal as the second dragon vanished. The Kid frowned as his bat's flames shrunk. (ATK: 3000-1500)

"Now let's get this over with," Jaden said, "Sparkman, take out Solar Flare Dragon, and Bubbleman, you fight the kid! Static Force and Bubble Blast!"

Bubbleman soaked the Kid as Sparkman electrocuted the dragon. (Y: 4000-3500)

"Now I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

Yamamoto drew.

"I play my graceful charity," Yamamoto said, "Now I draw three and discard two."

He drew three cards and discarded the other two. Suddenly, a muscular man in a blue baseball uniform appeared. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500)

"Hey! How come he came out?" Jaden asked.

"That's the effect of my Ultimate Baseball Man," Yamamoto said, "If he's sent to the graveyard by a discard effect, he gets summoned to the field. Now I summon the Tuner Monster; Baseball Synchron!"

A cartoon baseball with a face appeared. (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"With him out, I can summon one other Tuner Monster in my deck. So come out Sword Synchron!"

A cartoon sword with a face on the blade appeared. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 100)

"Now I activate the effect of a monster in my graveyard," Yamamoto said, "So come on out, Ultimate Baseball Baby!"

A baby in a green version of Ultimate Baseball Kid's uniform appeared with a pink rattle. (ATK: 0/DEF: 100)

"Aw! So cute!" the girls squealed.

"But he won't be here for long," Yamamoto said, "Now let's get a better contract for Ultimate Baseball Baby! I tune Baseball Synchron with Ultimate Baseball Baby!"

Baseball Synchron changed into three gauges that covered the Baby. The Baby changed into three stars before there was a beam of light. The light died down as everyone heard neighing. Standing where Ultimate Baseball Baby was before was a robotic knight in purple armor fused to a purple robotic horse in blue armor. He wielded twin red lances and had red optics. (ATK: 2600/DEF: 800)

"This is a great player in my deck," Yamamoto said, "He's called' Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth.' He was my first Synchro Monster and he's been a key to victory in my deck for years now. Now let's meet the other. I tune Sword Synchron with Ultimate Baseball Man!"

Sword Synchron transformed into four gauges as the Man changed into four stars. They fused and there was a flash of light. The light parted as roaring was heard. Where they once stood, a large Stardust Dragon-sized robotic dragon in the colors and patter of a baseball with a baseball launcher for a head, blue baseballs for eyes, and baseball bats in each clawed hand floated.

"I Synchro Summon Baseball Star Dragon," Yamamoto said. (ATK: 2900/DEF: 1500)

"He uses Tuner monsters?" Yusei pondered.

"Yamamoto always says that a team can always win," Reborn explained, "That's why he placed a few Synchro and Tuner Monsters into his deck. He calls his deck 'Home Run Star' since it focuses on Ultimate Baseball monsters and their effects as well as the Baseball Star Dragon."

"Oh boy," Jaden gulped, "Nice baseball dragon… Good baseball dragon."

"Isn't he?" Yamamoto chuckled as he patted his dragon's head, "He's got a nice effect, too. When he's summoned, he can attack twice. So let's get them, big guy! Attack Sparkman with Baseball Launch!"

The dragon roared before firing a giant, blue, flaming fastball at Sparkman.

"Go Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Jaden shouted, "Now I summon my Winged Kuriboh in DEF! And I'll combine that with Staunch Defender! Now you can only attack Winged Kuriboh!"

The fastball hit Winged Kuriboh. He appeared on Jaden's shoulder, cooing.

"I'm sorry about that, little buddy," Jaden apologized.

"Since I can't get any damage out," Yamamoto said, "I guess I'll have to end my turn."

He noticed his two monster seemed depressed.

"Don't worry, you two," Yamamoto smiled, "We'll have fun on my next turn."

Both seemed to brighten up as Jaden drew.

"I play Polymerization!" Jaden shouted, "Now I'll fuse Bubbleman with Sparkman to summon…"

Sparkman and Bubbleman jumped into the vortex. When the figure emerged, everyone gasped. The lower half of his body was a black cloud. The upper half was a muscular man in a fusion of Bubbleman and Sparkman's armor with tan skin as lightning coming out of his back.

"…Elemental Hero Thunderstorm!" Jaden finished. (ATK: 3500/DEF: 100)

The dragons' jaws went slack.

"He's stronger than us," Shining Dragon awed.

"Not me," Ultimate Dragon stated.

"Now I'll use his effect," Jaden continued, "You see, I can draw three cards from my deck if he's the only monster on my field and I have no cards in my hand."

He drew three cards.

"Now I attack your Baseball Star Dragon. Thundercloud Tempo!"

Thunderstorm summoned another large cloud. Lighting shot out of it and destroyed Yamamoto's dragon. (Y: 2500-1900)

"Now I'll play two facedowns and call it quits for now," Jaden finished his turn.

Yamamoto drew.

"…Sorry, buddy," Yamamoto apologized, "I didn't get a good draw. I'll just summon Ultimate Baseball Catcher in DEF and end my turn."

A fat man in a catcher's uniform and a yellow and white baseball uniform appeared, holding his glove out to catch a baseball. (ATK: 0/DEF: 3000) Jaden drew.

"I play my Graceful Charity! Now I'll draw three cards and discard two," Jaden said before doing so," Now I'll play Miracle Fusion!"

"Miracle Fusion?" Gokudera repeated.

"I remove the two cards I just discarded, Avian and Burstinatrix, to summon my Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman appeared before Jaden. (ATK: 2100)

"Now let's go with Skyscraper!" Jaden continued.

The area altered into the field. Thunderstorm gave a smug smirk and Flame Wingman flew up to his favorite tower's peak.

"Oh no," Yamamoto gulped as he chuckled nervously, "We're in trouble, guys."

Both his monsters shivered.

"Now attack his Gaia with Skydive Scorcher, Flame Wingman!" Jaden ordered. (ATK: 2100-3100)

Flame Wingman flew at Gaia, engulfed in flames, before colliding and destroying th mechanical knight. (Y: 1900-1400)

"And you know his effect," Jaden said, "You get scorched by another 2600 points of direct damage!"

Flame Wingman aimed his dragon head at Yamamoto before releasing its flames at him. (Y: 1400- -1200)

"And that's game!" Jaden grinned as he gave his signature stance while the field returned to the outside of the Abandoned Dorm.

"Now that was a good game," Yamamoto laughed as he looked at the monster cards he used, "I bet you guys had a good time, too."

"So now we get to go in, right?" Jaden asked.

"Yes," Reborn replied.

"See you tomorrow, Madame Rhodes," Bastion said before the group walked in.

"See ya, Lex!" Jaden laughed before running into the dorm first.

Alexis blushed as she waved. Once they were gone, a large hand covered her mouth as another grabbed her from the bushes. Alexis fainted before the hand removed the cloth off her mouth.

* * *

**Me: Each of Yamamoto's Ultimate Baseball cards increase their attack based on a certain element or type. Baby gains 1000 for wind and bird monsters. Catcher gains 1000 for light. Man gains 500 for every water and fish type on the field. His Baseball Star Dragon can attack twice on the turn he's summoned and he can sacrifice one monster with the word 'Baseball' in it to destroy another monster or card on the field. His deck had a few warrior monsters that wield swords to surprise his opponents since they'll think he only has baseball-theme cards.**


	10. The Forbidden Dorm Part 1

**Me: Here's something interesting. Also, Lena is owned by DAN88 as well.**

* * *

"I hate you right now, Jaden…" Tsuna whimpered, keeping close to his 'family' and Yusei as they walked through the old dorm.

Jaden laughed, "Sorry...but ya know, this place ain't too bad. I mean, fresh paint, a couple of boxes and a throw rug...we could so totally move in here!"

"We could use it as a secret base," Yamamoto added with joy.

Syrus gagged, "You kidding? This place is worse than the Slifer Dorms! I mean...look at this!"  
He pointed his light to a nearby wall. On it, was a large amount of symbols and letters carved or painted on.

"What the heck is all this?"

"Do you think it has to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Yamamoto thought aloud, looking at the marks.

Jaden walked up and peered closely at one of the sets, "Hey you know what? I think this shows the seven Millennium Items!"

"Ring, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Rod, Eye, and Necklace...," Yusei ran his hand along the wall, "Incredible...I've heard stories, but I never really saw any real art on it,"

"Uh guys...who is that?"

Everyone turned to look at Leona, who was pointing at a large photograph on the wall.

Jaden walked up to her, "That's someone I've never seen before..,"

"Oh gee, thanks for clearing that up, Jaden," Leona muttered, looking away, "Look, if this is a dorm, I'm gonna go look for the little girls room ok?"

"Same here," Emiko added.

Reborn watched his partner walk away, "Be careful, Leona."

She stopped and turned to him, hands on her hips, "I'm not afraid of anything, Reborn! The only thing I have to fear is-,"

"Fear itself?" Emiko guessed.

"No...fear that something will come out of the toilet when I try to sit down," Leona replied, shivering, "I just hate abandoned places…"

Gokudera fell over laughing as they walked out of the room, "Man, I'm so glad she came... This is a goldmine worth of mind messing. I'm never gonna get tired of this..."

The group of Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra boys continued to look around, until two loud screams ripped through the air.

"What the hell?!" Gokudera looked from side to side, waving his flashlight around, "What the hell was that?"

"Sounded like Alexis!" Jaden shouted, running towards the hallway where they came from.

_'Aki?'_ Yusei thought before following Jaden.

The others quickly followed suit downstairs until Jaden and Yusei suddenly came to a stop. They bent down and each picked up something from the floor.

"It's...it's one of Alexis' cards!" he gasped, holding up a card.

"What makes you so sure?" Junk Warrior asked.

"She showed me her deck once," Jaden replied, "She wanted to look at mine and I wanted to see hers, so it worked out for both of us."

Yusei frowned and looked at the card he had, "This is one of Aki's cards. But she couldn't be here."

"Who's Aki, Yusei?" Bastion asked.

Before Yusei could answer, another two screams echoed through the building, but these were different.

"Leona-chan!" Tsuna gasped, "Emiko-chan!"

Tsuna ran off.

"H-hey! Where are you going?! We should stick together!" Syrus yelled after him. "You go find Alexis and this 'Aki' person. I'll follow Tsuna," Bastion said.

Jaden nodded, "Go for it! Meet up with us outside the dorm when ya do find them!"

Bastion nodded. He waved at them and disappeared into another hallway. Syrus groaned and pulled at his hair

"This is bad...we don't even know where Alexis or this 'Aki' could be!"

Reborn pointed to the side, "Only one place they could be; the basement."

* * *

Tsuna and Bastion ran into the girls' bathroom and gasped. They were now in a large Turbo Duel arena. They saw Leona and Emiko, trapped in a sphere in the center of the arena.

"Leona! Emiko!" Bastion shouted.

"Bastion!" Leona gasped.

"Boss, help!" Emiko shouted as she punched the sphere.

"What did this?!" Tsuna asked.

The two heard two engines before a Duel Runner without a rider come up. The runner was in the colors of the Ra Yellow Dorm and designed to resemble Ra himself.

"Hello, boys," a voice said.

A Duel Runner, in the colors of Riri-chan and designed to resemble a black tiger appeared. Riding it was a girl similar to Emiko, but different. She had gold eyes and deep blood-colored hair. She was wearing a sleeveless red turtle neck, same wristbands and shorts Emiko always wears, combat boots, and elbow and knee pads, with her hair up in a low ponytail and a black bandana instead of her regular cap. Over her eyes were a black and venom visor.

"E-Emiko-chan?!" Tsuna gasped.

"I am not that wimp," the girl chuckled darkly, "I am Lena."

"Lena?" Bastion repeated, "I am curious. How do you resemble Emiko? Are you twins?"

"I am her dark self, but I don't know how I got here," Lena replied, "But I don't give a damn! I've got my own body now, bastards! And all I have to do to keep it is to beat one of you fuckers in a Turbo Duel!"

"But I don't have a Turbo Deck," Tsuna said.

Bastion chuckled.

"That is why I'm here," Bastion said as he opened his blazer to reveal ten decks.

He exchanged the deck in his deck with the bottom left deck. He hopped into the Ra Runner and placed his Duel Disk into it. The part with his deck vanished and appeared on Bastion's arm.

"I'll activate the card," Bastion said.

-Duel Mode: Engaged-

Tsuna yelped before he appeared in the sphere with Emiko and Leona.

"This is not good," Tsuna gulped.

* * *

Those two weren't the only one dealing with this problem. Jaden, Syrus, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, and Yusei were standing in a round room, underneath the dorm looking at a tall figure in black while Alexis lay motionless in a coffin nearby, bound hand and foot. Beside her coffin was another one. In it was a girl around Yusei's age. She had dark, violet hair with two long, elbow-length bangs. She had unusually shaped brown eyes which resembled a cat's eyes. Her wardrobe appeared to have Victorian influences, but also bared resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980's. She wore a low-cut red corset with short, white puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wore an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings were the same color as her gloves with which were connected to her skirt and she wore red high heels with them.

"Alexis!" Syrus gasped.

"Aki!" Yusei gasped.

"Give them back, you creep!" Jaden demanded.

"You wish to save them?" the man questioned as he pointed to Alexis and Aki, "Then you'll have to beat me in a Shadow Game!"

"He's not lookin' at me, is he?" Syrus whimpered.

Jaden stepped forward, "Look I'm not afraid of dueling you, but Shadow Games don't exist!"

Titan laughed darkly, "My foes didn't believe in the Shadow Games either, but they were convinced right before they were sent screaming into the Shadow Realm!"

"So you're the one behind the disappearances! Well this time is different, you won't take Alexis!" Jaden swore.

"Nor will you take Aki!" Yusei added, "I'll take you on as well!"

"Jaden! Yusei!"

They turned to see Reborn holding their Duel Disks he had taken out of somewhere.

"Get you game on!" Jaden shouted.

Titan smirked as he activated his own Duel Disk, "Shadow Game that is, foolish boy!"

* * *

Me: Also, I'd like to thank my new duelist expert, DarkScytheQueen, for aiding in designing Tsuna's Blue Eyes White Dragon Deck and for aid in dueling information. Also, dang! That Bastion's one step ahead of everyone when it comes to being prepared for a duel!


	11. The Forbidden Dorm Part 2

**Me: Let's Rev It Up!**

* * *

"RIDE ON!" Bastion and Lena shouted as they rode off. (B: 4000/L: 4000)

"I believe it is my move," Bastion drew, "And I shall start with my Hydrogeddon in ATK Mode." (Bastion Speed Counter: 1)

A dinosaur made out of hydrogen appeared beside Bastion. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)

"Now I'll end my turn with two cards facedown." (B.S.C.: 2)

"Ha!" Lena laughed as she drew. (Lena Speed Counter: 1)

She gave a dark smile.

"I summon Black Cat in ATK Mode!"

A black panther appeared beside Lena, running beside her. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)

"Now take down that fucker's dino!" Lena cackled, "Black Scratch!"

Black Cat hissed before charging at Hydrogeddon. Its attack stopped when Hydrogeddon was covered in black spikes and was destroyed.

"What the fuckin' hell?!"

"You activated my first trap; Sakuretsu Armor," Bastion said, "Now I believe your turn is still going?"

"I end my turn with a card facedown," Lena growled, "Go, you fuckin' bastard." (L.S.C.: 2)

Bastion drew. (B.S.C.: 3)

"I summon Oxygeddon," Bastion said.

A green pterodactyl covered in small wheels of oxygen appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)

"Now with three Speed Counters, I play Speed Spell-Double Summon," Bastion explained, "Now I can summon one more monster. The monster I'll choose is another Hydrogeddon."

A second Hydrogeddon appeared.

"Now I attack your Life Points with all three," Bastion ordered.

All three monsters fired either a stream of muddy water or a burst of wind.

"I play my Negate Attack," Lena countered.

The attacks went into a spiraling vortex.

"I end my turn with a face down," Bastion ended. (B.S.C.: 4)

* * *

"GAME ON!" (Jaden and Yusei: 8000/Titan: 8000)

"Prepare yourself fool, prepare to enter the Shadows!" Titan drew his card and looked at his hand, "I summon forth Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack mode!"

Jaden watched as a large, bone-covered creature in dark robes appeared on the field, screeching. (ATK: 900/DEF: 1500)

"An Archfiend monster?"

"Yes...and now that this card's out, each and every monster that has Archfiend in it's name gains 1000 ATK points!"

Infernalqueen Archfiend (1900/1500) roared as her stats went up.

Jaden grinned, "Uh, yeah, I actually already knew that. I also know to keep an Archfiend monster on the field, you hafta pay Life Points during every Standby Phase of your turn!"

"Hehehe...no I don't. Not after I play this card, Pandemonium!" Titan inserted a card into his custom Duel Disk.

A light shined, forcing the others to cover their eyes at the brightness. The room around them soon changed into a disturbing room with bone statues of horrid monsters and bone-laced walls.

Jaden blinked, "Whoa...pretty cool."

"Amazing!" Yamamoto applauded.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules! Now, I don't have to pay Life Points in order to keep my Archfiend on the field! Also," Titan grinned, "if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to place another Archfiend right into my hand!"

'_Well he's got that angle covered...'_ Jaden thought as Gokudera and Syrus shivered in fear of the room.

"I know what you're thinking, foolish boy," Titan turned to the motionless forms of Alexis and Aki, "Your little friend's fate is all but sealed and you know what?"

He paused as the coffin she lay in closed up and disappeared into the ground.

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted.

"Aki!" Yusei gasped.

"That's not fair!" Yamamoto cried.

"What have you done with them?" Syrus demanded.

Titan scowled at them both.

"The same thing I shall do to you all, if you continue to pester and annoy me!" he barked.

"Try that, and I'll kill you," Reborn threatened as he pulled out a magnum.

"A baby?!" Titan laughed, "A baby dares to threaten me?!"

"Actually, he's a hitman," Yusei corrected.

"A hitman?!" Titan laughed harder, "How ridiculous!"

"Are you done yet?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. Go on with your turn," Titan replied.

Yusei and Jaden drew.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in ATK Mode!" Jaden shouted.

"As for me, I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei added, "Now I'll combine that with my Double Summon to bring out my Speed Warrior!"

The three monsters came out.

"Now I'll tune my monsters to Synchro Summon my Junk Warrior!"

Junk Synchron activated his engines and changed into his speed gauge rings. Speed Warrior jumped through them. There was a flash of light and Junk Warrior appeared.

"Ready, Junk Warrior?" Yusei asked.

"Always."

Yusei nodded.

"Junk Warrior, attack Infernalqueen Archfiend with Fist of the Synchro!" Yusei ordered.

Junk Warrior flew at Titan's monster. He reeled his fist back and socked her with his giant energy fist. Titan grunted as his Life Points dropped. (T: 8000-7400)

"Now Avian will get you with Quill Cascade!" Jaden ordered.

Avian fired a barrage of feathers at Titan. (T: 7400-6400)

"Now let's play a few facedowns and call it a turn," Jaden said.

Yusei and Jaden each slotted two facedowns as Titan drew.

"I summon Shadowknight Archfiend!" Titan growled, "Along with another Infernalqueen Archfiend!"

A ghastly knight made out of bones with purple skeleton wings and a crimson sword for a right arm with ling blue hair appeared beside his queen. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600)

"And let's not forget my queen's ability," Titan chuckled, (ATK: 900-1900) "Now I'll activate my trap card; Pyro-Clock of Destiny! Now time goes ahead by one turn. Now I can use my monster's effect once again!" (ATK: 2000-3000)

"Uh oh…" Syrus gulped.

"That's as strong as Juudaime's Blue Eyes!" Gokudera gasped.

* * *

"My draw," Lena growled as she drew and Tsuna and his dragons sneezed. (L.S.C.: 3)

She looked at her hand and smirked.

"I play my Speed Spell-Speed Revive," Lena smirked, "Now my Black Cat can come back!"

Black Cat came back. (Stars: 3)

"Now I'll summon Hellcat Synchron!" Lena cackled.

A small cat made of black flames appeared. (Stars: 4)

"Now tune, you two!" Lena commanded, "I Synchro Summon…"

The black flames engulfed Black Cat before Black Cat tripled in size, gain an extra tail, became more feral, and was engulfed in black flames.

"…My Nibi No Nekomata!" Lena cackled. (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1200)

"Oh dear," Bastion gulped.

"Bastion, look out!" Leona shouted.

"Come on, you British Nerd!" Ibris, one of Tsuna's White Dragons, shouted.

"Concur your opponent!" Blue Eyes White Chick shouted.

"Beat her good!" Azrael, the second White Dragon, ordered.

"Move out of the way," Djibril, the final White Dragon, grunted as he kicked Ibris out of the way, "I can't see the hot flaming cat chick!"

Riri-chan clonked him on the head.

"Now destroy all three of his monsters!" Lena ordered.

"How can she do that?" Tsuna asked.

"Nibi no Nekomata's special ability allows her to attack for each card in Lena's graveyard," Emiko explained.

Nibi hissed before charging at all three monsters. When she got hit by a blast of intense roars. She stopped going near Bastion's monsters before going to her mistress' side.

"Good thing I played my Threatening Roar last turn," Bastion exhaled a held breath.

"Just go after I play this facedown, Bastard." (L.S.C.: 4)

Bastion drew. (B.S.C.: 5)

"Now that I have all the needed components," Bastion stated, "I will play Speed Spell-Bonding H2O!"

"A Speed World version of Bonding H2O?" Leona pondered.

"Um… what does that do, nya?" Riri-chan asked.

"Bastion can summon a Water Dragon now," Emiko replied.

"I bond my two Hydrogeddons with my Oxygeddon!" Bastion shouted.

The three monsters collided into a huge dragon made out of tsunami-like water.

"I summon my Water Dragon!" Bastion shouted as his dragon roared. (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)

Nibi hissed at the dragon. Water Dragon spat water in its face. (ATK: 2700-0)

"What the fuck?!"

"You monster appears to be a Pyro-Monster," Bastion chuckled, "That means my monster can now attack without worry of your facedown. Tidal Surge!"

Water Dragon roared before changing into a giant tidal wave. The wave engulfed Nibi, destroying her. (L: 4000-1200) (L.S.C.: 4-2)

"I end my turn with one facedown." (B: 6)

Lena growled as she drew. Nibi came back to the field. (L: 3)

"How come she came back?!" Tsuna gasped.

"If a Water Monster destroys my Nibi, she can comeback as I draw," Lena explained, "Now I'll play my Speed Spell-Demise!"

"What does that do?" Djibril asked.

"If she has a monster with 0 ATK points on her field, she can scrap all her Speed Counters and increase her monster's attack by 1000 for each one," Leona gulped.

Nibi triple in size. (ATK: 0-3000)

"Now kill that Dragon!" Lena hissed, "Dark Flames of Hell!"  
Nibi fired a torrent of flames, only for them to bounce off a shield and destroy her monster.

"WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK FUCKIN' SHIT HELL?!" Lena screeched.

"I played my last trap; Mirror Force," Bastion simply replied.

"I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!!" Lena screeched as her turn ended. (L: 1)

"Do try." (B: 7)

He drew and smiled.

"I play Speed Spell-Gift of Speed," Bastion stated, "Now I draw a card for each Speed Counter I have."

He drew seven cards.

"Now I play Speed Spell-Turbo Fusion," Bastion said, "I fuse the Carbongeddon with my Sulfurgeddon to summon SulfuricCarbongeddon."

A giant dragon made of sulfur and carbon with large stone wings appeared. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 0/Stars: 6)

"Once my monster attacks, it will go into defense mode for each 1000 life points you lose," Bastion explained, "But I am only using him as fuel. I summon Alchemy-Synchron."

A cartoon-version of the Philosopher's Stone appeared. It had big pink eyes, and large cartoon floating gloves. (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/Stars: 4)

"Now I tune my two monsters together to summon…" Bastion began as Alchemy-Synchron changed into three speed gauges.

SulfuricCarbongeddon flew into it, changing into six stars. There was a flash of light.

"…Elemental Phoenix," Bastion finished.

A large phoenix made out of every color in the world appeared with gold flames erupting out of it. (ATK: 3500/DEF: 1000)

"Sadly, he can only last one turn and all other monsters on my field that aren't a Fire Element will be destroyed the moment he's summoned," Bastion sadly said, "My deepest regret is sacrificing you, Water Dragon."

His dragon roared softly, as if he understood what his master meant before turning into steam.

"ATTACK! BURNING ELEMENTAL BURST!!!" Bastion commanded.

His monster screeched as it released a beam on intense gold flames. Lena screamed as the area was filled with a bright light. (L: 1200- -2300) The light faded to reveal the group was outside of the Abandoned Dorm with the Ra Runner still there. Emiko's shadow glowed softly as another shadow entered it.

"How come you didn't tell us you knew how to Turbo Duel, Bastion-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"I believed it wouldn't have come up," Bastion replied, "Also, I didn't have a Duel Runner and I only made it in case of something like this would happen."

* * *

Me: I got the idea of making Speed Spell card with usual Magic Cards. Also, I own the Alchemy-Synchron, Elemental Phoenix, Nibi no Nekomata, Black Cat, Hellcat Synchron, Sulfurgeddon, and SulfuricCarbongeddon monster cards. And you can probably guess that Bastion's deck is a Speed World Trap and Synchro/Fusion Summoning Deck involving the Periodic Table of Elements.


	12. The Forbidden Dorm Part 3

**Me: Here's the last part of the Forbidden Dorm Duel. Also, I am hiding somewhere since I'm scared deeply by a rampaging Lena. She's still mad she lost to Bastion.**

* * *

"Shadowknight Archfiend, strike down Junk Warrior!"

"Oh no you don't! I activate my Negate Attack!" Yusei countered.

"Not with my monster's special effect, you won't," Titan smirked as six spheres with a number on each one appeared beside him, "If the number '3' is picked, then your trap is negated. Now go, Roulette of Death!"

"It's okay. The roulette is in our favor," Jaden smirked as a flame appeared on the number '6' sphere.

The flame moved around and stopped… on number 3. Everyone but Titan and Reborn facefaulted as Yusei's trap shattered. Junk Warrior was sliced in half. (Y & J: 7750)

"What gives?" Jaden asked.

"Sadly, any damage my Shadowknight Archfiend deals out is halved. But my Infernalqueen Archfiend will make up for it by destroying Avian!"

"Go, Mirror Wall!"

"And now, Roulette of Death!" Titan countered, "Now if I get a five or two, your trap is negated."

"Aw shoot…" Jaden groaned.

The flame hit five.

"Son of a bitch!" Stardust cursed as Jaden's trap was destroyed.

Infernalqueen ate Avian and gave a polite burp. (Y & J: 7750-6850)

"Avian!" Jaden gasped before glaring at Titan, "You just made a big mistake. Go, Hero Signal! Now I get to summon out Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF. He'll protect us from you now!"

Clayman appeared.

"Oh really now?" Titan chuckled darkly as he took out his Millennium Item, "Can he protect you both from this?!"

The Eye of Ra on it glowed and Yusei and Jaden lost a leg.

"What the heck?!" Gokudera gasped.

"It is a Shadow Game!" Syrus whimpered.

Yamamoto and Jaden laughed and clapped.

"Hey, how did you do that cool magic trick?" Yamamoto asked.

"This is a pretty cool trick," Jaden added.

"I end my turn by playing one card facedown," Titan chuckled darkly and growled at Jaden and Yamamoto.

Yusei and Jaden drew.

"I summon Turbo Synchron!" Yusei shouted.

A green robotic car-like Synchro Monster appeared. (ATK: 100/DEF: 500/Stars: 1)

"I'll Play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman with Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Jaden's two monsters fused together and created a large giant in a purple and silver jumpsuit, silver and yellow armor, and a strange helmet over his eyes. He roared as lightning came off him. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500/Stars: 6)

"Now I can destroy your Shadowknight Archfiend!" Jaden grinned.

The Wheel of Death spun once more, this time landing on '1.'

"Oh no!" Titan gasped as Shadowknight was destroyed.

"Now let's rev it up one more time!" Yusei cried, "I tune Turbo Synchron with Thunder Giant to Synchro-Summon Stardust Dragon!"

Turbo Synchron changed into a single speed gauge. Thunder Giant was engulfed by it before changing into Stardust Dragon.

"Boo-YAH!" Stardust roared.

"Now I discard the Elemental Hero Captain Gold in my hand to add Skyscraper to my hand. Now I'll activate it!"

"I think not! Go, Dust Tornado!" Titan laughed.

Jaden's Field Spell was destroyed before it could even try to destroy Pandemonium. Another facedown appeared on Titan's field.

"I summon Burstinatrix!" Jaden continued as his monster appeared, "Now then, Burstinatrix…"

"Stardust Dragon…"

"…ATTACK!" both shouted.

Stardust roared before he tried blasting a beam at Infernalqueen.

"I activate Threatening Roar!" Titan countered, "Now you can't attack!"

A loud roar echoed all over.

"EEK! It's my mom!" Stardust screamed like a little girl before hiding behind Yusei.

"I place my last card facedown," Yusei said.

"I end my turn," both said.

Titan drew and laughed.

"I summon Terroking Archfiend!" Titan laughed.

A king-like skeleton archfiend emerged and growled at the two monsters. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500)

"Now Infernalqueen give herself a power boost," Titan continued, "While I give the king his Axe of Despair."

Terroking gained a demonic, skin-like axe while Infernalqueen cackled. (ATK: 2000-3000/ATK: 1900-2900)

"Now I play Card of Sanctity to let us draw six cards," Titan continued, "Now I'll send one to the graveyard to activate Double Attack on my queen. Then, it's Spell Economic, so even if you destroy my field spell, I can still keep my monsters on the field and not lose a single point."

"Uh oh…" Stardust gulped.

"Now I attack both your monsters with Infernalqueen!" Titan ordered.

Burstinatrix screamed as she was about to be destroyed while Stardust was about to be impaled.

"Go, Waboku!" Yusei countered.

Infernalqueen screamed in fury as her attacks didn't do a thing.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Titan growled.

Yusei and Jaden drew. Yusei smirked.

"Ready to become even stronger, old friend?" Yusei asked.

"Always, Yusei," Stardust replied.

"I activate my trap card; ASSAULT MODE ACTIVATE!" Yusei shouted.

Stardust Dragon shrunk down to Yusei's height as he gained stardust-colored knight armor.

"I summon my Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" Yusei shouted as Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode roared. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Infernalqueen gulped.

"Now I play my Miracle Fusion to bring out Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as his favorite fusion appeared, "Now I play Fusion recovery to get Sparkman and Polymerization back! Now I work with them to bring out Shining Flare Wingman!"

Jaden's own white and gold-armored hero emerged. (ATK: 2500-3400/DEF: 2100)

"Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, attack Infernalqueen with Barraging Blasters!" Yusei ordered.

Stardust roared as he gained two big stardust-colored blasters.

"Say 'ello to my little friends!" Stardust cackled before firing two beams from them and his normal stardust-colored flames from his mouth.

"I play Negate Attack."

"DAMN!" Stardust cursed as his attack was absorbed.

"I end my turn with a facedown," both said.

Titan drew.

"I play 'Checkmate,'" Titan said, "Now my Terrorking can attack you both directly!"

"Oh no," Jaden gulped.

"Now I summon another Terrorking," Titan chuckled, "And increase his attack with my Infernalqueen's effect. Now attack, both of you!"

Jaden was cut by the Axe of Despair while Yusei was attacked by a swarm of locus. The locus parted to reveal a badly-shaken Yusei on his knees. (Y & J: 6400-400)

"Yusei?" Jaden pondered.

"He has insectphobia," Reborn stated with a small frown, "This isn't good."

"Now for more punishment!" Titan laughed darkly as Jaden and Yusei lost all but their dueling arms, heads, and hands,"My Millennium Pendant's power is unstoppable!"

BANG!!!

Titan's Millennium Item shattered from Reborn's bullet. Jaden and Syrus paled as they saw Reborn blow on a smoking desert eagle 9-MM pistol. Jaden and Yusei's bodies were returned to normal.

"Never hurt my students or mock the Millennium Items," Reborn glared at Titan.

"Impossible!" Titan gasped, "How did you…"

"Know?" Reborn finished as the flames in the room increased, "I was taught everything about the Millennium Items and about the Shadow Realm when I agreed to a contract."

"A… contract?" Syrus pondered.

Reborn's shadow reshaped into that of a man in his late twenties as his pacifier glowed with menace held within it.

"As of now, this is a REAL SHADOW GAME!" Reborn stated.

The floor below the duelists began to glow as the Eye of Ra appeared. The area was engulfed in shadows.

"The rules to my Shadow Game is each duelist will be connected to their monsters," Reborn explained, "Their pain will be your pain. When you lose… my Penalty Game will end your life."

Everyone gulped.

_'Reborn's actually scarier now,'_ Syrus thought.

_'He never jokes, so that means…'_ Jaden thought before getting excited, "I'M IN A REAL SHADOW GAME! WOO-HOO!!"

Suddenly, all the duel spirits became visible to everyone.

"I end my turn," Titan said, _'I must win! If I don't, then…'_

Yusei and Jaden drew.

"I Discard my second Captain Gold for another Skyscraper and activate it! Now I summon my last Captain Gold!"

A gold-armored Hero with a long red cape appeared. (ATK: 2000)

"I activate my Domino Effect Spell Card!" Yusei shouted, "Now if one monster on your field is destroyed by an attack, all of them are destroyed! I also play a Double Attack Spell Card and discard one of my cards to use it! Now Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, end his monsters!"

Stardust roared as he fired his blasters. His attack finally nailed Infernalqueen. (T: 8000-7900) Infernalqueen fell over and toppled into the other two monsters, all of them falling on a large spike, impaling their heads, before they exploded.

"No!" Titan gasped.

"Now attack again, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!"

"EAT THIS!!!" Stardust roared as Titan was blasted by his beams.

Titan screamed in agony. (T: 7900-4900)

"Captain Gold, Flare Wingman, take him down!" Jaden ordered.

Both heroes nodded before charging at Titan. Flare Wingman punched Titan in the gut before Captain Gold gave him an uppercut. (T: 4900-0)

The area vanished, yet the shadows remained.

"No… I can't lose…" Titan panted as a pool of blood began to form around him.

"Titan…" a voice said.

He looked up and gasped as Reborn was now facing him.

"You kidnapped two girls, threatened their lives to duel, and have caused deep scars within one of my students to be opened once more," Reborn said calmly as his gun aimed at Titan's head, "Die."

Titan was now surrounded by his very Archfiends. They began to rip him to shreds. Titan fell over, screaming, as the group walked out with Aki in Yusei's arms and Alexis on Jaden's back.

"Reborn… how did you do that?" Yusei asked.

"His penalty game is to be forever tortured by the very monsters he used to cause fear and pain within so many," Reborn said, "The Vendicare will dispose of him."

He stopped ahead of everyone and took out a red flashlight and put sunglasses on. There was a flash of pink light from the flashlight.

"None of you remember what I did," Reborn said, "You all will think that Titan caused the Shadow Game to happen."

Everyone blinked and shook their heads.

* * *

"Aki…"

Aki moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yusei?" Aki pondered, "Where… am I? Last thing I remember, I was walking to my house and then nothing."

"Don't worry," Yusei said, "You're safe now. Jaden and I managed to save both you and one of the students of Duel Academy."

"Wait! I'm WHERE?!"

"You're on Central Duel Academy," Reborn explained, "Pleased to meet you, Aki Izayoi."

"A baby?" Aki pondered, "Yusei, you really are weird."

Yusei chuckled. Reborn pulled out a Slifer Red Female uniform.

"Keep this on at all times when you're not in the Slifer Red Dorm, Aki," Reborn instructed, "You can remodel it to match your outfit."

Aki nodded before realizing what he just said.

"Not again…" Aki groaned, "I hated Duel Academy the first time…"

"Hey, Black Rose!" Stardust grinned at a black dragon covered in rose petals.

"Nice to see you once more, Stardust," the dragon bowed her head.

"Hi, Black Rose!" Sonic Chick smiled.

"Sonic Chick, it's been a while," Black Rose Dragon said.

* * *

"Hmm, he should be finished with that Slifer Slacker by now," Crowler said as he entered the basement, "EEK!"

Five large people in strange black robes and armor that covered their faces walked by Crowler, dragging Titan by his neck in a chain. One stopped.

"You have Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki to thank for capturing this child of disrespect of the shadow Games and the Shadow Realm," the man said, "Give his deck to Chrome Dukuro."

He gave Crowler Titan's deck and four other cards.

"Tell her that they are Mukuro's cards," the man said.

"Um… who are you people?" Crowler gulped as he began to sweat.

"We are the Vendicare," the man said, "Followers of the Shadow Realm and the judges for the Mafia World."

"M-m-m-m-mafia?!" Crowler stammered before passing out from shock.

"This is not good," the man said, "Reborn has done something that he shouldn't have done."

"Indeed," a second Vendicare member, this time with a female's voice, agreed, "Reborn-chan might have caused THEM to come back."

"Don't be ridiculous, Izayoi," the tallest Vendicare member said as he dragged Titan, "THEY are not coming back. Since there are no Millennium Items nor Egyptian Gods around anymore."

"What about that copy of the Winged Dragon of Ra Pegasus has?" the smallest of the seven, this time with a child's voice, asked.

"…DAMN IT TO HELL!" the other six shouted in unison.

"Everyone agree to going to see Pegasus and destroying the card say 'I have a fat ass,'" the first said.

"Sora, shut up," Izayoi ordered.

"Yes, nee-chan."

"But we're still going to go get that card?" the tallest asked.

"Yes," Izayoi replied.

"YATTA!" the youngest cheered.

"Some of us should stay here," the middle-sized Vendicare said with an English accent, "I suggest we keep Izayoi and Sora here."

"Second," The tallest agreed.

"Same here," the other two said.

"Me too!" the youngest added.

"WHAT?!"

"Congrats, you two," the tallest said, "Good luck."

The five and Titan vanished in poof of black smoke while Izayoi and Marcus were left.

"Dang it!" Marcus growled.

"Why do we always have to do the big jobs?!" Izayoi demanded.

Sora took off his outfit to reveal a boy around 17 in blond hair with red, orange, and green highlights and fire and wind-pattern jeans with a dragon on his black shirt. Izayoi took her robes and armor off to reveal a pink shirt that showed a bit of cleavage, red shorts, and long, white, skin-tight white socks and pink, red, and white running shoes. She had blue eyes, blue hair, and a star below her right eye.

"So should we get her back into her bed?" Sora asked.

"That's a man," Izayoi said.

"Say what?!" Sora gasped, "Dude looks like a lady!"

* * *

**Me: Now we have Aki as a member of the growing 'family' on Duel Academy Island. I own the Vendicare members who took Titan away. Also, Reborn told me to tell you all that if you ask how he caused a Shadow Game, he'll kill you in your sleep after raping you. But if you think about it, there are seven Arcobalenos and there are seven Millennium Items, so…**

**Reborn: Ahem.**

**Me: (runs for life around the vault with Reborn chasing me, firing madly) Please read Dueling Elements: A New Generation by my friend xXShikigamiXx to see more of Sora and his twin sister, Yuki! NOT THE HEAT SEEKING BULLETS!!!**


	13. Explusion! Yusei's Friends Appear!

**Me: You're going to like this. I'm bringing more people from 5D's to Duel Academy. Don't kill me if you hate them. (currently upside down over a vat of kittens) Get me down, please! I'm allergic to cats!**

**Reborn: No.**

* * *

"Open this door right now or we will break it open!"

Jaden opened his eyes and sat up in bed as a loud knocking came from his door. He squinted and saw a woman with a beret standing outside his door window. Yawning, he walked over.

"Jeez...fine. You and what army?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army!"

He opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in black standing outside his dorm room.

The woman looked him over, "You must be Jaden Yuki...,"

"Uh...yeah...so what's going on?"

Ignoring the question, she looked over his shoulder to one of the sleeping roommates. She frowned as she caught sight of the light blue hair.

"I take it that's Syrus Truesdale?" she asked.

Jaden nodded, "Yeah...so who are you guys, and why are you here?".

The woman looked down at him as Syrus climbed out of bed and walked over, "As I said, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you two are under campus arrest!".

"Arrest?!" Jaden raised an eyebrow, "What did we do?".

"That will be made clear to you at the interrogation," she informed them, "Now get dressed!"

* * *

The two Slifers had an idea why they were now standing in a large, circular room with about five or six giant TV screens, each one with a different person on them. Four of them they knew well: Doctor Crowler, Hibari, Chancellor Shephard, and the woman from the D.A.S. Tsuna and Yusei were also in the room. Not only did they know why there were they...they found out what was going to happen because of it.

"Suspension?!" they asked at the same time.

"That's what I suggest," the D.A.S. woman replied, "You four have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods, which is strictly forbidden, and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member who backs it up. You four must be punished to make an example for all the students!"

Yusei and the duel spirits all glanced at Crowler until the dragon duel spirits began to make faces and curse at the transvestite.

Crowler nodded, "But what kind of an example are we setting, that we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? I say that we arrange something more sporting...,"

"Sporting?" Jaden looked at Crowler's monitor, "What do ya mean?"

"Well Jaden...how about you and Syrus team up and play a tag-duel," Crowler suggested, "Win and you go free...lose, and you both are expelled?"

"A tag-duel?" Jaden smiled at the idea, "That sounds sweet!".

Syrus turned to him, his face saying that he really didn't agree with him.

"B-but Jaden! He said we'll get expelled if we lose!" he whispered.

"And Tsuna will have a one-on-one duel with none other than Aki, the Black Rose, Izayoi," Crowler continued, "And Yusei will have a special turbo Duel."

"I'm game," Yusei replied, glaring, "I have come too far to give up now. I made a promise to my friends that they would be able to live in New Domino City and that's what I intend to fulfill."

"I'm in as well," Tsuna added, "I am going to become a pro through this academy and no other." _'Plus. Reborn would kill me.'_

"Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have accepted the conditions..."

Hibari replied with, "If they lose, I will bite them to death."

Shephard nodded, "Very well...I'll arrange it immediately."

"Oh now, Chancellor," Crowler chuckled, looking back at the four, "Don't worry yourself about this! Allow me to find some opponents for these boys."

* * *

"Yusei, why are we waiting at the docks?" Jaden asked as he, Yusei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Emiko, Aki, Alexis, Bastion, and Syrus.

"I made a few calls to some old friends," Yusei replied, "They should be here in about… now."

Everyone saw a boat come up to the docks.

"Sonny! Yoo-hoo!" a voice called, "It's us!"

Four people got off the boat. Two of them were twin twelve-year-olds in nearly matching outfits. The boy was in a short-sleeved light blue jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from the girl's shirt. He also wore light blue shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. He also has a bracelet on each wrist and his blue-green hair is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face. He carried a Duel Disk with a blue and white trim on his left arm. The girl's outfit consisted of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wore light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. Her green hair was done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. Her Duel Disk had a pink and white trim and was on her left arm. The eldest of them was an old man in a big green shirt, black shorts, samurai-times sandals, and a yellow open vest. He had a mark under his right eye. The tallest man was muscular, tan-skinned, wore a black, skin-tight shirt, blue hair in numerous spikes, blue jeans, a black leather belt, and a slash-mark under both his eyes.

"Yusei!" the youngest boy cheered before running over with the girl.

"Aki!" the girl cheered, "You're okay!"

"Hey there, Ruo," Yusei said as he banged fists with the boy.

"Ruka, thank you for worrying," Aki smiled as she lowered herself to the girl's level to hug her.

"Seems you've got some new friends here, Yusei," the tallest man said, "Heh. I smell nerds in the group. Prank time."

"Jin!" the old man scolded, "You promised you wouldn't cause trouble."

"Aw can it, gramps," the man complained.

"So this is our help?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh! You're him!" the old man gasped.

"Who?" Jin asked.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" the old man replied, "Please! Can I see your rare Blue Eyes White Dragons?"

"Uh…"

"It's alright, Tsuna," Yusei said, "This is Tenzen Yanagi. He's a world-famous treasure hunter. He has a great Treasure Deck."

"A Treasure Deck?" Syrus repeated as Tsuna showed Yanagi his three dragons.

"Hey there, Kuribon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Regulus," Stardust waved.

"Kuri!" a Kuriboh without arms and a rat tail with a red bow on it cooed as it played with Winged Kuriboh.

"Hello, Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon," a fairy-like dragon said.

"Greeting, legendary dragons," a lion in knight's armor kneeled.

"WHAT?!" Yanagi barked, "Jin, my deck is not worthless!"

Instantly, he began to pull out all kinds of cards from everywhere on his person.

"See? I've been collecting these cards all my life," Yanagi explained, "I got this card all the way in a tiny, forgotten village in Madagascar, Africa, and this one with the coffee stain from when Jin used it as a coaster was from…"

* * *

As Yanagi explained his cards' origins, Reborn and Leona were watching from afar.

"I believe that this will be good for _Kaiba's_ new program to be placed into action," Reborn said.

"Should I tell him that you want your last favor from him?" Leona asked as she took out her cell phone.

"Yes."

* * *

"Hello?" Seto Kaiba answered his phone, "WHAT?! But… fine! But after this, I'm dropping all communication with you and Reborn!"

He hung up and left the office.

"I'm going out," Kaiba said to his secretary, "Hold all my calls, and cancel all meetings for the day!"

* * *

"How can you be so calm about this, Jaden? Aren't you scared that I'm gonna get us kicked out?!" Syrus asked.

Still going through his cards, Jaden shook his head.

"Nah...," he looked at Syrus, "I wouldn't have any other partner,"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Syrus cried.

Jaden smiled, "Look, Syrus...we're gonna go in there, duel our best and win the match. Know why?"

"No not really...,"

"Cause you and I are gonna work out our kinks right now," Jaden rose from his chair, "Now, go get your deck, 'cause I've got you in a duel!"

"Uh...," Syrus stood there silently for a few moments, "W-what?!"

* * *

**Me: You can probably guess who Sy is dueling, right? Is it:**

**Ruo**

**Jaden**

**Yusei**

**Tsuna**

**Gokudera**

**Yamamoto**

**Yanagi**

**Jin (Tanner)**

**Ruka**


	14. The Practice Duel! The Signers' Vision!

**Me: If you guessed Ruo, you got it right!**

Syrus, shaking badly, faced Ruo on the beach below the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Just to warn you guys, Ruo narrates all his duels," Ruka advised, "Anyone want a pair of earplugs?"

"We need complete silence as the duelists get ready!" Ruo barked as he and Syrus shuffled their decks.

"Oh, goody!" Yanagi smiled, "I get to see a Roid-Duelist fight a Morphtronic-Duelist!"

"Morphtronic?" Yamamoto repeated.

"Think of 'Transformers' and you'll understand," Jin replied.

"GAME ON!" both duelists shouted. (Syrus: 4000/Ruo: 4000)

"Alright! The amazing Ruo starts off!" Ruo narrated as he drew, "The Amazing Ruo starts off with Morphtronic Celfon!"

A large yellow cell phone appeared on Ruo's side of the field. Instantly, it began to transform. The top part split into two 'wings' as the '.,' '+,' and '-' symbols changed into arms and hands while the '7,' '8,' '9,' '#,' '*,' and '0' changed into robotic legs and waist. The monster completed it's transformation by showing its head. (ATK & DEF: 100)

"Now Celfon can use its ability to let the amazing Ruo draw a certain number of cards from his deck and summon another level four or below Morphtronic Monster," Ruo narrated, "Let's go, Dial!"

Celfon's untouched numbers began to beep and light up until stopping on '1.' Ruo drew and grinned.

"The Amazing Ruo can now summon Morphtronic Magnen!" Ruo narrated.

A large blue magnet appeared beside Celfon before it changed. The left part changed into legs as arms came out of its sides. A head came out of the other side. (ATK & DEF: 800)

"Now the Amazing Ruo plays two facedowns and ends his turn," Ruo narrated, "Now, can his opponent summon something that can take his Morphtronic Monsters on or not?"

"JUST DUEL AND STOP NARRATING!" Ruka barked.

A yellow, robotic, chibi-dragon with a shovel-claw and a drill for arms appeared beside Ruo and sighed.

"Even your Power Tool Dragon is annoyed by your narrating, Ruo!" Ruka complained as Syrus drew.

"You're so lucky, Ruka," Yanagi sighed, "You can see Duel Spirits, just like all the other Signers."

"Welcome to the club," Bastion said.

"I summon Patroid in ATK Mode," Syrus said as a cartoon police car with a police hat on its head appeared, (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200) "Now he'll attack Magnen!"

Patroid gave his owner a shocked look before charging at Magnen.

"Oh no! It appears that the Amazing Ruo is in trouble!" Ruo gasped, "But what's this? Yes! He's activated his Morphtransition trap card! Now Patroid's attack is negated and Magnen goes into DEF Mode! And the crowd goes wild!"

The male Duel Spirits, minus Giotto and Necroshade, began to cheer and hoot as Patroid lost its attack.

"Ruo, the male Duel Spirits are cheering," Ruo said, "So don't do any fake crowd applauses."

Ruo glared at his sister.

"I don't get it, Sy," Jaden stated, "Did you forget Patroid could look at one of your opponent's facedown cards once a turn?"

"Um… yes," Syrus admitted, "I'm useless."

"No you're not, Syrus," Tsuna coached, "Just keep trying! Or Reborn might hit you with a Deathperation Shot and you'll be dueling in nothing but your boxers."

Syrus paled.

"Who's Reborn?" Jin asked.

"Ciaossu," a voice said.

Reborn appeared as a hole in the side of the hill was made. Reborn was now dressed up in a mole costume with a miner's helmet.

"DO YOU LIVE TO WEAR COSTUMES?!" all those who knew Reborn, except Aki and Yusei, shouted.

"Ciaossu, Yanagi," Reborn smiled as he got out of his mole outfit.

"Ah! Reborn!" Yanagi gasped, "Thank you for helping me get Ashoka Pillar again!"

"So he's the guy who helped you get Ashoka Pillar?" Yusei asked, "I should have known…"

"I end my turn with two facedowns," Syrus gulped.

"The…"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Gokudera barked as he pulled out his dynamite, "OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!!!"

"I draw," Ruo squeaked as Tsuna tried to get Gokudera to not blow the child up.

He looked at the card a smiled.

"Alright!" Ruo cheered, "I play Double Summon!"

"Now he can summon another monster," Yamamoto smiled, "I can't wait to see what other cool monsters he has."

"I summon Datatron and Cameran in ATK Mode!"

An orange ZIP Drive and a red camera appeared. The ZIP Drive transformed. The sides opened to reveal arms at the lower part changed into a waist and legs. The top opened to reveal its head and a blaster. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 600) The camera changed now. The sides and the flasher on the camera became arms as the back changed into legs. A robotic head emerged from the top. (ATK: 800/DEF: 600)

"Now Cameran attacks Patroid!"

"Say what?!" everyone gasped.

Patroid charged at Cameran while Cameran fired yellow lasers from his flasher. The lights bounced off Patroid and Cameran was ran over. (R: 4000-3600)

"Sorry, Cameran. But now I can special summon the Tuner Monster Morphtronic Remocon!" Ruo shouted.

An MP3 Player appeared. It transformed. The sides extended robotic flat arms as the bottom half changed into legs and a waist. On the screen, two eyes appeared. (ATK: 300/DEF: 1200/Stars: 3)

"I then activate my Celfon's ability once more!" Ruo shouted before Celfon picked '2' and Ruo drew two cards, "Yes! I now summon another Magnen in DEF! Here's my Magnen Barrier!"

A second Magnen appeared as the two created a magnetic barrier.

"Now let's start Tuning! I activate Emergency Tuning, which lets me Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! I Tune Remocon with Celfon and Datatron!"

Remocon began to glow before changing in three Speed Gauges. Celfon and Datatron entered the gauges, becoming four stars altogether. There was a flash of light and Power Toll Dragon roared to life on the field. (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2500)

"Now my Power Tool Dragon attacks Patroid!" Ruo ordered, "Power Blast!"

Power Tool roared before firing a blast of energy at Patroid. Syrus gulped as he activate his facedown. Two cylinders appeared before Patroid. The first captured the beam while the other released it and hit Ruo. (R: 4000-1700)

"Um… what just happened?" Ruo asked.

"He played Magical Cylinder, Ruo," Bastion replied, "The damage he was about to take was now your damage."

"What?! Aw man!" Ruo groaned, "I end my turn since I've got nothing in my hand now."

Syrus drew.

"I play Pot of Greed!" Syrus shouted.

He drew his two cards and gasped.

_'Power Bond?! Spaceroid Synchron?!'_ Syrus thought.

He shook his head.

_'I… I can't play that,'_ Syrus thought.

"I summon the level four monster, Spaceroid Synchron!" Syrus shouted.

A cartoon spaceship appeared beside Patroid. (ATK: 400/DEF: 900/Stars: 4)

"So that's how you knew about Synchro Monsters!" Jaden realized, "You have one!"

"I tune Spaceroid to Patroid to Synchro Summon…" Syrus began.

The back of Spaceroid opened to reveal four Speed Gauges before Spaceroid vanished. Patroid drove through them, changing into four stars before there was the flash of light. The light died down to reveal a mechanical dragon with jumbo jet wings for wings, a nuclear missile launcher on its back, a pile driver on each arm, a speedboat for a left leg, a helicopter for a right leg, and the head resembled a spy plane.

"…Machineroid Dragon!" (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2300)

"It's really powerful, but Syrus can't attack because of Ruo's Magnen," Alexis frowned.

Yusei, Aki, and Ruka grunted in pain.

"Are you guys… AH!" Tsuna gasped.

Yusei, Aki, and Ruka's right arms were glowing red, showing Yusei's dragon mark, the tail, Aki's dragon mark, the right claw, and Ruka's dragon mark, the left claw. The sky began to become dark and stormy.

"Uh oh…" Jin gulped.

"We might want to find shelter," Yanagi advised.

"Why?" Gokudera asked.

"Because the Crimson Dragon wants to appear," Jin replied as crimson lightning shot down and began to move all around.

"Here it comes!" Yusei gasped.

"The Crimson Dragon!" Aki and Ruka added.

The lightning changed into flames before taking on the form of a giant dragon.

"EEK!" Syrus and Ruo yelped.

"That's the Crimson Dragon?!" Tsuna gasped.

Suddenly, the area was engulfed in a bright light. The light faded to reveal just Ruka, Yusei, Ruka, and a fourth person. He had violet eyes and spiked blonde hair. He seemed to have hair extensions in the front which were wrapped in violet bands. His attire consisted of a white and purple trench coat over black pants and silver boots. He also wore a similar neckband to that of Yugi Moto. He also wore earrings in the shape of the letter A.

"Jack?!" Yusei gasped.

"Aw great…" the man growled, "Just where the hell are we and why are you here, Yusei?"

The area below them changed into Duel Academy Island.

"Huh? The school?" Yusei pondered.

Suddenly, eleven pillars erupted from the ground before the island exploded.

"NO!" Yusei shouted.

The group saw three images in the light. Each one seemed to resemble an Egyptian God Card, but more demonic. There was another flash of light and Yusei, Ruka, and Aki were back on the beach, the Crimson Dragon gone and the marks' glowing stopped.

"Hey! What gives?!" Ruo demanded as he tried to activate his Duel Disk, "It stopped working!"

"That's the bad thing about the Crimson Dragon," Yusei said, "He has too much energy and can cause electronic devices to overload and shut down."

"Aw man!" Ruo groaned.

"Hey, Sy," Jaden said as he walked over, "What was that other card you had from your Pot of Greed draw?"

Syrus didn't reply since Jaden had swiped it.

"Power Bond?" Jaden gulped, "If you had a fusion monster that might have negated the effects of those Magnen, then Power Toll Dragon and Ruo would have been cooked."

"It doesn't matter anyways," Syrus sighed as he took Power Bond back, "I can't even use it properly…"

He walked off with his head down.

"Syrus…" Yamamoto whispered.

"What did he mean when he said he couldn't use it properly?" Ruka pondered.

"Something must have happened to make him believe that he couldn't use Power Bond," Bastion said.

"I think I know someone who knows why Syrus said that," Alexis said.

"Who?" Emiko pondered.

"His older brother, Zane Truesdale."

"ZANE IS SYRUS' OLDER BROTHER?!" Emiko gasped.

"Who's Zane?" Jaden, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna asked.

"Zane Truesdale is a fourth year Duel Academy student," Reborn explained, "He is the top fighter in Obelisk Blue. His deck involves the use of Cyber Dragons and the Cyber End Dragon."

"Alright. Then let's go see Syrus' older brother," Jaden said.

"You won't be allowed into Obelisk Blue without someone from there, Jaden," Tsuna said, "The other students there will refuse to allow you to enter and might even resort to violence."

"That is why you're going with him," Reborn stated.

"NANI?!"

**Me: Oh dear. The Crimson Dragon appearing and showing Duel Academy Island being destroyed by three demonic Egyptian God Cards seems dark and foreboding. And Syrus seems so sad and depressed.**


	15. Cyber End Dragon

**Me: Here's the duel between Zane and Jaden. But first... Ruo! Ruka!**

**Ruo and Ruka: What is this chapter's main card? *A fusion monster card with a giant three-headed, metald dragon on it was picked***

**Ruo: I've never seen this guy before.**

**Ruka: Maybe we'll learn what it does this chapter!**

* * *

"So this is Obelisk Blue?" Jin asked, "Pretty swanky, Yusei."

"Thanks," Yusei replied, "But it's stuffy if you ask me."

"Ditto," Tsuna added.

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned as he, Jin, Yanagi, Yusei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ruo entered the dorm.

"Hey! Slifer Slackers and Ra Chickens aren't allowed here!" Chazz growled as he walked up to them, "And why are a brat, a convicted old man, and a convict here?"

"We have special passes that allow us to be here," Jin replied as he held up his pass, "And you wanna know how I got my marks? I got arrested because I clobbered a snot nosed brat like you."

Chazz gulped and took a step away from Jin.

"And their reason?" Chazz asked.

"We're here to talk with Syrus' older brother, Zane," Yamamoto replied, "We were hoping that he may know why Syrus is so discouraged at using Power Bond."

"And why would he want to talk with you?" Chazz asked.

"Let them in, Chazz," a voice said.

Everyone looked up at the stairs to see Zane walking down them.

"Fine," Chazz growled.

"I apologize for Chazz's behavior," Zane apologized, "He has a problem is my guess."

* * *

"You want to know why I said Syrus couldn't use Power Bond properly, correct?" Zane asked as he and the others stood at the docks beside the lighthouse.

Jaden nodded.

"Yeah. Just what's up with that? Aren't older brothers suppose to look after their younger brothers?" Jin asked.

"Ah! Syrus!" a voice cried.

Everyone looked to see a person with big blue hair on a makeshift raft heading out.

"Sy!" Jaden shouted before taking his Duel Disk off and gave it to Yanagi before jumping into the water.

"Stay back, Jaden!"

Everyone watched as Syrus tried to push off in his raft, only to be stopped by Jaden jumping onto it, and in the process, making it split apart, sending the two of them into the water.

"Well that was a smart plan...," he said, smirking.

Syrus came to the surface, arms flailing.

"Help me! I can't swim!!" he yelled.

"And you were about to set off into the ocean?!" Jaden cried as Syrus wrapped his arms around his neck, "That makes a lot of sense!"

The two of them disappeared beneath the waves, with Kuriboh watching from above as Jin jumped into the water.

He was halfway out of the water and halfway in. He felt the ground and blinked "It's shallow..."

As if they heard him, Jaden and Syrus rose from underneath the water, completely soaked and gasping for air.

Syrus rubbed his arms and glanced at his roommate, "Why did you come after me, Jaden?" he shivered, "I stink... They'll assign you a new tag-team partner. Just let me go and you'll have a much better shot of winning the match without me."

Jaden walked in front of him, "Sy, that's just your brother talking! You gotta believe in yourself!"

"You gotta believe me!" Syrus sobbed, tears leaking and mixing with the sea water, "I'm a lost cause...,"

"He is right, you know..." a cold voice interjected.

Everyone looked to see Zane with a cold look on his face.

"You dropping out, little brother?"

Syrus nodded slightly, "Uh...yeah, kinda,"

"Hmph," Zane closed his eyes and turned away, "It's about time...,"

That remark made Syrus lower his head, feeling worse than he already did before. He turned and made his way to some logs floating nearby from his damaged raft.

Jaden watched Syrus and shook his head, "He's wrong, Syrus...,"

All he heard from Syrus was a loud sniffling sound.

Jaden growled and glared back at Zane, his eyes flashing from their normal color to gold for a few seconds.

"You're his big brother, how can you say that?!" he demanded.

"Because I know him," Zane said simply.

"Yeah, I bet you know it all, huh?" Jaden waded out of the water, leaving a trail behind him, "But you're wrong and I'm gonna prove it right now. Let's duel, Zane!"

Syrus turned to his friend, "Jaden...,"

Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Duel a Slifer?" he thought aloud before smiling, "Sure...why not? It's been awhile since I went slumming."

Jaden grinned, "Then get your game on!"

"He's good, Jaden, don't do it!" Syrus pleaded.

"I'm sure he is good, Syrus," Jaden replied, '_I'm also sure that this will help Sy's confidence problem...without hurting mine.'_That night, after the sun had set, Jaden and Zane, as well as the rest of the gang walked to the main dock, Jaden and Zane carrying Duel Disks.

* * *

Reborn looked at them both, "This is...gonna be a very interesting duel...,"

Gokudera scoffed, "More like a slaughter...,"

Emiko, however, was too busy munching on a bag of chips she had snagged a short while earlier.

* * *

"You ready for this, Zane?" Jaden asked, inserting his deck.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me, Yuki!" Zane shot back.

"DUEL!" they both shouted. (Zane: 4000/ Jaden: 4000)

"Alright...now we see what's going on with Sy and his bro," Jaden smiled, barely containing his excitement, "Also how I rank up against the best!"

He drew his card, "Here I come, Zane! First, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in Attack Mode!"

* * *

Riri-chan leaned over on her mistress' shoulder as the birdman made his entrance.

"Nya. You ever notice he usually starts off with that one monster?" Riri-chan asked Emiko.

"Shh...,"

* * *

"Now, I think I'm gonna throw down a facedown while I'm at it," Jaden finished as he inserted a card into his slot.

Zane drew his card, "That's all huh? Fine. For my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon (ARK: 2100/DEF: 1600) in Attack Mode!"

* * *

The spectators watched in amazement as a metal dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind it's master.

"Amazing!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"That dragon's so strong!" Ruo gasped.

* * *

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed, "How were you able to summon a Level Five monster on your first turn?".

"I can play the Cyber Dragon because it's my first turn, Jaden," Zane explained, "With no monsters of my own on the field, it requires no sacrifice. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

Jaden turned away as his facedown was blown away by a miniature tornado, "Well that was fast...,"

"Not as fast as your Life Points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Avian with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded.

The metallic dragon rose and let out a stream of fire, engulfing Avian completely. (J: 4000-2900)

* * *

Syrus watched silently as his friend was already on the track of losing this duel.

'_I tried to warn him that Zane was good...'_

_'Powerful monster...nice effect...oh yeah, I'm totally gonna duel this guy!'_ Emiko munched on the remains of her snack.

* * *

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" he declared as a strange looking sarcophagus with a clock emblazoned in the center appeared, "This allows me to take a card from my deck, place it into the capsule, and in two turns, add it to my hand."

Jaden watched as the capsule opened up, letting the holo-card inside and closing before sinking beneath the ground.

"Wow...," he wiped the end of his nose, "That's gotta be the best card of his entire deck. I can't wait to see what comes outta there!"

* * *

_'I can…' _Syrus thought miserably,_ ''Cause it ain't gonna be pretty...'_

* * *

"It's your move, Jaden..."

_'I know and I better make this move count!'_ Jaden thought as he looked at Zane and his metal dragon, '_Because I'm starting to see that he might be as good as everyone says he is...maybe even better...but not better than me!'_

"Alright, Round Two!" Jaden drew his next card, "First, I'm gonna rock Polymerization, then I'm gonna roll both Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman and fuse them to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The large, electrified armored Hero appeared on the field in all it's glory, letting out a might roar at the Cyber Dragon.

"Now, since his special ability destroys a monster with attack points lower than his own, your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Jaden explained as Thunder Giant struck the Cyber Dragon with a huge bolt of lightning, destroying it, "Yes! Looks like the big man on campus just got a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

Ruo nodded, "Yeah, I'd say that!"

Riri-chan waved her arms, "WOO! Dragon-slayer!"

Jin turned to Reborn.

"Why do I get the feeling that Jaden got lucky there?" he asked quietly.

"Because that's all it was," Reborn replied, looking at the two duelists, "Nothing but luck..."

* * *

"And the best part about that," Jaden smiled some more, "Is that that blast was just Thunder Giant's special ability. He still has his own attack, which I'm gonna use on you!"

Thunder Giant gathered a large amount of energy in it's hands and fired it at Zane, hitting him dead on. However, Zane didn't even move. He just stood there calmly as his Life Points went down a good deal. (Z: 4000-1600)

"You know you could at least flinch a little," Jaden muttered as he inserted a card into a slot, "Oh well...maybe this facedown card will get you later."

* * *

'_Yeah...if Jaden lasts long enough to use it…'_ Syrus thought, turning to his brother.

* * *

"Nice moves, kid," Zane said as he drew, "Now that my field is empty again, I can bring out another Cyber Dragon...,"

An identical metallic dragon appeared in front of Zane, a distorted growl coming from within.

"...or better yet, two!" Zane held up a card, "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With just one monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!"

His disk glowed and his first Cyber Dragon was revived, standing next to his second one.

* * *

"Not another one," Ruka gasped.

"Jaden's in trouble now," Tsuna gulped.

* * *

"But neither would be here for long...," Zane took another card from his hand, "In present form anyway. Dragons, unite! Cyber-Twin Dragon (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100), emerge!"

From the dark void of Polymerization, a new monster appeared. This had the heads of both Dragons, but the body of one, each head with a different circle of color. One yellow, and one blue.

* * *

"Twin Dragon?!" Gokudera stared at the new creature in awe, "One was tough enough already!"

* * *

"My Twin Dragon can attack twice in a round, Jaden!" Zane pointed to the Thunder Giant, "Meaning double the trouble for your monster and your Life Points! Twin Dragon, attack!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden pushed a button, "I've got a Trap! A Hero Emerges! Now normally, you'd have to randomly select a card from my hand and if it was a monster, I'd get to summon it. But since it's the only card in my hand, I'll just bring him out! Wroughtweiler (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200), come on out in Defense Mode!"

A large, black metal dog appeared next to Thunder Giant in a defensive crouch.

"You'll need him, Jaden! Cyber Twin Dragon, Double Strident Blast!" Zane barked.

His two headed monster roared and let out two separate blasts, each one hitting the different monsters on Jaden's side of the field. (J: 2900-2500)

Jaden lifted his head, smiling, "Glad you did that! 'Cause when Wroughtweiler is destroyed, his special ability activates! It takes one Polymerization card and one Elemental Hero from my Graveyard and add them back to my hand. Just when you probably thought you can stop worrying about them, huh Zane?"

"I don't worry," Zane said evenly.

This made Jaden smile.

"Aw man! You're chill...not even flinching or worrying...you are good!"

Zane smiled slightly, "Thanks. You're good too, Jaden,"

* * *

_'Huh?!'_ Syrus blinked in surprise, '_Since when did Zane give props?'_

* * *

"Now...where was I? Oh yeah! I was about to summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" he slapped the card onto his disk and the cape-wearing Hero appeared, water hose at the ready, "And, since he's the only monster on my field, I'll use his special ability and draw two more cards from my deck."

He drew his cards.

"Alright, Zane," he looked up from his cards, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman with my Elemental Hero Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudballman! Rise, Mudballman, in Defense Mode!"

A new monster, one with a perfectly round main body, rounded arms and a blue head appeared on the field, kneeling, protecting Jaden. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 3000)

* * *

"Alright!" Ruo smiled widely, "Mudballman's got 3000 DEF points! That Twin Dragon will have a hard time getting past him!"

"Now Jaden might have another turn to pull out a winning combination," Aki said.

"Go Jaden! Kick the Kaiser's butt!" Stardust Dragon yelled.

_'I don't believe it...Jaden might actually win!'_ Syrus thought, stunned at the turn of the duel so far.

* * *

"Gimme your best shot, Zane!"

"My best? Alright, you got it," Zane drew his card and watched as the Capsule rose from the dirt, chunks rolling off it.

* * *

'_Oh no...'_ Syrus knew what this meant.

* * *

"It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule, and now I can take the card I put in it and add it to my hand," Zane placed the card in his hand and looked straight at Jaden, "You played well...but not well enough."

"Hey, just gimme what you got, Zane, I'm ready for it!"

"...I'm sure you are, Jaden. A good duelist is ready for anything. Even knowing the difference of using a card and playing a card can make the difference in a duel," he glanced at Syrus briefly, then back at Jaden, bowing his head slightly, "and you play your cards well, Jaden."

_'That's a good compliment...but even better advice,'_ Jaden thought, _'Just hope Syrus is listening right now.'_

* * *

And indeed Syrus was listening to what his older brother had said.

_'Of course! That's what he meant by what he said all those years ago! Using and playing your cards are two different things...I understand it now!'_ he realized.

_'You are learning well, Syrus,'_ Giotto thought, _'Only the Earth bearer could make someone motivated.'_

* * *

"First, I'll play this De-Fusion card and split up my Cyber Twin Dragon into two separate Cyber Dragons," he paused as his monsters divided itself into it's original forms, "Next, I activate the magic of the Spell Card, Power-Bond!"

He inserted the card into his disk as everyone's eyes widened.

"This card allows me to summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster, and with the final Cyber Dragon in my hand, I can fuse them together to create...the Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800) !!!"

Everyone watched in amazement as through a torrent of blue flame, the winged dragon appeared, three heads sticking out of the same body.

* * *

"My God...it's like a Machine version of the Blue Eyes White Ultimate Dragon..." Tsuna awed.

"SUGOI!! SUGOI!! THAT'S SWEET!" Riri-chan, Ruo, and Yanagi screamed, bouncing up and down.

Everyone heard a crack.

"Eek! There goes my back!"

* * *

Ignoring the shouts, Zane continued his turn, "Thanks to Power-Bonds ability, when I summon a Fusion Machine-Type monster, it's Attack Points are doubled!"

Cyber End Dragon doubled in size. (ATK: 8000)

* * *

"8000 points?!" Aki gasped, "No way!"

"This is going to be painful," Yusei said.

* * *

"And keep in mind, Jaden, when Cyber Dragon attacks, the difference between his Attack Points and your monsters Defense Points are dealt to you as damage!"

Jaden's eyes widened and he made a lopsided grin, "Oh boy...,"

* * *

"Just hang in there, Jaden!" Yamamoto yelled, "If you can survive the attack, you can win this duel for sure thanks to his Spell Cards effect!"

Alexis nodded, "That's right. At the end of the turn Power-Bond is used, the one who used the card gets dealt damage equal to the attacking monsters original Attack Points!"

_'Yeah...but that won't matter if you play it right,'_ Syrus thought, hearing his friends, '_And Zane has! I just wish it wasn't at Jaden's expense...'_

* * *

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Mudballman! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane roared, waving his arm, "Finish this duel!"

Jaden watched as his Hero was obliterated right before the leftover damage came right at him, hitting him dead on. After the blow, he fell to his knees, head hung low. (J: 2500-0)

"Jaden!" Tsuna yelled.

Alexis stared, "I can't believe it...he lost.."

"Didn't surprise me..." Reborn said.

"No!" Syrus ran to his friend, "Jaden!"

Jaden lifted his head as Syrus came to him, and smiled at the older Truesdale, "Great duel, Zane..."

Zane chuckled and turned away, then looked back, smiling slightly. Syrus' eyes met with his brothers and they just stood there as if sharing a mental, mutual understanding of what had just happened. Zane turned away again and walked away, Alexis following after him.

"So...what do you think?" Alexis asked him, walking alongside him.

Zane retained his usual calm face.

"I think Syrus has chosen some good friends," he said quietly.

"Wow...you're brothers got some mad skills," Jaden commented, watching Zane and the other two leave.

Syrus shrugged, "Maybe, but mom says I got the looks in the family,"

All the others stared at him, speechless, then began to laugh hard.

Syrus laughed too, before stopping, "What's funny?".

Jaden shook his head.

"Come on...let's go home and work on our decks. While we're at it, let's rearrange your deck so that you can use Power-Bond," he offered.

Syrus nodded, "Yeah, good idea. Now I know how to play it, not just use it."

A loud rumbling sound made the two of them turn to see nearly everyone holding their stomachs.

"You know what I could use?" Ruo asked, rubbing his belly, "A couple of grilled cheese sandwiches… maybe even some ice cream."

"Same here..." Ruka nodded, "I'm starving...,"

Jaden grinned as his and Syrus' stomachs gargled.

"Not if I eat 'em all first, you guys!" he laughed, dashing away.

"You two," Reborn said before Ruo and Ruka started to run off, "Wait for just a minute."

Leona pulled out two small Slifer Red uniforms.

"Seto Kaiba asked us to give these to the two of you," Leona smiled, "He's trying out a new program for this Duel Academy only."

"Really?! You mean we're part of this place, too?! AWESOME!" Ruo cheered.

"Ruo, I'm not so sure about this," Ruka said, "I mean, what if everyone else here is mean."

"I promise you both, I won't let anyone hurt you," Yusei said.

"And if they do, you can be sure that they'll be visited by the Black Rose," Aki added.

"What is going on here?" a voice asked, "A gathering of herbivores? How annoying."

Yusei, Stardust Dragon, Sonic Chick, Junk Warrior, Tsuna, the Elemental Heroes, and Tsuna's dragons paled as they slowly turned around to see Hibari with a tonfa out.

"Tsuna, Yusei, I'll bite you both to death," Hibari stated, adjusting the gold band on his right sleeve, the words 'Chief of Punishment' on it.

"EEK! RUN!!!" Tsuna screamed.

"Why are we running away from him?" Ruo asked.

"Do you want to know what that 'Head of Punishment' band on his uniform actually means?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah," Ruo replied.

"It means he'll hit us with his tonfa," Tsuna whimpered.

"That has got to hurt," Ruka stated.

"Last time someone broke the rules around here, Hibari sent them to the nurse's office with broken legs and their fingers bent all the way backwards," Reborn said on Jin's shoulder.

"RUN FASTER!!!" Ruo screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter contains a duel between Chrome and Jaden. Also, what would you guys think of the titles now being named after the main card in the chapter?**


	16. Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

**Me: Thank you, Kham-sensei, for aiding in designing Chrome-chan's deck. Also, be warned that a demon will appear. But for now… Ruo! Ruka!**

**Ruo and Ruka: What will today's card be? (A Sea Serpent Synchro Monster was picked)**

**Ruo: What gives?! It has 'dragon' in its name, but it's a Sea Serpent!**

**Ruka: That's not unusual, Ruo. And it has a powerful effect.**

* * *

Sora yawned as he adjusted his red blazer.

"Man, I wanna talk with Jay," Sora complained, "Why are we up here?"

Izayoi looked away from the binoculars she had to look at Sora.

"We're not allowed to make contact with the subject," Izayoi replied.

"Boss!" a voice shouted.

A large black dragon with red eyes flew up to Sora with a tan-skinned man with no shirt to hide his sculpted figure, black baggy, tattered pants, fingerless gloves, a mask over his eyes, and a long red scarf and two raven wings beside him.

"Red Eyes, Harpy's Brother, how did your search go?" Sora asked.

"We've found out Jaden's got a Winged Kuriboh as a Spirit," the dragon said.

"His friends here are Yusei Fudo, a Satellite who is a Signer with the Tail, Aki Izayoi, the Black Rose slash the left claw Signer slash a psychic duelist, Vongola X Tsunayoshi Sawada, Storm Ring Gokudera, Rain Ring Yamamoto, Sun Ring Ryohei, Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Right Claw Signer Ruka, Ruka's twin Ruo, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Yanagi the Treasure Hunter Duelist, Ex-Turbo Dueling Champ Jin, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Emiko 'The Black Cat,' and Bastion Misawa," Harpy's Brother named Jaden's friends.

Sora nodded.

"Can you give Jay a message?" Sora asked.

"They are not allowed," Izayoi replied as she dusted her blue skirt off before lowering it a little, "I swear, this thing is meant to be short."

"Now you see why I told you to steal the boy's uniform," Sora stated.

"Shut up."

She went back on spying on Jaden, who was now being dragged to the school's gym by, you guessed it, Ryohei.

* * *

"Alright, Jaden, I want you to give it your EXTREME beast when you EXTREMELY box with me!" Ryohei, now in a boxing outfit, shouted.

"What does this have to do with dueling?" Jaden asked, now in a Slifer Red version of a pair of boxing shorts and boxing gloves.

"To make you learn how to make EXTREMELY quick moves!" Ryohei shouted as he charged at Jaden, "EXTREME RIGHT!!!"

"Yikes!" Jaden yelped and began to run away from Ryohei all around the Boxing Arena.

"Come back here!" Ryohei shouted as he chased.

* * *

Bastion, Syrus, and Ruo were all in Bastion's room, painting the walls and ceiling white due to all of the equations all over the walls… and ceiling… and furniture… and bed sheets… and everywhere you looked.

"So why are we doing this?" Ruo asked.

"We are doing this so we can start creating the ultimate Machineroid Deck," Reborn said, lounging on the bed.

"Could you help?" Syrus asked.

"You want me to hit you're with a Dying Will Bullet?"

"No thanks!" Syrus yelped.

"A what?" Ruo asked.

"A special item that, once inside the forehead, released all outer limiters on a person," Bastion explained, "Giving them improved physique and strength. But, it leaves you in your briefs or pants or short, if you're not wearing anything under them."

"Bingo," Reborn smiled.

* * *

Jaden walked out of the gym with a black eye while Ryohei came out with bumps and bruises all over his body.

"Ni-san!" a voice gasped.

"Hahi! What have you two been doing?" a second voice gasped.

"I think they've been boxing…" a third voice said.

Jaden and Ryohei looked to see Kyoko, Haru, and a girl with purple hair in a pineapple-like shape in a Slifer Red Blazer and an eye patch over her right eye.

"Jaden-kun, this is Chrome-chan," Haru introduced, "Chrome-chan, this is our friend Jaden-kun."

"H-Hello, Jaden-kun," Chrome stuttered.

"Hi there, Chrome," Jaden smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Chrome-chan wanted to know if you would duel her," Kyoko said.

"Sure! I never back down from a duel!" Jaden grinned, "Let's go outside, Chrome!"

* * *

"GAME ON!" (Jaden: 4000/Chrome: 4000)

"I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF and end my turn with two facedowns!"

Chrome drew as Clayman and the facedowns appeared.

"I-I summon Blizzed – Guard of the Ice Boundary in DEF Mode," Chrome stuttered as a snow-colored owl-eagle fusion in cobalt and gold armor appeared on her field, (ATK: 300/DEF: 500/Stars: 1) "Now I-I play Double Summon t-to summon Water Reflection of the Ice Boundary in ATK Mode."

A puddle of water appeared on Chrome's field beside Blizzed. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800/Stars: 2)

"As l-long as I-I have only Level t-two monsters on my field, h-he can attack you directly," Chrome said, "G-get him with Reflection Strike."

The puddle moved over to Jaden before Jaden was stabbed in the gut by a blond-haired man in red leather and purple and gold robes. (J: 4000-2800)

"I e-end my turn with t-two facedowns," Chromed ended her turn.

"Okay! It's my draw!" Jaden grinned as he looked at his card, "I dish out Elemental Hero Sparkman! Now I switch Clayman into ATK and both of my monsters will attack your monsters!"

Clayman rammed into Blizzed while Sparkman was about to destroy Water Reflection when his attack was absorbed into a barrier.

"I p-play Negate Attack," Chrome stuttered, "Now I-I use Blizzed's e-effect to draw one card."

"Alright, I call it a turn with a facedown," Jaden said.

Chrome drew.

"I-I sacrifice m-my Water Reflection t-to summon Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier."

Water Reflection transformed into a large knight in ice and gold armor with a blue, red, and gold cape and an ice and gold lance. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/Stars: 6)

"N-Now I p-play t-the s-spell card, Pot of Greed," Chrome said as she drew two cards, "Now I-I use his effect to summon a-an Ice Coffin Token t-to the f-field."

A coffin made of ice appeared. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 0/Stars: 1)

"I p-play my other D-Double Summon to b-bring o-out my Bushi of the Ice Boundary in ATK Mode."

An armored samurai made of ice and gold appeared with his katana out. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)

"Bushi, attack Sparkman with Frost Slash!" Chrome ordered, "Royal Knight, strike down Clayman with Frozen Joust. And Ice Coffin will attack you directly."

Clayman impaled Clayman with his lance as Sparkman was saved by Hero Barrier. (J: 2800-1600)

"Man, Tsuna told me you were a great duelist," Jaden laughed, "But it's only been four turns and you've got me by the ropes. This is awesome!"

"I-I end my turn," Chrome stuttered.

Jaden drew and smiled.

"I play my Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as his warrior appeared, "Now attack her Royal Knight with Skydive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman rammed into Royal Knight, engulfed in flames. (C: 4000-3900)

"Now his super power comes in!" Jaden grinned, "Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK," Jaden grinned.

Chrome screamed as she was hit by the flames emerging from Flame Wingman's dragon mouth. (C: 3900-1900) She fell over and her waist seemed to be collapsing into itself.

"What the?!" Jaden gasped.

**"Kufufufufufu… I see you've managed to knock Chrome-chan out,"** a voice said as a mist began to engulf Chrome's body, **"Jaden Yuki, did you know that Chrome is deeply frightened of flames? That is why her deck is of the ice."**

The mist parted to reveal a male version of Chrome with the eye patch removed to reveal a red eye, a black leather glove on his left hand, a red blazer, green pants, and a purple and white-stripped shirt. His uncovered eye was red while the other was blue.

"Hahi! Who are you? And where did Chrome-chan go?" Haru gasped.

"Is he Chrome-chan's ni-san?" Kyoko pondered.

"She pulled off that EXTREME trick again!" Ryohei shouted.

Jaden gulped.

"You're Mukuro Rokudo, aren't you?" Jaden gulped.

"Kufufu, yes, I am, Jaden-kun," the boy chuckled, "Now then, I will continue in place of Chrome-chan."

"Fine," Jaden frowned, "I end my turn."

Mukuro drew and laughed.

"I summon the level 2 Tuner Monster, Practitioner of the Ice Barrier," Mukuro said as a man in a red and white toga with a pair of icicle si and a bronze Roman helmet appeared. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 0/Stars: 2)

"Uh oh…" Jaden gulped.

"Now I tune Practitioner with Bushi," Mukuro continued a Practitioner changed into two Speed Gauges that engulfed Bushi, changing him into a gold outline of himself with four stars in the center, "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Chilling mist, rise up from your slumber!"

There was a flash of light.

"Synchro Summon!" Mukuro continued, "Come forth! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

The light parted to reveal a giant sea serpent made out of ice and silver armor with a ruby in the center of its forehead and giant ice wings. (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1400)

"Now I discard two cards in my hand to send your Sparkman and your Flame Wingman back to your hand and fusion deck."

"Oh no," Jaden gasped.

"Kufufu, show him your power," Mukuro ordered as a flame erupted in his red eye.

Brionac roared before encasing the two monsters in ice and whacked them back into cards with its tail.

"Now I play my last card, Heavy Storm," Mukuro chuckled as the facedown Chrome had placed down two turns ago flipped up, "This…"

"I know," Jaden sighed, "My facedowns are useless now."

His facedowns, Mirror Force and Negate Attack, were engulfed in a powerful storm that destroyed them both.

"Now, Brionac, destroy him!" Mukuro ordered, "Eternal Avalanche Burst!"

Brionac flapped its wings and took to the skies before releasing a giant, ice-colored beam as its wings released a flurry of snow and ice. Jaden screamed as his clothes started to tear in a few places. (J: 1600-0)

"Kufufufu, you played well, but Chrome has yet to lose a duel to a fire user," Mukuro chuckled before a mist engulfed him, "Goodbye for now, Jaden-kun."

The mist parted to reveal a healed Chrome.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Jaden-kun," Chrome apologized as she helped Jaden get up, "Mukuro-san's illusions are powerful."

"Man, if that was an illusion attack, I'd hate to see what that dragon could do if the attack was real," Jaden said, "And it's okay, Chrome! I had a great time dueling you and Mukuro."

Chrome nodded.

"Chrome-chan, how did you do that trick?" Haru asked.

"Um…"

"The holographic feature on her Duel Disk acted up and gave her that other appearance," Jaden lied quickly.

"Oh," Kyoko said, "Does that happen often, Chrome-chan?"

"Once in a while," Chrome replied.

* * *

**Me: The first Duel of Fate is on!**


	17. Black Rose Dragon and Trident Dragon

**Me: Here's the first duel. Ruo! Ruka!**

**Ruo and Ruka: Today's card is… (Two cards are picked this time. One of a hellish dragon with three heads and the other Aki's Black Rose Dragon)**

**Ruka: Two cards this time? I recognize Aki's Black Rose Dragon, but not the other one.**

**Ruo: It's scary, if you ask me. Yet totally wicked!**

**Ruka: We'll find out in this duel.**

* * *

"Welcome, students of Duel Academy!" a man with long black hair in a certain style resembling Shaman King's Ryo's hairdo, a fancy mustache, and a red suit with a microphone, "I am the Master of Ceremonies, or MC for short! We will be having three different duels today. A normal duel between Duel Academy's own Tsunayoshi Sawada and Aki Izayoi, AKA the Black Rose! The second will be a Turbo Duel between Yusei Fudo and a special guest! The final will be a Tag-Team Duel between the team of Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale, calling themselves the 'Machineroid Heroes,' and two special guests calling their team 'Paradox!' Alright! Let's get on with the first duel of the day!"

"Did they really have to show the entire school our duels?" Tsuna asked.

"I guess," Aki replied.

"GAME ON!" (Tsuna: 4000/Aki: 4000)

"Ladies first," Tsuna offered.

"Why thank you, Tsuna," Aki said as she drew, "But foolish! I summon my Evil Thorn!"

A plant with a wilted pink flower and a spiked bomb appeared. (ATK: 100/DEF: 300)

"Now I sacrifice it to activate its special ability!" Aki continued, "Now you lose 300 Life Points and I can summon the other two Evil Thorns in my deck. But they must be summoned in ATK Mode, sadly."

Tsuna got hit in the face by the spike bomb before it went off as two more Evil Thorns appeared. (T: 4000-3700)

"I end my turn with two cards facedown."

Tsuna drew.

"I summon Koa'ki Meiru Drago!" Tsuna shouted.

A blue dragon with lightning covering its body appeared on Tsuna's field. (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600/Stars: 4)

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your left facedown!" Tsuna continued as a typhoon engulfed Aki's first facedown.

"I now attack your monster with Koa'ki Burst!" Tsuna ordered.

His dragon roared before firing a blue beam out of its jaw, destroying the Evil Thorn on Aki's left. (A: 4000-2200)

"I end my turn by revealing to you my Blue Eyes White Dragon," Tsuna finished his turn.

"Why are you showing me your card?" Aki asked.

"Shameful effect my monster has," Tsuna said, "Well, to me at least. I have to show you a dragon card in my hand in order for him to stay on the field."

Aki drew and smiled.

"I remove the first Evil Thorn in my graveyard in order to equip Mark of the Rose to your monster!"

A rose tattoo appeared on Tsuna's dragon's left cheek before it floated over to Aki's field.

"Now I activate my facedown; DNA Surgery!" Aki said, "And now, I get to choose a type and all monsters now become that type. And I choose Plant!"

Koa'ki turned green and gained leaves on its wings.

"Now I play my Double Summon Spell Card! Now I can summon Dark Verdure and Copy Plant to my field!"

A sapling with eyes on its two leaves appeared. (ATK: 0/DEF: 1000/Stars: 2) A group of roots formed a human-like figure. (ATK & DEF: 0/Stars: 1)

"Now Copy Plant, Tune yourself with Koa'ki Meiru Dragon and Dark Verdure!" Aki shouted as Copy Plant changed into a Speed Gauge and the two monsters entered it, changing into six stars, "Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

In a beam of pink light, Black Rose Dragon arose behind her master, roaring. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800)

"Now attack, Black Rose Dragon! Black Petal Roar!" Aki ordered.

Black Rose Dragon roared before firing a beam of black rose petals at Tsuna. Tsuna's clothes began to tear a little. (T: 3700-1300)

"Oh no! Tsuna, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, Aki-can," Tsuna replied, "I've felt much worse."

"How so?" Aki asked.

"You ever had to fight against a madman who could fire giant beams of energy from two guns?" Tsuna asked.

"You did that?!" Aki gasped.

Tsuna nodded.

"I end my turn with this facedown."

Tsuna drew.

"I play Trade-In," Tsuna said, "Now I draw two cards after discarding my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Tsuna drew and began to softly chuckle. To many, they though Tsuna was about to cry until he began to release a huge laugh.

"I play Heavy Storm!" Tsuna shouted as all the cards on the field that weren't monsters were destroyed.

"No! My Mirror Force!" Aki gasped.

"Now I play Monster Reincarnation. By discarding the White Stone of Legend in my hand, I can bring back my Blue Eyes to my hand. Now I also get my third one from my deck thanks to my White Stone of Legend's effect."

A strange white glow came out of Tsuna's Graveyard before it pulled out the last card Tsuna needed.

"I play my Polymerization!" Tsuna shouted, "Now come forth, BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!!"

Tsuna's giant three-headed dragon came out, towering over Black Rose Dragon as all three of its heads released a giant roar. (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000/Stars: 12)

"Now I play Monster Reborn and revive one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons. So come forth, Ibris!"

Ibris roared to life. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/Stars: 8)

"Now I play my Tuner Monster, Magna Drago!"

A small red dragon with a yellow mouth and belly appeared. (ATK: 1400/DEF: 600/Stars: 2)

"Now… I tune Magna Drago Blue Eyes!" Tsuna ordered.

The smaller dragon shattered as two Speed Gauges appeared from it. Ibris flew through it, becoming eight stars.

"From the ancient past, rise up! Rise up and obliterate all who stand in your way!" Tsuna chanted as a pillar of red and black light emerged behind him, "Bring forth Ragnarok and end this world's imperfections by casting them to Hell! Synchro Summon! Reborn, TRIDENT DRAGON!!!"

From the light, a giant, red, black, and yellow tri-headed dragon ten times the size of Tsuna's Ultimate Dragon emerged and released a hellish roar from all three heads. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800)

"A Synchro monster?!" Aki gasped, "Since when did…"

"I've remodeled my Dragon Deck so that it doesn't need to rely on just the Blue Eyes cards," Tsuna explained, "And Trident Dragon was a gift from my ni-san, Dino, when I entered Duel Academy."

Reborn smiled in the stands.

"Now then, let's end this, Aki!" Tsuna glared at her, "Trident Dragon, RAGNAROK BURST!!!"

All three heads fired a giant gold beam of flames, obliterating Black Rose Dragon. (A: 2200-1600)

"And now, BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Tsuna shouted, "Unleash your ultimate attack; ULTIMATE BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!!!"

Tsuna's Ultimate Dragon roared before firing three, multi-colored beams, obliterating Evil Thorn. (A: 1600-0)

"Sorry about that, Aki," Tsuna replied as he calmed down, "It's just that when I play my Ultimate Dragon or Trident Dragon, I become darker in my personality."

"That's alright," Aki replied, "I had a great duel. It was short, but it was amazing."

Everyone began to cheer as the two shook hands.

"Amazing! Though rivals on the field, these two are friends off it!" MC exclaimed, "This just proves to you that a duel can make people come closer together in a way! We will have a small break so that we can remodel the arena for the Turbo Duel!"

* * *

"Good job, you two," Yusei said as he did some last minute tune ups on his Duel Runner.

"Thank you, Yusei," Aki blushed.

"Thanks, Yusei-kun," Tsuna smiled.

"Good luck out there, Yusei," Aki said.

"Thanks," Yusei bowed after he stood up.

He got onto the Duel Runner and drove into the arena.

"So when are you going to ask him out?" Ibris asked.

Aki blushed heavily after that. Black Rose slapped Ibris across the mouth.

* * *

**Me: Okay. Who here knew I'd put that MC guy from the 5D's amine in here?**


	18. Assault Mode!

**Me: Hello, everyone. (currently tied up with Ibris) My tutor, DarkScytheQueen, had a few friends capture me and him when we tried to get away from her tort-I mean!-teaching.**

**Ibris: You should have got Shining Dragon to give you a ride. He's faster than the speed of light and is nearly impossible to defeat or capture.**

**Me: Ruo… Ruka… please go with your daily thing.**

**Ruo and Ruka: What will today's card be? (A trap card was picked)**

**Ruo: Yatta! Assault Mode! This evolves Synchro Monsters into their Assault Mode!**

**Ruka: Are you two sure you don't want us to try and release you both?**

**Both of us: Don't or you'll be tied up, too! (cries)**

* * *

"Alright! Time for our next duel! First up, it's Duel Academy's own Master of Faster, the King of Turbo Duels! Yusei Fudo!" MC shouted as Yusei drove in.

Everyone began to cheer for Yusei.

"And now, his opponent!" MC shouted, "He's the King of Speed! The Racing Red Dragon Archfiend Rider! JACK ATLUS!!!" MC shouted as a duel runner riding on one large wheel came out.

"What say we kick this duel into overdrive?" Jack, now wearing a white helmet with a blue visor, asked.

The Jack Atlus Fan Club, Duel Academy Island Division, screamed in delight at seeing Jack Atlus.

"It's been a while, Yusei," Jack said.

"Jack," Yusei nodded.

"Get ready, 'cause as soon as I beat you, I'll be the true Speed King once more!"

"Riders, activate your Speed World Field Spells!" MC ordered as the two stopped at the staring line.

-Duel Mode Engaged. Auto Pilot on standby-

"Let's go over the rules once more, shall we?" MC asked, "In Turbo Duels, Speed Spells reign supreme and Normal Spells take to the curb. At the end and start of each turn, the player will gain one speed counter, allowing them to create more combinations. For every 1000 life points lost, you lose a speed counter."

-Ready. Set. Duel- (Jack: 4000/Yusei: 4000)

Yusei drew. (Y: 1)

"I summon Shield Wing in DEF and end my turn with a facedown!" Yusei said as a blue dinosaur-like with shield-like wings appeared above a facedown. (ATK: 0/DEF: 900/Stars: 2)

Jack drew. (J: 1/Y: 2)

"I summon Vice Dragon!" Jack started his duel as a purple dragon appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2400/Stars: 5)

"Hold on, that's a Level 5 monster, Jack," Yusei stated.

"A level 5 Dragon that can be special summoned if I have no monsters while you have one," Jack corrected, "As long as I halve its ATK. (ATK: 2000-1000) Now I summon a monster I'm sure you're familiar with, Yusei; Dark Resonator!"

A black ghost-like monster with different kind of resonators on its body appeared. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 300/Stars: 3)

* * *

"Jack Atlus seems to be taking this duel as a performance, don't you think, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna, blushing, nodded.

"He seems to be enjoying himself," Yamamoto stated.

"This is going to be EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

* * *

"Let's kick things into overdrive! I tune my Dark Resonator to my Vice Dragon!" Jack commanded.

Dark Resonator clanged two of his instruments together before changing into three Speed Gauges. Vice Dragon flew through them, becoming five stars.

_"The overwhelming king will now reveal his true powers. Look closely at the power of the cries and roars of heaven and earth!"_ Jack recited, _"Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

From the green light caused by the summoning, an explosion of flames came down from the sky. A giant red and black dragon with visible black bones appeared from the flames, roaring. (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000/Stars: 8)

"Now my dragon attack!" Jack ordered as Red Dragon roared and punched Yusei's Shield Wing.

* * *

"Thank goodness for Shield Wing's special effect," Alexis said, "He can's be destroyed unless he's been attacked three times in the same turn."

"Yet you forget that Red Dragon Archfiend can obliterate all of Yusei's monsters in DEF Mode," Reborn said.

* * *

Shield Wings screeched as it was destroyed.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Jack finished. (J: 2)

Yusei drew as Jack passed him. (Y: 3)

"Face it, Yusei," Jack said, "I am the pursued one and you are the pursuer. You can't catch up to me."

Yusei looked at his card and smiled.

"Hey, Jack, if you are the pursued one," Yusei said, "Then let me show you the pursuer's dignity. I activate the Speed Spell-Angel Baton! If I have two or more Speed Counters, I can draw two cards and discard one."

He drew his two cards and discarded the first.

"I summon Debris Dragon!" Yusei shouted.

A chibi-Stardust Dragon appeared. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000/Stars: 4)

"I now use his effect to bring back my Shield Wing in ATK Mode," Yusei said, "And now my Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect to bring him back!"

A hedgehog with bolts all over its back appeared. (ATK & DEF: 800/Stars: 2)

"Alright, Yusei, show me everything you've got!" Jack ordered.

"I'll tune the Level 2 Shield Wing, the Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, and the Level 4 Debris Dragon!" Yusei shouted as Debris Dragon transformed into 4 Speed Gauges, _"The gathered wishes will become a new shining star…"_

Quillbolt and Shield Wing flew into the gauges, changing into four more stars.

_"…That will shines up the path!"_ Yusei finished chanting, _"Synchro Summon!"_

The stars and gauges collided, changing into sparkles of stardust. The stardust collected together into Shining Dragon.

_"SOAR!! STARDUST DRAGON!!"_ Yusei shouted the end of his recitation. (ATK: 2500)

* * *

"Whoa…" Jaden awed.

"Seems Stardust and Red Dragon wanted to make some grand openings," Giotto stated.

"Aw man! I should-a have-a brought-a camera!" Bubbleman awed.

"Alright, Yusei!!!" Tsuna, Jaden, Syrus, and Ruo cheered.

"Go get them, Sonny!" Yanagi shouted.

CRACK!

"Not again!" Yanagi groaned.

Jin laughed at Yanagi.

"There it is!! Cool!!" Ruo cheered.

"Yusei seems to be much heated up than usual," Ruka stated.

"Did the spirits say that?" Reborn asked.

"I know it even if I couldn't sense the voices of the spirits," Ruka replied, "To the two of them, this duel is a very important one."

"The fate of the pursuer and the one being pursued…" Aki whispered.

"This will be a most stunning battle," Bastion said.

"ALRIGHT, YUSEI!!! FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!!!"

"Ni-san, please calm down," Kyoko said.

"It's the moment everyone's been waiting for!!" MC shouted, "Jack's ace monster, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Yusei's ace, Stardust Dragon!! We look forward to the heated crash of the two!!"

* * *

_'Stardust Dragon… Indeed, looking at you fuels my soul and heats it up,'_ Jack thought.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." (Y: 4)

_'Well then, Jack… Attack me now…'_ Yusei thought.

"My turn! DRAW!" Jack shouted. (J: 3)

He accelerated as he turned around, now going in reverse.

"Accept my boiling soul now! Battle! Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Stardust Dragon!" Jack ordered as his dragon began to charge up a glowing sphere of flames in his clawed hands, "Absolute Power Force!"

"I activate the continuous trap card; Revolution!-Trick Battle!" Yusei countered as a barrier appeared between the two monsters, "My trap card destroys the monster with the higher attack strength when monsters in ATK Mode battle!"

Red Dragon Archfiend was sent flying backwards.

"Jack!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared, "Quick! Use it and make me stronger!"

Red Dragon exploded as Stardust flew even higher, covering the crowd with stardust.

* * *

"Sugoi! Yusei's so cool!" Ruo cheered.

"Um… Guys, look!" Ruka gasped.

* * *

Suddenly, flames began to erupt all over, converging above Jack. They parted to reveal Red Dragon Archfiend, now Jack's size in red demonic armor. (ATK: 3500)

"Could it be…" Yusei began.

* * *

"That's…" Tsuna began.

"…Red Dragon Archfiend!?" Alexis finished.

* * *

"You're too naïve, Yusei. I activated this trap card; Assault Mode!" Jack explained, "This card allowed my Red Dragon to evolve into Red Dragon Archfiend//Assault Mode! This is the power of the pursued one! No matter what strategy you're thinking, I'll look much further than you! Only victory can be seen at the end of the road!"

Yusei frowned.

"Battle!" Jack ordered, _'Due to Buster Mode's effect, monsters will not be destroyed by monster, trap, or magic effects. As such, Trick Battle's effect becomes invalid. That's the end of Stardust.'_

He turned to face Yusei once more.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Stardust Dragon now! Extreme Crimson Force!" Jack ordered as Red Dragon raised a hand and socked Stardust with a meteor-covered, flaming claw.

Jack turned around and smirk as Stardust exploded. His eyes widened as the smoke cleared and the stardust around the arena fused together into Stardust Dragon//Assault Mode. (ATK: 3000)

* * *

"Ah! Stardust Dragon's evolved into Assault Mode!" Yanagi awed, "It's so majestic!"

"Indeed…" Aki agreed.

* * *

"Wait! Your facedown… was it…"

"My trap is Assault Mode too!" Yusei confirmed.

* * *

"Nya! Both of them used the same trap!" Riri-chan mewed.

"It's really like what you said, Aki-chan," Haru said, "This is a destined battle."

* * *

Jack began to laugh.

"Interesting! So your aim is Assault Mode too, huh?" Jack asked, "Come on! Battle! Yusei, my dragon's still stronger in ATK points! Extreme Crimson Force!"

"Taste my fury, copycat!" Red Dragon roared.

"Face it! Assault Sonic Burst!!" Yusei ordered.

"You're the copycat here, bastard!" Stardust roared before firing a giant stardust-colored beam.

A power struggle happened. Red Dragon got closer and closer to Stardust until the arena was filled with a giant blast of gold light. The light died down to reveal Stardust was perfectly fine. (Y: 4000-3500)

"Hey! How come your Stardust Dragon didn't hit the curb!?" Jack demanded.

"You forgot that Assault Mode prevents my monster from being destroyed on the turn it changed into Assault Mode, Jack," Yusei explained, "So what are you going to do now, Jack?"

"I'll set four facedowns and end my turn," Jack replied. (J: 4)

Yusei drew. (Y: 5)

* * *

"With Trick Battle, Yusei's got the advantage, right?" Syrus asked.

"That's right," Reborn replied.

"But, it just seems like…" Ruka began.

* * *

"Stardust Dragon, attack!" Yusei ordered.

"EAT STARDUST, LOSER!" Stardust roared as he opened fire.

The attack was about to hit when Red Dragon entered a void.

"Do you think I'll let my Red Dragon have such and insult?! I'd rather let him be removed than let you attack him!" Jack stated, "I played my Interdimensional Material Transporter! Now Red Dragon Archfiend won't come back until the End Phase."

"Then that means I can attack you directly!" Yusei responded.

"HERE COMES STARDUST DRAGON!!!" Stardust roared.

"I activate the trap card; Half or Stop!" Jack countered, "Now you have to choose whether to cut your dragon's attack in half or end your Battle Phase!"

"I'll never run away, Jack! Stardust, continue your attack!" Yusei ordered.

"Yeah!" Stardust roared as he hit Jack with his blasters. (J: 4000-2500) (J: 3)

* * *

"Jack will do anything to protect his Red Dragon Archfiend," Ruo said.

"Even if it means that he suffers direct damage," a voice said, "That shows that he believes in the dignity of it to such a level."

Everyone looked to see Zane.

"Why you…" Gokudera growled, "I'll blow you up, you...!"

"Gokudera-kun, don't!" Tsuna yelped.

"…Fine…"

* * *

"I'll end my turn with three facedowns." (Y: 6)

Red Dragon came back as Jack drew. (J: 4)

"I special summon Trap Eater!" Jack shouted.

A blue monster with big red lips appeared and ate Yusei's Trick Battle.

"I can special summon this monster by offering up one of my opponent's traps as fuel," Jack explained.

* * *

"Couldn't have Yusei used Stardust Dragon to negate Trap Eater's effect?" Power Tool and Ruo asked.

"No, little ones," Ancient Fairy replied, "It is not an effect, but a cost. With that, the advantage of ATK points will be gone."

Aki translated what Ancient Fairy said to Ruo, Yanagi, Zane, and Tanner.

"A dragon said that?" Zane asked, "You're delusional."

"Bastard!" Gokudera growled.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna warned as he and Aki uncovered Ruo and Ruka's ears.

* * *

"I never thought you would negate Trick Battle's effect like that!" Yusei gasped.

"Red Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon now!"

Red Dragon roared as he flew at Stardust.

"I activate my trap; Skill Successor! Now I tribute my Stardust Dragon and negate itself!" Yusei countered.

* * *

"What the heck is Yusei thinking?!" Yamamoto gasped.

"That is not…"

"Ni-san…" Kyoko warned.

"Okay, why did Yusei negate his trap card?" Ruo asked.

* * *

"Yusei, instead of suffering the insult of losing Stardust Dragon in battle, you chose to take a direct attack, then?" Jack asked, "Very well. THEN DIE! Extreme Crimson Force!"

"I activate my facedown; Jump Guard!" Yusei shouted.

His Duel Runner jumped over Red Archfiend Dragon like it was nothing. (Y: 3500)

* * *

"Aw! It flew up!" Ruo awed.

"Sugoi!" Ruka awed.

"That's our Yusei!" the male Duel Spirits, minus Giotto and Necroshade, all cheered.

Aki watched Yusei soar through the air, awing at him.

"You like him," Black Rose stated.

Aki blushed furiously.

"I-I don't!" Aki argued.

"Do too," Black Rose giggled.

"Well, you have a crush of Stardust," Aki defended.

"N-No I don't!" Black Rose argued.

* * *

Yusei landed in front of Jack.

"Jump Guard's effect is that when a monster is removed from my field by a card effect, I can negate all battle damage to 0," Yusei explained.

"Yusei…" Jack growled.

"Jack! You should try learning how to be the pursuer, too!" Yusei taunted.

"Very well. But it will only last for this brief moment," Jack said, "I activate Nightmare Archfiends by releasing Trap Eater! With this, I can summon three Nightmare Tokens to your field!"

Three ghost like creatures with white hair appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 0 X3)

"There are three monsters with 2000 ATK Points each…" Yusei whispered.

"The King is someone who foresees moves 2 to 3 steps ahead!" Jack said, "Battle! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack all three tokens now!"

"Activate Jump Guard!" Yusei countered.

"With my dragon's effect, he can attack all of your monsters! Destroy! Crimson the End!"

Red Dragon roared before firing a giant fireball. Yusei landed and began to spin out of control.

"What's happening?!" Yusei gasped.

* * *

"Ah! I remember now! Reborn taught me that those kind of tokens give out damage when they're destroyed!" Tsuna remembered.

"What?!" Yanagi gasped, "How much?"

"800 Points for each one," Reborn replied.

* * *

Jack passed Yusei. (Y: 3500-1100) (Y:5)

"This is retribution for trying to stay in front of the King!" Jack shouted, "And before your Stardust comes running back, I'll activate Spell of the Ruler, my last trap card."

The trap card engulfed Red Dragon with a white aura.

"With this card equipped to my dragon, his ATK increases by 700!" (ATK: 3500-4200)

* * *

"It powered up again!" Ruo gasped.

"Yusei-kun…" Tsuna and Aki whispered.

"Please… win, Yusei-kun…" Aki prayed.

"You like him," all the Duel Spirits stated.

"S-Stop that!" Aki demanded.

* * *

"I end my turn!" (J: 5)

Yusei drew. (Y: 6)

"I activate my Speed Spell-Speed Energy!" Yusei shouted, "I can only activate this when I have 2 or more Speed Counters! For each one, my dragon gains 200 ATK Points!" (ATK: 3000-4200)

"BATTLE!" both shouted.

Their dragons battle to the fullest, destroying each other.

"Now my equip trap activates!" Jack shouted, "You get 700 Points of damage now!" (Y: 1100-400)

The began to circle each other.

"When an Assault Mode is destroyed…" Yusei began.

"…The Synchro Monster that was sacrificed to summon them comes back!" Jack ended.

Their dragon's returned.

* * *

"Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend are still around!" MC shouted in excitement, "Won't anything keep these two off the field?!"

The gang gasped and awed at the duel.

"They've both still have their monsters, but Yusei's still in trouble," Tanner stated.

"Not with Skill Successor in his graveyard," Reborn said.

* * *

The two continued to drive off.

"I activate Skill Successor in the graveyard!" Yusei shouted.

"What?! That's the trap you kicked to the curb yourself!" Jack gasped, "What are you up to, Yusei?"

"Hey! I was the one who destroyed it!" Stardust argued.

"Now then, Stardust Dragon now gains 800 Attack points thanks to it being in the graveyard," Yusei explained, (ATK: 2500-3300) "Plus, I'll use the trap card Synchro Destructor! Now when your Red Dragon Archfiend is destroyed, you'll lose 3000 Life Points!"

"What?! No!"

"Oh yes!" Yusei argued, "Stardust Dragon, end this with Shooting Sonic!!"

"LET'S END THIS!" Stardust roared as he fired a stardust-colored beam from his mouth.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Red Dragon howled as he was destroyed. (J: 2500-2200)

"Now Synchro Destructor activates!" Yusei finished. (J: 2200-0)

Jack's Duel Runner stopped as Yusei did a victory lap, waving to the crowd.

* * *

"Amazing! Yusei Fudo has defeated Jack Atlus once again!" MC shouted.

"Alright! No one can beat Yusei in a Turbo Duel!" Ruo cheered.

"That was a stunning Turbo Duel," Bastion stated, "I'll have to create a Turbo Duel Deck to try and counter his Stardust Dragon//Assault Mode."

"Yusei-kun is amazing," Tsuna stated.

Haru, Emiko, Leona, and Kyoko nodded.

"Indeed…" Aki agreed.

"Alright! Just one more duel, and you guys can stay!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Give it all you've got to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"If you fail this duel, I'll hunt both of you down," Reborn threatened.

Jaden and Syrus gulped.

"Um… what does that mean, Reborn?" Yanagi asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Tsuna chuckled nervously.

Jin, Ruo, and Ruka gave Tsuna a confused look.

* * *

**Me: I swear, Kami hates us, Ibris.**

**Ibris: (nods) These ropes are getting itchy and I have to go to the bathroom.**

**Me: Same here… But at least we know what NOT to do now.**


	19. Gate Guardian

**Dark: I don't get why you didn't let those two free you, but why are you making me? (slices the ropes off Ibris)**

**Ibris: You're as strong as two Arcobaleno.**

**Kaze: And me? (Trying to bit the ropes off me)**

**Me: You're fast and could outrun anyone. But for now… Ruo! Ruka!**

**Ruo and Ruka: what will today's card be? (a monster was picked)**

**Ruo: What's this guy? He looks like he's made out of three monsters! But he's not a fusion!**

**Ruka: Maybe we'll get to see who he is in this chapter?**

* * *

"Alright! This is the final Duel of the day, folks!" MC shouted, "It's Duel Academy's own 'Machineroid Heroes' against the mysterious guests, the 'Paradox!'"

"Reborn-sensei, do you know who the Paradox team is?" Ruka asked.

"Of course," Reborn replied.

"But you're not going to tell us, are you?" Gokudera asked.

"Yep."

"Bast…"

"Gokudera…" all the girls, minus Ruka, and Tsuna began.

Gokudera gulped as he saw all the glares.

"…You annoying baby…" Gokudera growled.

* * *

Jaden looked around and grinned, "The acoustics are great in here, Syrus! This is gonna be a blast,"

"Yeah...you think that they'll count the echo as your tag partner?" Syrus wondered.

Jaden reached over and ruffled Syrus' hair, "For the last time, you're my partner!"

Syrus laughed and pulled away from him, "Wouldn't hurt to ask!"

* * *

As the two them headed to the platform, Chazz gripped the arms of his seat, his knuckles white, "You Slifer Slackers...it should be me who's taking you out! But I guess as long as you get kicked out, it doesn't matter who does it..."

Higher up in the stands, Zane Truesdale stood as still as a statue, looking on at his little brother with the others below him.

"You're brother will have a tough time out there," Emiko said between chews of her favorite potato chips.

Zane didn't reply. He just stood there, looking hard at Syrus/

_'Well little brother, I guess it's time to prove whether or not you belong here or on the next plane out of here...'_

After both Slifers finally arrived at the platform, MC turned to the audience, hand in the air.

"Now, allow me to introduce you all to our guest tag team duelists!" he shouted so that everyone could hear.

* * *

Jaden and Syrus noticed a change of light above them and looked up to see two men doing hand flips on the platform, moving to the opposite side. They were identical twins, save the green and orange robes and the odd symbols on their bald heads.

"THE PARADOX BROTHERS!" MC shouted.

Both men stood back to back, hands in their sleeves, smirking at the two Slifers.

"Greetings and Salutations, you fools!" Para, the twin in the orange robes greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel!" Dox, the one in green added.

Jaden looked at the two, "Uh...I've never heard of these guys,"

Syrus nodded, "Me either. Maybe this tag-duel won't be so bad after all...,"

"Perhaps," Crowler walked up behind them, a sly smile on his face, "After all, they haven't dueled in ages and their last opponent was a child. I believe he went by the name of... Yugi something?"

Syrus snapped his head back to the Brothers, "The King of Games?!"

* * *

Alexis shook her head, "I've studied these guys. They're some kind of dueling mercenaries, not to mentioning the best tag team duelists in the world! This is hardly fair!"

"I think that's what Crowler wanted all along," Bastion said with a nod, "By my calculations, Jaden's chance of coming out of this duel a winner is one in fifty."

Gokudera growled, "Lousy sonofa-,"

"Gokudera-kun!" the older girls, Yanagi, and Tsuna shouted.

"Sorry..."

Chazz chuckled darkly.

"So these are the Brothers Paradox..." a boy with sandy-blond hair, feral-like eyes, and a scar across his face leaned forward in a red blazer, "I've heard stories about these guys, pyon. They once worked with Maximillion Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom as Eliminators. The only ones to beat them had a tough time facing down a very powerful monster the Brothers had summoned, pyon."

Chrome looked at him worriedly, "You don't think they still have that...do you, Ken-kun?"

"To be honest, Chrome, I wouldn't be surprised in the least. All we can do is watch and cheer these guys on," a boy beside Chrome in a beanie of sorts, glasses, and a barcode on his left cheek replied in a yellow blazer.

"Hai, Chikusa-kun," Chrome nodded.

* * *

"Enough with the pleasantries...,"

"...now on with the duel!"

"We didn't come here to talk..."

"...we came..."

"To destroy you!" both Para and Dox said in unison, making both Jaden and Syrus very nervous about this.

* * *

Chancellor Shephard frowned and walked up to the platform, "Crowler! Don't you think this is a little too much for them?"

Crowler jumped at his voice and walked over to him.

"Of course not, sir! They broke a big time rule, so they should face big-time duelists! Besides...," he knelt down to his superiors eye level, "We can't send the Brothers back, they've come so far!"

"What's that matter? You're paying their travel bills," Shephard looked past the horrified teacher and towards the students, "Jaden, I'll leave it up to you son..."

Jaden looked at the Brothers, then at the headmaster, a large grin on his face, "Aw, this isn't so bad. These two couldn't beat male pattern baldness, so there's no way they can beat us!"

Crowler rolled his eyes.

"How wonderfully clever...," he muttered, walking off the platform with the Chancellor behind him.

MC raised his hand once more, "Duelists, prepare to battle! The rules of this tag-team duel are really quite simple. No sharing a strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of any card that is not yet in play. But you may use what's on your partner's field...understand?"

* * *

Para and Dox nodded, "Yes!"

Jaden and Syrus nodded as well, "Yeah!"

"THEN DUEL!" Mc shouted. (Paradox: 8000/Machineroid Heroes: 8000

"Get your games on!" Jaden drew his cards, then looked at his partner.

Syrus nodded.

"Here goes..." he drew his first card, "I summon Gyroid (ATK & DEF: 1000) in attack mode!"

Para scoffed as a cartoon blue kiddy copter appeared on the field.

"You must be joking! I'm amazed that thing even has an Attack mode!" he drew his card, "This on the other hand...Jirai Gumo (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 100)!"

Jaden stared as a huge brown spider-like creature appeared.

"An overgrown bug...? That's nothing my deck can't squash!" he drew his card and smiled, "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in Defense Mode!".

"The best defense you fool..." Dox drew his card, "...is a strong offense! Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650), Attack Mode!"

Syrus looked at the huge spider and the large purpled and blue monster wielding a large spear.

_'Alright...now if I know dueling like I think I know dueling...these guys will attack next!'_

"I choose to play a Spell card from my hand," Dox declared, "Tribute Doll!"

Syrus blinked, "Huh?"

"To activate this card, I must sacrifice one monster from our side of the field. Good thing my brother is so generous with his!" Dox looked at his brother who nodded, "Farewell Jirai Gumo!"

The giant spider screeched as it was ensnared by a mass of dark threads before vaporizing into thin air.

"Now, I am allowed to summon a Level 7 monster this turn, and I choose Kazejin (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200)!"

Jaden and Syrus raised their arms as a fierce wind began to blow around them and the Paradox Brothers. In the middle of the maelstrom, a creature of gold and green color, with a round body and arms coming out of the sides appeared.

* * *

"He sacrificed his brother's own monster in order to summon a more powerful one..." Bastion mused, "Now that's tag team dueling!"

Alexis glanced at him, "Ya mind not sounding quite so impressed with them?"

Ruo's fist smacked the armrest, "Darn...this is not gonna end well..."

Ruka patted his shoulder, "C'mon, it's just one monster...not so tough!"

_'That's because you don't know what that thing can do, Ruka,'_ Jin said mentally as he continued to look head on at the duel, _'And I really hope that they aren't going tu summon THAT…'_"Do you honestly think that you know anything about this game?" Para asked.

* * *

"You're losers, you're lame!" Dox added, smirking.

"If they think that this is starting to get grueling...,"

"...wait until I draw and give them a true schooling!" Dox plucked another card from his hand, "I play Dark Designator! This powerful spell card allows me to call out any monster I can think of, and if it's in my brother's deck, it's added immediately to his hand! Now let me see here...," he closed his eyes and pretended to think, then pointed to Para, "Sanga of the Thunder!".

Para chuckled.

"Well what do you know? It's right here," he took the card from his deck, "Ready to tear them asunder!"

Jaden frowned, You gotta be kidding me! Another Level 7 monster?

"The duel just started...,"

"...and yet it is almost done...,"

Both Brothers pointed at their opponents, "For your demise has already begun!"

Syrus gulped, growing more nervous by the second. Jaden saw this and smiled.

"Don't worry, Syrus. They're just saying that for an easy rhyme."

He looked at the two men.

'_I just hope we don't make for an easy match. Ok, monster role call. I got my Burstinatrix chillin' in Defense Mode and Sy's got his...well his little helicopter thingy. Not bad, but not good since we're facing down some major powerhouse competition...including a Level 7 green thing I've never seen before!'_

"What do you say, Jaden?" Syrus whimpered, "If we just quit right now, we'll have extra time to pack up all our stuff...so uh, shall we?"

Jaden shook his head, "The only thing we packin' is some serious dueling punch! I'm telling you Sy, we'll beat these guys!"

Syrus couldn't help but smile at the pep talk.

"You're right, Jay!" he looked at the field,_ 'We ARE packing a dueling punch...'_

He glanced off to the sidelines, towards Zane who hadn't moved an inch since he got there.

_'Not only am I gonna show the Paradox Brothers, but I'm gonna show MY brother was well. I'm gonna do it right here, right now, on this turn!'_

"All aboard!" Syrus drew his next card, "I summon Steamroid (1800/1800) in Attack Mode!"

A cartoon train monster appeared on the field, whistling loudly and happily, as if it were glad to be in the duel.

"Next, I'll use the Spell Card Polymerization, check it out! I'll be using my Steamroid and my Gyroid and fuse them together to create the ultimate engine that could...SteamGyroid (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800)!"

Both vehicles vanished and the strange mecha mutant stood in it's place, making Syrus smile at the sight. It looked as if Steamroid and Gyroid had taken their parts and fused them together.

"Now that's locomotion! You guys made a mistake in all that teamwork: when you sacrificed Jirai Gumo, you left your brother completely defenseless, ready and open for an attack!"

"Uh...Sy?"

"Now I'm coming in! SteamGyroid, attack Para!"

"Wha-? An attack?!"

"Got that right!" Syrus laughed as his Steam Gyroid soared through the air directly at the orange-clad man.

Para glanced at Dox, "Would you mind, Brother?"

Dox nodded, "Of course, it would be a pleasure, Brother. Kazejin defend with Squall Barricade!"

Syrus watched as the large, green monster stepped in front of Para, using a strong air current to stop Steam Gyroid, "What...?"

"Our monster's special ability, do you like?" Dox asked, smiling.

"It reduces your monsters power to zero, without even a fight!" Para finished.

Syrus blinked, "So...I goofed?"

* * *

Crowler laughed quietly on the sidelines.

"These two don't stand a chance of beating Para and Dox! These two stink worse than dirty socks!" he laughed again, "Now they got me doing it!"

* * *

Jaden turned to his partner, "Don't worry about it, Sy, no biggy,"

"Yeah right...," Syrus looked at him sadly.

"I mean it!" Jaden gave him a thumbs up, "Just keep going...,"

Syrus nodded, "Ok then...I'll place one card facedown and end my turn...,"

"At last a smart move! My draw!" Para drew his next card, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo!".

Once again, the giant spider appeared on the field, mandibles clicking rapidly.

"And I'll also activate another Spell Card, Tribute Doll!"

"Not again!" Syrus whined.

Para smirked, "Yes again! And again, I sacrifice Jirai Gumo in order to summon another Level 7 monster...Suijin (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400)!"

Much like Kazejin, Suijin appeared on the field, it's blue round body nearly matching the body of Kazejin, besides the color and the mouth it had on the bottom.

"And I am not done yet!" he turned to Dox, "Mind if I borrow a monster, Brother?"

"Please, that's why he's there!"

"I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse!"

Dox smiled as a dark aura encircled the third monster, "In case you did not know, when you wish to summon a Light Attribute monster, Kaiser Sea Horse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one!"

"Which means, I'm now allowed to summon, Sanga of the Thunder (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200)!"

* * *

Bastion leaned forward as a red and yellow creature, very similar to the first two appeared on the field, "I think I'll change those odds towards 500:1,"

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" Alexis muttered.

Yamamoto shook his head, "Not good...this is not good at all!"

Ruo looked at him.

"It may be three monsters, Siho, but they can beat them!" he insisted.

"Not if the Brothers Paradox are about to do what I think they're about to do..." Yanagi replied.

* * *

"Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know what, Brother," Dox replied, "When they come together!"

Para stood up straight, "Prepare yourselves! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so that I can now summon the ultimate monster...Gate Guardian (ATK: 3750/DEF: 3400)!!!"

Syrus watched in horror as the three monsters connected and made a huge creature, Suijin on the bottom, Kazejin in the middle, and Sanga of the Thunder on top.

"Gate Guardian...?!"

"He's enormous!" Jaden gasped.

"Wait until you see his attack," Para taunted, "Go, attack Steam Gyroid! Tidal Surge Attack!"

Gate Guardian launched a stream of water, surrounded by lightning bolts, hitting Steam Gyroid head on, blasting it to smithereens. (MH: 8000-6450)

* * *

Bastion shook his head, "This isn't a duel...this is target practice for the Paradox Brothers, and Syrus is the bulls eye!"

"He's just made a few bad moves," Alexis reminded him, "He can pull this around..."

"Unless that's a miracle not even God can't do," Jin cracked.

BONK!

"OW!" Jin yelped as he rubbed the bruise on his head from Aki's duel disk.

* * *

"I know it hurts," Para said.

"But it's about to get worse!" Dox added.

"If it gets as bad as this rhyming, then we're in serious trouble..." Syrus said meekly.

* * *

On the sidelines, Crowler was having the time of his life.

'_These two are dueling perfectly! They know exactly what to do and they're doing it! Once they destroy the weakest link, the whole chain comes crashing down, and they've picked the weakest link of all...little Syrus he looked at the scared Slifer, Poor little Syrus...he would be the weakest link on a plate of sausages!'_Syrus looked at his partner.

* * *

'_I hope Jaden has something planned in that deck...or this is all over, as well our lives at the Academy!'_

"Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Jaden turned to Syrus, "Come on, let's take this guy down!"

"I would like to see you try!" Para placed a card into a slot, "I end my turn with a facedown,"

"Then it's time for me to go to work," Jaden drew his card and looked at it. It was Polymerization. '_Sweet! he looked at his hand You're getting called out, big guy...'_

"First, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman, and next I'll play Polymerization to fuse both Clayman and Burstinatrix to create...the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500)! He's bad!"

Everyone watched as the two Heroes merged and born from them, was a monster that was built like a square Clayman, with a large red shield in it's left hand and a big gun turret on the right hand.

"Yeah he's bad...," Syrus shook his head, "But not as bad as that Gate Guardian. He's only got 2500 Defense Points! Gate Guardian's Attack Points are 3750, Blaster's gonna get blasted!"

Jaden smiled, "Don't sweat it, Sy, that's what his special ability's for! See, when he's in Defense Mode, Rampart Blaster can attack an opponent directly!"

Para and Dox gasped, "Our Life Points!"

"Rampart Blaster, blast them with Rampart Barrage!"

The new Hero aimed it's gun cannon at the two brothers and unleashed a volley of rockets that split into two waves. One headed for Para, the other headed for Dox. Both Brothers covered their faces as the missiles exploded underneath them.

"Sure it's only half the damage you would've taken, but hey," Jaden shrugged, "It's a special ability, what are ya gonna do?" (PD: 8000-7000)

"Lucky move...," Dox growled.

"Way to go, Jaden!" Syrus cheered, "We're back in this!"

Jaden looked at him, "Sy, we were never out of it!"

Syrus smiled.

_'He's right. We can win this!'_

"My move now!" Dox drew his card, "I'm activating the Spell Card, Fairy Meteor Crush and I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian! Now when the Guardian attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between his Attack Points and your monsters Defense Points, are dealt to you as damage!"

"Not so fast!" Syrus shouted, "You forget, I have a facedown card out! I'm activating Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Spell Card!"

"Right into my trap!" Para cried as his own facedown revealed itself, "I play Judgment of Anubis! Foolish boy, this lets me stop your Spell card by sending one card to the Graveyard...your Typhoon is nothing more than just a gentle, summer breeze!"

Syrus groaned as his swirling vortex diminished into thin air currents, then dissipated into nothingness, "Aw man...,"

"But wait! That's not all it does!" Para continued, "Anubis also destroys one of your creatures...,"

"And it's attack points are dealt to you, pretty cool special feature!" Dox finished. (MH: 6450-4450)

Dox drew his card, "I know it seems we have your backs to the wall, but the wall is right in front of you! I play Defense Wall and as long as it's on the field, when you attack our side of the field, you can only attack him!"

A giant wall with the Eye of Ra on it appeared. (DEF: 2100)

* * *

"The Gate Guardian on offense and the Defense Wall on defense...almost flawless!"

Alexis glared at Bastion, "I get it already! Now are you going to be quiet, or should I move?"

"I got a roll of duct tape..." Ryohei offered.

* * *

"It's your turn, what are you waiting for?" Dox demanded.

"To be honest...a miracle," Syrus murmured as he drew his card, "I, uh, summon Cycroid (800/1000) in Defense Mode!".

A bell chimed as a small bicycle appeared, one large eye right under the handlebars.

Para laughed as he drew, "You summon a bike?! Well it's in for a major flat...Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge attack!" he ordered.

Once again, the electrified stream of water burst from the Guardian and clashed with Cycroid, destroying it and sending it away to the Graveyard.

"Don't forget the effect of Fairy Meteor Crush I have him equipped for! The difference in my attack points and your defense points, you take as damage!"

Syrus screamed as his was blasted by a secondary attack, feeling the pain from the electricity that emanated from the stream of water. (MH: 4450-1700 As the Life Points dropped, Syrus too, dropped to his knees, holding his arm.

"Your Points are falling," Para laughed.

"Your game play is appalling!" Dox added.

"There is nothing left to be done except give up and start bawling!" the twins finished.

Syrus looked at Jaden who had his head lowered, his bangs covering his eyes. He was breathing slowly, but he didn't make a move or even attempt to draw his next card.

"Jaden Yuki, make your move, or you will forfeit the duel!" MC exclaimed.

* * *

**Me: This isn't going to end well for Jaden and Syrus.**

**Kaze: Come on! You gotta keep on dueling, Jay!**

**Dark: …Baka…**


	20. UFORoid Fighter

**Ruo and Ruka: What will today's card be? (a Fusion Monster was picked)**

**Ruo: Who's this guy? He looks like Tempest on something you'd see on a sci-fi show.**

**Ruka: It says he's a machine type. Maybe we'll get to see him later in the chapter?**

* * *

Gokudera looked at the field, "It's two monsters to none."

"It's a simple calculation to figure...they're both going to be knackered," Bastion calculated.

"Dude, who says that anymore?" Jin grinned, looking at Bastion, "You sound like a dork."

Aki bonked Jin again to be quiet, "Anyway, nice Bastion, now you're dogging them in words I can't even understand. I just hope that Jaden has some sort of strategy...,"

"Oh, it's not him at all, I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve. It's Syrus I'm worried about...he's fallen into every trap and walked into every attack that the Paradox Brothers have played," Bastion shook his head slowly, "He's been horrible...,"

"You know, on second thought, I think I liked it better when I couldn't understand what you saying," she sighed.

"Oh...sorry," Bastion apologized.

Tsuna gripped the railing.

_'C'mon, let them win!'_ he pleaded, looking downward towards his friends.

He sighed, "Go team..."

Chazz, on the other hand, was having a great time. He was trying hard to keep his laughter inside.

_'Finally...those Slifer slackers are getting the beat down they deserve! I can't wait till they lose and get kicked out of the academy...especially Jaden! That slime...thinking he'd be the next King of Games. That's stupid, that's my destiny!'_

Ruka slid into her chair, "Great...just great…"

"Aw c'mon, don't give up, Ruka! Jaden will help Syrus through this!" Ruo said with a calm look on his face for once.

Alexis looked at him, "How do you figure that?"

"Jaden said he was gonna be the next King of Games right?"

"Right...so?"

"The first King of Games beat the Baldy Brothers, so I'm sure Jaden will too...,"

Everyone stared at him, then turned to the duel.

"Hope you're right," Ruka said, "Also, when did you get a brain?"

"Hey!"

Meanwhile, Chancellor Shephard looked away from the duel to see Crowler laughing amongst himself. He cleared his throat.

"Enjoying this duel a little too much, Crowler?" he asked.

The Head of Obelisk Blue jumped and turned around.

"Oh no! I'm just happy that the duel is nearly done," he said quickly, "After all, the students look so weary...I only hope that their suffering is almost through,"

"Oh?" Shephard looked past him, "They don't look like they're suffering to me, Crowler...in fact, it looks like Jaden's catching his second wind."

"Huh?"

* * *

Jaden lifted his head, a look of calm determination on his face. While Syrus may have been intimidated by the Brothers and the Gate Guardian, Jaden didn't look phased at all.

"Well, well," Para said, "The Slifer Red, forges ahead, when a smart duelist...,"

"Would have fled," Dox finished.

Jaden grinned, "Man, I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifers orange, then we wouldn't have to put up with all these bad rhymes."

A light cooing sound made Jaden turn to see his Winged Kuriboh floating beside him.

"Huh?"

He turned and saw the Paradox Brothers were staring at him blankly, then turned to his see-through friend.

"Yeah, I don't think they got it either!" he laughed.

"Forget about our rhyming!"

"Just focus on your card-playing...,"

"...for the partner you have...,"

"...to win, you'll have a hard time!"

Jaden looked at his partner, who was looking at him sadly, as if he was going to let them lose.

He grinned, "Don't listen to 'em, Sy,"

"But they're right!" his roommate protested.

"No they're not...," Jaden turned and pointed to the huge monster, "I know because you'll be the one to take down that Gate Guardian!"

Syrus blinked, "Huh?!"

"So let's go!" Jaden drew, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode," he paused as his electrical friend appeared, body crackling with power, "Next, I'll equip him Spark Blaster! Now, with each blast fired, he can change the Battle Mode of one of your monsters! We'll start with...," he pointed to the biggest one again, "Gate Guardian, take a knee!"

Sparkman raised his new gun and let loose a sparking blast orb with a loud bang. The bullet clashed with the Gate Guardian, making it kneel and cross it's arms across it's chest, sealing it in Defense Mode.

* * *

"Well that was certainly an odd choice," Bastion mused, "Unless Jaden's got a plan, he's wasted his move."

All everyone could do is watch in silence, trying their best to ignore the annoying Ra.

* * *

"You must be a fool. When Gate Guardian is in Defense, he never tires! Your situation is just as dire..." Para said.

"...and though I hate to feed the fire," Dox continued, "The Defense Wall we played, you have yet to retire!"

Jaden sighed and inserted a card, "Great thanks...I'm just gonna throw this facedown and end my turn,"

"Fine then...," Dox drew his card, "I'll just place one card facedown. No more, no less...Brother."

He turned to Para.

"You do the rest,"

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best," Para looked at Syrus, "Because on this next turn, I'll win us this contest!"

Syrus felt even worse at those words. He looked at Jaden, "You heard what he said, Jaden...there's no point in me even drawing. I should just give up, maybe at least they'll give you another chance."

"Syrus...listen to me!"

The blue haired Slifer looked at him again, "What?"

"One draw...that's all it takes to turn a duel around, Syrus! You remember the last time you had just one draw, right?"

* * *

_"Ha! You'll never get out of this!" Jaden chuckled as he sat across from Syrus, playing him in a friendly duel on the floor of their dorm room._

_"Yeah...I give," Syrus smiled slightly, "Let's have a rematch. But first, lemme see what I would've drawn...," he reached over and pulled the top card from his deck, "WHOA! This changes everything!"_

_Jaden blinked, "Uh...yeah, well it's too late, you already said you gave up!" he said nervously._

_"Jaden..." Tsuna and Yusei sighed._"You see what I'm saying, Syrus? There's no such thing as a last draw...because with the right card, you can always get another draw!"

* * *

"But...," Syrus started.

Jaden shook his head, "No 'buts' about it! Make your move, Sy...," he grinned, "It's all up to you and I know you can do it!"

_'I know Jaden...'_ Syrus gulped, _'That's what I'm afraid of!'_

He looked at the two creatures in front of him_._

_' Jaden said my one draw can keep us from losing this duel. But the only way we won't lose is if we beat that Gate Guardian and…' _he stopped and looked down at his deck,_ '...of course!'__Syrus sat on the floor, going through the dueling paces and drew his next card while Jaden was nearby, looking at his hand. As Syrus added the card to his hand, Jaden leaned forward._

* * *

_"Wow...sweet card!"_

_"Huh?"_

_Jaden pointed to the card._

_"With the right combo, we can beat anything...," he looked at his friend smiling, "So can I have it?"_

_"No way!"_

_"Oh c'mon!"_

_"You always do this!"_

_"I do not!"_

_"Remember my Cherubim?"_

_Jaden clasped his hands together, "PLEEEEEASE?"_

_BONK! BONK!_

_"He said 'no,' so quit asking!" Alexis and Aki barked, keeping their duel disks out to whack Jadne again._

_'That's it...that one card is the only chance we have...let's just hope I get it. Because if I don't, it'll get us kicked out of here. All our hopes...all our dreams of being the best, everything we've worked for...gone out the window!'_

Syrus shook his head.

"Alright...here goes!" he drew his card, and looked at it, then turned to his partner, "Jaden!"

"You got it, Sy?"

"Yeah!"

"Then show 'em the drill!"

Syrus nodded and turned to the Brothers.

"Alright, I summon Drilloid (1600/1600) in attack mode!" he declared, slapping a card onto his disk.

A loud whirring sound was heard as the ground at his feet looked as though it were being torn apart from below. A large drill head appeared and out of the hole, popped a monster that had the drill head for a nose, and a bulldozer's body.

"And guess what? When Drilloid attacks a monster in Defense Mode, it's automatically destroyed!"

Both Para's and Dox's eyes widened while Jaden pumped his arm.

"Go for it, Sy!"

"Open wide!" Syrus pointed to Gate Guardian, "Drill a big one, Drilloid!"

The Drilloid revved it's engine, then sped forward towards the Gate Guardian. Just as it was getting close to it, the Defense Wall stepped in it's path, taking the drill at full force. The drill pressed through, making the wall crumble into hundreds of pieces. (MH: 1200)

* * *

Chazz cackled, "Guess those two forgot that Defense Wall takes any attack that comes at the other monsters..."

"Just what was Syrus-kun thinking?" Haru asked.

"He was thinking that he could eliminate two shields at once," Yusei replied before smirking, "And he may have just the right card in his hand."

* * *

"A nice try...," Para commented.

"But not nice enough," Dox added.

"Gate Guardian still stands…"

"...despite your best stuff!"

Jaden grinned.

"But that wasn't his best stuff...right, Sy?" He glanced at his friend.

Syrus nodded.

"Now that your Defense Wall is rubble, you're in for it now! Well a certain monster will anyway," he inserted a card into his disk, "I activate the Spell Card, Shield Crush! Like it's name says, it can instantly destroy a monster that's hiding in Defense Mode! Just like...that Gate Guardian of yours!"

A burst of green energy and exploded from the Magic Card and enveloped the Gate Guardian, and moments later, it was completely gone.

"Gate Guardian is cooked!" Para exclaimed.

"I can hardly look!" Dox cried.

Jaden's grin grew, "Way to go, Sy. The bigger they brawl, the harder they fall!"

* * *

Throughout the arena, students cheered and clapped for the two students as they managed to take down a powerful monster like Gate Guardian.

Riri-chan looked at Emiko, grinning, "Nya...,"

"Aw shut up...they had some luck!"

"But Guardian's beat, so who gives a f-,"

Emiko clamped her hand over her mouth, "Finish that thought and you'll get us both in trouble with Aki-chan…"

"Did you see that? Tell me you saw that! Did you?!"

Alexis glared at Bastion, "Yes I saw it! I'm sitting right next to you, watching my friends duel, aren't I? The thing that surprises me most, is not just them taking down that Gate Guardian, but the teamwork they used to do it! That is what it's gonna take to win this."

Bastion nodded, "Yes...let's hope they keep it up,"

"Not a very big optimist are ya, Misawa?" Yamamoto asked.

* * *

"Ok...now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Syrus said, inserting a card in his disk, then looked at Jaden, "Thanks for the pep-talk,"

"Hey, thanks for the great move! Told ya you'd be the one to take him down!" Jaden said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Mind if we join in on all the praise, you two?" Para asked, interrupting the moment.

"Because, for destroying that monster, we should really..." Dox grinned.

"Thank you!" they both finished.

Syrus stared at the two, "W-what?"

Para smiled, "They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger...," he drew his next card, "That's true, we haven't been destroyed and we are about to be more powerful than ever!"

He held up the card he just drew.

"Thanks to this, Dark Element! This Spell Card is activated whenever Gate Guardian is in the Graveyard..." (PD: 3500)

"...now by paying half of our Life Points..," Dox continued as both he and Para's duel disks seemed to pour out a dark mist, "We can summon a monster that can't be beaten in battle...Dark Guardian!"

A dark, swirling vortex ripped open in the platforms floor, a furious wind blowing around it as a huge monster rose from inside the dark hole. It was much taller than Gate Guardian, had the body of a mechanized centaur, it's top half sort of looking like Vorse Raider, and it carried a huge axe in it's hand. (ATK: 3800)

* * *

"Invincible in battle and with those Attack Points?!" Gokudera gasped.

"Oh no… Alexis, lover-boy's in trouble..."

WHAP!

"OW!" Jin rubbed his head while Alexis folded her arms.

"Ok, now how the heck are they gonna beat that?!" Gokudera snapped, pointing to the new Guardian, "How?"

"I dunno...but they will," Yusei replied.

"..."

"What?"

"...I'm never gonna understand you," Gokudera stated.

* * *

"Dark Guardian, attack Drilloid with Axe Slash Bash!" Para ordered.

The huge creature roared and raised it's mighty blade high into the air, then brought it down, unleashing a wall of fire towards Drilloid.

"Farewell, fools!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden pushed a button, "I activate my facedown trap, Hero Barrier!"

"What?!"

Jaden grinned, "Sorry fellas, but this trap lets me stop the attack of one monster as long as one Elemental Hero is on my field, and Sparkman's standing tall right here!"

The burst stream of blazing power was met with a blue aura-like shield and dispersed shortly after contact, saving Drilloid, and the duel, from certain end.

"An impressive Trap Card...," Para nodded.

"...I never thought they'd be so hard...," Dox agreed.

"I know, we bombard and we bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian...,"

"...has kept up his guard!"

"Quite right, Brother! He won't be blasted to shards...,"

"...he'll finish them off next turn...,"

"...and the duel shall be ours!" they both laughed.

Syrus fell to his knees, Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs...we're not gonna win this...

"Chin up, Sy, this match isn't over yet,"

Hearing Jaden, he turned to him, "But Jay...,"

"But nothing," Jaden interrupted, "Stand up right now."

He looked at his deck, then at the Dark Guardian.

_'Cause you'll wanna see what I'm about to pull off...'_

Syrus stayed in his place for a few moments before rising to his feet.

"It seems the boy still wants to proceed," Para observed.

"Really? For mercy, I thought he would plead," Dox chuckled.

"No, he would need smarts to concede!"

"Can it you two! It's my turn," Jaden drew and looked at his next card, "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two more cards from my deck."

He drew his new cards, then inserted one into a tray that opened up on the end of his disk, "Now I'll play Fusion Gate! With this card, I don't need Polymerization. I can summon all the Fusion monsters I want."

He held up two cards as a dark cloud loomed over him.

"So I'll fuse the Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Bubbleman...," he looked at his monster on the field, "And how about we toss Sparkman into the mix? All of them to create...wait for it..."

Jaden looked up to see his three Heroes began to glow brightly. The light died down to reveal his ace card from his Duel with Harrington.

"Yeah! There he is!" Jaden cried at the sight, "The Elemental Hero Tempest!!"

Stands…

Bastion stared, "A fine creature, but still no match against the Dark Guardian!"

"Bastion, just who's side are you on?!" Alexis, Aki, Ruo, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yanagi, and Haru snapped.

Arena…

"An impressive move, but it is useless boy!" Para scolded.

"Have you forgotten about Dark Guardian?" Dox pondered, "He's still deployed, and in battle, he can't be destroyed!"

"That beast in null and void,"

Jaden glared, "Void this!" he held up a card, "Skyscraper!!"

The scenery changed into a huge perimeter of very tall buildings rising up out of the ground, surrounding the four duelists. Tempest grinned.

"Didn't you ever hear not to play in a construction zone?" Jaden asked, "Well it's true, because of Skyscraper, my Elemental Hero Tempest gains a 1000 point boost in Attack because it's weaker than your Dark Guardian!"(ATK: 3800)

"What the?!" Para and Dox cried out.

"Tempest, attack with Powerhouse Plummet!" Jaden ordered.

Para smirked as the newest Hero rammed its fist into the Dark Guardian's chest, energy flowing around them due to the back lashing wind the impact caused.

"Didn't I warn you? In battle, he cannot be beat! Your Elemental Hero Tempest has been wasted, so just accept...,"

"...your defeat!"

"Syrus!" Jaden turned, his hair being blown into his face, "Can you spare a card?"

"Sure! Take it!" his partner yelled back.

Jaden turned back, "I activate Tempest's special ability! As long as I banish one of our cards to the Graveyard, Tempest isn't destroyed!"

All four players watched as the wind died down, both monsters remaining on the field.

* * *

"Haha...you just wasted it, Slacker...," Chazz cackled, rubbing his hands together, "Such an idiot,"

"I don't get it...Aki, what did he just do?" Ruka looked at Aki, who just shook her head.

Zane smiled slightly.

"Impressive," he looked at his little brother, "Let's see if Syrus knows what to do next..."

* * *

"Jaden..." Syrus looked at him.

"It's ok, Syrus. All you hafta do is play the right card, come your turn!" Jaden assured.

"If he even has a next turn!" Dox snapped, drawing his next card, "I play the Trap Card, One on One Fight! Though I'm sure you'd prefer to run and hide, this card makes our strongest monsters to do battle," he pointed to the floating Hero, "So I hope your Elemental Hero Tempest is ready for a rematch!"

"But why?!" Syrus asked as Dark Guardian swiped his huge axe again, "It'll just be another tie again!"

Dox smirked, "I have my reasons..."

* * *

"Sneaky reasons too..," Alexis shifted in her seat, "For Tempest to stay on the field, the guys will have to keep sacrificing more and more cards!"

"And whatever edge they give him..." Bastion agreed.

Ken began to rise, "Well… I saw that coming..."

"Sit your dark and creepy butt back down, mister!" Chrome reached up and pulled Ken back into his chair, "Jaden-kun will pull through this!"

"How the hell do you know?!"

**"Kufufufufu, Because I have faith in him and his deck!" **Chrome, or to be more precise, Mukuro, replied.

* * *

"Crap, I guess I have no choice," Jaden grimaced, "I'll have to get rid of Skyscraper...,"

He took out the card, causing the huge buildings around them to disappear, and Tempest's strength go down.

"You may have saved your monster," Dox made a wild grin as the attack went through and struck Jaden, "But not your Life Points!"(MH: 200)

"That's all for me...," Dox looked at his brother.

"...and next turn, I give you my guarantee...,"

"...this duel will be ours, just wait and see!"

Jaden turned, "Alright, Syrus...this is it. Remember what I said!"

_'Right...that this would all work out if I played the right card. Wait a minute...'_ Syrus' eyes widened slightly.

"Got it, Sy?" Jaden asked, smiling.

Syrus nodded and looked at his deck.

'_Play...that's what my brother was saying. About the difference between using a card, and playing a card...but do I know the difference?'_ he looked up at the stands and saw that Zane was still watching him while Emiko was beside him, munching on some chips.

Then, something happened. Everything disappeared. He was alone with Zane, wearing a blue middle school uniform while Zane still wore his Obelisk Blazer. Zane had his back to him while Syrus' head was lowered.

_"Hey Zane, what's the difference between using a card and playing it?" he asked, looking up at his older brother, "Aren't they the same thing?"_

_Zane turned his head slightly to him, "That is something that can never be taught...only learned. It takes a moment of pure clarity, when you're dueling on a whole new level. A higher level, all the angles, all the moves. You won't think, just act..."_

Syrus snapped back to reality and saw that he was back on the platform, still dueling. He placed his hand on his deck, ready to draw

'_Ok...no more thinking. It's time for me to act!'_

"Here we go!" he snatched the top card out and looked at it, "Yes!".

"Sy?" Jaden blinked.

"First, I sacrifice Drilloid to summon UFOroid (1200/1200) in Attack Mode!" as Syrus placed his first card into the Graveyard, a small saucer appeared floating around him, looking as though it were ready to invade, "Also, I activate the Spell Card, Power-Bond!"

Jaden nodded, "Nice goin' buddy!"

"And I know just what two monsters to fuse...Jaden, may I borrow him?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Go for it!"

"Then I merge UFOroid and Tempest to create UFOroid Fighter (?/?)!" Syrus looked up to see the saucer and the Hero merged together.

Now, the Hero stood on top of the UFOroid, looking like a space-age warrior.

"Also, his Attack and Defense points are equal to the combined ATK strength of both monsters!" (ATK & DEF: 4000)

"It matters not, so cease your prattle!" Para barked.

"You know Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle!" Dox added.

Syrus wiped the end of his nose, "Yeah...but that doesn't matter! Power-bond has a special effect that doubles my monsters Attack Points!"(ATK: 8000/DEF: 4000)

"8000?!" both brothers shouted, stunned.

Syrus' smile stayed on his face, "Sure Dark Guardian can't be destroyed, but that doesn't mean your Life Points are safe! UFOroid Fighter, attack with Cosmic Flux Blast!" he ordered.

UFOroid fighter lifted its arm cannon and shot a huge, powerful stream of blue energy that smacked Dark Guardian directly in the chest, only to pass through and hit the Paradox Brothers hard. (PD: 0)

* * *

"ALRIGHT! THEY WON!" Ruo cheered.

"They get to stay!" Ruka sighed in relief, "Also, if anyone asks, I DON'T know Ruo."

Bastion shook his head, smiling, "Those two impress me more everyday...,"

"I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay here," Alexis said with a smile.

"You mean...Syrus and Jaden?" Bastion looked at her curiously.

"Uh...," she turned away, "Yes...I meant both of them, of course,"

Jin eased into her view, a sly look on his face, "Your boyfriend won, Lexi!"

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Bastion and Yanagi eased themselves away, looking at Jin's unmoving form on the floor between seats, Alexis standing over him, fists curled tightly.

"Don't you ever say that again! Hear me!?"

Jin's fingers twitched, while Bastion cleared his throat.

"I think you killed him, Alexis...,"

While the Rhode and the idiot were having their brawl, Crowler was wading in his own sea of both surprise and horror.

"It can't be!" he fell onto his backside, "How can this be?!"

Banner walked over to him and knelt down, "How? Because of your superior teaching skills of course...oh wait, they're in my dorm!"

Pharaoh leaned outward and licked Crowler on the face, making the Head of Obelisk panic instantly.

"That fur ball just licked me! Does he have rabies?! I want to see his papers! CALL THE POUND!"

* * *

Jaden shook his head at the screams and looked at Syrus, "Come on, Sy. Let it out. I know you cry when you're happy,"

"No way! Not the new Syrus...," the Slifer said before turning around and breaking into tears. Jaden laughed, "Some things never change,"

Chancellor Shephard smiled.

"Just like your enrollment here at the Academy, boys! That was an excellent duel," he praised.

Jaden nodded and turned to the Paradox Brothers.

"As for you two, it was an honor. If you ever wanna rematch, just give a holler," he offered.

"Well said, Jaden...I'm sure it'll sound just as good on paper too,"

"W-wha?!" Jaden lost his balance.

"That's right," Shephard nodded, "I want a five-page report on what you learned while dueling the Brothers...and how trespassing in the Abandoned Dorm is wrong."

Jaden groaned and his head slipped downward, "Talk about a bummer..."

"Well then, how about ten pages, and single-spaced too," Reborn added as he jumped on Jaden's shoulder.

Banner smiled as the Chancellor walked away, "Don't worry, sir, I'll make sure they get it done."

As Jaden began to have a nervous breakdown, Syrus turned back to see his brother still in his place. He sighed.

_'I wanna know if I've impressed you, Zane. I want to tell you that I now know the difference between playing and using a card. But I know that I still have a lot to learn and a lot to live up to...'_

Jaden walked off the platform, still grumbling about his workload, "...I've never even read ten pages, that's like a whole book! I don't even know how to spell Paradox Brothers, and do their parts have to rhyme...aw man...this is gonna take forever!!"

Everyone who was friends with Jaden started to laugh or giggle at poor Jaden's misfortune. Reborn just gave a smile.

* * *

"Yatta!" Sora cheered, "Cousin Jay's gonna stay!"

"Thank goodness…" Izayoi sighed in relief.

"NOW can we make contact with him?!" Sora pleaded.

"…Fine…" Izayoi caved, "I wanna congratulate him on his victory. Plus, I want to meet those Hyper-Ultra-Rare Dragons in saw in the stands as well as the Signers."

* * *

"HE WHAT?!"

Chancellor flinched.

"Your caretaker, Mr. Rex Goodwin, asked us to keep you here," Chancellor Sheppard explained, "You will be put into Obelisk Blue. Classes will start tomorrow. Here's your room key and number."

Jack left and kept walking until he got to a cliff. He then screamed in frustration and anger.

"DAMN IT!" Red Dragon Archfiend screamed, "WE HAVE TO SPEND A DAMN SCHOOL YEAR WITH THOSE BASTARDS YUSEI AND STARDUST!!!"

"Damn you, Goodwin!!!" Jack screamed.

* * *

"Did anyone else hear a scream just now?" Jaden asked.

The Slifer Red students, Banner, and the others that were invited all shook their heads. The entire dorm was celebrating the duels that had happened that day, especially the duel Syrus and Jaden had and their victory over the Paradox Brothers.

"Sounded like Jack and Red Dragon screaming curses at Goodwin," Stardust stated.  
"Nya! That can't be it!" Riri-chan argued.

"Sounded more like me when I get rusty," Power Tool Dragon said.

"TMI," Black Rose Dragon, Sonic Chick, Burstinatrix, Riri-chan and Harpy Lady 1 all said in disgust.

"What the heck does that mean?" Ibris asked.

"It means 'Too Much Information,'" Ancient Fairy Dragon replied.

"Jay!" two voice shouted.

Jaden turned around to see Izayoi and Sora run up.

"Huh? Sora? Izayoi?" Jaden pondered.

"Some more friends of yours, Jaden?" Yamamoto asked.

"Actually, we're Jaden's cousins," Sora replied, "I'm Sora Inferno, the Raging Dragon."

"I'm Izayoi Inferno, Mistress of the Iron Chains," Izayoi added.

"Still using those weird nicknames, huh?" Jaden aksed with a laugh, "Aw, who cares? It's great to see you guys again!"

"We wanted to say our congats to you and your buddy, Samuel!" Sora missaid.

"Syrus," Jaden corrected.

"Whatever," Sora grinned.

"Ah. So you two are the new Slifer Reds," Banner said, "Why don't you join us? We're having a big party for the victories today."

"Yatta! Food!" Sora cheered.

"Something's never change..." Izayoi sighed as she watched Jaden and Sora get into an eating contest.

Reborn stared at the two with a semi-frown. They could fool some of the people, but they can never fool the Katekyo Hitman Baby.

"Vendicare..." Reborn whispered.

* * *

**Me: (Currently pinned to a wall by pencils) Sensei saw me trying to escape…**

**Kaze: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! (Rattle an empty cup on the cage held up by a chain over a lava pit) I swear if a Lava Golem is in there, I'll piss myself!**

**Dark: (Currently enjoying a cup of tea with DarkScytheQueen-sensei)**

**Me: How come you're not being punished?!**

**Dark: I told her about you trying to escape.**

**Kaze and Me: TRAITOR!!!**

* * *


	21. Solar Flare Dragon

**Me: Thank you fo rhelping me, Sensei. Rua, Ruka!**

**Rua and Ruka: What will today's card be? (Solar Flare Dragon was picked)**

**Rua: Why did Yamamoto's card get picked?**

**Ruka: Maybe he's dueling today.**

* * *

It's a strange feeling, boredom. It has many different versions of boredom. For Rua, the type of boredom he holds right now is a sense of noticing everything. Like how Jaden's hair just seemed to be divided into brown and orange and making him wonder if that's natural like his and Ruka's hair, how there was a long forgotten stain of a spilled drink, probably a can of soda, on his desk and inch away from the bridge of his nose, and how there was a stray lock of green hair on his face that seemed to be doing the Macarena. Indeed, he was bored beyond his wits from the lecture Banner was giving.

"My head hurts…" Rua groaned.

"Yours too?" Jaden asked.

Ruo had the same schedule Jaden had. Right now, both were in their first class; Duelist Alchemy and Chemistry.

"Pay attention, class!" Banner reminded, "Now by mixing these two mixtures together, what do you think will happen?"

Rua raised his hand.

"Yes, Rua?"

"An explosion?"

"Hmm… Good guess, Rua," Yanagi, Banner's assistant, said, "Now let's see."

Holding a vial of green pebbles in his left and a beaker of pink liquid in his right, Yanagi unceremoniously dumped the contents of the vial into the beaker. After a moment of silence, the liquid dissolved the pebbles, sending out a few sparks of white. Banner, curious as to the reaction, peered in to get a closer look as he petted Pharaoh, his round glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he did so. Unfortunately for him, Rua was right.

**Boom!**

The beaker and its contents exploded in a plume of black smoke, shattering the beaker and spraying its contents all over Yanagi's hand and Banner's face. The force of the blast sent both professors recoiling, Yanagi catching himself on the desk, saving himself but still fainted. Banner on the other hand, was not as fortunate. Coughing out a puff of smoke, the lanky professor's knees buckled and his thin frame fell to the floor, out cold. His glasses fell off his face, coated in soot, and shattered upon contact with the cold floor. Pharaoh coughed, shook the black soot off his body, and jumped into the only female he currently trusted in the current class; Aki. Aki gently scratched his left ear as the tubby cat purred.

"Class is over!" a random student cheered.

Everyone began to cheer as well. The door slammed open and everyone silenced as Hibari entered.

"What happened here?" Hibari asked, revealing his tonfa, "Answer me, or all of you will be bitten to death."

"Prof. Banner and Yanagi blew themselves up again," Jaden replied, not once looking away from the two tonfa.

Hibari nodded.

"Stay quiet until the bell rings," Hibari ordered before he left, Hibird singing Duel Academy's national anthem on Hibari's left shoulder.

* * *

"…And so, that is why I tied you up," Reborn finished speaking to an Obelisk Blue that was tied up and hung by a wedgie.

The O.B. cried softly as Reborn closed the closet door.

"I will let you out once school is done for the day," Reborn said.

_'What is with this teacher?!'_ everyone thought.

"Just for that thought, pop quiz," Reborn said.

Cue various groans.

"The pop quiz is… a duel," Reborn said, "Between Slifer Red and Ra Yellow. Gokudera and Emiko, you are the duelists for today."

"How is that a not-so EXTREME pop quiz?" Ryohei shouted.

"It is a good way for them to learn to cope with each other," a voice behind him replied, "This might also ease things in the classroom."

The class turned around to see Reborn, wearing an elephant hat, Boxer shorts, and Leon-Boxing Gloves.

"Oh! Coach Pao-Pao!" Ryohei realized, "I see. Then let's see this EXTREME duel!!!"

_'Isn't that the teacher?'_ Jack thought.

"I think so," Red Dragon Archfiend replied.

Gokudera and Emiko grinned, or smirked in Gokudera's case, as they faced each other.

"Your grade for the day will be based on how you duel," Reborn said, "Also, the winner will get a pass on the next three tests and will receive an 'A+' on each one."

Emiko's eyes widened.

"No way am I losing to you, bomber boy!" Emiko stated.

"Nya! We will win!" Riri-chan mewed.

"I don't like you, Neko-Ike-Ike," Gokudera sneered.

"I'm not a cat bitch!" Emiko hissed, "And I don't like you either, octopus head!"

Gokudera growled as he went for his dynamite. Reborn took out a certain recorder.

'Gokudera-kun, please don't!' Tsuna's recorded voice pleaded.

"Hai, Juudaime!" Gokudera complied.

"GAME ON!" (Gokudera: 4000/Emiko: 4000)

"I'll start," Emiko drew, "I summon Elemental Neko Rocky in DEF!" (1)

A cat that went to Reborn's height appeared. The cat's fur was made out of clay and dirt and matted. It's tail had a clay spiked-ball on the end. It's head was covered by a red clay helmet that showed it's yellow eyes. It mewed.

**Rocky: (500/2300/Stars: 3)**

"Now I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Emiko said, "Go, octopus head."

"Neko-Ike-Ike," Gokudera growled as he drew, "I play a monster in DEF and end my turn with one facedown."

Emiko drew.

"I summon Elemental Neko George!" Emiko shouted.

A tan-furred cat with war paint on its body appeared and hissed at the facedown monster and glared at it with it's black eyes.

**George: (1000/1000)**

"Also, he's not effected by Trap Cards," Emiko explained, "Now I'll equip Mystical Boomerang to him. Now he's not effected by spell cards except for Equip Spells. Normally, his ATK would only go up by 500, but if this card is equipped to George, he gains 1000."

**George: (2000)**

Gokudera smirked.

"George, attack!" Emiko ordered, "Neko Boomerang!"

George ran around in a circle before throwing his boomerang at the facedown monster. The card latched onto George, now revealing itself to be a red sphere with four blades for claws and a timer.

**???: (1400/1400)**

"That's my Blast Sphere," Gokudera smirked, "Once it's your Standby Phase, your little George will be destroyed and you'll take damage equal to his ATK. How's that, Bitch?"

"What happened to your Geass Deck?" Emiko asked.

"That's just my Fan Deck," Gokudera replied, "Lelouch and I are alike in many ways, but I use the deck I made based on 'Code Geass' rarely." (2)

Emiko nodded.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Emiko said.

Gokudera drew. He smirked.

"I summon Newdoria!" Gokudera shouted.

A red-skinned fiend emerged from a black mist. It wore black and gold spiked armor, covering its eyes, green Arabian pants, and green spiking hair in the back of its head.

**Newdoria: (1200/800)**

"I end my turn with a facedown."

Emiko drew and Blast Sphere began to go off.

"Oh. And don't forget Blast Sphere," Gokudera smirked as George exploded.

**Emiko: 2000**

"You'll pay for that!" Emiko hissed, "I play Polymerization! Now I fuse Rocky with Elemental Neko Shocker to summon Elemental Neko Raiden!"

Shocker appeared beside Rocky and the two jumped into the vortex, fusing into a panther with blue, rock-like fur, dust surrounding its brown paws, silver, gold, and bronze armor, two large, lightning-shaped, dirt-colored wings, and two tails, one Shocker's tails, the other being Rocky's tail.

**Raiden: (2500/2000)**

"And get this; he can attack twice if there's another Elemental Neko on my field," Emiko smirked, "Like Elemental Neko Blaze!"

In a pillar of flames, a fire-colored cat with the tip of her ears and tails on fire and dragon-like wings. She hissed at Gokudera with gold eyes.

**Blaze: (1500/500)**

"Now attack, Raiden!" Emiko ordered, "Terra Shock!"

Raiden hissed before he pounced on Newdoria, scratching an electrocuting the opponent till it exploded… along with Raiden.

**Gokudera: 2700**

"What gives?!" Emiko demanded.

"Newdoria's effect is simple; when he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard in battle, he can exact revenge on any monster on my opponent's field, like Raiden," Gokudera smirked, "He'd probably be the largest pain in my ass, so I got rid of him."

Emiko hissed at Gokudera.

"Blaze, attack him with Burning Fury!" Emiko ordered.

"Not if I play this; Sakuretsu Armor!" Gokudera countered.

He was covered in gray, spiked armor as Blaze pounced on him, encased in flames. Blaze mewed in pain as she was destroyed. The armor vanished.

"I end my turn," Emiko glared at Gokudera.

Gokudera drew.

"I'll end this with three moves," Gokudera stated, "I summon my Solar Flare Dragon!"

The lava dragon appeared.

**Solar Flare: (1500)**

"That was step 1," Gokudera continued, "Step 2; Solar Flare, attack the Neko-Ike-Ike!"

Solar Flare roared before whacking Emiko upside the head with its tail.

**Emiko: 500**

"And now for Step 3; activating Solar Flare Dragon's effect with the end of my turn," Gokudera smirked.

Solar Flare hit Emiko with a tiny fireball.

**Emiko: 0**

"Gokudera, you win," Reborn said, "You may…"

"I mean no disrespect, Reborn-san, but I don't want any damn passes," Gokudera replied, "Got too many when I was a kid. Just give them to Neko-Ike-Ike."

Emiko glared at Gokudera.

"If I beat him up, will I have detention for a week?" Emiko asked.

"You may go ahead and fight him," Reborn replied.

Emiko was now in a fight cloud with Gokudera. Everyone sweatdropped before running out when Gokudera let loose the bombs. In the end, the two spent their collected five weeks of detention fixing the destroyed classroom after the fight was done and Reborn canceled the free passes and 'A+' on the three tests.

* * *

**Me: Sensei, I apologize that I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying my best to listen to your advice on spicing the story, but…**

**Kaze: He only has Salt and Pepper.**

**Me and Dark: Baka. (clonks Kaze on the head)**

**Dark: That stupidity is what will cause you great torture. (pulls out tonfa)**

**Me: As I was saying… (bows) please don't use that double-tipped pencil on me.**

**1: Emiko's deck is an OC Deck. It is made to reflect her love of cats.**

**2: I thank DarkScytheQueen-sensei for Gokudera's deck design and for helping me with the chapter.**

**Extra Note: Hibird is singing Duel Academy's anthem since a certain kid wearing a cow suit taught Hibird that. Hibari also left a memo. (reads memo) 'The child will be bit to death.' Uh oh...**


	22. Road Warrior

**Me: Hello. I hope this works for you, sensei. Rua, Ruka!**

**Rua and Ruka: What will today's card be? (Synchro Monster picked)**

**Rua: Wow! This guy looks like a king!**

**Ruka: I'm not so sure, Rua. Maybe we'll see it later in the chapter.**

* * *

Life can go by slowly on an island, especially on the weekend. The students of Duel Academy know this. Some spend it working on their decks, others spend it modifying their Duel Runners. The intelligent students would either be spending time doing calculations or threatening people while chasing a kid dressed up as a cow with their latest bomb inventions. Many would be chasing said intelligent students that was chasing the kid in the cow suit, either to protect the kid or to try and stop the intelligent student from blowing the kid up to Kingdom Come. But for one student and a teacher, it was not a good Saturday for either of them.

"WHAT?!"

Crowler flinched before replying as he rubbed his now pain-filled ears and trying to quell his splitting headache, "As I said, Mr. Princeton, you will duel a Slifer Red of my choice. If you lose, you will be forced to be demoted to Slifer Red. I hope you know that your life as an Obelisk Blue will come to an end if you fail."

Chazz growled as his teeth began to scrape against themselves. If there was one dorm he hated more than any, it was Slifer Red. His clenched fists were so tight, they began to bleed and turn purple as his anger grew.

Chazz growled, "Who do I have to duel?"

"A Mr. …Sora Yuki," Crowler replied, "He's been offering to duel someone to get promoted to a higher dorm for weeks now for one reason and one reason only…"

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked as he opened the door.

"EXTREME RIGHT!!!" Ryohei shouted.

Ryohei broke a wall, trying to punch a cockroach.

"I HATE BUGS!!!!" Sora screamed on a chair in the middle of the bed.

"Oh. Are we redecorating our room?" Yamamoto asked with a laugh, "I'll go get some paint."

_'Does he not understand?!'_ Sora asked in his mind.

"I am not sure, Sora," Red Eyes replied.

"He's like the rain," Harpy's Brother examined, "He doesn't care where he falls and seems to have no care in the world. Ryohei is the Sun and always seems to brighten our moods. I am glad Vongola X has these two as Guardians. They're just like the first two Guardians, right, Giotto-san?"

"Yes," Giotto replied, "Tsuna was just like me before I chose to rise up and created the Vongola. I am proud of Reborn for reviving the first generation in the tenth generation."

"Ack! Why are you here?!" Sora demanded.

"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Ryohei asked, "WHO CARES?! I HAVE BUGS TO EXTREMELY SQUASH!!!"

"They prefer 'insects,' Ryohei," Sora sighed before he saw a caterpillar on his shoulder, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yamamoto came in with paint cans and Bianchi.

"Sora-san, Dr. Crowler wants to talk to you. He even came in person," Yamamoto replied with a smile, "It's about something you wanted for a while. A puppy, right? That would be so nice. A new pet for the Slifer Red Dorm."

Sora sweatdropped before a cockroach crawled across his face.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed.

* * *

"Hahi! I can hear your brother's screaming from here!"

"Is he okay, Izayoi-chan?" Kyoko asked as she turned away from the game of checkers she and Haru were playing after she jumped a red piece.

"He's fine," Izayoi replied, turning a page in her favorite manga, "He just has a fear of insects."

* * *

It was a strange feeling Crowler felt when he told Sora the news. It was as if he were a lemur king in the Central Park Zoo in New York and his royal feet were being defiled by the touch of a tiny, child lemur as a fat older lemur watched.

"OH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs as he kissed the feet of Crowler before hugging them, "I AM IN YOUR DEBT, CROWLER-  
SAN!!!"

_'For some reason, I want to shout at him and tell him not to be touching the royal feet,'_ Crowler thought with sigh.

"Sora, please stop hugging his feet," Banner spoke, "Though it is very funny to see."

He proved this by pointing at Yanagi, who was videotaping it.

"This reminds me of the time when I visited the Central Park Zoo in New York when I was ten and saw these two lemurs with one wearing a leaf crown and the smallest of them hugging the tallest of them, the one with the leaf crown, by his feet," Yanagi chuckled as he pressed the 'Stop' once Crowler had managed to get Sora off his feet.

"You must first beat Chazz Princeton in an Official Duel," Crowler said, waving a hand at the senior citizen, "It will be a hard one as well since Chancellor Sheppard wanted to give you both a fair duel. It will be one with 8000 Life Points and your decks will have a limit between 40 and 60 cards."

Sora nodded as he stood up.

"When is it?" Sora asked, dusting his shoulder of dirt, "Today? Please?"

"It's tomorrow in the Obelisk Blue Arena," Crowler replied, "Be there at exactly noon."

Sora suddenly stood up, his hair not showing his face.

"Very well… Just be warned that something will happen to you," Sora said ominously with a glare before walking out.

The teachers all gulped.

_'That voice…'_ Crowler thought, shivering, as Banner and Yanagi went to publish the video on a video site.

He ran over to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

Sora was cheerful once more. The match had been bumped up to two-thirty that day. He faced Chazz in the Obelisk Blue Arena.

"GAME ON!" both shouted.

**(Chazz: 8000/Sora: 8000)**

"I summon Masked Dragon in ATK Mode and end my turn with a facedown," Chazz started the duel.

A dragon twice the size of Chazz roared to life on his side of the field. The bottom half of its body was covered in red scales ending at its armpits and the start of its legs. The rest of its body was completely white-scaled with part of the top of the neck, near the head, was red so that the white mask could fit onto its face. The underside of its wings were pink.

**Masked Dragon (1400/1100)**

"I draw," Sora said, "I begin Main Phase 1 with Speed Warrior."

Speed Warrior skated onto the field.

* * *

"This is interesting," Yusei stated, "Your cousin has a Speed Warrior as well, Jaden."

"You might be surprised on what his deck holds, Yusei," Reborn said, being held by Bianchi.

* * *

"I enter Battle Phase," Sora continued, "Speed Warrior, please strike Masked Dragon with Speed Kick."

Speed Warrior charged at Masked Dragon, who began to laugh… until Speed Warrior's attack doubled to 1800. It paled before Speed Warrior kicked it between the legs.

"Ouch…" Sora winced, "You didn't have to hit _there_, Speed Warrior…"

Masked Dragon passed out from the pain.

**C: 7600**

Suddenly, a tiny orange dragon appeared. Its chest, belly, tail, shoulders, knuckles, neck, and the entire head minus its jaw was covered in bronze armor with spikes coming out of its knees, tips of its wings, shoulder armor, and at the front ends of its eyes. It had completely green eyes and cooed.

**???: (1200/900)**

"I see I've activated Masked Dragon's special ability to summon a dragon with 1500 or less attack points when it's destroyed," Sora examined, "Now you have Armed Dragon LV: 3 out. You plan to call out Armed Dragon LV: 5, yes?"

"How did you…"

"I am all of me," Sora replied, "That is all you need to knowI shall conduct Main Phase 2 with two facedowns. I end my turn and allow you to enter Draw Phase."

Chazz drew.

"You're right about me calling out Armed Dragon LV: 5," Chazz said.

His dragon began to grow until it was twice Masked Dragon's size. Its skin was now red-orange and its armor was grey. It had six spikes jutting out of its jaw, three on each side. There were more spikes on its shoulder guards, knuckle armor, and longer tail. The spikes on its knees and those on its back were now drills. It had three rows of spikes going up and down its belly armor and it had a spiked club at the end of its tail. Grey spikes came out of the back of its neck and horns appeared on the sides of its head. The larger dragon roared at Sora and Speed Warrior.

**Armed Dragon: (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700)**

"Is that suppose to scare us?" Sora asked.

Speed Warrior looked as if it were yawning.

"You'll see who's yawning when I activate its effect," Chazz said as he discarded an Armed Dragon LV: 3, "Now that I've discarded a monster with an attack of 1200 from my hand, you now lose your Speed Warrior."

"Counter Trap: Divine Wrath," Sora countered, "I now destroy your monster due to it's effect being activated."

Storm clouds appeared above Armed Dragon LV: 5. It stared up at them before its head was sliced off by a bolt of lightning. Blood came out of both parts for a few seconds before it exploded in shards.

* * *

Aki and Yusei uncovered the twins' eyes.

* * *

"I summon another Masked Dragon in DEF and end my turn," Chazz growled.

"I begin my Draw Phase," Sora said as he drew, "I enter Main Phase 1. I summon Junk Synchron."

Junk Synchron appeared.

"Junk Synchron, please tune with my Speed Warrior," Sora said as Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior began to tune, _"The Dying Will of seven flames erupts deep within the Vongola. Six guard the strongest of all, the Sky. Synchro Summon! Scrap, Junk Warrior."_

Junk Warrior appeared.

**Junk Warrior: (2300/1300)**

"I play Monster Reincarnation," Sora continued, "I discard one to bring back Junk Synchron. I summon him once more with my next card, Double Summon, to call out his special ability. Now I may call back a Level 2 Monster that is in the Graveyard, I summon Charcoal Inpachi in DEF."

A large monster made out of charcoal appeared. It was sitting down, its eyes dull, lifeless, and orange. It had an auburn hourglass on its torso. In overall appearance, it looked human-like.

**Inpachi: (ATK: 100/DEF: 2100)**

"Why did you summon that weakling?" Chazz asked.

"Look into it's face," Sora said, "Do you not see it?"

* * *

"See what?" Jin pondered, scratching his forehead.

"It's crying," Ruka stated, her shoulder lowered slightly, her eyesfilled with tears, and a tiny frown on her face.

Everyone stared at her.

"It is?" Syrus asked, tilting his head to the left a little.

* * *

"Chazz, my Inpachi sheds tears because it feels as if it cannot achieve anything," Sora explained as he pointed at Inpachi, "Look."

Chazz looked and had a shocked look for a few seconds. Inpachi was indeed crying. It's tears were blackened sap.

"What is that stuff?" Chazz asked, backing up a little.

"Charcoal was once wood and wood was once trees," Sora explained, looking up at Inpachi, "Inpachi was once a tree that was cruelly cut down for something that the forest it lived in did not wish to have; people."

Sora clenched his fists as Junk Warrior and Junk Synchron faced him.

"The spirits of the forest gave Inpachi life and asked for it to protect the forest," Sora said, his body shaking a little every few seconds, "Unfortunately, man had set fire to him, causing him to become a illness to his very home. When he finally became charcoal, do you know what became of his forest?"

Chazz shook his head.

"It was gone…" Sora replied as his head turned to Chazz, tears slowly falling off his face, "He caused his very home to be gone. All those that he called friends perished within the very flames he was coated in. That is why I'm going to help him feel useful once more!"

If Inpachi could, it's eyes would have widened as it turned to look at Sora.

"I activate my trap card; Miniaturize! This lowers Junk Warrior by 1 Level and makes him lose 1000 ATK," Sora explained as he cleared his face of tears, "I am sorry, my friend."

Junk Warrior nodded.

**Junk Warrior (1300/Stars: 4)**

"Are you ready?" Sora asked, "I tune my three monsters together!"

Junk Warrior helped Charcoal Inpachi stand up and the two were covered by Junk Synchron's speedometers.

_"Let your sadness be replaced by joy. You are needed once more,"_ Sora recited, _"Synchro Summon!"_

There was a flash of light and a roar. A large warrior, the size of Armed Dragon LV: 5, appeared. It wore futuristic white armor with blue jewels on its shoulders, above its wrists, center of its torso, and below the torso one. It wore a green visor over its eyes.

_"Battle, Colossal Fighter,"_Sora recited.

**Colossal Fighter: (2800/1000)**

It bowed to Sora, a pitch-black tear of sap coming out of its left eye.

"I am happy I could give your purpose once more," Sora smiled softly as he turned to Chazz, "Now then, I have three Warriors in my Graveyard, meaning Colossal Fight gains 300 more ATK due to his special effect."

If one paid close attention, one could see the spirits of Speed Warrior, Junk Warrior, and Junk Synchron beside Colossal fighter.

**Colossal: (3100)**

"Now I play the only card in my hand; Shield Crush," Sora continued, "Now you lose your defending monster and it cannot use its effect."

"No!" Chazz gasped as Masked Dragon was destroyed.

"Colossal Fighter, strike him with Slam Fist if you would," Sora smiled.

Colossal Fighter bowed before jumping into the air. Everyone looked up before Colossal Fighter's left fist tripled in size. He then slammed Chazz with it.

**Chazz: 4500**

Colossal Fighter's fist shrunk back to normal size and he walked back to Sora.

"This will conclude my turn," Sora bowed.

Chazz growled as he drew.

"I activate Frontline Base," Chazz said as he slid the card into its space, "This let's me summon a Union monster to the field. So say hello to my W-Wing Catapult and, since he was special summoned, I bring out V-Tiger Jet."

A yellow metal tiger with green jet-like armor appeared.

**V-Tiger Jet: 1600/1800**

Right behind the tiger was a blue catapult-like machine with wings and rockets.

**W-Wing Catapult: 1300/1500**

"Still doesn't explain how that will help," Sora stated.

"Alone, they aren't much against Colossal Fighter," Chazz said, "But together, they can take him down! Combine!"

Both monsters took off into the air. V-Tiger Jet's legs folded into its body as W-Wing Catapult expanded to be large enough for V-Tiger Jet to land on. Inner cables connected the two machines together.

"Behold, my VW-Tiger Catapult!"

**VW-Tiger Catapult: 2000/2100**

* * *

"Hey! That's a foul! You can't fuse two monsters unless you Synchro Summon or Fusion Summon!" Rua shouted.

"Actually, Rua," Jin said, "What Chazz did was legal."

"I don't get it."

"The VWXYZ Series are a set of five monsters that can fuse together to summon more powerful monsters," Syrus explained, "Like XYZ-Dragon Cannon or VW-Tiger Catapult."

* * *

"Now let's move on to his special ability," Chazz said, "I discard one card to switch your monster to DEF."

Colossal Fighter kneeled and crossed his arms in defense as his body turned blue.

"Now attack with Heat Seeker Blitz!" Chazz commanded.

VW opened its sides to reveal missiles. The missiles launched and destroyed Colossal Fighter.

"NO!" Sora shouted.

The smoke erupted high into the air. It parted to reveal a purple and tan-white robot with the red lenses, white scarf, and thin tan-white wings appeared.

"Junk Warrior?! How is he here?" Chazz growled.

"Simple; Colossal Fighter can, once he's destroyed, will bring back a fighter in his place," Sora explained, "Like my Junk Warrior!"

Chazz growled.

"I end my turn with two facedowns," Chazz said, "Make your move."

Sora drew.

"I enter Battle Phase. Junk Warrior, take him out!" Sora ordered, "Use Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior charged at VW-Tiger Catapult. He reeled his fist back and let the giant energy fist fly.

**Chazz: 4200**

"I enter Main Phase 2. I end my turn with my last two cards," Sora said, "You may move."

Chazz drew.

"I summon X-Head Cannon," Chazz said, "Followed by Z-Metal Tank."

A blue-yellow colored machine with a big ball at its base and two long and thin cannons on its shoulders appeared.

**X-Head Cannon: 1800/1500**

After that, a small, yellow, flat tank with a green lens and pincers came forth.

**Z-Metal Tank: 1500/1300**

"But wait, there's more," Chazz continued.

"You have a card that will allow you to revive the Y-Dragon Head you discarded for VW-Tiger Catapult," Sora said, "Then you plan on combining them for XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Am I warm?"

Chazz's jaw dropped before he gritted his teeth. He did just what Sora expected and summoned a red metal dragon.

**Y-Dragon Head: 1500/1600**

The trio began to fly into the air. Y-Dragon Head's wings fell off as its leg folded into its body. The back of Z-Metal Tank opened and the trio combined. The three parts spun around before their optics all faced forward.

**XYZ-Dragon Cannon: 2800/2600**

"Now I discard one card to destroy Junk Warrior!"

"Not so fast! Counter card, activate!" Sora countered, "DIVINE WRATH!"

"Oh shit," Chazz stated as his monster was blown up once more by Divine Wrath, "I end my turn."

Sora drew.

"I enter Main Phase 1. I summon Road Synchron," Sora said.

A gold robot with the bottom half of its body two steam rollers.

**Road Warrior: 1600/800**

"I then play Demotion," Sora continued, "With this, I will lower Junk Warrior by two levels."

**Junk Warrior: 3**

"Now I enter Battle Phase," Sora continued, "Road Synchron, roll over him with Steam Rollout. And once you are done, use your special ability to gain a level."

Road Synchron tackled Chazz in the gut.

**Chazz: 2600**

**Road Synchron: 5**

"Now I activate my final card; Urgent Tuning," Sora said as his facedown revealed itself, "Now I tune my level 5 Road Synchron with my level 3 Junk Warrior!"

Road Synchron glowed before turning into five speedometers. Junk Warrior flew through them, becoming a gold outline of itself before turning into three stars.

_"Ye who shines as bright as the stars, I ask of thee to aid me in thine battle,"_ Sora recited as a gold light erupted in the three stars and five speedometers, _"Synchro Summon! Ride on, Road Warrior!"_

The light parted to reveal a muscular warrior in gold and black armor. His back had black cape-like wings and blasters. His joints were red cables and he had red eyes.

**Road Warrior: 3000/1500**

"Now let's end this, Princeton," Sora said, his eyes now in a demonic glare, "Road Warrior, show this new Slifer Red his new home with Road Uppercut!"

Road Warrior vanished and Chazz was struck with an uppercut by Road Warrior's giant glowing right arm.

**Chazz: 0**

"I thank you for the duel," Sora said before swapping blazers with each other, "I must say, I enjoy this. My size as well."

"Very well," Crowler said, "Chazz, you have been demoted to Slifer Red and Sora, you are now Obelisk Blue. But if you hug me or show any affection, I'll demote you right back to Slifer Red."

"Please don't!" Sora begged, grabbing Crowler's left leg.

"No! Please! One more chance!" Chazz begged, grabbing Crowler's other leg.

"I won't!" Crowler shouted, "And no more chances! NOW GET OFF MY LEGS!!!"

* * *

"Uh… Did anyone sign for these changes?" Tsuna asked.

Bianchi and Crowler nodded. Chazz had hired some contractors to remodel the Slifer Red dorms.

"If I'm forced to live with you Slackers, I'm going to live in my luxury," Chazz stated, crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

* * *

Sora was currently on his twelfth plate of dinner.

"How much can one guy eat?" an Obelisk Blue pondered.

"As much as he wants to," Yusei replied.

"He's deserved it after what he went through," Tsuna chuckled.

"Oh, so good…" Sora said with a full mouth, spraying bits of duck le o'range and wine from his mouth.

* * *

**Me: Sensei, I hope you liked the deck Sora uses. It is my own deck I made in real life. The only cards I don't have in there are Urgent Tuning, Demotion, Road Synchron, and Road Warrior. Red Eyes and Harpy's Brother are in there as well.**


	23. Dark Magician of Chaos

**Kaze: (currently in a cage) WHY AM I IN HERE?!**

**Dark: So you can't give GammaTron any ideas about running away. (looks at me)**

**Me: I know already! (currently reading cards on YuGiOh .Wikia .com)**

**Dark: If you would, Rua, Ruka?**

**Rua and Ruka: What will today's card be? (a magician was picked)**

**Rua: NO WAY! I've seen Yugi use this card on TV!**

**Ruka: Of course you have… Let's just get on with it before Rua spoils it.

* * *

**

Rumors can spread around quickly. Especially when they're spread on an island. This is especially good when the rumors are true.

"Jaden…Rua… why are we here so early?" Tsuna, black marks under his eyes and a seemingly non-existence look in the eyes, asked with a hand over his yawning mouth.

"So we can be the first in line to see the deck of Yugi Moto," Rua replied.

"It doesn't even open for…" Aki, her hair a mess and bags under her eyes, paused for a yawn, "…Another hour, you idiots."

"Those who are early can lay traps for those that approach," Reborn said, appearing out of a fire hose container, "Ciaosu."

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped.

He looked over Reborn's shoulder and peered inside of the fire hose container.

_'This is just like back at Namimori Middle!'_ Tsuna thought.

The fire hose was removed and the space increased in size. Inside was a table with a coffee maker and a cup of coffee on it with mats for people to sit on in there. He also saw a few beds in there as well.

"Kyoko, Haru, Ruka, Aki, Alexis, why don't you three get some rest?" Reborn offered, stepping out of the way.

"You want us… to sleep in there?" Alexis asked, the only female without any bags under her eyes.

"Who cares? I'm tired," Ruka, her pigtails not set up with the largest of the bags under the group's eyes, yawned.

She crawled into the fire hose container.

"She's not a morning person, is she?" Haru asked.

"No she's not," Rua replied.

"The beds are on the left," Reborn said.

"Okay… how did you place a bed in there? The dimensions are not large enough for a bed to be placed in there," Bastion stated with a yawn.

"You'd be amazed at the things Reborn does," Yamamoto laughed, "He even helped me improve my skills in baseball one time with a neat bat and little baseballs."

"He gave Yamamoto a baseball bat that transforms into a katana and those little baseballs explode on contact with a spike it sprouts all over once its thrown," Tsuna whispered in Yusei's ear.

Yusei nodded, one of the few people without any bags under their eyes. So far, Yusei was the only one who truly knew about the Vongola Family outside of Kyoko, Haru, the Ring Guardians, and Vongola X.

* * *

"So this is the deck of the King of Games," Tsuna said as half of the group looked at it, "The only three cards that aren't in there are Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra."

"Those three cards vanished after Yugi Moto returned from a trip to Egypt a few years ago," Reborn stated, riding on Aki's shoulder.

"You know what happened to them, don't you?" Yusei asked.

Reborn smirked.

_'Yep. He knows it,'_ Tsuna thought.

"So this is Seto Kaiba's deck? The one with the three original Blue Eyes?" Jack pondered, _'For some reason…It's making my Crimson Dragon Mark act up.'_

"Jack, your mark is glowing," Archfiend said.

Jack noticed his mark was indeed glowing. He hid it with his other hand.

"It seems Seto Kaiba's deck is causing your mark to act up," a voice said.

Jack turned to see Emiko walk up with Riri-chan on her shoulder.

"So you know about it," Jack said.

"Indeed," Emiko replied, "I also know that Yusei's mark altered to the Dragon's head after the Dark Signers were defeated while Crow, a member of Satellite's Enforcers from which you and Yusei are from, gained the tail."

Jack stared at her in a bit of shock.

"How did…"

"Crow's an old friend of mine," Emiko replied, "I once visited the Satellite when I was a kid. I got into bit of trouble with an older boy there and Crow clobbered him. I gave him his deck, you know. He's also sent me letters every few months while I send him letters in return."

Jack was silent.

"…So did Crow appear during that vision the Crimson Dragon sent?"

"No," Jack replied.

"I had hoped he did," Emiko sighed, "I haven't heard from him for half a year now. I bet no one else has heard from him for a while now too."

Jack simply nodded.

"So why do you think your mark is acting up when you're near Kiba's deck?"

"It could be the Blue Eyes in there, but if that were the case, then my mark would act up anytime Tsuna used his deck," Jack replied.

"He has three," Emiko explained, "One of warrior, one of dragons, and one of friendship."

"Friendship? That must be his weakest one," Jack scoffed.

"No. Out of all three decks, Vongola Decimo's deck of friendship and the deck of dragon's are his best decks," Emiko replied, "The deck of friendship was a special designed deck of cards requested by Reborn-san which Pegasus himself worked on the cards in it for weeks."

_'The baby?'_ Jack thought, looking at Reborn with the corner of his eyes, _'First he's a teacher. Now he has connections with Pegasus. Who is this infant?'_

"Wouldn't you like to know," Reborn replied.

_'He… He heard my thoughts?!'_ Jack thought, taking a step away from the infant.

* * *

"I'm getting that Eggwich today!" Jaden declared.

"No way! It's mine!" Rua argued as the two turned a corner.

Sadly, when one is in a race with another, they sometimes forget to pay attention to what's ahead of them. This case happened to those two when they were both stopped by the backs of a group of Slifer Red, Obelisk Blue, and Ra Yellow students blocking the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Ow… what was that for?!" Rua demanded.

"We're watching this EXTREME duel!" Ryohei shouted as he helped the two up.

"SHH!" everyone else shushed.

"So who's dueling?" Jaden asked.

"Syrus and this fellow from Ra Yellow," Bastion replied.

Jaden picked Rua up and on his shoulders. Rua looked over the crowd to see Syrus dueling a Ra Yellow with his black hair sticking straight up with some visible orange highlights. The bangs covering the top part of his left eye were orange.

"So who's that?" Rua asked.

"That is Dimitri," Bastion replied, "He's known as the Copy Cat Duelist."

"You mean he copies a guy's deck?" Rua asked.

"Not just the deck," Ruka replied, "I heard that a piece of the original duelist's spirit possesses him and he takes on their personality."

"So what's going on, Rua?" Jaden asked.  
"Um… Syrus has a Jetroid on his field with a facedown while Dimitri has two facedowns," Rua replied, "I think that it's Dimitri's turn now."

"So who's winning?"

"Dimitri with 3000 to Syrus' 1500," Ruka replied.

"My turn!" Dimitri drew his card and smiled, "I play Heavy Storm! That, young scholar, will destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field!"

Jaden looked at Dimitri, a little thrown off. Something about his voice felt like something he had felt before, but he couldn't place it.

"That sounds familiar."

"It should. That's the move Crowler used on you, Jaden," Bastion replied.

"Huh..." Jaden turned back to the duel, "Talk about a coincidence."

Dimitri's smile widened as two ugly golden Fiendish tokens appeared in a fog. "Now, I'll sacrifice the Wicked Tokens that were created and summon forth, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!"

Jaden stared as the huge mechanical monster rose from the fog.

**Ancient Gear Golem: 3000/2000**

'_Talk about total deja vu...'_ he thought, looking at both the monster and it's owner, who had this smile that he would swear belonged to the real master of the Golem

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Dimitri ordered, waving his hand forward.

The huge mecha pulled back it's fist and threw a hard right straight towards Syrus' monster and his Life Points.

"Not so fast!" Syrus called out, "I activate my Jetroid's special ability! When he's attacked, I can play a Trap from my hand like..." he held up a card from his hand "Magic Cylinder!"

Syrus smiled as a pair of red tubes with gold designs on the outside appeared between his monster and the Golem.

"This Trap takes Mechanized Melee and throws it in reverse!"

Dimitri stepped back, "Time out!"

It was too late though. The Golem's Melee strike entered one tube and seconds later, shot through the other one like a rocket and collided with Dimitri, knocking away the last of his Life Points.

**Dimitri: 0**

"Yeah!" Syrus raised his arm in victory, "That's how ya duel!"

"Sweet move!" Jaden ran over to his friend, "You sent that Golem to the junkyard!"

Syrus rubbed the back of his head, "It was easy, really. I've already seen you beat Doctor Crowler and since Dimitri copied his deck, I knew exactly what to do,".

"Alright everyone, show's over..." an semi-round woman with small glasses and her brown hair in a pigtail told the crowd, rising from her stool, "Time to get back to class."

As the crowd dispersed, Dimitri could hear what some of them thought about the duel.

"Another _stunning_ performance by Dimitri!"

"As a Ra Yellow, he shoulda creamed that Slifer loser!"

"I guess copying a great duelist and being a great duelist are two different things..."

"What a joke!"

"Really! It's a wonder he's still here,"

Bastion looked from side to side, seeing the crowd get thinner and thinner, then turned to Dimitri, smiling.

"Well, I think that's the worst of it..." Bastion began.

"Sure, until the next time I lose!" Dimitri snapped, his voice normal now as he rose from the floor, "Well I've had it!"

Bastion stepped to the side quickly and watched as his fellow Ra ran past him, an angry look on his face.

"Hm…"

* * *

That night, Dimitri sat alone in his dorm room at his desk, countless books and notebooks littering his desk. He thought back to his duels and how many times he lost and banged his fists.

"I don't get it! It doesn't make sense!" he growled, throwing his notes and texts off of his desk, "I watch, I study...and I still lose!"

Papers filled with deck outlines, equations, and formulas that would make Bastion find a comrade in Dimitri fluttered to the floor while the Ra seethed with anger.

"Crowler's deck...it was as useless as all the rest of them!" he gritted his teeth, "Joey Wheeler's or Zane Truesdale's...it doesn't matter who I copy, I always lose! What is there left to do? After all, if copying the greatest duelists in the world won't help me win...what can?"

As soon as he said that, he felt something brush against his knuckle. He looked down and noticed a small flyer laying in the middle of the desk.

Looking at it, Dimitri smiled and picked it up, "Of course, it's so obvious! Becoming the greatest duelist..."

Outside, one could see Reborn spying with a pair of binoculars in Leona's lap on a tree.

"Hmm… This will be interesting to see," Reborn stated.

* * *

In the exhibit hall, two security officers had just finished up their rounds and now going through the routine with the most obnoxious, egotistical, elitist jerk on the island.

"Alright, Mr Crowler-"

"That's Doctor Crowler to you!"

"Doctor Crowler...," the officer handed the Head of Obelisk a small chain, "Here's the key to the exhibit hall."

"Thanks for letting us off early," the second one gave a small salute, "We'll catch you here bright and early tomorrow for the big opening!"

"Have a good one Mister...uh Doctor...uh...,"

"Good night, sir,"

Crowler waved at them as they walked away, "Yes, yes, good night!" he called, trying to hold back his giddy laughter.

He looked at the key.

"Quite a good night, indeed," he turned and started down the hallway, looking at the numerous posters of Yugi and Kaiba on the wall, "After all, how many can say that they were in the presence of greatness? Of the world's most famous dueling decks?"

He opened the door and walked inside. In the middle of the room was a display case with a mini-pedestal inside of it. As he walked closer to it, he noticed something was very wrong. The glass case had a jagged hole on one side, the broken glass crunching as he walked over it. The deck of Yugi Moto, the King of Games...was gone!

"It's...not there?!"

* * *

The two guards were making their way down the hall, unaware of what had happened.

"You know, I didn't know he was a doctor?"

"Yeah, well I didn't even know he was a dude,"

While these two chatted away, six Slifers turned the corner and quietly ran the opposite way down the hallway, towards the exhibit hall. As they neared it, the six saw a two others making their way towards them.

Aki skidded to a stop, causing both Ryohei and Yamamoto to bump into her.

"Gokudera? Bastion?" she blinked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Both Ras came to a halt, seeing them as well. Gokudera looked at Bastion, who smiled.

"What else?" Bastion pointed to the hall, "Getting a glance at the deck...,"

Jaden grinned, "Guess great minds do think alike huh?"

A shrill shriek echoed down the hallway at that moment, making all of them look towards the door at the end.

"Hear that?" Syrus looked at Jaden.

He nodded, "Someone's in trouble,"

"C'mon, let's help her!" Bastion urged before running down the hall, closely followed by the others.

They burst into the room to see Crowler jump at their entrance. He was standing at the display case where the deck was supposed to be, only it wasn't there.

"Oh my goodness..." Ruka stared at Crowler, "He stole the deck!"

"I don't believe it!" Rua gaped.

Syrus frowned, "Why'd you do it, Doctor Crowler?"

The Head of Obelisk waved his hands and shook his head quickly, "Wait, you got it all wrong!"

Jaden turned to Bastion, "Let's go get Chancellor Shephard."

Nodding in agreement, everyone turned to leave, but before they could, they all fell face first into the floor. Crowler quickly got up.

"Believe me...I know this looks bad but I didn't steal the deck!" Crowler said quickly, "I swear!"

"Then who did?" Bastion asked him.

"You were the only one here, Doctor Crowler..." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Standing right next to the case," Haru added.

Crowler stood up, arms open, "Then search me! Search me right now!"

Nearly everyone paled.

_'I'm not doing that,' _nearly everyone thought.

Jaden looked straight into Crowler's eyes and rose to his feet, "It might be because I don't wanna search him...but I think Doctor Crowler is telling the truth."

"So that means the real EXTREME thief is out there somewhere," Ryohei cracked his knuckles, "With the most EXTREME treasure in dueling history...,"

Jaden nodded, "Let's split up look for the creep."

Crowler nodded rapidly, "Yes, yes! We must find this wrong-doer, this pillager! Of course, when I mean we I mean you."

_'God I hate this guy…'_ Aki thought as they left.

"I suggest we get the others," Bastion said.

"Good idea, Bastion," Syrus said.

"Hold on," Aki said, "I think I know where we can get a bit of help."

* * *

Aki knocked on the fire hose door. It opened and Reborn walked out.

"Ciaosu," Reborn greeted.

"How did you… nevermind," Jaden said.

"Reborn already told us that someone would steal Yugi's deck tonight," a voice said.

Yusei, Tsuna, Gokudera, Jack, Alexis, Sora, Izayoi, Leona, and Chazz crawled out with those in skirts the last ones out.

"Just how many people can fit in there?" Syrus asked.

"Ninety basketball stars and their fan clubs," Reborn replied.

"Sora and I will go on our own," Izayoi said, dragging her brother off until he began to walk beside her.

* * *

On the coast, on a large outcropping of rock, Dimitri stood there in the moonlight, a large green scarf wrapped around his neck, it and his blazer blowing in the wind. He was currently enjoying the prize he had stolen. He smiled as he fanned out Yugi's own cards, taking in the feel and the beautiful artwork on the cards.

"Finally...now that I have the best cards," he reached up and pulled the scarf away from his face, "I'll be the best duelist in the world!"

"You there," a voice said.

Dimitri didn't even turn to face Hibari.

"Tell me where the one who stole Yugi Moto's deck is or I'll bite you to death."

Chuckling, Dimitri turned around.

"Stole? What do you mean stole?" he asked in a much deeper voice, "This is my deck!"

Hibari just stood there as Dimitri tossed him a Duel Disk, then noticed that the Ra had a disk on his own arm as well.

"Put the disk on and I'll prove it to you! Right here, right now," Dimitri challenged, inserting the deck into his now active Duel Disk.

"You will regret this," Hibari stated.

'_Time to see how much better I am with the King's deck,_' Dimitri smirked.

* * *

Bastion, Yusei, Tsuna, Rua, Ruka, Ryohei, and Gokudera met up at the bridge that connected the island to the docks.

"Dorm's clear," Bastion reported.

"Nothing in the classrooms," Gokudera growled, smoking a cigarette.

"Yusei and I couldn't find anything at the ferry," Tsuna added.

Ruka shook her head in silence.

Rua only shrugged, "Nada."

Everyone heard a loud explosion.

Ryohei started off in the opposite direction, "I'll be right back guys!"

Bastion watched him leave, "Where are you going?!"

"To get help… TO THE EXTREME!!!"

* * *

Dimitri smiled as Hibari lay there on the rocks, defeated. His clothes were tattered in a few places with scratches all over his body. If one paid close attention, they would see a bit of blood around him.

"Ah yes...it's good to be the King of Games!" he laughed loudly in his deep voice as Jaden and the other came running up to the fallen Cloud Guardian.

"Hibari?!" Tsuna gasped, "What happened?!"

"It appears that this time Dimitri has been possessed by a certain being's personality," a voice said.

A bit of a tree opened to reveal-you guessed it-Reborn with Leon on his hat. Leon jumped off and ran off. Leona walked out after a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"It means that Dimitri has Yugi's deck," Yusei stated.

"What?!" Tsuna gasped.

Jaden began to jump on the rocks until he was on Hibari's rock.

"EXTREME!!!" a voice shouted.

The others ran up with Ryohei leading them.

"Honestly, does your brother do this all the time?" Izayoi asked.

"Sadly, yes," Kyoko sighed as Izayoi jumped over to grab Hibari.

"Fun time's over, Dimitri!" he snapped, "Give back the deck, right now!"

"Dimitri?" the Ra scoffed, "I'm Yugi...Dimitri's just some child who would copy other people's decks. You see, with this deck," he held up his Duel Disk, "I'm not just copying the King of Games...I am the King of Games!"

He looked at Jaden, "If you want this deck back, you'll have to prove that I'm not."

Jaden shook his head, "You've really gone off the deep end, haven't you? Still…" he grinned, "I never back down from a challenge!"

"Good!" Dimitri turned his Duel Disk back on while Syrus tossed Jaden his own.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted, inserting his Hero deck.

"It's time to duel!" Dimitri shot back as they both drew their hands.

**D: 4000  
J: 4000**

"Alright, here I come!" Jaden drew his card, "First off, I play the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in Defense Mode, and that'll do," he declared as his lady Hero appeared on the field, kneeling.

**Burstinatrix: 1200/800**

"Will it?" Dimitri drew and held up two cards, "I fuse Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Two beasts appeared: one with a brown hide, a wild mane and a small horn coming out of it's head, the other a red skinned, four armed frightful figure with four arms and large wings protruding out of it's back.

**Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts: 1500/1200**

**Berfomet: 1300/1800**

Seconds after they appeared, both monsters disappeared into a swirling wind and soon, a strange hybrid appeared. This new beast had the body of the first beast, the huge wings from the second one, and both heads on the same body.

**Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast: 2100/1700**

"Uh oh...this isn't gonna be pretty," Jaden groaned, looking at the monster.

"Now go!" Dimitri pointed to Burstinatrix, "Attack with Pulverizing Pounce!"

Chimera leapt and tackled Burstinatrix to the ground hard, sending her straight to the Graveyard.

Jaden drew his card, "My move now," he looked at his draw, "You like fusing monsters huh? Well then, you'll love this!" he held up three cards, "I fuse the Elemental Hero Sparkman and the Elemental Hero Clayman to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

**Thunder Giant: 2400/1500**

"First off, I'll use his special ability!" Jaden pointed to Chimera, "He can automatically destroy one monster on the field as long as it has fewer attack points than his own!"

Thunder Giant let loose a field of electricity and within seconds, Chimera was consumed by it, exploding shortly after entering the field. Dimitri lowered his arm from his face.

"Nice ability, now let me show you mine! When Chimera is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon Berfomet from the Graveyard!" he cried as his four-armed monster appeared again, this time in Defense Mode.

"Oh yeah? Well he won't be here for long! Thunder Giant, attack Berfomet with Voltic Thunder!" Jaden ordered.

Dimitri once again covered his face as his monster was wrapped with lightning bolts before blowing up.

_'That last move save his Life Points from taking a big hit,'_ Jaden thought as he stared down the thief, _'That deck is really living up to the hype!'_

Dimitri drew and looked at his hand, "Alright, for my turn, I place one card facedown. Then I play this;" he held up a card with a pink background and a symbol that looked like an angelic medal, "Monster Reincarnation! Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can add one monster card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand."

He slipped one card from his hand and placed it into his Graveyard slot, then as soon as he did, the other card popped out.

"Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts return!" he commanded, slapping the card onto the field. Once again, the uni-horned brown beast appeared alongside Berfomet.

The only difference was that while Berfomet was in Defense Mode, Gazelle was in Attack Mode.

"Now, I play the magic of the card, Swords of Revealing Light!"

Jaden and everyone else watched as dozens of long, glowing blades rained down upon the field, surrounding Thunder Giant.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jaden looked around him, gazing at the swords.

"Not your attack..." Dimitri explained, "For three turns, these Swords prevent you from attacking me or my monsters!"

"Three turns?" Jaden grit his teeth, "I gotta find a way to break that spell..."

He drew his next card and placed it sideways on his disk, "Go, Dark Catapulter!"

Rua smiled as the metal creature with a pair of spires on it's back appeared, kneeling.

**Dark Catapulter: 1000/1500**

"Alright! With Dark Catapulter on the field in Defense Mode, Jaden can destroy those Swords of Revealing Light,"

"Yatta!" Emiko wrapped her arms around Gokudera's waist, "He's gonna kick this faker's butt!"

She then threw Gokudera in the water.

"THAT'S FOR THE DUEL, YA BASTARD!" Emiko barked.

Dimitri grinned.

"Yes...normally. But that's next turn, and Dark Catapulter won't be around then," he watched as his facedown card was raised to reveal a card with a coffin on it, "Because I have a Trap card out, Dark Renewal! When you make a summoning, I can sacrifice one of your monsters and one of my monsters in order to bring back a Spellcaster monster from my Graveyard."

Jaden chuckled.

"Too bad you don't have a Spellcaster monster in your Grave. By my count, you only have Chimera and Berfomet," he reminded him.

"You may want to double-check your work," Dimitri smirked, "Remember when I used Monster Reincarnation and discarded a card from my hand?"

Jaden thought back and groaned, "Oh yeah..."

'_This is bad...'_ Tsuna looked at the rising coffin, then at Jaden, '_Yugi's deck had few Spellcasters in it, but all of them were powerful. I know what's coming...'_

"Tsuna-kun, are you ok?"

He turned to see Kyoko and Haru looking at him worriedly. Shaking his head, he turned back to the duel.

"I'm fine, but if that coffin has the monster I'm thinking of, Jaden-kun won't be."

"Now to bring back that Spellcaster. Gazelle and Dark Catapulter, make some room for the one...the only...my friend...Dark Magician!!!"

Bingo! Siho never blinked as the coffin opened up and the legendary Spellcaster from the King of Games rose from it, staff twirling, his purple robes fluttering in the wind.

**Dark Magician: 2500/2100**

"Wow..." Jaden shook his head smiling, "I am star-struck here! The Dark Magician is like the headliner for Yugi's entire deck!"

"You think he gives autographs?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"I wish I brought my camera..." Ryohei added, nodding, "This is so EXTREME!!!"

_'Well played,'_ Bastion thought as he watched,_ 'I doubt Yugi himself could've done it better himself. Dimitri's copying him perfectly. However, that's bad news for Jaden…'_

"Well, Thunder Giant, you may not be able to attack, so I'm putting you on Defense," Jaden mused watching his huge Hero kneel down, arms crossed, "Your go, Dimitri!"

"That's Yugi," the Ra Copycat reminded him as he drew his card, followed by him inserting it into the slot under Dark Magician, "I play the Spell card, Thousand Knives!"

He paused and hundreds of little glowing knives appeared floating around him.

"With Dark Magician in play, I can use the Knives to destroy one of your monsters and I choose your Thunder Giant!"

The Dark Magician waved his staff and pointed at the Hero, sending the waves of glowing knives straight at Thunder Giant. The electric Hero was pierced, cut, and slashed by every single knife before exploding into a fiery shockwave, sending dirt flying past Jaden and the others.

"Still star-struck?" Dimitri asked, "Well, let's see how you feel after you're struck by your star! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

The Spellcaster raised it's staff, the end of it glowing brightly. He was pushed back slightly as he let loose an orb of powerful energy directly at Jaden.

Jaden cried as the orb made contact, knocking off a large chunk of Life Points.

**D: 4000  
J: 1500**

"That...hurt...," Jaden coughed up a bit of blood as smoke rose from the hole in his outfit.

Aki gasped.

"Jaden!" Aki called, "Dimitri's a Psychic Duelist!"

"Say what?!" Rua gasped.

"A Psychic Duelist?" Yamamoto repeated.

"This duel just got a lot harder for Jaden," Yusei stated.

"Give up!" Dimitri barked at him, happy at the success of his attack.

Jaden lifted his head, glaring at him, "Never...!"

"That's the spirit," the Copycat nodded, "Never give up, always believe in the Heart of the Cards. That's what I always say!"

"Yeah, yeah, Heart of the Cards, I hear ya..." Jaden growled as he glared at him, _It's his cards I'm worried about. Either I beat them, or we lose them!'_

He rose to his full height, his eyes turning gold for a split second, _'C'mon Jaden...it's time to get your game on!'_

He drew his next card.

"Wroughtweiler in Defense Mode," he said as his mecha-mutt appeared, crouching, "That's it for me."

**Wroughtweiler: 800/1200**

"Well, well, there may be no known blueprint on beating Yugi, but it looks like Jaden's still trying to design one. If my hunch is correct, what he's planning might just work..." Bastion said, "I say, Reborn, Gokudera, you catching onto Jaden's plan as well."

Both nodded.

"Elemental Heroes vs. King of Games deck..." Emiko shook her head, "No one back home will believe this...dammit, Ryohei!"

She slugged the larger Slifer while Yusei and Aki uncovered the twin's ears.

"Why'd your forget camera!?" Emiko demanded, "WHY?!"

"Don't forget," Dimitri reminded him, "With Swords of Revealing Light still out, you cannot attack. However, I still can! Dark Magician, once again with Dark Magic Attack!"

Jaden didn't even flinch as his mech-mutt exploded thanks to the Spellcasters attack, "Thanks! When Wroughtweiler's attacked and sent to the Graveyard, I can use his special ability to bring back an Elemental Hero and Polymerization!"

He looked down to see his Spell card and Burstinatrix pop out of the slot.

"Way to play," Dimitri nodded, "You show great promise."

"This guy is really starting to bug me!" Jaden slapped a card onto the field, "Rise, Burstinatrix!"

Once again, the red-clad Heroine appeared, kneeling in Defense Mode.

"Then I'm gonna throw down a facedown and end my turn!" Jaden finished, then looked at his monster, '_Burstinatrix is tough, but she's too weak to take on the Dark Magician..._'

He looked down at his disk.

_'There's only one card in my deck that can take him down;'_ He turned to his hand, looking at a certain card, '_Either I summon him or I lose this duel!'_

"It's been three turns now," Bastion said, looking at the field.

"That means the Swords of Revealing Light are over with!" Haru clapped her hands as the bright swords around Jaden disappeared.

Syrus smiled, "Jaden! Did you hear that, the Swords are gone, you can attack next turn!"

"That's assuming he even has a next turn," Dimitri scoffed as he drew, "Dark Magician, attack Hero Burstinatrix!"

Jaden pressed a button on his disk, "Not so fast! I laid a Trap!" he looked at his rising facedown, "A Hero Emerges! It activates as soon as you declare an attack, so now..."

He held up the four cards that made up his hand.

"So now, you can randomly choose a card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it to the field! So choose!"

"So be it...," Dimitri pointed to one of the end cards, "The far right card!"

Jaden smiled, "Good pick...for me! You just chose the Elemental Hero Bladeedge!"

He placed the card on the disk, and immediately, a golden armored and bladed Hero appeared on the field, ready to fight. His armor shined in the moonlight as

**E-Hero Bladeedge: 2600/2200**

"Alright!" Syrus shouted gleefully, "Bladedge has more attack points than the Dark Magician!"

Ruka smiled, "As well as every other card in Yugi's deck. Without the Egyptian God cards, that Dark Magician is the strongest monster Dimitri has."

Dimitri heard those words and laughed, "I'm afraid you're wrong..."

"Huh?" Jaden blinked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhear your friends...," Dimitri turned to him, "But they're wrong..."

"Like hell we are!" Rua screamed at him.

"Rua!" Aki gasped, "GOKUDERA!"

"I'm on it," Emiko said, jumping into the water after she handed her cards to Ruka and then beating Gokudera up in the water.

Dimitri smiled at those words, "You see, Dark Magician may be the strongest monster in my deck, but as a duelist, it's rarely about the card, it's what you do with it!"

He drew his next card.

"And what I'm going to do is play this! Dedication Through Light and Darkness!"

"Uh oh…" Sora paled.

"This card takes Dark Magician and turns him into something more powerful..." Dimitri chuckled as a dark mist came out of the Spell card and wrapped itself around the Spellcaster.

"Jaden-kun, watch it! He's playing hardball now!" Izayoi screamed at her cousin, earning questioning looks from the others.

"...the legendary, Dark Magician of Chaos!"

The Spell card pulled the Dark Magician in and a bright purple light poured through, illuminating the area in it's aura.

"That...doesn't sound friendly," Yamamoto murmured.

"It's not," Bastion raised a hand to block most of the light, "It's one of the most powerful monsters you'll ever see!"

Sora gulped, "Besides the Dark Magician and his female counterpart...the Dark Magician of Chaos is known as rarest and most powerful Spellcaster in the world!"

Dimitri nodded, the purple light shining behind him, "Indeed he is, and I'm about to unleash it on you Jaden! Chaos Magician, rise!"

The Spell card behind him glowed once more and a dark, blurry figure swooped out of it, darting back and forth a few times before coming to a stop in between Dimitri and Jaden. This new Spellcaster had a tight, black suit, with red rings around it's arms and legs. On it's head, was a wide black headdress that seemed to compliment it's long black hair and pale blue face. It twirled around it's pointed black staff a few times before coming to a complete stop.

**Dark Magician of Chaos: 2800/2600**

"By successfully summoning him, I can take a magic card from my Graveyard and add it to my hand, so I choose Monster Reincarnation," he reached down and took a card that popped out then looked at Jaden, "Also, in case you haven't kept track, Bladedge doesn't have the most attack points anymore...Chaos Magician does!"

Jaden stepped back, "2800?!"

"Yes, now let's see them all in action!" Dimitri turned to his new Spellcaster, "Chaos Magician, Scepter Strike!"

Chaos Magician pointed it's sharpened staff and fired off a crackling orb of energy, then everyone watched as it struck Bladedge head on, completely obliterating him. A few bits of the energy from the attack struck Jaden, destroying the rest of his Slifer Red blazer.

**D: 4000  
J: 1300**

"JADEN!" everyone gasped.

"Just face it," Dimitri held up his disk, "This deck and I fit perfectly! Always have, always will!"

Jaden lifted his head, coughing from the smoke, "Not if I can help it!" he wheezed staring down the Magician and the Copycat.

_'Although...I'm not sure if I can to be honest. Against the King of Games…' _he gulped a little as he looked at Dimitri, swearing that with the scarf blowing, his posture, and his attitude, he did indeed look like the King himself,_ '...I'm not sure if getting my game on will be enough!'

* * *

_

**Me: Ouch… Jaden's not doing so good against Dimitri.**

**Dark: He has Yugi Moto's deck and he's a Psychic Duelist.**

**Me: At least the bastard from the Arcadia Movement is dead. Thank you, Dark Signers. I feel sorry for what happened to Goodwin-san.**

**Kaze: I always thought he was a bad guy! *currently banging a cup on the bars of his cage***

**Dark: Stop that or I'll bite you to death. *holds up a tonfa***

**Kaze: Yes sir...**


	24. Black Luster SoldierEnvoy of the Begin

**Kaze: (still in his cage) Everyone, don't worry. Crow will appear. Just not now. But soon… I think.**

**Dark: (In another room) Are you doing spoilers in there?**

**Kaze: (whimpers) No brother… Rua, Ruka, now!**

**Rua and Ruka: What will today's card be? (A DARK Monster was picked)**

**Rua: No way! This guy's supposed to be banned!**

**Ruka: I wonder why he was picked…

* * *

**

Everyone has something they hate seeing and/or smelling. Take Ruka for example. Right now, she's seeing a friend of hers being hurt in a game of Duel Monsters and smelling the burning fabrics and skin emanating from his body as he struggled to stay on his feet as he dueled a fellow student possessed by a deck he had stolen.

Syrus looked on at the field, taking in both sides, "Jaden is in deep trouble..."

"Unfortunately, Syrus, that's the understatement of the year," Bastion somewhat agreed, "Look what he has to contend with: the Dark Magician of Chaos, full Life Points, the King of Games' deck...it's not deep, it's subterranean."

"I've got get my game on," Jaden murmured to himself as he looked at his opponent, "Not only does this guy have Yugi's deck, he thinks he is Yugi, and the only way I can set him straight is by beating him..."

He sighed.

"Well, I've always wondered how I would stack up against my idol...guess this is as good a chance as any! My move!" Jaden drew his next card and looked at it in surprise.

"It seems Jaden drew something ironic," Leona said.

"What makes you say that?" Yamamoto asked.

"The way his body stiffened a bit when he looked at the card," Leona replied.

* * *

_Jaden raced through the crowds of Domino City, desperate not to be late to the entrance exams. While he was dashing through the streets, he caught sight of someone in his path, but couldn't stop himself in time._

_"Heads up!" he called out before ramming into the person, knocking himself and his deck to the ground. Jaden picked himself up and tried to pick up his cards, "Sorry about that!"_

_The person he ran into walked up behind him, "You're a duelist...aren't you?"_

_"Yep!" Jaden turned to him, "I'm on my way to tryout for the Academy."_

_"Heh..." the man reached behind him, to his own deck case and pulled out a card, "Is that so?"_

_"Uh huh," Jaden opened his mouth to say something, but that's when he got a good look at the person he ran into._

_He pointed to him, blinking in disbelief._

_"Hey...y-you're..."_

_The man held out the card, "Why don't you take this? I have a feeling it belongs with you."_

_Jaden nodded dumbly and took the card, then looked at it to see that it was a Winged Kuriboh card._

_He turned around to see the man walk off._

_"Hey wait!" he called out._

_The man stopped and turned to him._

_"I'll...I'll make you proud!" Jaden swore, bowing to him._

_Smiling, the man gave Jaden a thumbs-up, then continued walking down the street.

* * *

_

A light hooting sound echoed in Jaden's ears as the Winged Kuriboh in the picture seemed to be alive.

"Are you sure?" the Slifer asked, "You're gonna go up against your old masters deck..."

Another hoot, a rather positive one made Jaden smile.

"Alright," he placed the card sideways on his disk, "I summon my pal, Winged Kuriboh!"

He watched as his furry friend came out, wings and claws closed inward.

**Winged Kuriboh: 300/200**

"With him chillin' in Defense Mode, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," Jaden concluded as a card appeared behind his little monster.

"Winged Kuriboh, good to see you," Dimitri drew his next card, "But, it's not as good as the original."

He placed a card onto his disk.

"Say hello Kuriboh..." he said as an almost identical furry monster appeared alongside the Chaos Magician.

**Kuriboh: 300/200**

"Two Kuribohs?" Syrus looked at the two furballs.

"So cute!" nearly all the girls squealed.

"Furry-Fest!" Riri-chan cried.

Red Dragon shook his head, "That sounded wrong in so many ways, you damn cat."

"First things first, Jaden," Dimitri waved his arm, "Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Burstinatrix!"

The black-clad Spellcaster flew at the Heroine, staff glowing with energy.

"I don't think so, Dimitri!" Jaden pressed a button on his disk, "I got a Trap and it's called Super Junior Confrontation!"

"Super Who Does What now?" Stardust repeated, scratching his head.

Jaden grinned, "This may sound weak, but that's the point! This Trap card negates your Magician's attack and forces our weakest monsters to do battle, and when I say weakest, I mean in points of course! So it's gonna be your Kuriboh against mine!"

"A Hairball Battle Royale..." Giotto mused.

The Chaos Magician retreated back to Dimitri's side and Kuriboh launched itself at Winged Kuriboh. The wingless furball rammed hard into the winged furball and sent it straight to the Graveyard. Dimitri growled slightly.

"You got off easy, but I'll get you next time. I end my turn with a facedown," he said as he inserted a card into an empty slot.

_'Winged Kuriboh took one for the team there,'_ Bastion thought, looking at both sides, _'Jaden would be in a tight spot if he had lost Burstinatrix...'_

"My go!" Jaden drew his card, "Now, I'll play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" he quickly drew his new cards from his deck, "And they're sweet ones! I hope you like playing with bubbles, 'cause I'm summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

As he placed the card on the field, Jaden's blue armored and caped Hero came to the field, water hose gloves aimed straight at Dimitri.

"Next, I'll play a Field Spell...one you might need a hardhat for," Jaden held up his disk and the end tray popped open.

He tucked the card into it and let the tray close.

"It's called Skyscraper!"

Within moments, huge buildings of cement and windows broke out of the rocky earth around them and rose high into the sky.

"What the-?!" Dimitri gasped, looking at the change of scenery, "What's the meaning of these buildings??" he demanded.

"Their meaning is to kick your butt, Dimitri!" Syrus yelled from the audience.

Jaden nodded, "That's right, because here, an Elemental Hero gains an extra 1000 attack points if it's weaker than the monster it's attacking!"

"But...that means..." Dimitri gulped.

"You're in trouble!" Jaden placed a card into a slot, "Especially when I add this, Bubble Blaster!" he watched as the huge water cannon appeared on Bubbleman's shoulder, "This thing packs a pop, too! 800 points worth! Plus, if Bubbleman ever gets attack, Bubble Blaster is destroyed and Bubbleman is safe!"

**Bubbleman: 1600/1200**

"Now, Bubbleman, let's use them!"

Bubbleman grunted and let loose a high pressured blast straight to the furball in front of him.

"Yay, Bubbleman!" Syrus cheered, "Clean that Kuriboh's clock!"

Dimitri only smiled as the blast came closer.

"But which Kuriboh?" he pressed a button on his disk, "I play the Spell card, Multiply! By sacrificing my Kuriboh, I'm allowed to summon Kuriboh Tokens that fill every empty space on my Monster Card Zone..."

He shrugged as the four furball clones appeared.

"Of course, your attack is still in play," he watched as one Kuriboh Token was blasted by the attack, "But it's significance has been deflated."

"Watch out Jaden! His big furry balls are on the loose!"

Everyone all slowly turned to Rua who looked at them.

"What? What I say?"

Jaden winced, a little irritated that his attack didn't work.

"Fine, I'll just end my turn by throwing down a facedown," he placed a card into a slot.

"Very well," Dimitri drew and looked at his card, then showed it to Jaden, "I'll throw this, the magical Card of Sanctity! This card allows us both to draw until we each have six cards in our hands."

Both duelists reached down and drew their six new cards from their decks as quick as possible.

Dimitri looked at his new hand.

"Excellent, I drew the monster Watapon!" he showed everyone an image of a cute little white ball of fluff, "If this card is added to my hand by way of Magic, Trap or Monster effect, I can summon him to the field."

He placed the card onto the field and the little white ball with antennae appeared.

**Watapon: 200/300**

"Oooooh! Kawaii!" the girls, minus Black Rose Dragon and Aki, squealed together.

'_Girls...'_ Gokudera mentally groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"But I'm afraid Watapon won't be here for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him to bring out...," Dimitri paused as his ball of fluff turned into an orb of light, and from that orb of light, a rather cute blonde woman with an outfit made of pink and blue material, and a short wand took it's place, "...the Dark Magician Girl!!"

**Dark Magician Girl: 2000/1700**

Jaden stared at the new monster in amazement, "Wow...she's even cuter in person!"

"She has beauty and brawn," Dimitri told him, holding up his disk, "You see, for every Dark Magician in the Graveyard, she gains an extra 300 attack points!"

This was proven by a pink aura that appeared around the cute Spellcaster. She sighed happily as she was given the power boost.

**Dark Magician Girl: 2300/1700**

Dimitri pointed to Jaden.

"While we're on the subject of Dark Magician, don't forget about this one! Dark Magician of Chaos, attack!" he commanded.

The black-clad Spellcaster launched another orb of magical energy that collided with Bubbleman's Bubble Blaster, destroying it completely. Luckily, as Jaden said, Bubbleman himself was still there. Sadly, the shockwave from Dark Magician's attack managed to rip the remains of his shirt off his body and let out a few bleeding cuts on his body.

**Bubbleman: 800/1200**

"And he started," Dimitri looked from the Dark Magician of Chaos to the Dark Magician Girl, "She'll finish! Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!"

The female Spellcaster raised her short staff and fired a stream of purple flames that engulfed Bubbleman completely. When it subsided, he was gone from the field. Some flames hit Jaden's pants. He yelped before patting the flames out, winching at his new blisters and burns.

**D: 4000  
J: 800**

"The Heart of the Cards are indeed powerful, aren't they Jaden?"

Jaden wiped the end of his nose, smiling, "Alright, so you got me with a few good shots...now it's my turn!"

"Your turn?" Dimitri repeated.

"Yeah, my turn," Jaden drew his next card, "And with the card I just drew, I'll be able to return the favor and then some. I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

His friends cheered as the red and green, winged Hero appeared through a swirling vortex on the field. This was about to get good.

"But I'm not done," Jaden continued as he held up a card, "First, I play the Spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive! This lets me bring back a passed Warrior monster from the Graveyard...like Sparkman!"

He placed the card on the field and the blue and gold armored Hero joined Wingman's side.

"Don't forget that Skyscraper's out so my Wingman gets an extra 1000 points in battle!"

**Flame Wingman: 3100/1200**

"3100 attack points?! That means..." Dimitri's eyes widened at the power boost.

"Yep, it's enough to take down your Dark Magician. But since I have a soft spot for the girl, let's start with him!" he pointed to the Chaos Magician.

Flame Wingman held up his dragon-head arm and let loose a burst of fire. The ball hit the Chaos Magician hard in the chest, destroying him.

**D: 3700  
J: 800**

"Next, Flame Wingman's ability activates! He deals you damage equal to that of your destroyed monsters attack points!"

**D: 900  
J: 800**

"Take that, Yugi-Dimitri-whatever your name is!" Ryohei cheered.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus cried, throwing his arms up and waving them around, "That's how ya duel!"

Jaden smiled at his accomplishment, "Awesome...I'm actually beating Yugi's deck!"

_'Simply remarkable!'_ Bastion smiled, _'Dimitri is playing just as the King of Games would, but Jaden is playing competitively, winning even!'_

Bastion turned to his attention to Jaden and his two Heroes.

_'He was overwhelmed at first by Yugi's deck, but he's managed to turn things around. Maybe one day, his deck will go on tour alongside Yugi's deck...if he manages to win it back that is...'_

"Sparkman, attack with Spark Storm!"

The electric Hero gathered static energy in his hands, then with it, destroyed another Kuriboh Token, it's fur standing up on end before exploding.

"Next, I'll throw down two facedowns and use the Spell card, Emergency Provisions!" Jaden inserted a couple of cards into his disk, "Now by sacrificing one of those facedowns, I get back 1000 Life Points!"

**D: 900  
J: 1800**

"Sweet doncha think?" Jaden asked as a facedown disappeared, _'But not as sweet as what's about to happen. I mean, one more attack and I'll have beaten the King of Game's deck!'_

"Jaden!" Tsuna called out to his friend, "He's all yours now!"

"You have nothing, my deck is prepared for all contingencies!" Dimitri roared as he drew his card, "First, I'll place Dark Magician Girl into Defense Mode, then I play the Spell card, Spider Web!"

Jaden watched as the holographic card appeared and a white thread shot out of it and dove into his Graveyard.

"This Spell card allows me to take a card that was sent to your Graveyard last turn and place it in my hand," Dimitri explained as the thread snapped back to him, dropping the card into his fingers, "Soon it'll go straight into my Life Points because I chose Emergency Provisions! Next, I'll place two cards facedown and play the Spell card, Monster Reincarnation!"

_'Oh boy...what's he gonna bring back?'_ Ruka wondered, eyes glued to Dimitri's side.

"Next, I'll make three sacrifices..." Dimitri paused as his two facedowns and his Monster Reincarnation disappeared, "...which allows me to use Emergency Provisions!"

Leona groaned as the Life Point meter went higher up for Dimitri, "So much for the next move..."

**D: 3900  
J: 1800**

"Finally, thanks to Reincarnation, I'll take back the Kuriboh I just lost," he held up the said card, "So, did you follow all of that?!"

"Not a word of it!" Rua snapped.

"Well I did, sweet moves," Jaden said as he drew a card, "But they won't save you from the Flame Wingman! Go, Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

Dark Magician Girl let out a small cry before she was dive-bombed by the flaming Elemental Hero.

"Don't forget his power...he can deal damage to you equal to your monsters attack points!" Jaden reminded him.

Dimitri gasped as Flame Wingman landed in front of him, the dragon's mouth on his arm wide open. The Hero fired off a torrent of flame that completely covered Dimitri.

**D: 1600  
J: 1800**

Dimitri slowly lifted his head as smoke rose from his Ra blazer, "Good thing I padded my Life Points last turn..."

"Yeah, well good thing I still have a couple of attacks left," Jaden shot back, "I use the Spell card De-Fusion to split my Wingman back into Avian and Burstinatrix!"

Bastion watched as two more Heroes joined Sparkman on the field, "My...Jaden's more and more impressive with every turn! What skillful play! He now has three monsters to attack with separately!"

"That's Jaden for ya," Sora grinned, putting his arms behind his head, "Always pulls something outta that skull of his...that's why we love 'im."

"Now Avian, attack with Talon Tear!" Jaden ordered his winged Hero.

Avian leapt into the air and came down upon a Kuriboh Token, performing a roundhouse kick that sent it to the Graveyard.

"Burstinatrix, Flare Storm!"

The Heroine in red fired a volley of red-hot fireballs on the last Kuriboh Token, burning it to a crisp.

Sora breathed deeply and exhaled loudly, "Nothing like the aroma of a crispy Duel critter."

"I'll say," Red Eyes drooled, "Hey, Stardust, Red Archfiend, Blue Eyes, what say we have ourselves some roast Ojama?"

The dragons all nodded, drooling. The Ojama Brothers screamed and hid in their cards as Chazz sighed.

"Now that's how ya duel!" Syrus said with a wide smile.

Ryohei nodded, "ALRIGHT! He just needs to attack one more time to the EXTREME and he'll finish off Dimitri's Life Points!"

"Yes, and with Sparkman on the field, that will be right now," Jack agreed.

Reborn shook his head, "You're forgetting something."

They all looked at him, "What?"

Yusei looked at them all, "You honestly think Yugi's deck and a guy who thinks like Yugi is gonna down this easy?"

He turned back to the duel, "Jaden still has a way to go."

Syrus groaned, "Well think you what you want, I say Yugi's deck is about to be saved,"

Tsuna nodded, "And Jaden-kun will be one of the few people who beat it!"

"Go Sparkman, attack!" Jaden pointed to Dimitri, "Finish this!"

The electric Hero let loose another stream of crackling energy at the defenseless Copycat.

Dimitri chuckled as he held up a card, "Sorry, but I think you're forgetting about my friend, Kuriboh!"

Once again, the wingless version of the furball appeared on the field, between Dimitri and the oncoming blast of lightning, taking the attack head on.

"He brought Kuriboh back to his hand when he comboed Monster Reincarnation and Emergency Provisions, remember?" Jack asked.

Jaden scratched his head as Jack's words reached his ears, "Oh yeah...my bad..."

Dimitri looked at his Duel Disk, just as the spirit of Kuriboh appeared in front of him, "Thank you Kuriboh. That move reminds me of our duel against Seto Kaiba at Battle City...those were some good times, weren't they old friend?"

Kuriboh hooted nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down it's fur.

"Battle City?" Syrus stuck out his tongue, "This guy's gone batty!"

"Syrus, just smile and nod, smile and nod," Aki whispered.

"I hate that fuzzball," Sparkman stated.

"Now, let's continue this...for Kuriboh. His fall won't be in vain!" Dimitri cried as he drew his next card, "Perfect, the Heart of the Cards has served me again,"

Jaden gulped,_ 'I got a bad feeling about this...'_

"I remove one Light monster and one Dark monster from my Graveyard-,"

"Whoa! Pause and rewind!" Jaden interrupted, seeing Watapon and Kuriboh appear again before disappearing, "You're removing them?"

Syrus tilted his head, "I've never seen this...is it a summoning?"

Yamamoto shook his head, "Naw, can't be."

_'What could he be-'_ Bastion let out a gasp, "No, it is! That's exactly what he's doing! There are two monsters that can be summoned like this. Two rare monsters of such power, duelists have scoured the world looking for them..."

"First one is called Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End," Izayoi interjected, "A card with so much power, it's been banned in legal tournaments around the world. The second one has power comparable to the Emperor Dragon, but it's never been outlawed due to it's rarity. Some say, because it's so rare, there's a chance not a single copy exists anymore!"

Bastion turned to him, "So you've heard of these cards as well?"

"Of course..." Sora nodded, folding his arms, "We've heard about them because we've spent sometime looking for them. But I don't think Dimitri could have either one...especially that one that's never been outlawed."

"Well you're wrong because," Dimitri held up his card, "I have one right here! Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!!"

Jaden watched, shocked as a very impressive warrior in dark blue armor with golden linings, a curved blade, and an almost triangular shield with the same coloring as it's armor appeared through the white vortex that ensnared the Watapon and Kuriboh.

**Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning: 3000/2500**

"So Yugi did have that card...I thought it was just a rumor!" Jaden breathed, enthralled by the monster.

Dimitri smiled.

"Well you're wrong. This monster has been a part of my deck for a long time. I only take him out for...special occasions," his smile disappeared, "Like now, Luster Blade attack!"

The powerful Warrior raised it's blade and in a flurry, stabbed the air, sending blurry copy images of it's blade across the field, striking and destroying Avian without mercy.

**D: 1600  
J: 800**

Jaden let out a small cry as the attack passed through him, "That hurt...,"

"That was just the beginning," Dimitri chuckled, "Now, I'll show you the true power of this card. You see, if the Black Luster Soldier is able to destroy your monster in battle, he's allowed to attack again!"

"No way!" Jaden stepped back.

"Aw man...no wonder why these cards are outlawed!" Syrus whimpered.

Rua lowered his head, "Too bad too...this would make an awesome addition to my deck..."

"And now, Black Luster Soldier, finish this!" Dimitri commanded, "Luster Blade Attack!"

Bastion shook his head as the powerful Warrior flew to Jaden again, "This is it, Jaden's Life Points can't take another hit!"

"It's over!" Dimitri laughed triumphantly.

"Not yet!" Jaden shouted, pressing a button, "I play the card Hero Spirit!".

Dimitri raised an eyebrow as Avian returned to the field and protected Burstinatrix from taking the hit, "What's this...?"

"It's not the end of the duel," Jaden explained, "Because if a Hero is destroyed and I play Hero Spirit, your attack damage goes to 0!"

Dimitri grunted at the twist, "Fine, I'll just finish this next turn. The Heart of the Cards will see to that!"

Jaden brushed his hand along his face, wiping the sweat off.

_'He may be right...his deck is just so powerful. I thought I could win, but now I just don't know…'_ he thought, looking away from the monster.

A glowing light from his deck made Jaden open his eyes to see Winged Kuriboh glaring up at him angrily.

"Winged Kuriboh...I'm sorry, but what can I do? He's got the Heart of the Cards on his side!"

Winged Kuriboh hooted angrily and flew from side to side, as if trying to smack some sense into his partner. The little spirit then turned and pointed to Dimitri.

"C'mon, Kuriboh!" Jaden looked at the Ra, "That's Yugi's deck he's using and-"

That's when it hit him.

_'Of course! Yugi's deck! That's Yugi's deck, so there's no way the Heart of the Cards is on Dimitri's side! The Heart of the Cards come from believing in your own cards, and not someone's you stole!'_ he thought, mentally slapping himself in the face for not realizing it sooner, _'And I believe in my deck, so if the Heart of the Cards is on anyone's side, it's on mine!'_

Jaden drew his card and looked up, smiling, "Sorry, Dimitri, but I believe!"

"What?" Dimitri looked confused.

The Slifer held up his new card.

"I activate the Spell card, Silent Doom! This very handy card allows me to summon a monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode, and I choose the Elemental Hero Avian!" he watched happily as his feathered friend returned to the field, "Next, I play the magic card, Double Spell! By discarding one spell card from my hand, I can use one Spell card from my opponent's Graveyard!"

He smiled.

"If you need more info, it's under the heading 'How'd I lose?'!"

"It sounds like Jaden's got something planned," Bastion mused, not even blinking.

"Oh...this is gonna be goooood," Rua grinned from ear to ear.

Alexis nodded.

"So I'll discard this," Jaden plucked the last card in his hand and placed in the Graveyard slot, "Then I'll take your Polymerization from your Graveyard!"

Dimitri gasped as a light shined brightly on his disk, then watched as it stopped on Jaden's side of the field, turning into the mentioned Spell card.

"Now I'm gonna fuse my Burstinatrix and my Avian to create my deck's headliner one more time!" Jaden watched his two monsters become one again, "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Also, since my Skyscraper is still in play, he gains 1000 extra points! Now, Flame Wingman, attack Black Luster Soldier with Skydive Scorcher!"

The resurrected Hero leapt off his perch from the tallest building and dove right into the all-powerful warrior, blasting it to smithereens.

**D:1500  
J: 800**

"He's gone!" Dimitri cried, "My Luster Soldier is gone!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Jaden spat, "He was never yours to begin with! Besides, if ya wanna worry about something, worry about Wingman's superpower! He makes it so you get dealt damage equal to your monsters attack points!"

**D: 0  
J: 800**

"That's game!" Jaden pumped his arm as Skyscraper disappeared, "And the end of you using that deck, Dimitri!"

The Ra fell to his knees, "I lost...even when I used my...," he shook his head as a few of the cards fell to the ground.

"Yugi's cards," He whimpered, his voice normal now, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?!"

"The answer to that is obvious...,"

Everyone turned to see Zane and Alexis walk into view from around a large boulder.

Dimitri rose a little bit, "Hey...you're Zane...,"

"Big bro?" Syrus looked at the elder Truesdale.

"Why are you guys here?" Jaden asked the trio.

Zane glanced at him, "Why else? To see the deck, but it was gone."

"We snuck into the exhibit hall, but all we found was broken glass. We knew the thief couldn't have gotten far so we searched," Alexis nodded to Ryohei, "Luckily, we ran into a friend of the boxer there who said you guys might've found him, so he led us to where you were last and..." she shrugged, "Here we are."

_'Reborn must have been disguised as Coach Pao-Pao…'_ Tsuna thought.

Zane nodded, "We came earlier, but didn't want to interrupt the duel."

"Kind of you," Bastion smiled.

Jaden's eyes widened, "Wait, so you mean, you saw the whole thing? Me and Dimitri?!"

Zane smiled and looked upward behind the others, "Not just us...your duel drew quite an audience."

Everyone in the group turned to see at least a dozen other students on the cliffs above them. From Slifer, Ra and Obelisk, a lot of people came around, drawn by the duel. Yusei noted that he saw Yanagi and Jin were there as well, Yanagi practically drooling from seeing the duel.

"Uh...hi!" Jaden waved at them as they clapped, "Glad you guys could make it!"

While Jaden absorbed the applause, Dimitri looked at Zane, "What now?"

The Kaiser shrugged slightly, "Well, the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear: straight up expulsion. But, since everyone here enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than in a display case, I doubt anyone will turn you in."

Jin turned to the students.

"All of you understand that what's happened here is not to be mentioned to anyone in the faculty, right?" Jin asked, cracking his knuckles.

The weaker students gulped and began to sweat up a storm as they all nodded.

"What difference does it make?" Dimitri looked at the ground, "I still lost..."

Jaden chuckled, "You didn't lose...the person you were pretending to be did, Dimitri."

"Yugi?" Dimitri frowned, looking up at him.

"No!" Jaden shook his head, "Believe me, you could never be Yugi!"

"Then...who was I?"

"You were you...but you weren't. You see, when you copy someone, it's not like you're that person. You're you copying that person, ya know?" Jaden looked up, "Yeah that makes sense, right?"

Zane sighed, "I'll attempt and try to explain what Jaden means, Dimitri. You'll never win unless you put yourself out there. That means you need to use your own deck, your own strategies, instead of piggybacking off someone else's. There is no amount of studying you can do, to be able to use someone else's deck as well as they can."

"Yeah what he said," Jaden grinned, "That's exactly what I meant! No offense, Dimitri, but just because I beat you, doesn't mean I could beat Yugi."

"Although that would be so kickass..." Riri-chan thought loudly, rubbing her chin.

"Imagine the tickets one could sell to that event," Yamamoto added, laughing.

Jaden hopped off the rock and walked over to Dimitri, then held out his hand, "Now about we put that deck where it belongs?"

"...Ok..." Dimitri nodded.

"Now that that's been settle, I'm taking a nice long nap..." Jaden moaned before passing out from his injuries.

* * *

The next morning, the exhibit hall was filled with students that walked around, taking in the posters of Yugi and Kaiba and their decks themselves. As Zane promised and Jin threatened, no one reported Dimitri, so no one really got into trouble. Everyone still wondered why Hibari didn't remember the theft, so they kept it silent from him.

Jaden smiled as he, Tsuna, and Yusei leaned against the wall, "It's good to see things get back to normal."

Yusei nodded.

"Well, as normal as things get around here," he turned to his friend as he noticed a rolled up item in his hands, "So what's that you got here?"

Jaden chuckled as he unrolled it, "Check it out! A poster of Yugi Motou with his signature on it! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Sure is...but you should know that when Dimitri was putting back the deck, the others said he was talking in the Yugi voice again and he even had a pen," Tsuna said, snatching the poster away and looking at it, "Yep...fake."

Jaden snatched it back, "It might not be, how would you know?"

"Believe me, Jaden," Siho smiled confidently, "I was tutored on knowing about forgeries, theft, and lying. I know the craft."

"Reborn?" Yusei asked.

"Reborn," Tsuna whimpered.

"Well if you know so much about lying, how do I know you're not lying right now?" Jaden challenged.

Tsuna shrugged, "I don't lie to friends unless there's no other choice."

"Jaden! Jaden!"

All three turned to see Syrus running up to them, full speed.

"Waddup, Sy?" Jaden greeted.

Syrus panted, trying to catch his breath, "It's Dimitri...he's at it again!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The four students ran through the woods until they came across Dimitri...only he didn't look like himself. He wore the same red blazer, had the same haircut, hell even the same pants as Jaden. Tsuna's eye twitched.

"I've been waiting for you..." he turned around and everyone got a good look at him.

Jaden facefaulted, "Dimitri, c'mon!"

"Who's Dimitri?" the Copycat asked them, "My name is Jaden, and I'm a Slifer Red. Now listen, we're going to duel, so turn you game on!"

While the other three fell over at those words, Jaden slapped himself in the face.

"It's get you game on! Say it right, geez!"

Dimitri whipped out a deck, "C'mon, we're gonna settle this right now! Let's throw-up...I mean...throw-down! C'mon, get your deck out, this is gonna be swell!"

He then threw a pose that just made the others feel more uncomfortable.

"It's sweet!" Jaden snapped, "You're not even doing my pose right!"

"Well...how am I doing it wrong?" the Copycat asked him.

Syrus, Tsuna, and Yusei sighed as Jaden began to give Dimitri pointers on how to correctly imitate him.

"Jaden has an ego," Stardust stated, peeking at Burstinatrix for a sky view, "Hmm… nice ones."

Burstinatrix, Sonic Chick, Junk Warrior, and Avian all had an eye twitch as they raised their left arms/wings.

SLAP! BONK! POW!

The Blue Eyes all sighed and shook their heads at Stardust, now swelling up with a pool of blood surrounding his body.

"I bet if he spent some time with Aki, he could learn how to control his ability," Giotto said.

"NO!" the Duel Spirits all shouted at Giotto.  
"Ah. You still want a certain person to be together with Aki, correct?" Giotto asked.

They all nodded.

* * *


	25. Maiden in Love

**Rua and Ruka: What will today's card be? (A cute maiden was picked)**

**Ruka: Wow… she's pretty.**

**Rua: Why did she get picked? Oh well, let's get on with the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Everything is not what it seems. Something like a pacifier could choke an infant, when it should soothe the infant. A man with scars all over his body may seem evil, but is actually a kind-hearted soul. An infant that is suppose to be innocent could even be a killer. Reborn stood at the dock, awaiting the new arrivals to Duel Academy that got in late. Leona was there as well, currently as Leon on Reborn's fedora. As the sun rose, Reborn and Leon head a horn. After a few minutes, a large liner stopped at the harbor. Reborn gave a small smile.

* * *

"Children, please quiet down, I have an announcement to make! Ryohei, stop chewing with your mouth open!"

Banner paused as every Slifer in the mess hall stopped talking or chowing down on their breakfast before moving to the side.

"Now everyone, please join me in welcoming a new transfer student," he paused again as a short boy wearing a large hat walked out from behind a counter and joined him by his side, "Blair Flannigan,"

Ryohei looked at the new kid. He was shorter than even Syrus, had brown eyes, and he could see tufts of purple hair sticking out from under the cap.

"I had to stop chewing for a transfer student?!" Ryohei asked, "HEY! TAKE UP EXTREME DUELIST BOXING!!!"

Syrus sighed as he got a better look at the new kid while Haru whapped Ryohei on the back of the head for Kyoko. Besides the hat, Blair wore this gray pants that seemed too small for him, because they went well above the ankles.

"He's shorter than me, dresses goofier than me..." he lowered his head, "My sidekick days are over…"

Rua leaned to the side, into the aisle, still munching on his breakfast as he looked at the new arrival.

"Well if you feel that way, Syrus," he gulped down her toast, "You can always be my sidekick."

"Oh great, as if Truesdale hasn't suffered enough already," Power Tool Dragon cracked, earning a slugging from his best friend.

"Aw be nice, you guys!" Jaden rose up from his seat between an annoyed Ruka and Syrus as he raised his arms into the air, "Blair, welcome to S-L-I-F-...uh...something, Slifer!"

A group of students practically gagged at Jaden's display of a welcoming to the dorm. Either not noticing their reaction, or just ignoring them, Jaden ran from his table up to Blair.

"This is the best dorm on campus, I mean, sure we're not a bunch of snobby, uptight, egghead straight-A gettin' brainiacs, but still…"

"Jaden, wait a moment...," Banner interrupted him, "You don't understand,"

Jaden grinned as he pulled the small boy to him, "What's not to understand, Professor Banner? I'm just..."

Blair wrenched himself free of Jaden and hid behind Banner, peeking out at the others.

"Trying...to make...Blair...feel at home…"

Banner sighed, "But you see, this isn't Blair's home, as least not for long. Nearly all of his entrance exam scores were perfect."

"Oooh..."

"You see Jaden, it is policy that when a transfer student comes to Duel Academy, they must start out in Slifer Red," Banner explained slowly, "But with Blair's test scores, he'll most likely advance to Ra Yellow in just a few days,"

Jaden scoffed.

"Yeah, right! Next, you'll probably tell me he'll be in our dorm because of all the extra space!" he turned to his fellow Slifers still wearing that silly grin of his, "I love this guy!"

Syrus nodded in agreement, "Good one!"

"Well, I was going to move him into Chazz's room, seeing as he's the only one in there, but since you three are alright with it..." he looked down at the smaller boy as he pointed to the three Slifers, "Blair, meet your new roommates."

Chazz chuckled softly, "Like the Chazz would share his room."

"But you share the room with us," Ojama Yellow said.

"SHUT UP, YOU ANNOYING OJAMA!" Chazz growled silently as he whacked Ojama Yellow through the roof, actually leaving an Ojama Yellow-shaped hole in it.

"What just happened?" Blair asked.

"Sadly, another Chazz Incident," a voice replied.

Yusei walked in.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Yusei said.

"Not at all, Yusei," Banner chuckled, "I'm always happy to see old dorm students of mine come by now and then."

"Dr. Crowler asked me if any duel disks have been taken in this dorm," Yusei replied, glancing at Blair.

"Ah yes," Banner said, "No. There haven't been any reports. Why do you ask."

"Ten duel disks have been taken from Obelisk Blue's Boy Dorm earlier this morning," Yusei replied.

"I see," Banner said before noticing Blair, "Ah. Yusei, I would like you to meet Blair. Blair, this is Yusei Fudo, a former Slifer Red who skipped Ra Yellow and straight into Obelisk Blue in his first six months here."

"Pleasure to meet you, Blair," Yusei said, showing a hand to him.

Blair took it and quickly shook his hand before pulling away and hiding behind Banner. Yusei chuckled.

"I better get back to Obelisk Blue," Yusei said.

"Hold on," Bianchi said as she walked up to Yusei, "Take these with you."

Bianchi handed Yusei a bag of Poison Cooking Cinnamon Buns.

"Give them to Crowler?"

"Yes."

Yusei nodded and walked off.

* * *

-Settle down everyone...Ryohei, stop flexing in front of that mirror!-

Surprised, everyone looked up at the monitor to see Chancellor Shephard's image smiling at them.

-Now, everyone. For those who don't know, there is a big match coming up between us and our rival, North Academy. Last year, our very own Zane Truesdale whooped them good, and this year we hope to do the same...-

Blair looked away from the monitor, towards Zane. Syrus noticed Blair looking at Zane leaned over.

"Hey, Blair, didja know that Zane's my big brother?" he whispered.

"Really?" Blair turned to him, eyes wide in surprise.

Syrus nodded.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, but Mom says I got the looks," he said casually with a shrug.

A snicker was heard behind him.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I don't think she actually meant that, Shrimp," Gokudera said.

-Now, we're still debating on who will be representing us at the School Duel, as we've come to call it. So, if you keep hitting those books and duel hard, you may be the one who gets the honor-

Ruka shook her head as the monitor turned from Shephard's face to the academy insignia

"Great, just what we need, more pressure," she muttered.

"Alright! Hear that?" Jaden half-shouted, coming between Blair and Syrus, "It could be me!"

Syrus huffed and folded his arms, "Or it could be me, but let's face it, Jaden..."

He glanced at his older brother.

"It'll probably be Zane."

"How come?" Jaden asked, looking at the older Truesdale.

"Because he's amazing..." Blair said quietly and Jaden could swear he saw his face turn a little red.

* * *

"Amazing?" Jaden scratched his head as he and his friends walked into the courtyard after the assembly, "It's not about being amazing, it's about being the best!"

"He did beat you in a duel, Jay," Syrus reminded him.

Rua nodded, "True, true...although, I gotta admit, it was close."

"That's true too..." Syrus added as the rest of them came to a sudden stop.

Up ahead, Blair was running just out of sight behind a large pillar.

"What's the new kid doing?" Yamamoto wondered aloud.

Jaden frowned. Something wasn't feeling quite right to him. He took off running, with Yusei close behind him.

"What the-? Where are you guys going!" Syrus yelled after them.

Jaden turned and waved back at their friends, "We just gotta check something out!"

* * *

Blair eased his way across a long, thick tree branch that ended just over a balcony at the Obelisk Blue dorm. Quickly and quietly, he jumped off and made his way into the room. Little did he know, he was being watched.

_'First Blair makes that weird comment about Zane, now he's sneaking into the Obelisk Blue dorm...something's not adding up,'_ Jaden turned to ask Yusei what Blair might be doing, but was surprised to see that Yusei was talking to Stardust, Sonic Chick, and Junk Warrior.

"Go up there and find out what Blair's doing," Yusei ordered.

"You too, Winged Kuriboh," Jaden said.

The four entered the dorm room Blair had entered and they both stood there in silence as they watched Blair practically cuddle with a deck case close to his face.

"What is he doing...?" Sonic Chick pondered.

"I dunno...but if this room belongs to who I think it does, I'm gonna have yaoi nightmares for weeks," Stardust gagged as he backed away to the railing, "C'mon, let's just-"

"C'mon guys, let's get upstairs."

Stardust turned and looked down to see Zane and a trio of other Obelisks approaching the dorm building. He looked into the room where Blair was still cuddly with the deck.

"Guys, we gotta book, right now! Zane's coming!"

Blair jumped at the sudden voice and stared at the Duel Spirits, "Where'd you four come from?"

"She sees us?!" Sonic Chick gasped while Stardust chose to reply.

"Well, you see when a mommy and daddy love each very much they tend to f-,"

"It doesn't matter, we gotta go!" Junk Warrior interrupted, "If you are caught here, you will get booted out for trespassing!"

Winged Kuriboh glanced at the door as different voices and laughs were heard from the other side. He turned to the other two and shook his head. He flew back down to Jaden and Yusei, cooing rapidly. In the room, Stardust was pulling on Blair's wrist. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Blair let out a gasp as his hat fell to the floor and a loud click filled the air. Stardust turned to see Blair's hair became very long and a frightened look came to his face.

He gaped.

"HOT CHICK!" Stardust drooled.

Sonic Chick rammed into Stardust as Junk Warrior motioned to Blair to the window. Blair jumped on the tree and jumped down from the branches, not even noticing the two at the bottom while she put her hair back in her hat. Zane entered his room with another Obelisk Blue.

"Hey man, why's your deck out?" The O.B. asked.

Zane didn't reply as he saw Stardust, failing at trying to hide, and Junk Warrior, currently posing as a statue with Sonic Chick. He shook his head and still saw the trio. The O.B. chose to leave since he got a call on his PDA for a duel challenge.

"Um… You're dreaming?" Stardust prayed.

* * *

That night, Alexis and Aki both walked along the dock, headed straight for the lighthouse where Zane stood, as if waiting for them.

"Wow, a cold, wet dock in the middle of the night...you sure do know how to show a girl a good time, Zane," Alexis said sarcastically as she and the Signer approached.

Zane ignored the sarcasm.

"Lex, I caught three duel spirits, a Stardust Dragon, a Sonic Chick, and a Junk Warrior, in my room earlier today," he said quietly.

"Oh. Why were Yusei's duel spirits there, Truesdale-san?" Aki pondered.

Also ignoring the nickname, Zane held out an open palm, showing them a wooden barrette with a cute Duel Monster on it, "I dunno, but check this out."

Alexis eyed the piece of jewelry and turned to her friend.

"That's a girl's hairclip..." she said slowly.

"Girl problems?" Black Rose Dragon asked.

"He doesn't even have a girl, you Signer Dragon," a voice said.

A Cyber Dragon appeared with Zane.

"It seems you're awake for once, Cyber Dragon," Zane said.

* * *

"Found 'em!"

The group lay on the overhead cliff, looking down at Jaden and Blair below them.

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Syrus asked.

Jin shrugged, "I dunno, but it must be pretty serious."

"Oh it's serious, Spider Punk... I know what they're talking abo-"

Syrus sighed sadly, interrupting Stardust. (Not that it mattered since Jin couldn't see or hear the perverted dragon)

"I knew it, he's found a new best pal to hang around with," he lowered his head, "Guess my sidekick gig is over..."

"That's not it, Syrus."

All three Slifers turned to see Alexis, Zane, and Aki walk up with Black Rose and Cyber Dragon glaring at each other.

"Why not, Kaiser?" Jack asked.

"Because, Atlas," Zane looked at him, "Blair's not really a guy, she's a girl. Obelisk Blue security cams caught her sneaking around in my room."

"What the camera's didn't show is why Blair went through the trouble," Alexis added, looking at the two people below.

Syrus looked thoughtful as he looked down at his friend, "Wonder how Jaden plans to solve that mystery?"

"DUEL!"

Jack shook his head as he heard both Blair and Jaden yell, "You just had to ask, Truesdale...you just had to ask…"

**B: 4000  
J: 4000**

"Time to throw down!"

"Alright!" Blair drew her card, "Get ready to fall in love!"

She placed a card onto her disk.

"I summon Maiden in Love!"

Jaden watched as a young girl with long brown hair and a flowing yellow dress came to the field.

**Maiden in Love: 400/300**

"Ok...my turn," he drew his card and looked at his hand, "So many choices, but I think I'll go with this one!" he slapped one card onto his disk, "Elemental Hero Avian!"

The feathered Hero appeared on the field between Jaden and the Maiden.

"Attack with Quill Cascade!" Jaden ordered as soon as his monster arrived.

Avian beat his wings hard and sent his quills down onto the Maiden, who seemed to gasp in both surprise and pain before falling down.

**B: 3400  
J: 4000**

Blair looked up, "You may have broken her heart, Jaden, but she lives to love again! You see, as long as she's in Attack Mode, her ability keeps her from being destroyed in battle!"

A soft hooting grabbed Jaden's attention. The Slifer turned to see his furry friend floating beside him.

"Hey Winged Kuriboh, waddup?"

The winged furball pointed to the field ahead and Jaden turned, only to see Avian kneeling beside the Maiden.

"What's going on?"

"My...my lady, are you alright?" Avian asked the poor Maiden.

"Maybe, maybe not," she replied, looking away sheepishly.

Jaden stepped back.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked, surprised at what his monster was doing, "C'mon, Avian, pull yourself together! You're supposed to be in Attack Mode, not in love!"

"Looks like we've got some competition," Syrus murmured to Rua, who was also looking on at the Maiden.

"Well, it looks like I might lose my dinner because of all of this crap," Jack gagged, "What is this? All my Duel Monsters?"

Aki whacked Jack on the back of his head.

"I'll have you know that's my favorite drama and I have yet to miss an episode," Aki said, her eye twitching.

"Now this is rich," Chazz laughed, "His monster's falling for the oldest trick in the book of romance."

"And you would know this… how?" Yusei asked.

"None of your business, Fudo," Chazz growled as the Ojama Brothers looked as if they were about to cry.

"May I talk to you three alone?" Giotto asked, dragging the Ojamas away.

"My monster is head over heels, could it get any worse?" Jaden asked, staring at the field.

Blair smiled.

"It could..." she said in a singsong voice, "You see, my Maiden has another effect. Which ever monster attacks her, gets a Maiden Counter!"

She explained as her Maiden blew a kiss towards Avian, who blushed as a small pink heart appeared on his chest.

"What's a Maiden Counter?" Jaden inquired.

She wagged a finger.

"You'll find out...," she replied in the same voice, "Moving on however."

She drew her next card and looked at her hand, then inserted a card into the slot beneath her monster.

"I play the Equip Card Cupid's Kiss to my Maiden!"

Both players and their audience watched as a small cherub with a bow flew into view and kissed the Maiden on the cheek.

"For some reason, I want to say I hate Valentine's Day…" Jack and Chazz muttered.

"Now..." she pointed to Jaden, "I'll have her attack!"

The Maiden ran out to the other side of the field, "Oh Mister Avian Hero, come out come out wherever you are! I wanna give you a hug."

Avian, surprised by what she was doing, stepped aside and watched as the Maiden fell to the ground. She slowly sat up and looked at him sadly

"Why did you do that?" she took her face into her hands and began to cry, "You're so mean!"

"My Lady..." Avian knelt down, "Please accept my apologies."

The Maiden smiled and blew a kiss at him, "Ok,"

With the help of the Hero, she climbed to her feet

"Now, will you do me a little favor?" she asked timidly.

"Anything, my Lady."

"Good, see him?" she pointed to Jaden, "Take him down!"

"At once!" Avian leapt into the air and blew his wings hard at Jaden, sending near invisible air-blades at him.

Jaden covered his face as the attack ripped through him.

"Avian! Snap out of it!" he yelled over the noise, "Can't you see she's totally just using you?!"

Blair giggled as Avian came to her area, alongside the Maiden, "Sorry Jaden, but when my Maiden takes damage from a monster that has a Maiden Counter, the Equip Spell Cupid's Kiss activates! That allows me to take control of one your monster, and sure, it costs me some Life Points, but it's about to cost you a lot more!"

**B: 2800  
J: 3000**

Aki's fists clenched the ground tighter, even breaking it. Yusei noticed this and rubbed her back gently. Aki blushed and her grip weakened.

She looked through her hand and picked a card from it, "Well, since I've taken control of your only monster, I'll place this card facedown and end my turn," she said, inserting the card into her disk slot.

"Man...Avian's fallen in love and I'm falling behind!" Jaden drew his next card and looked at it.

_'Sparkman...'_ he looked back at the field, _'If I attack, he'll fall for Maiden just like Avian did! Still, I gotta do something...'_

"I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" he declared, slapping the monster onto the disk.

He shook his head as his electrified Hero appeared.

"I hate to do this, Avian, but you're either with me or against. Sparkman, attack Avian with Static Shockwave!" he ordered.

Blair pressed a button on her disk as the electrical assault approached Avian, "I don't think so! I play the Trap card Defense Maiden!"

To Jaden's and Avian's surprise, the Maiden in Love stepped in just as the blast came and took the full hit.

"See? It redirect Sparkman's attack from Avian to my Maiden, so that she gets hit instead of Avian," Blair explained as her points went down, "And you know what that means..."

**B: 1600  
J: 3000**

The Maiden fell to her knees after taking the hit, crying.

Avian knelt down beside her again, glaring at his fellow Hero, "Sparkman, you dare attack a defenseless Maiden? For shame, Sparkman, for shame!"

Sparkman clutched his helmet, apparently distraught at what he had done to the girl.

"You're right, I'm so sorry!" he apologized to the Maiden, "Please, forgive me! I'll do anything, anything!"

"Anything?" the Maiden looked at him, "Well, I can't think of anything right now, but I'm sure something will come to mind later," she said, winking at him.

Sparkman stepped back, overjoyed, "Just say the word and it is done, my darling!" he cried, a small pink heart appearing on his chest.

While Jaden groaned, Blair smiled.

"Believe me, Jaden, she will now that he has a Maiden Counter..."

Syrus smiled as he and Stardust looked down at the Maiden, "I want one! How do I get a Maiden Counter?"

"Yeah me too, I want one too!" Stardust nodded in agreement.

"Uh...guys, you do realize that she's just a card, right?" Alexis asked them slowly.

Zane chuckled.

"Try and remember who you're talking to, Lex," he murmured, "When we were growing up, Syrus kept saying he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl/"

Rua's head dropped, his body shaking with laughter at the news. He lifted his head, his face bright red and turned to Syrus.

"Y-you...s-s-said that you and she...were s-steady?" he wheezed.

"Aw, what's the matter, Sy, did she break your heart?" Jin asked teasingly, "Or did you decide to see other monsters?"

Syrus glared at his brother, "Oh great, thanks, Zane, now I'll never hear the end of it!"

"You got that right, kid," Jin laughed, patting the poor boy's back, "When I found out Yusei was afraid of bugs, I…"

"You what?" Aki and Yusei asked, glaring darkly at their friend.

"N-Nothing…" Jin gulped.

"Alright, here I go!" Blair drew her card, "I activate the Equip Spell card, Happy Marriage! Now my Maiden gains as many Attack Points as Avian has...that is, if Avian says 'I do' of course!"

The Maiden changed her wardrobe from her yellow dress to that of a white wedding dress with flowers on it. She took hold of Avian's arm and looked up at him.

"Of course I will," Avian swore as he took her arm into his.

**Maiden of Love: 1400/300**

"Now, let's have her pay a visit to Sparkman!"

The Maiden ran to Sparkman, who dodged her move, causing her to trip, and Blair's points go down a little more.

**B: 1400  
J: 3000**

"Sparkman, how could you do that? You said you would do anything for me!" she whimpered, sobbing into her hands.

Sparkman immediately went to her aide, "You right, I'm sorry! Command me, my love!"

"That's better!"

"SPARKMAN, YOU IDIOT!" everyone but those infatuated with Maiden barked.

"What is your wish?" Sparkman asked, rising to his feet.

"I wish..." she pointed to Jaden, "That you'd beat up that mean boy over there!"

"With pleasure!" Sparkman turned to Jaden and fired off a stream of electricity.

Jaden yelled as the powerful strike hit him in the chest.

"What are you waiting for, Hubby?" the Maiden glanced at Avian.

"Yes my dear!" Avian beat his wings and soon the air blasts combined with the electrical arcs, causing more damage to Jaden.

Happy at her progress, Blair took off her hat and untied her bandanna, letting her long hair fall.

She sighed happily, "I'm sorry, but you can't beat me, Jaden. I'm dueling for love!"

**B: 1400  
J: 600**

"For love?" Zane frowned, "Doesn't mean she's dueling with love?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, you mean you haven't figured it out yet? Think about it Zane," she held up some fingers, "She puts on a disguise, tricks her way into our school, and breaks into your room?"

Syrus' face turned into that of surprise as it came together, "She's in love!"

"Big time," Alexis turned back to the duel, "And she's in love with you, Zane,"

Stardust fell over, laughing. Winged Kuriboh hooted to his partner as Jaden rose to his feet after the double strike.

"Yeah, you're right. Playing two guys against a girl was stupid, but hey, nothing can be done about it now," he shrugged as he drew.

He looked at his card, then his hand.

"Of course! It's so obvious! If I'm gonna take on that Maiden in Love, I'm gonna need a woman's touch and I have just the one. I summon the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

Sparkman and Avian both seemed to panic as the fiery Heroine came to Jaden's side of the field, not looking very happy.

"Uh...I know this looks bad..." Avian started.

"Save it! You two are pathetic," Burstinatrix stopped him, "But your honeymoon is just about over!"

Both Heroes stepped back as flame surround Burstinatrix's form. This wasn't good for either of them.

"We're in for it now..." Sparkman whimpered.

"They're whipped," Bubbleman laughed.

I HEARD THAT, BUBBLEMAN!" Burstinatrix barked.

"EEP! I'm-a gone!" Bubbleman yelped, hiding in his card.

Jaden stared at his two Heroes, then at his Heroine.

"Way to go, Burstinatrix!" he took a card from his hand, "Time to get our monsters back. I play the Spell card Burst Return! When Burstinatrix is on the field, this card lets me bring back all other Elemental Heroes to my hand!"

As he placed the card into his slot, the little pink hearts on Sparkman's and Avian's chests disappeared and they shook their heads, as if they were coming out of a trance.

"What was I thinking?" Avian clutched his head, "I didn't want to get married!"

"Oh, Sparkwoman will never forgive me if she found out!" Sparkman followed suit and held his head in despair.

The two Heroes looked at each other.

"Guy pact: this never happened!" they said together.

"How about you two guys get over here or I'll tell the entire deck!" Burstinatrix snapped angrily at them.

Both Heroes nodded and disappeared from the field, then appeared back into Jaden's hand.

"Alright, now that I got my two monsters back, it's time for a little payback!" Jaden placed a card into a spare slot, "I play Polymerization to fuse my Burstinatrix with my Avian to fuse and create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Jaden smiled as his faithful headliner appeared.

"Now that's the perfect couple and this," he paused as Flame Wingman lifted it's dragon-head arm, "Is the perfect attack! Infernal Rage!"

The Maiden screamed as flames engulfed her, and Blair covered her head as the leftover fire ripped past her monster and wrapped around her.

**B: 0  
J: 600**

"That's game," Jaden turned off his disk, "Thanks for the sweet duel, Blair,"

Blair sighed and looked at him, "Alright, guess I hafta tell you my secret then."

Jaden shook his head.

"Nah, I already learned a lot during the duel," he smiled, looking past her, "and I think our spectators learned something as well."

Feeling very nervous, Blair slowly turned her head around to see the others standing a short ways behind her.

Alexis smiled and glanced at the Kaiser, "Sure did. Love is on her mind, Zane..."

"Hahi! That's so cute!" Haru stated.

Blair got to her feet quickly.

"Zane, you're here!" she blushed a little, "I guess you know...I'm the one who snuck into your dorm room."

She lowered her head embarrassed.

"I've been in love with you ever since I first met you,"

"Oh great, a pipsqueak stalker," Jack threw his hands in the hair, "Is there anybody that this place doesn't attract?!"

"Dark Signers," Rua and Ruka replied.

"Shut up!" Jack barked.

Zane ignored the outburst and nodded at Blair, "At the Nationals..."

"That's right!" Blair lifted her head, "It was right after you won the Championship match, and right then, I made a pledge that I would do anything to be with you!"

"Stalker..." Stardust let out a fake cough, "Stalker."

"We know you are, but what is she?" Sonic Chick asked.

"YOU DAMN BIRD!" Stardust roared before giving chase after the pink avain.

"I remember you said that if I trained really, really hard, I can get into Duel Academy like you, and I did!" Blair smiled widely and held out her arms, "Now that I'm here, we can get married!"

Jin snickered and patted Zane on the back, "While congratulations are in order, I know there are some major laws against this marriage, so just watch ya back."

Jaden laughed as well, "Get married that's a good one! Your honeymoon…"

"Will be the most disturbing day of my life," Gokudera interrupted.

"-can be in the cafeteria and Dr Crowler can give you away!"

"Oh, what do you know? Guy who looks like girl, gives away girl who looks like a guy," Jack waved a hand, "Cosmic."

Blair looked at Jack and Jaden, "I'm not joking..."

Alexis smiled slightly at her, "Blair, sweetie, love doesn't work like that. You can't sneak your way into someone's heart."

She nodded to her deck.

"Just look what happened to your Maiden. She used tricks to get love…"

"Like most women…"

WHAP!

"…And she ended up alone and in tears," Alexis continued as Haru slugged Jack upside the head, "You can't use spells and disguises to find your soul mate, Blair. You have to be honest and upfront with them."

"Like I do with Tsuna-kun," Haru giggled, hugging Tsuna's left arm.

For some reason, Kyoko saw this and glared at Haru before rushing over to Tsuna and hugging his other arm.

"Yeah right! You just want Zane for yourself!" Blair snapped and gave her the evil eye, "You're trying to get rid of me!"

Alexis smiled nervously and backed away, "Zane, a little help please?"

The Obelisk stepped forward, "Blair, as flattered as I am by your affections, right now I'm in love with only one thing: dueling."

"Dueling?" Blair asked as Zane took something out of his pocket.

He took her hand and placed the barrette she had lost in his room into her open palm, "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go home."

Jaden stepped between them as tears came to Blair's eyes.

"Hold on, why does she have to go home? Because you said so? Hello!" he waved a hand in front of Zane's face, "She's a student here at Duel Academy and a good one!"

Yusei closed his eyes, smiling a bit, "Jaden, she has to go home because she's in second grade."

"Say...what?" Jaden slowly turned and stared at Blair.

"Second grade?!" The males all gasped.

Jaden held his head, "Are you saying I almost lost to an eight-year old?!"

Blair stuck out her tongue and smiled, "Eight and a half, if that makes you feel better!"

The brunette Slifer fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.

* * *

The next day, they all stood at the docks, watching Blair get on board and to wish her bon voyage.

"Goodbye, you guys!" she called out, waving to them, "I'll be back just as soon as I finish grade school...and middle school too, but I'll be back!"

Jaden laughed and looked over his shoulder, "Ya hear that, Zane?"

"Please," the Kaiser scoffed, "By the time that happens, I'll be long gone."

"Well, that's true," Jaden turned back to see the boat move offshore, "I guess Blair's crush ends here, huh?"

Zane chuckled, "Don't be so sure..."

"Goodbye Jaden, my sweet prince! I love you!" Blair yelled from the boat, making Jaden feel sick to his stomach.

It turned into a stomach flu when he saw Maiden in Love beside Blair, winking at him and blowing a kiss.

"She's supposed to like Zane!" he hissed, turning to Alexis, who was holding back a giggle.

"She does like Zane, but apparently she loves you. Same with Maiden in Love."

Zane chuckled and walked away, "Good luck with that, Jaden."

Syrus and Ryohei started to follow him.

"Hey, Ryohei, wanna go to the store and get some new cards?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, I got one EXTREME card in mind..." the large Slifer murmured.

Alexis rolled her eyes as the girls followed her, leaving Jaden, Tsuna, and Yusei, "Do me a favor boys, and stay away from the girls in my deck."

"As if I'd want to date…" Stardust began.

Stardust yelped when a black rose whip slapped him between the legs. Sonic Chick and Blue Eyes White Chick fell over, laughing, as the three Blue Eyes White Dragons helped Stardust up.

* * *

"Chazz, I wish to talk to you," Giotto said.

"Buzz off," Chazz spat, lying on his large, luxurious bed.

"Chazz, your three subordinates have told me about _her_," Giotto said.

Chazz's eyes snapped open as he shot up to glare at Giotto.

"You stay out of it," Chazz snarled, glaring at Giotto.

Giotto chuckled.

"I see that subject is still painful for you," Giotto said, "But she must be even sadder than you."

Chazz kept glaring.

"I do believe that she's thinking right now 'What did I do? Did I do something to make him do this to me?'"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chazz screamed, covering his ears.  
Giotto gave a somewhat dark chuckled.

"Alright, Chazz, but I wish for you to make peace with her," Giotto said, "Otherwise, I will have to tell your boss about this."

"I DON'T HAVE A DAMN BOSS!" Chazz shouted, tars starting to stream down his face slowly, "NOW LEAVE MY ACTIONS ALONE, YOU BASTARD!"

Giotto shook his head.

"I pity you, Chazz," Giotto said, "She misses you. I know you miss her. Please… let her back in your life."

He walked out, going straight through the door. He left and entered Tsuna and Yusei's room to see something that made him give an actual laugh. The Ojama Brothers were there along with every other Duel Spirit on the island, having a party. He noted his descendent and his friend were asleep with ear plugs in their ears.

"Barkeep, two martinis," Giotto said.

"Comin' right up!" Ojama Black said.

* * *

**Kaze: Whoa. What was that about between Chazz and Giotto?**

**Me: I'm not sure. Dark wrote that conversation.**

**Dark: I won't say.**


	26. XXSaber Gottoms

**Me: Hi there. ****(In the cage**** with Kaze) If you're wondering why the two of us are in here, Sensei and Dark got into a fight about the ending of the last chapter ending with Dark now having to fight the Five Dragon God, Goryukami, two Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons that keep on reviving Goryukami every time Dark manages to rip his/her-or is it their with those five heads?-heart, and a Hoshichiri.**

**Kaze: He just killed them all… WHAT?! (sees them come back to life) ZOMBIES!!! (jumps into my arms)**

**Me: If they were zombies, their skin would be rotting off and their guts exposed and decaying. There's probably a Spellcaster nearby that's using Monster Reborn. Rua, Ruka-cha, can you please show this chapter's card?**

**Rua and Ruka: What will today's card be? (a Beast-Warrior Synchro Monster is picked)**

**Rua: Whoa! That guy looks so cool! (jumping up and down in joy) Maybe I can get that card!**

**Ruka: (sweatdrops and shakes her head) Sometimes I wonder how we're related…**

* * *

There are big events at schools all over. Some have big festivals, other pep rallies that go late into the night. For Duel Academy, it was the annual School Duel. The School Duel is when Duel Academy duels another dueling academy. The main rival for Duel Academy is North Academy.

"I nominate Zane Truesdale," Crowler said.

"I'm sorry, Crowler, but we'll have to decline the offer," Sheppard apologized.

"WHAT?!" Crowler screamed, "WHY NOT?!"

"North Academy is using a first year," Reborn replied, "It would be honorable if we did the same thing."

"That's right," Banner agreed, "That's why I nominate my best student, Jaden Yuki."

"I nominate my best student, Bastion Misawa," the Head of Ra Yellow Male Dorm said.

"I would pick either Yusei Fudo or Tsunayoshi Sawada with his Vongola Deck," Crowler spoke.

"I second Tsuna," Reborn said, "I also second Jaden, Yusei, and Bastion."

"Hmm… This will be a problem…" Sheppard said.

"We could have them duel and the winner would represent the school," Leona suggested.

"Hmm… Your idea is a good one, Leona," Sheppard said, "But…"

"I have one," Bianchi said, "There have been reports of Duel Disks being stolen. If one of them found the thief or thieves and defeat him or her or the leader in a duel, they would represent the school."

"Excellent idea, Bianchi!" Sheppard congratulated, "All in favor of Bianchi's idea?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Then it's settled," Sheppard said, "Someone…"

Hibari kicked the nominated students into the room.

"You owe me a favor, Youji (Infant)," Hibari said before walking out.

"We didn't do anything!" Jaden bowed, "Please have mercy on us!"

* * *

_"I see that subject is still painful for you," Giotto said, "But she must be even sadder than you."_

Chazz gritted his teeth as he watched the coast.

_"I do believe that she's thinking right now 'What did I do? Did I do something to make him do this to me?'"_

"I see you're troubled by something," a voice said.

Chazz turned to see a man with shoulder-length blond hair, a yellow jacket with black fuzz at the top, a striped black and grey shirt, baggy brown pants with a few pockets, and brown eyes. Beside him was a man with black hair, a black suit, and glasses.

"Who are you two?" Chazz asked.

"I'm Dino," the blond replied, "This is a good friend of mine, Romario."

"Hello," Romario bowed.

"Dino? You're Tsuna's big brother, aren't you?" Chazz pondered, "The one who can't do shit without at least one of your men present?"

Dino went into a blue corner.

"You didn't have to put it like that…" Dino sighed as he drew a perfect drawing of the Ojama Brothers in the dirt.

"Dino-san…" Romario sighed.

Dino got up with a laugh.

"Giotto-san told me about _her._"

Chazz's left eye twitched.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Chazz barked.

The Ojama Brothers appeared and flew onto Dino's shoulders.

"Boss is still mad at himself for it," Yellow said.

"Yeah. He dinks we don't notice, but he's wrong," Green said.

"Dat's right," Black added, "We miss her too, ya know, Boss."

Chazz tried to whack the Ojamas, but was quickly tied up by a whip held by Dino. Romario applauded.

"Why you…" Chazz growled as he tried to get up.

He looked up to see a Duel Disk on Dino.

"Alright… I'll make you a deal," Chazz proposed, "I win, you drop that subject ad leave me alone. You win, I'll talk."

"Correction; you lose, and you'll talk with _her_," Dino said.

"Never…"

"Then I guess I'll have to get a bit more serious," Dino chuckled, "I wonder if Hibari would like a dummy to practice on…"

"FINE!" Chazz yelped, shaking all over.

Dino released Chazz. Both activated their Duel Disks.

"GAME ON!"

* * *

"Reborn, why are you following me?" Tsuna asked.

"Someone needs to be with you to confirm your victory," Reborn, currently cosplaying a potted bonsai plant, replied.

"Juudaime!" a voice cried.

"Oh no…" Ibris groaned.

"Not that baka," Djibril and Azrael moaned as Gokudera and Yamamoto ran up.

"Just like the old days, right?" Yamamoto asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Before we fought against Mukuro and his gang," Tsuna replied.

He pulled out a deck.

"Remember when we made this deck?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah," Yamamoto chuckled, "We all got interested in Duel Monsters that day and Reborn asked us to each make a card and effect for us. Gokudera got his ideas ripped up every time."

"They were great ideas, you baseball-addict!" Gokudera barked.

"Each one had was a way that powered my card up to being unstoppable," Tsuna sweatdropped.

"That's because you're great, Juudaime," Gokudera complimented, causing to sigh.

"Ten-hut!" a voice shouted.

The trio flinched at the loud voice.

"Who was that?" Tsuna pondered.

"That is the target," Reborn said.

"NANI?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Get going," Reborn said as he aimed his Leon-gun at Tsuna.

"Ah! No wa…"

Reborn didn't even let Tsuna finished when he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

As he was dying, Tsuna felt regret.

_'I'm dying… oh, woe is me…'_ Tsuna thought as he fell over with Gokudera catching him, shouting his nickname for Tsuna, _'If only I had been able to find the thief. Maybe I wouldn't had died like this… I'll do it… I WILL DO IT!'_

Tsuna's eyes shot open, hardened, as his body began to softly glow. He stood up as his clothes ripped off, revealing his blue boxers. A roaring sky flame erupted on his forehead.

"REBORN! TO FIND THE THIEF WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna roared as he ran off.

"Ah! Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he picked Tsuna's clothes up, "Wait for me, Juudaime!"

Yamamoto laughed.

"What is Tsuna doing now?" Yamamoto asked as he chased the two with Reborn on his shoulder.

* * *

Chazz panted as a bead of sweat fell off his face.

**Chazz: 3000**

**Dino: 2000**

On the field, Chazz had a facedown card and a Chthonian Soldier while Dino had a strange monster. It looked like Stardust Dragon, but the dragon was pure gold where Stardust was white and red and scarlet where Stardust was blue and violet.

"So what do you think of Sunlight Dragon?" Dino asked.

**Sunlight Dragon: 3000/2000**

"I've never heard of a card like that," Chazz said as he drew, "I play Enchanting Fitting Room. Now I can pay 800 Life Points to pick up four cards on the top of my deck and summon all normal monsters level three and lower."

**Chazz: 2200**

**Dino: 2000**

A curtain appeared behind Chazz. Chazz picked the four cards up and each one appeared from the curtain. Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, Ojama Green, and Chthonian Soldier.

"Chthonian Soldier is obviously not one that meets the requirements, but my Ojamas are!"

The trio appeared on the field.

**Ojama Yellow: 0/1000**

**Ojama Green: 0/1000**

**Ojama Black: 0/1000**

"Now I play my facedown, Ojama Trio," Chazz said.

A copy of each Ojama appeared on Dino's side of the field.

"Hey look! It's us!" Green exclaimed.

"Hi there, us!" Yellow waved.

"Yo! Lookin' good, Black!" Black commented.

"Now I play Ojama Delta Hurricane!" Chazz said, "Which destroys all your monsters!"

"I don't think so," Dino chuckled, "I activate my Dragon's effect! By removing him from play for this turn, any cards that destroy monsters are negated and removed from play. Oh and my buddy comes back when my opponent either stars or ends his turn."

"WHAT?!" Chazz gasped.

The Ojama Brothers gave an exhale of relief.

* * *

"Are you the guys who keep on taking the Duel Disks?" Tsuna asked.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted as he ran up with Reborn on Yamamoto's shoulder, Yamamoto, Yusei, and Jaden behind him.

Tsuna quickly got dressed, blushing furiously. Before them were three Ra Yellows. The leader's outfit style reminded Tsuna of a dinosaur and the military. He wore a Ra Yellow uniform, unbuttoned and stripped of its sleeves with a green shirt underneath. He also wore beige combat pants, white wristbands with matching bands just above his feet, a bandana featuring a dinosaur face, bone earrings, and a necklace of dinosaur bones. His hair consisted of long, black dreadlocks.

"Who are you maggots?" the leader asked.

"Some old rivals of mine, kora!" a voice replied.

"Oh no…" Tsuna paled as he saw Reborn's pacifier glow.

A blur kicked him in the face before it flew over to the trio. The blur was actually a child with his blond spiky hair with a camouflage headband with a large black button on it that read '01.' He had sharp sky-blue eyes, a camouflage open jacket, camouflage pants, a white shirt, dog tags, and a rifle. He was floating in the air floating thanks to the hawk on his head. His sky-blue pacifier glowed gently.

"Colonnello!" Tsuna gasped.

"How goes the collecting, Tyranno, kora?" Colonnello asked as he looked at the large pile of Duel Disks .

"Just three more, Commander," Tyranno, the leader, replied, saluting.

"Why is Colonnello here?!" Tsuna demanded.

"I called him here," Reborn replied.

"You what?!" Tsuna gasped.

"So we have to duel him?" Jaden asked, pointing at Colonnello.

"No, kora," Colonnello growled, kicking Jaden in the face.

"You duel me, maggot," Tyranno said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned, "Get your game on!"

"Hold on, Jaden," Yusei said.

"That's right, you bastard," Gokudera growled, "Juudaime duels him."

"Now hold on…!" Tsuna began.

"Tyranno, Ichiro, Nido, attention!" Colonnello declared.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the trio saluted.

"At ease. All three of you will duel these three, kora," Colonnello ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

"Finally…" Chazz panted, "I got rid of that bastard."

**Chazz: 1100**

**Dino: 2000**

"And all it took was a Divine Wrath Trap Card," Dino chuckled, "You know, your attitude kinda reminds me of my friend, Hibari."

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THAT CRAZY BASTARD?!"

"He may be crazy, but he's not a bastard," Dino replied, "He's just…misunderstood. But now then, is it my turn?"

"Fine. I'll end my turn with one card facedown," Chazz said.

Dino drew and smirked.

"I play Double Summon! Now I get to monsters this turn," Dino said, "Now I summon X-Saber Palomlo and X-Saber Galahad!"

"X-Saber?" Chazz repeated.

A green lizard with spikes and silver armor with a rapier with a red 'X' in the hilt appeared beside a humanoid yellow chameleon with green markings on his face, bronze and gold armor and a gold staff with a large blade at the end with a blue jewel on each side.

**X-Saber Galahad: 1800/800/4**

**X-Saber Palomlo: 200/300/1**

"Now with these two on the field, I can summon my XX-Sabers Gardestrike!" Dino continued.

This time, a large blue lizard in a long, tattered, red cape flowing in the wind, a spikes curved blade shining in the sunlight and the warrior's blue markings, and bits of armor appeared in a storm of lightning.

**XX-Saber Gardestrike: 2100/1400/5**

"Now I activate Miniaturize, which lowers one of my monsters by one level and 1000 attack points."

**XX-Saber Gardestrike: 1100/1400/4**

Gardestrike became half his normal size and his markings began to glow softer.

"Now I tune both XX-Saber Gardestrike and X-Saber Galahad through X-Saber Palomlo!" Dino shouted.

Palomlo's weapon glowed before he shattered and turned into a speedometer.

_"When the stars align, they reveal a gateway,"_ Dino recited, _"This gate shall lead you to the one you hold dear. Synchro Summon!"_

The speedometer covered the two monsters on Dino's field, turning them into a total of eight stars. A beam of light shot out of it.

_"MY HEART, XX-SABER GOTTOMS!!!"_

From the light, a large warrior appeared. He was covered in silver armor that glowed with a light-blue light. On his torso was a blue 'G' crest. His shoulder guards were layered in spikes and had a long flowing red cape. In his left hand, a strange sword rested. It had two blades and a futuristic hilt and guard connected by an electric energy.

**XX-Saber Gottoms: 3100/2600**

"EEK!" the Ojamas screamed in fear.

"Now for the last cards in this duel," Dino said, "I activate Heavy Storm!"

"No!" Chazz gasped as his two facedowns, Mirror Force and Magic Cylinder, were destroyed in a vortex.

"Now for the other; Fairy Meteor Crush!" Dino continued.

XX-Saber Gottoms began to glow.

"Now attack! Meteor Dyna-Blade!" Dino ordered.

Gottoms charged at Ojama Green.

"OH NO!!!" Ojama Green screamed.

He then made a turn and sliced Ojama Yellow in half. The shockwave from the explosion that Ojama Yellow made from being destroyed hit Chazz.

**Chazz: 0**

**Dino: 2400**

Chazz gritted his teeth.

"You win…" Chazz growled.

Dino chuckled.

"Alright," Dino said as he walked over to Chazz, "Shall we go? Oh, wait."

He pulled a card out of one of his pockets.

"This will go great with her," Dino said as he gave Chazz the card.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah! Let's get our game on!" Jaden replied.

"No…" Tsuna sniffed.

"DUEL!" All six shouted.

**Team Colonnello: 12000**

**Team Reborn: 12000**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Sorry about cutting off this chapter just as the duel was about to begin, but I'm busy doing research on Dinosaur Monster Cards as well as creating a deck for Reborn-san. You also see a reason why Cumley isn't there. I didn't want to wait until Season 2 to bring him in, would take too long. Plus, he's on of my favorite characters in the series, along with Jaden, Syrus, the Ojama Brothers, and Jessie.**

**Dark: (walks into the cage, bruised and battered)**

**Kaze: Mandatory tea break?**

**Dark: (shakes head) Goryukami and I made a pact.**

**Me: You have to marry someone?**

**Dark: No. We came to agree that we are of equal strength and it was pointless to fight. (holds up a necklace of dragon fangs) He gave me this as a sign of my strength and his respect.**

**Kaze: (now wearing formal attire with a top hat and cane) Oh how my heart beats proudly of how my brother did such a great job in that fight… BUT I'M A SKELETON, SO I HAVE NO HEART! YOHOHOHO! SKULL JOOOKE!!!**

**Me: (laughs) SKULL JOOOKE!!!**

**Dark: (beats the two of us to near death before passing out)**


	27. Maiden of The Light and Darkness Dragon

**Me: UPDATE! Rua! Ruka!**

**Rua and Ruka: What card will it be today? *A monster card was picked***

**Rua: A girl? Lame.**

**Ruka: Oh really? *her left eye twitched before she kicked Rua between his legs***

**Rua: AAAAAHHHH!!!! *passes out, holding his groin***

**Ruka: We better find out why she was picked in this chapter.**

* * *

The army…your country's rank in the world is based on how strong your country's army is. Apparently, this is the same case when you are on a small island like Duel Academy.

"My draw!" Tsuna shouted as he looked at his hand, "Okay. I summon The Cosplayer-Haru Miura in Defense Mode!"

Haru appeared on the field, looking away from the three with her eyes closed and arms held up to block them.

**The Cosplayer-Haru Miura: 500/1800**

"Now I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Tsuna said.

"Ten-HUT!" Tyranno shouted as he drew, "Gilasaurus, attention!"

A dinosaur that resembled a Velociraptor appeared before Tyranno.

**Gilasaurus: 1400/400**

"That's too weak to get by Haru-sama, maggot," Colonello said.

"That's why he has a special ability," Tyranno said, "On the turn he's been called out, he can be counted as a special summon."

"EH?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Now I sacrifice Gilasaurus to call out Dark Driceratops!"

Gilasaurus roared before turning into a dark energy sphere that opened to reveal a larger, green dinosaur with a beak and feathers.

**Dark Driceratops: 2400/1500**

"Eep…" Tsuna gulped.

"I'll stand down for now," Tyranno said, "Front and center, private!"

Yusei calmly drew.

"I summon Sonic Chick in DEF," Yusei said as his bird Duel Spirit appeared beside Haru, "I'll end my turn with two facedowns."

Ichiro drew.

"I summon my Chainsaw Insect in ATK Mode," Ichiro began.

A giant ant appeared in front of him. It hungrily stared at Sonic Chick and Haru with droll appearing on its chainsaw mandibles.

**Chainsaw Insect: 2400/0**

"Now I play the Field Spell; Gaia Power!"

The trees began to grow until they began to block the light out.

"Now Earth Monsters gain 500 ATK in trade for 400 DEF," Ichiro explained.

**Chainsaw Insect: 2900/0**

**Dark Driceratops: 2900/1100**

"We may have a problem now…" Jaden said with a sweatdrop.

Yusei kept staring at Chainsaw Insect, shaking a little.

_'His phobia…'_ Tsuna thought as he glanced at his Satellite friend, "Hey…Yusei…"

Yusei turned an eye to Tsuna.

"Don't worry," Tsuna said with a smile, "We can beat that guy's insect deck."

"If you think so, maggot, then move," Ichiro said, "I end my turn."

Jaden drew.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF Mode!" Jaden shouted as his E-Hero appeared; "Now I'll throw down a couple of facedowns and call it a turn."

Nido drew.

"I summon Outstanding Dog Marron in DEF Mode," Nido said as an adorable brown dog with a big pink bone with an 'M' on it attached to its collar appeared.

**Outstanding Dog Marron: 100/100**

"I end my turn with two cards facedown," Nido ended his turn.

Tsuna drew.

"I activate 'Cosplay-Tokyo Tower,'" Tsuna said.

Haru put on an outfit that resembled Tokyo Tower. Nearly everyone began to laugh at the sight.

"You may be laughing for now, but when she has this on, she can be treated as two monsters," Tsuna said, "I sacrifice her now to advance summon Ring Guardian-Hayato Gokudera!"

Haru vanished and Gokudera stepped onto the field.

**Gokudera: 2200/1500**

"I now activate the Spell Cards; Sistema CAI: Flame Arrow and Sistema CAI: Barriers," Tsuna said.

Gokudera held up a hand to reveal each finger had a ring on it. His index finger erupted in a red flame. It appeared to be almost opaque in appearance. With a red at the center, then an inner area of a very pale red-white, and an outer spiking of deep red coloring. He plugged the ring into a box on his belt and it opened, released a burst of swirling flames that resembled the one on the ring. The flames died down to reveal a cannon strapped to Gokudera's left arm with a skull's face and a barrel aimed out of the skull's mouth with another skull on the rear end of the cannon.

**Gokudera: 2300/1000**

"That's it?!" Tyranno asked, "You lost 400 DEF for only 100 ATK?! That's pathetic, private!"

"Shut the hell up…" Gokudera growled as he opened up four more boxes with a different color flame that came from each ring.

The four boxes opened to reveal four giant skeletal rings that floated around Gokudera.

"Gokudera, attack Marron with Storm Arrow," Tsuna ordered.

"Hai, Juudaime!" Gokudera nodded as he loaded a stick of dynamite into the back skull's mouth and closing it.

He aimed it at Marron and fired the red flames at Marron.

"I activate my trap; Magical Arm Shield!" Nido countered.

An arm shield appeared on Marron and two giant arms came out of it and attempted to grab Clayman when one of the skeletal rings blocked them.

"WHAT?!" Nido gasped as Marron was destroyed.

"Sistema CAI: Barriers can negate either a single attack or one trap card once per turn," Tsuna explained, "But Gokudera-kun loses 200 DEF points, while Sistema CIA: Flame Arrow gives Gokudera-kun an additional 100 ATK Points in trade for 200 DEF Points, but allows Gokudera-kun to gain all the elements."

**Gokudera: 2800/600**

"Marron doesn't go down so easily," Nido explained, "She now comes back to my deck since she was destroyed in battle."

He turned to Colonello.

"I am sorry for failing you, sir," Nido saluted.

"That's alright, maggot," Colonello said, "I was surprised those flimsy things could absorb my attacks as well."

"I end my turn," Tsuna finished.

Tyranno drew.

"Black Veloci, Ten-HUT!" Tyranno commanded as a purple and black raptor with violet feathers on its head and elbows along with gold spikes on its back, torso, and gold claws appeared on his field.

**Black Veloci: 1800/300-2300/0**

Tyranno's eyes suddenly turned gold and resembled a dinosaur's eyes.

"ATTACK CLAYMAN!" Tyranno roared.

"Huh? Why Clayman?" Jaden pondered before he saw Dark Veloci's ATK shoot up to 2700, "WHAT?!"

"When Dark Veloci is on the warpath, he gets a 400 ATK ammunition bonus," Tyranno explained, "Now take down that…"

Dark Veloci hit a Sistema C.I.A. shield. His face slowly slid off it as he fell onto the floor, out cold. Tyranno smirked.

"Second cavalry, march!" Tyranno ordered as he Dark Driceratops stomped on Clayman.

**Team Vongola: 15100**

"I end the battle with a secret play," Tyranno ended his turn with a facedown.

* * *

"OW!"

Romario mumbled as he rubbed his head injury from the tree branch.

"So where is she?" Dino pondered.

"A bit further," Chazz replied, "I don't get why you're following though, you bastard."

"You forgot about the deal we had if I won?" Dino asked.

"I'd rather forget my defeats," Chazz replied.

"Now that stinks," Dino said, "People learn from their mistakes and failures. You shouldn't just f…"

A branch struck him in the face.

"Ah…Just like with Hibari," Dino laughed.

"Crazy bastard…" Chazz muttered.

* * *

**Team Vongola: 8200**

**Team Colonello: 9000**

Yusei drew. On the field were currently Yusei's Shield Warrior and a facedown, Tsuna had Gokudera and his Sistema C.I.A., and Jaden didn't have anything on his field. On the other side of the field, Tyranno had his Dark Driceratops equipped with a Call of the Haunted and his Dark Veloci equipped with Premature Burial, Ichiro had his Chainsaw Insect, and Nido had a red muscular gorilla with lightning erupting off it.

**Voltic Kong: 1800/1000**

"I summon Drill Synchron!" Yusei called.

"Drill Synchron?" Jaden and Tsuna repeated as an orange and yellow sphere with treads and drills appeared on his side of the field.

**Drill Synchron: 800/300 Data: Drill Synchron is a level three Earth Attribute with 800 Attack Points and 300 Defense Points**

"Now I tune my Drill Synchron with Shield Warrior!" Yusei shouted.

Shield Warrior turned into three stars as he flew through the three speedometers Drill Synchron turned into.

_"When the stars align to call a new warrior, the earth rumbles in anticipation! SYNCHRO SUMMON!"_ Yusei recited as a light erupted from his Synchro Summon, _"SHATTER! DRILL WARRIOR!!"_

The light faded to reveal a muscular warrior in rust-colored armor with a drill theme on his legs and shoulders. His left hand was a drill and he had red eyes and a blue jewel on his head.

**Drill Warrior: 2400/2000-2900/1600**

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned.

"Now attack Dark Veloci, Drill Warrior, with Seismic Driller Punch!" Yusei ordered.

**Dark Veloci Data: When Dark Veloci is attacked, Dark Veloci loses 400 Attack Points. 1900/0**

Black Veloci shrieked at it was drilled a new hole in its head.

**Team Colonello: 8000**

"I end my turn with a facedown," Yusei finished, "As well as activating Drill Warrior's effect; by discarding a card in my hand, he is removed from play until my next standby phase."

Ichiro drew.

"I play Neo Bug in ATK Mode," Ichiro said as an alien-like insect with blades for mandibles appeared.

**Neo Bug: 1800/1700-2300/1300**

"Now attack Jaden Yuki, Chainsaw Insect!" Ichiro ordered.

"I activate Gokudera-kun's effect," Tsuna said, "Negating your attack."

Chainsaw Insect's blades bent for a few seconds after it hit Gokudera's red shield.

"Jaden, draw your card thanks to my monster's effect. Now I attack Jaden with Neo Bug!" Ichiro declared.

"Counter Trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei countered as his scarecrow took the hit.

"Fine. I play two facedowns and end my turn," Ichiro spoke, "Go."

Jaden drew.

"Check it! I play Polymerization! I fuse Wildheart with Bladeedge to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Jaden shouted.

A musical, tan hero wearing bits of gold armor, a loincloth, skinned boots, straps, and a giant sword on his back appeared.

**E-HERO Wildedge: 2600/2300-3100/1900**

"Best of all, with his super power, he can attack all of your monsters!" Jaden ordered as Wildedge charged at Chainsaw Insect.

"I activate Covering Fire!" Ichiro countered.

"And I play my Negate Attack!" Nido added.

Tsuna countered Covering Fire and Jaden lost his Battle Phase.

"I end my turn," Jaden sighed.

Nido drew and laughed.

"Mind if I borrow your Chainsaw Insect?" Nido asked.

"Go ahead," Ichiro shrugged.

"I sacrifice Chainsaw Insect and Voltic Kong to Advance Summon my Behemoth, the King of All Animals!"

A giant purple beast appeared on his field. It had patches of blue fur and long horns.

**Behemoth: 2700/1500-3200/1100**

"And to annoy you even more…I PLAY HEAVY STORM!"

"No!" Tsuna gasped as Gokudera lost his shields and blaster and a few attack points.

"I then activate my own Gaia Power Field Spell," Nido said.

The forest returned.

"Now get that Wildedge, Behemoth!" Nido ordered.

Behemoth pounced and everyone looked away as he was destroyed.

**Team Vongola: 8100**

"End Turn," Nido spoke.

Tsuna drew and smirked.

"I remove from play my Ring Guardian Cards to Special Summon Vongola Primo-Giotto Sawada!" Tsuna shouted as his ancestor appeared and Gokudera sat down, "Now for his first effect; he can bring back one card removed from play in return I discard a card. I choose Tsunayoshi Sawada-Vongola Decimo."

Reborn shot Tsuna and he stood beside Giotto in Hyper Dying Will.

"Now I play Box Weapon-Natsu," Tsuna said as he opened a box after playing the card with his ring.

A lion cub with a man and tail of Sky Flames erupted from the box. It had blue eyes and a visor.

**Box Weapon-Natsu: 100/100 Data: Natsu is a level 1 beast-type union monster with a fire attribute.**

"Natsu, Roar," Tsuna ordered.

The lion cub let out an adult lion's roar. The entire area turned to concrete before shattering.

"What in Sam Hill?!" Tyranno gasped.

"That's Natsu's ability; he can destroy field spell cards," Tsuna said, "Cambio Forme…"

Natsu glowed before transforming into a long black cloak. It attached to Tsuna's hand with blue jewels that had a roman numeral I on the jewels, making them resemble his X-Gloves. It was releasing Sky Flames.

"…Modo Difesa: Mantello Di Vongola Primo!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Now my attack increases for every Warrior on my side of the field by 100 and my defense by 200."

**Tsuna, Hyper Sky Ring: 3100/3400**

"Now then, please attack any monster you want, Giotto-san," Tsuna said.

"Thank you," Giotto smiled before crushing Dark Driceratop's head with ease and then freezing its body.

**Team Colonello: 14900**

Tsuna then gave a fury of punches to Tyranno's gut before giving him an uppercut.

**Team Colonello: 11800**

"I end my turn with a face down," Tsuna spoke.

Tyranno drew.

"I start by bringing us to the home field advantage; Dinosaur World!"

"I call out another Gilasaurus and use his special ability to special summon himself," Tyranno said, "Now you get to recall a monster in your grave."

"I summon the monster I sent to the graveyard; Leon-Cocoon," Tsuna said as Giotto now held Leon in the form of a cocoon with his face on it.

**Leon-Cocoon: 0/2200**

"Now I play my next tactic; Big Evolution Pill! For three of your turns, I can summon any Dinosaur of any level!" Tyranno called, "Like ULTIMATE TYRANNO!"

A giant T-Rex in black, red, and brown scales and a gold horn on its head roared on Tyranno's field.

**Ultimate Tyranno: 3000/2200-3500/1800**

"NOW ATTACK THEM ALL!" Tyranno roared.

"What?!" Tsuna gasped.

"I reveal my facedowns; two Scrap-Iron Scarecrows! Protect Tsuna and Giotto!" Yusei ordered.

Ultimate Tyranno stomped on the scarecrows before eating Leon-Cocoon.

* * *

The trio stepped into a clearing. It was peaceful in its own way. A serene lake with a beach surrounding it…a gentle breeze coming through the lush trees with abundant fruits…and a rock formation that seemed to be relatively new. A harp was heard in the background. Chazz gulped.

"Just go to her, apologize, and present her the card," Dino whispered.

"I know that, you bastard," Chazz whispered harshly as he shook, "I'm just…scared, okay?"

"That is quite fine, Master Princeton," Romario whispered, "It's been half a year since you last saw each other I suppose."

Chazz gulped as he walked towards the rock formation. A figure appeared at the top, playing a black harp with white strings. She was a female with a slim figure. She had soft ivory skin that seemed to radiate light that contrasted to her hair and irises that seemed to absorb all traces of light in their ebony color. She wore a simple black kimono with white dragons on it. What's more was she seemed a bit tangible. She stopped playing when she saw Chazz and gasped.

"Jun-kun…" the female whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hello…Twilight-chan…" Chazz said.

* * *

**Team Vongola: 100**

**Team Colonello: 1200**

Tsuna, Yusei, Ichiro, and Nido were all out of the duel now, leaving only Jaden and Tyranno. Tyranno had a giant green T-Rex in metal armor with blue jewels adorning its metal parts.

**Super Conductor Tyranno: 3600/1700 Data: Super Conductor Tyranno is a level 8 light attributed dinosaur type. By discarding one card and sacrificing its attack, Super Conductor Tyranno can deal 1000 damage to the opponent's life points.**

On Jaden's field was Elemental Hero Mudballman.

"So if Jaden wins, he gets to be the one who goes to the School Duel?" Syrus asked.

"Seems that way," Reborn nodded.

Jaden drew. He looked at the card and smiled.

"This is my last move, Tyranno," Jaden said, "First, I'm switching Mudballman into ATK Mode!"

"What's he planning?" Bastion pondered.

Reborn smiled as he figured out the card Jaden just drew.

"I play Shield and Sword!" Jaden shouted, "Now our monster's attacks and defenses are swapped!"

"WHAT?!" Tyranno gasped.

**Elemental Hero Mudballman: 3000/1900**

**Super Conductor Tyranno: 1700/3600**

"Now attack with Mud Bomb!" Jaden ordered.

Mudballman picked up a wad of mud and molded it into a bomb. He then kicked it at the dinosaur Cyborg. Super Conductor Tyranno gulped it. Smoke came out of its mouth as its head turned red. It opened its mouth and released a stream of flames from it. It roared in pain before exploding.

**Team Colonello: -100**

"And that's game!" Jaden exclaimed as he did his pose.

"Congratulations are in order, Jaden," Reborn said, "As of now, you will be representing both Duel Academy AND the Vongola Family."

"ACK! REBORN!" Tsuna shouted.

Tyranno faced Jaden.

"Uh…" Jaden began to laugh nervously as he shielded himself.

Nothing happened for a few minutes. He opened his eyes to see Tyranno saluting him.

"Uh…"

"As of now, I, Tyranno Hasselberry, will serve under you, Commander," Tyranno said.

"Good job, maggot," Colonello said, "You've earned a vital ally within Tyranno."

"Huh?" Jaden tilted his head.

"It means that you are his new boss," Reborn explained, "What's more, Tyranno is a member of the family. I asked Colonello to train him in order to prove his worth."

"NANI?!" Tsuna gasped.

"I am at your command as well, Major," Tyranno saluted Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed. As if he didn't have enough problems with Gokudera's loyalty…

* * *

"Twilight, I wanted to say…" Chazz knelt before Twilight as she stood before him, "I'm sorry for what I've done. I was an idiot for doing this to you."

"It is alright, Jun-kun," Twilight sniffled, "I'm just happy to see you again."

She bent over and gently hugged Chazz. She let him go after a few moments. Chazz walked over to the formation and began to push some of the rocks out of the way.

"Do you know why I did this, Twilight-chan?" Chazz asked.

"Yes," Twilight replied, "People believed that you got in here not by your dueling abilities, but because you come from a rich family and paid your way into it. Though I do think it was a bit dunce about putting me here."

Chazz nodded as he took out a black and white box. He took out a ring and plugged the top of it into a slot in the top. It opened and revealed a card. Chazz took out the card Dino gave him and showed it to Twilight. The girl gasped as she saw it.

"Will you fight alongside me once again…"

A dragon's silhouette appeared behind Chazz.

"…Maiden of the Light and Darkness Dragon?"

* * *

**Ruka: Maiden of the Light and Darkness Dragon?**

**Me: Yep! I bet no one expected this! *hides behind Ibris* Don't kill me, sensei…**

**Ibris: Oi. Get out from behind my back!**


	28. The Sky Knights

**Me: Rua! Ruka!**

**Rua and Ruka: What will today's card be? *Seven monster cards were picked***

**Rua: Cool! Seven cards this time! And all of them are SUGOI!**

**Ruka: I guess we'll find out what they do later.

* * *

**

Dreams are mysterious. Do we await to dream to escape reality? Or is it that reality is truly a dream and when we sleep, our dreams are the true reality? Possibly, they could let us see events that may happen soon, like the dream Abraham Lincoln had of his funeral three days before he was murdered by John Wilkes Booth. Let us peek within the mind of Tsunayoshi Sawada a month after Tsuna, Yusei, and Jaden dueled Tyranno, Nido, and Ichiro for an example. Within his realm of dreams, Tsuna stood on a plain made of his Vongola Deck. He was standing on Giotto's card. Suddenly, a card fell beside his left. Then, the card to his right fell. Tsuna peered down one side and yelped. Under the cards was either a roaring inferno or pitch black waters. The first card incinerated in the inferno. The second one was ruined the second it touched the water, the text and image became runny and illegible. Soon, more of his Vongola Deck cards began to fall into either one until Giotto's card was left. Tsuna shot up, awoken from the dream, drenched in sweat. Giotto appeared beside him.

"Tsuna, someone just stole the Vongola Deck!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Tsuna paled.

He opened the window and shot out in Hyper Dying Will. His gloves had been given back the night before when Leona delivered them to him personally. He looked around in the air with his Duel Spirits around him.

"Spread out and find that deck," Tsuna ordered, "Inform anyone you see who knows about your existence."

They all nodded and flew off, minus Giotto due to him awakening Yusei.

"Damn…How do I wake this guy up?" Giotto pondered before he snapped his fingers, "I'VE GOT IT! Yusei, Aki's in a bikini on the windowsill."

Yusei shot up and looked at the windowsill. He glared at Giotto.

"My grandson's Vongola Deck was just stolen," Giotto said.

Yusei blinked as he let the information process into his brain. Not even ten seconds later and his Duel Runner was out of the 'roads' of Duel Academy.

* * *

"Tsuna!" a voice called.

Tsuna landed as he saw Syrus run up, panting. He offered Syrus a Dying Will Pill, but was declined.

"Tsuna…I…saw…half of…your deck in…the bay…" Syrus panted.

Tsuna's eyes widened before grabbing Syrus and flying off to the bay. The two landed as they saw everyone else there. Tsuna's flame went out as his gloves changed into black leather gloves with a picture of the Vongola Symbol on them.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsu-kun…" Kyoko whispered.

"Tsuna-kun, our cards…" Haru's eyes were watering.

Tsuna managed to get to the front and gasped. Half of the Vongola Deck was in the black nighttime waters. Gokudera and Yamamoto gasped as they came out of the water.

"They're all illegible," Gokudera growled, "WHEN I FIND THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS, I'LL BLAST THEM APART!"

Yamamoto came out of the water.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna," Yamamoto apologized, "We're too late."

"It's a good thing you keep Giotto's card outside of the deck until you duel with it," Yusei whispered.

Tsuna nodded before his eyes widened.

"Are there any places for fires?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes," Bastion replied, "There's one near the Ra Dorm."

Bastion and Gokudera lead the group to the Ra Dorm. When they got there, they saw the glow from a gentle fire emanating from a side of the dorm. Tsuna ran to where the fire was and fell to his knees as tears began to fall from his face. Fueling the flames were twenty-five cards…the missing twenty-five from Tsuna's fifty card Vongola Deck. He began to shake.

"NOOOO!!!" Tsuna cried out in despair.

* * *

Tsuna did not go to school that day, nor did anyone who was involved in creating Tsuna's Vongola Deck.

"Yusei, where are those wimps you hang out with nowadays?" Jack asked as he walked up.

"Yesterday, someone destroyed a special deck Tsuna had, one he and his friends from Namimori created together," Yusei explained.

"A deck destroyer?" Jack pondered.

"Yusei!" a few voices called.

The twins, Aki, Jin, and Yanagi ran up.

"Did you hear?" Rua asked, "Someone's deck was destroyed last night!"

"Not just anyone's deck," Jack said, "Tsuna's deck."

"Are his Duel Spirits okay?" Ruka asked.

"They're all fine," a voice replied, "It was the deck Tsuna and his friends from Namimori created."

Everyone saw Jaden, Syrus, Tyranno, Alexis, and Bastion walk up.

"Oh dear…" Aki gasped.

"AH! Those poor cards!" Yanagi exclaimed, "I'll pray for them tonight."

Jin cracked his knuckles as a dark scowl formed on his face, "If I ever find the creep who did this, I'm going to kill them."

"Let me at the guy or girl first," Aki said, a purple aura erupting off her body.

Everyone but Ruka and Yusei stepped back in fear.

* * *

The Vongola Ring Guardians-with Adult Lambo replacing Lambo-stood together, all dressed in black Mafia suits. Tsuna held an urn containing the ashes of the destroyed Deck. Nearby, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Ken, Leona, Bianchi, Chikusa, and Dino were in black outfits as well, bowing their heads. Reborn hopped off Tsuna's shoulder and nodded. Tsuna opened the jar and let the wind take the ashes away from the cliff. Slowly, the gathering left except for Tsuna.

"Grandson…"

Tsuna turned to face Giotto.

"Tsuna, that deck must have meant a lot to you and the others if you did this," Giotto spoke.

"It was," Tsuna replied as he turned back to the ocean, "We each created those cards with our hearts poured into them. I swear when I find the one who did this…"

He turned to face Giotto in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Giotto nodded, getting the message loud and clear. He turned from Tsuna.

"I'll be back in a while," Giotto said as he vanished.

* * *

Giotto walked towards a monolith.

"You can come out now, Ruka-chan," Giotto said.

The bushes ruffled before Ruka stepped out with Kuribon, Regulus, and Ancient Fairy Dragon with her.

"He's good," Regulus stated.

The others nodded. Giotto smiled softly as he patted Ruka on the head.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in material form," Giotto said before kissing Ruka's hand, causing her to blush.

He then stood up.

"I'm guessing you all wish to know where we are?" Giotto asked.

They nodded.

"I have been observing Tsuna for years now," Giotto explained as the five walked to the monolith, "Anytime he and his guardians have used their Dying Will Flames, be it now or ten years from now, I have slowly been gathering a bit of their flames and transferring them to this monolith. When Tsuna became interested in Duel Monsters, I chose this as the perfect moment to awaken them."

His I-Gloves erupted in Pure Sky Flames. He floated before it and his flames began to spark on and off.

"Zero Point Breakthrough," Giotto said.

He exhaled a breath at the monolith and it was coated in ice. The monolith shattered and seven giant flames, each one representing the seven Dying Will Flames, erupted form the remains and shot off into the sky.

* * *

"Well-well-well…If it isn't Tsuna," a voice said.

Tsuna's eyes widened before they narrowed and turned to face a figure five meters away. He had violet hair, violet narrow eyes, and a scowl. He wore a white and silver attire and held a ring with an orange center with two wings on the sides.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna gasped before taking out his Vongola Sky Box.

"How did you like what I did to your deck, Tsuna?" Byakuran asked.

Tsuna's glare narrowed as he entered Hyper Dying Will Mode with his Dying Will Pills.

"YOU! YOU DESTROYED OUR DECK!" Tsuna snarled.

"Tsuna, calm down," Giotto said as he appeared.

"But…" Tsuna began before his flames were frozen by Giotto's Zero Point Breakthrough and shattered.

"Tsuna, listen to me right now," Giotto ordered, "Ruka is bringing you something I made some time ago meant for one of my heirs."

"But…" Tsuna began.

"Tsuna!" Ruka exclaimed as she ran out of the bushes with the Vongola Guardians, minus Lambo and Hibari, behind her.

Byakuran smirked.

"Byakuran!" Gokudera gasped before growling, "Bastard…"

A Storm Flame erupted off his Vongola Ring before plugging it into two boxes, summoning his skull-theme blaster and a little peach kitten with Storm Flames in its ears.

"Uri, Cambio Forme!" Gokudera ordered.

Uri hissed before she fused with the blaster, transforming into a bow-like weapon that looked as if it was made to resemble Uri. On the front was a metal plate with an 'I' on it.

"!" Gokudera called.

"Hold on, Gokudera," Reborn said, "This is Tsuna's fight. Byakuran was the one who destroyed the Vongola Deck."

"Tsuna, here;" Ruka said as she handed Tsuna an orange sealed case with a slot in it, "Giotto wanted me to give this to you."

Tsuna looked at it as he put his Vongola Box away. He ignited his Sky Ring and inserted it into the slot. The case glowed before the top opened, erupting a pillar of Pure Sky Flames from the opening. The flames struck Tsuna's Duel Disk before parting, revealing his Duel Disk had transformed. It was now obsidian with silver plating. In the center was a cobalt crystal that had the Vongola Symbol on it. In its deck slot was a deck. Tsuna activated the Duel Disk.

"Byakuran, for destroying the deck my friends and I worked so hard on together, I challenge you to a duel!" Tsuna declared, "I win, you leave us alone for 7 years. You win, you can have the Tri-Ni-Sette."

Byakuran smirked as he took out a raven-theme Duel Disk and activated it.

"GAME ON!" both shouted.

**Tsuna: 4000**

**Byakuran: 4000**

Tsuna drew.

"I summon Assault Beast in attack mode!" Tsuna shouted.

A white humanoid lion appeared on Tsuna's field. The setting sun shined upon his bronze and gold armor. He had a medium shield on his left arm and a backgammon in his right hand.

**Assault Beast: 1900/1200**

"I end my turn with a facedown," Tsuna ended his turn, "Make your move, Byakuran."

Byakuran drew.

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician," Byakuran spoke as a black-robed figure appeared on his side of the field with his eyes covered by his black hat.

**Skilled Dark Magician: 1900/1700**

"He's still too weak for Assault Beast," Tsuna said.

"Not when I play Shield & Sword," Byakuran smirked.

**Assault Beast: 1200/1900**

**Skilled Dark Magician: 1700/1900; Spell Counter: 1/3**

A black marking on Skilled Dark Magician's necklace glowed with a malevolent purple glow.

"Now for Trap Release," Byakuran continued, "And now I attack with Black Spell."

A bolt of lightning struck Tsuna's facedown, revealing it to be a humanoid serpent with two heads, a shield, and a sword, before it was destroyed. Skilled Dark Magician sent a purple bolt of lightning at Assault Beast, destroying it.

**Tsuna: 3500**

"Now I end my turn with a facedown," Byakuran smirked.

**Skilled Dark Magician: 1900/1700**

Tsuna drew.

"I summon Seven Colored Fish!" Tsuna said as a large fish made of seven colors appeared on Tsuna's side of the Field.

**7 Colored Fish: 1800/800**

"What good will that do?" Byakuran asked.

"I activate the equip spell: Axe of Despair," Tsuna said.

**7 Colored Fish: 2800/800**

A strange axe appeared on the top of 7 Colored Fish's head.

"Now attack!" Tsuna ordered.

"I play my trap card Magic Cylinder," Byakuran countered.

7 Colored Fish went through one cylinder and came out the other, hitting Tsuna.

**Tsuna: 700**

Tsuna gritted his teeth in pain. He looked down to see he was bleeding where 7 Colored Fish's horns had nicked his waist and his shirt ripped a bit.

"A Yami no Game…" Tsuna gasped.

"That's right," Byakuran smirked.

"Come on, Tsuna!" Ruka cheered, "You can win!"

"FIGHT TO THE LAST EXTREME BREATH, SAWADA!" Ryohei roared.

"Make that bastard pay for what happened 10 years from now," Gokudera growled.

Tsuna nodded. Suddenly, the top two cards of his deck were glowing with Sun Flames and Lightning Flames.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards," Tsuna said before drawing.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the two cards.

"I play Double Summon so I can bring forth a monster! I SUMMON SKY KNIGHT-TAIYON!"

Sun Flames erupted in front of Tsuna before parting to reveal a young man with short blond hair, heavily scarred face, dressed like a male Taekwon Master, or for simpler terms, think Ryu from Street Fighter with shin, forearm and joint guards.

**Sky Knight-Taiyon: 2000/1500**

"Now I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Byakuran drew.

"I play Rain of Mercy," Byakuran said, "Now we both gain 1000 Life Points."

A gentle rain fell from the sky.

**Tsuna: 1700**

**Byakuran: 5000**

**Skilled Dark Magician: 3/3**

"Now I activate my Skilled Dark Magician's effect," Byakuran continued, "By sacrificing him, I can Special Summon Dark Magician!"

"NANI?!" Tsuna gasped.

Skilled Dark Magician removed his robes to reveal he was a red, tan-skinned, and white-haired version of Dark Magician.

**Dark Magician: 2500/2000**

"Now destroy Sky Knight-Taiyon," Byakuran ordered, "With Dark Magic Attack."

"I activate my trap: Drainage Shield," Tsuna countered.

**Tsuna: 4200**

"Alright, Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered.

"Over here, maggots!" a voice called.

The spectators turned to see Yusei, Aki, Jack, Yanagi, Jin, Rua, Kyoko, Haru, Colonello, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, and Hassleberry run up.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked, "The Signer marks have been acting up as we got closer to here."

"A Yami no Game is happening here," Reborn replied.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Byakuran said, _'There's no way he has a monster that can hold up to my monster.'_

Tsuna drew.

"I summon Sky Knight-Kaminaritso," Tsuna said as he summoned another monster, this time in Lightning Flames.

Kaminaritso was a young boy of around 10 or so, with puffy dark green hair and equally green eyes, with the armor of a Ragnarok Online Novice wielding a large staff.

**Sky Knight-Kaminaritso: 1400/1400**

"I now activate the Field Spell: Palace of the Sky Knights," Tsuna continued.

The area began to shake before it was engulfed in the seven Dying Will Flames. The flames died down to reveal a large palace with a gigantic Torch Mount on top.

"I now play Declaration of Resolve, which adds to Fiamma Counters to Palace of the Sky Knights," Tsuna continued as a flame erupted from the Torch Mount, "For each Fiamma Counter, Sky Knights gain 100 ATK and DEF."

**Sky Knight-Taiyon: 2200/1500**

**Sky Knight-Kaminaritso: 1600/1600**

"Now I activate their effects," Tsuna continued, "I sacrifice 1000 ATK points from Taiyon to give Kaminaritso 1000 ATK points, then I give up 700 of the gained ATK points to destroy Dark Magician. And just so you know, whenever a Sky Knight's ATK or DEF points are changed, another Fiamma counter is added to my field spell."

"WHAT?!" Byakuran gasped as the flame increased in size.

Kaminaritso aimed his shaking staff at Dark Magician until Taiyon's Sun Flame-coated fists grasped Kaminaritso's hands. The boy looked up at the older male, who gave a grin. The two aimed the staff at Dark Magician.

**Skye Knight-Taiyon: 1400/1500**

**Sky Knight-Kaminaritso: 2100/1600**

The staff fired off a bolt of lightning, destroying the Dark Magician. The smoke cleared to reveal a large metal container.

"I reveal my trap card: Time Machine," Byakuran explained, "With it, I can revive the monster you just destroyed."

The container opened up to reveal a smirking Dark Magician. Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"I end my turn with a facedown," Tsuna frowned.

Byakuran drew.

"I call play Cost Down," Byakuran said, "I discard a card in order to lower the level of one of my monsters by two levels in my hands. Now I summon Dark Magician Girl."

A girl appeared. She had tan skin and white hair and wore a skimpy red and gold outfit and hat. She also had a black and red staff.

**Dark Magician Girl: 2000/1700**

"Ah…Even though she looks different, she's still beautiful…" Syrus swooned.

"I now play Sage's Stone, which lets me summon another Dark Magician," Byakuran continued as another Dark Magician came forth, "Now attack."

"I play my facedown; Negate Attack!" Tsuna countered.

"I end my turn with the rest of my hand as facedowns," Byakuran said, "But next turn will be your last."

_'He's right. I don't think I can win this…'_ Tsuna thought.

"You're wrong, Tsuna," Giotto said, causing Tsuna to look at him, "Understand this, my descendent; There is nothing stronger than the bond you have with everyone you care about. This deck you are using has a fragment of everyone's soul. Ever since you began your journey to becoming Vongola X, whether you want to or not, I have been collecting a tiny fragment from everyone you have become close friends with and stored them within the Realm of Duel Spirits."

"You've been NANI?!" Tsuna gasped.

"This deck is closer to you than even the Vongola Deck," Giotto said as he tapped his card, "So I have one last piece of advice for you tonight; Why don't you try showing Byakuran to TRUE Dying Will?"

His card turned into light before entering the deck, igniting the top card with pure Sky Flames. Giotto vanished. Tsuna shook his head before glaring at Byakuran and drawing, not even noticing he had entered Hyper Dying Will Mode the moment he touched the card. He looked at the card.

"I Special Summon SKY KNIGHT EMPEROR-OZORANO!" Tsuna shouted as pure Sky Flames erupted from the Torch Mount.

The flames transformed into a tall figure, resembling Tsuna and his ancestor. He had Tsuna's hairstyle, but it was orange with red highlights. He had flame-pattern tattoos on his face and arms. The crown he wore shined in the Sky Flame emerging from his forehead. He was dressed in a similar fashion as a Male Champion in Ragnarok Online.

**Sky Knight Emperor-Ozorano: 3000/2000**

"How do you like my new look?" Ozorano asked calmly in Giotto's voice.

"I-Ichidaime?!" Gokudera gasped.

Ozorano nodded.

"Now, Tsuna," Ozorano ordered.

Tsuna nodded.

"I play Heavy Storm to destroy my field spell and your facedowns, allowing me to Special Summon Sky Knight-Kumorosu!"

A typhoon destroyed the Field Spell and Byakuran's facedowns, except for the Torch Mount. The mount shattered to reveal a figure was hidden within it. He was a violet-haired man dressed like an Assassin Cross from Ragnarok Online, wielding two arm-strapped blades.

**Sky Knight-Kumorosu: 3200/2000**

"I equip Final Resolve to Kaminaritso after using his effect to destroy Dark Magician #1," Tsuna said, "Also, as long as Ozorano is on the field, my monsters don't need to sacrifice their ATK or DEF to use their effects.

Kaminaritso and Ozorano held the staff and electrocuted Dark Magician #1, increasing Dark Magician Girl's attack by 300.

**Dark Magician Girl: 2300/1700**

A green box popped out of Lambo's afro. It began bounce around before Kaminaritso picked it up. Lightning Flames appeared on his pinky and he put it into the box, releasing a large buffalo in green armor and Lightning Flames. The buffalo glowed before fusing with Kaminaritso, transforming into armor and a shield. The shield had two horns like Lambo's and the Roman Numeral I in the middle. It also formed a helmet on Kaminaritso with the Lightning Crest in the middle and two rings encircling a pair of own horns.

**Sky Knight-Kaminaritso: 2500/1400**

"Cambio Forme: Lampo's Shield," Reborn said.

Kaminaritso blinked as he looked around.

"P-Primero…Where a-a-are we?" Kaminaritso whimpered as he held the shield tighter to his form.

"Lampo?" Ozorano asked.

Kaminaritso nodded. Ozorano's eyes watered a little before hugging Kaminaritso gently.

"It's good to see you again, Lampo," Ozorano said.

"It appears that the Cambio Forme allowed Lampo's soul to inhabit the card," Reborn analyzed.

Kaminaritso's eyes began to water as his shield began to spark.

"PRIMERO!!!" Kaminaritso cried as Lightning Flames erupted off his shield, "CORNA FULMINE!!!!"

Dark Magician Girl screamed as the lightning ripped through her.

**Byakuran: 4700**

"Kumorosu, attack now with Arrest!" Tsuna ordered.

Kumorosu sliced through the blast Dark Magician sent before slicing the spellcaster with ease.

**Byakuran: 4000**

"Taiyon, attack with Maximum Left Hook!" Tsuna ordered as Taiyon dashed at Byakuran and gave him a left hook coated in Sun Flames.

**Byakuran: 2800**

"Ozorano, please end this with Sky Fist Impact," Tsuna ordered.

"Now you shall face the wrath of the Vongola," Ozorano said as he flew at Byakuran, engulfed within Pure Sky Flames.

Byakuran was sent through a tree by the two fists Ozorano gave him.

**Byakuran: -200**

Ozorano picked him up and looking into his eyes and growled. He tossed Byakuran towards the others.

"That is not Byakuran. It is Ghost," Ozorano said.

"Ghost? The Lightning Guardian of the Six Funeral Wreaths?" Tsuna asked as he lost his Hyper Dying Will.

"Ghost, you have lost this duel. You understand the consequences, correct?" Ozorano asked.

Ghost nodded.

"I'll see you 10 Years From Now," Ghost chuckled darkly, "Ciao."

The four Sky Knights on the field surrounded Ghost, each covered in either Sun Flames, Cloud Flames, Lightning Flames, or Pure Sky Flames. Ghost screamed as he was engulfed in a twister of the four flames. The flames parted to reveal Ghost on the ground, his mind within the Shadow Realm.

"Vendice will be here shortly," Reborn said.

* * *

"I missed you, Primo!" Kaminaritso cried as he hugged Ozorano.

"Lampo…get…off…" Ozorano grunted as he struggled to push his Lightning Sky Knight off, "Cutting…air…off…Tsuna…help…"

"Lambo-kun, can you let Giotto-san go?" Tsuna asked.

"Anything for Primo and his family," Kaminaritso replied as he released Ozorano and began to hug Tsuna, "Just please don't make me fight! I beg of you!"

Tsuna sighed.

_'Reborn was right about Lampo…He is a chicken of fighting…'_ Tsuna and Yusei thought.

Stardust roared at Kaminaritso, who screamed like a little girl before fainting. Stardust fell onto his back as he laughed with the Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Seems those guys are going to enjoy this," E-Hero Woodsman chuckled.

"Indeed," E-Hero Ocean nodded.

* * *

**Me: Sensei made the Sky Knights.**


	29. TenYear Bazooka

**Kaze: A new chapter! Rua! Ruka! *sees a note* Hm?**

**Note: Dear Kaze, the twins are taking the chapter off. From, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. PS: Look up.**

**Kaze: *Looked up to see a safe hit him. The front of the safe opens to see a batter and bruised Kaze head* Dang…My fortune came true. 'Twins go missing from your segment and you get hit with an anvil.' Dang fortune cookies. *passes out*

* * *

**

Time seems to pass by on an island. Take the esteemed island known as Duel Academy as an example. To many, it feels a week has passed by when it has truly been a month. For others, such as a certain Morphtronic Duelist with green hair, a week feels more like a month unless something happens. Rua yawned as he did his best to stay awake.

_'I hate Duel Etiquette with that-What did Gokudera call him? Oh yeah!- a crossdresser!'_ Rua thought as he turned to see Gokudera, who was sound asleep with his eyelids painted perfectly, _'How does he get his eyelids painted like that?'_

The door swung open after that, startling a few students, before a laughing Lambo ran in.

"Matte, Lambo!" I-Pin shouted as she ran after him.

"GET BACK 'ERE, YA DUMB COW!" Jin roared as he followed.

Hibari came in next with his tonfa out, chasing the three.

"What's going on here, Mr. Hibari?" Dr. Crowler whimpered.

Hibari ignored the crossdresser as he chased the trio around the room, striking everyone in his path. The havoc woke up Gokudera who quickly grabbed Rua and hid under the table as the three rushed by. Lambo was under the table. Lambo and Rua waved to each other before Jin pulled Lambo out from under the table.

"There you are, you brat! You trashed my Duel Disk!" Jin snarled as he began to strangle the poor child.

Hibari then knocked Jin out and dragged him out. Lambo was on the floor, wailing. Luckily for those who knew the existence of the Vongola Famiglia, everyone else was out cold from Hibari's warpath. Lambo pulled out his bazooka and was walking around when he tripped and his bazooka flew into the air.

"I got it! I got it!" Rua shouted as he ran around, trying to catch the bazooka.

Sometimes a plan goes the way you want it. Other times, it doesn't. In this case, the plan to catch the Ten-Year Bazooka failed. The purple bazooka covered Rua.

"Hey! What's goi…" Rua began before the wire attached to the bazooka's trigger was pulled.

BOOM!

"Aw crap!" Gokudera and Crowler exclaimed as pink smoke erupted from the bazooka, covering the entire room.

"Oi…What's going on here?" a voice pondered.

The pink smoke slowly cleared to reveal a figure sitting beside the 10-Year Bazooka. His short blue-green hair was in a ponytail that ended at his waist. His Obelisk blue-Slifer Red uniform fusion was slipping off his shoulders until his hands adjusted it back on to his shoulder. Under his shirt was a black shirt with the Vongola Symbol blazing proudly upon his left bicep as it reflected the light from one of the classroom's light affixtures. He wore red and blue running shoes and blue jeans that were ripped on his left knee. His wrists had blue wrist-cuffs with red spikes on them. He had two long bangs that ended at his biceps on the sides of his face. His auburn eyes seemed to be filled with a level of curiosity equal to that of Rua's curious-engulfed eyes. He had two belts on, one red and one blue. On his left arm was a larger version of Rua's Duel Disk. On the blue belt were two Box Weapons and his left index finger had a ring on it. He also had a blue, red, and silver high-tech skateboard on his back along with a blue visor on his forehead that was lined with red metal.

"Did I get hit with the Ten-Year Bazooka?" the twenty-two year old man asked.

"R-Rua?!" Crowler gasped.

"Oh. It's the crossdresser," Adult Rua said.

Crowler fumed.

"I AM NOT A CROSSDRESSER!!" Crowler screamed at the man.

"Whatever, crossdresser," Adult Rua shrugged before writing something down and giving it to Crowler, "Can you round those guys up? I only have…"

His left eye looked up, surprising and scaring Crowler.

"…58 minutes left before I go back to ten years from now," Adult Rua said, "Tell them to meet in the clearing northwest of here. Thanks."

He got on his skateboard and rode off with Lambo on his left shoulder.

"NO SKATEBOARDING IN THE HALLS!" Crowler shouted.

"I'm riding a Duel Board: Version Vongola!" Adult Rua called back, "Ciao, ya stupid crossdresser!"

Crowler sputter as a his pale skin suddenly took on a vivid shade of magenta.

* * *

The Signers, Vongola Family minus Hibari, Jaden, Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, and Alexis all stood in what seemed to be serenity incarnate. In the east was a placid lake of crystal-clear water that was perfectly still, causing many that witness it to believe that it is truly a mirror and not a lake. The gentle grass seemed to never known of the existence of a lawnmower, yet they remained only two inches tall. The scent of honey and nectar filled the air from the patch of wild flowers in the west and forest in the north.

"This is so beautiful…" the girls awed.

"Where's Crowler-Hakase?" Tsuna asked.

"He's not available," a voice replied.

Everyone turned to the forest to see Otono-No-Rua emerge from a tree.

"But I am," Adult Rua gave a gentle smile until he tripped on the tree branch, "YIKES!"

He fell on his face.

"AW MAN! There goes my coolness factor for this time…" Adult Rua whined.

"R-Rua?!" Ruka gasped.

Adult Rua stopped whining about his fall and looked at Ruka with a grin.

"Ha-ha! I am finally the taller of us!" Adult Rua cheered.

_'That's Rua, alright…'_ everyone thought.

"Rua, how did…when…what…" Yusei tried to say something.

"Did you get a growth spurt from overnight?" Jaden asked.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Alexis, Syrus, Aki, Jack, and Bastion facefaulted.

"You can blame Lambo-Bro for that, Jay-Bro," Adult Rua replied.

"Lambo-Bro? Jay-Bro?" Syrus repeated with a sweatdrop.

Yamamoto laughed as he patted Adult Rua on the back.

"Those are some great nicknames, Rua!"

"Heh. Ano…Thanks, Yamamoto-Bro…" Rua replied with an awkward grin as he scooted away from the Baseball-Samurai Rain Guardian.

"Did the Baka-No-Koushi do it again with that weird purple bazooka of his?" Red Dragon Archfiend asked.

"Idiot. You forget he can't hear us," Sonic Chick said.

"Actually. I can hear you Duel Spirits perfectly fine," Adult Rua replied.

"WHAT?!" Sonic Chick, Stardust Dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragons, and half of the male Elemental Heroes gasped.

"NANI?!" Tsuna gasped.

"When did you learn that?" Ruka asked.

"…I forget?" Adult Rua replied.

Gokudera kicked him in the face, sending him into a tree. Adult Rua grunted as he got back up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YA DAMN FIREWORKS USER?!" Adult Rua demanded as he got in Gokudera's face.

"YOU DAMN LITTLE BRAT!" Gokudera roared as lightning sparked between their eyes.

Adult Rua jumped back and took out a Box Weapon. His ring erupted in Lightning Flames. He inserted the ring into his Box Weapon as Gokudera opened up his Flame Arrow and Sistema C.I.A. Box Weapons. Coated in Lightning Flames and being twirled between Rua's fingers were a monkey wrench and a screwdriver.

"Il cacciavite e la Chiave a rullino di Fulmine." (Screwdriver and Monkey Wrench of Lightning)

"Yikes! He's got a Box Weapon?!" Tsuna gasped.

"He's from ten years ahead, Da-Me Tsuna. Of course he would have a Box Weapon," Reborn calmly spoke as he and Colonello appeared from the field of flowers, "Ciaosu."

"Ah. Uncle Reborn," Adult Rua noticed the Arcobaleno, "Sup?"

"I'm good," Reborn replied, "Now then, let's see how the new guy takes on the Storm Guardian. Don't hold back, you two."

"You got it, Uncle Reborn," Adult Rua smirked as he faced Gokudera, "So, Fireworks, you wanna make the first move?"

"Double Bombs!" Gokudera replied as he threw four handfuls of bombs in a single toss.

Adult Rua began to spin his monkey wrench before releasing a flurry of Lightning Flame-coated nuts. They collided with the bombs and exploded.

"Just so you know; I go taught by Lal' Mirch-Sis, so don't think I'm just a kid," Adult Rua smirked before falling on his face, "DAMNIT! I SCREWED UP MY COOLNESS AGAIN!"

"When did you ever have coolness?" Ruka asked.

"Sis…" Adult Rua whined before dodging a blast of Storm Flames from Gokudera's Flame Arrow, "Hey! Be careful with that weapon! If you hit the lake, flowers, or trees, you'll regret it!"

"Che. Wimp," Gokudera said.

Adult Rua's eyes narrowed.

"Triple bombs!" Gokudera shouted.

Adult Rua simply closed his eyes before slicing through the small bombs with his screwdriver and exploded the larger bombs with his exploding Lightning Nuts.

"How did he know Gokudera threw smaller bombs?" Yusei pondered.

"Simple; it's because he saw with his nose and ears, maggot," Colonello spoke, "When he yelled out his attack, he sent out miniature bombs and large bombs. The mini-bombs were closer to Adult Rua, maggot, so they appeared to be the same size if he watched them, maggot. Adult Rua kept his eyes closed whenever Gokudera released his bombs, listening to their fuses and smelling the smoke from their fuses."

"That's right, Colonello-Bro," Adult Rua replied with a grin, "The Amazing Rua will always be a step ahead of Fireworks there!"

"QUIT IT, BASTARD!" Gokudera growled as he released Uri, "Cambio Forma! G. ARCHERY!"

Adult Rua gulped as a bead of sweat trickled down the left side of his face. Gokudera reeled the flaming line back as the Storm Flames began to gather into a slowly expanding arrow.

"Take this, bastard; Tornado Flame Arrow!" Gokudera shouted as he snapped the line, releasing a spiraling Storm Flame arrow.

"Aw crud…" Adult Rua paled before jumping out of the way of the attack.

It made a small explosion and Adult Rua was caught in the last bit of it, knocking him into Gokudera and the two into the lake. Lightning Flames erupted on the waters for a few seconds before Gokudera with Uri on his stomach and Adult Rua emerged from the waters, electricity crackling every now and then from their floating bodies. Adult Rua's Box Weapons returned to their Box as the trio got to shore thanks to Chrome conjuring a few sails to appear on the floating bodies.

"Ite…Ite-ite-ite…" Adult Rua groaned.

"…Damn brat…" Gokudera growled.

"Gokudera-kun…" a voice said.

Bianchi rose from the roses. Gokudera screamed as he passed out, foaming at the mouth. Everyone pitied the poor Storm Guardian as his body started to become pale and sickly with a twitch every now and then.

"There goes Firework's stupidity again..." Adult Rua chuckled.

"Are you okay, Rua?" Ruka asked.

"I'm fine, sis," Adult Rua replied with a chuckle.

"Where did you get those things?" Yusei asked.

"Chief made my Duel Board and then modified it to run on the Rain Flames I have," Adult Rua explained, "Chief also gave me my Box Weapons."

"Duel Board? Chief?" Jack repeated, "Who's this Chief? And what do you mean Rain Flames?"

"You see, my Dying Will Flame is made of 90 percent Lightning Flames and 10 percent Rain Flames," Adult Rua explained, "Oh yeah! Boss' old man wanted me to give my sis when she was 12 something. But I'm not sure what it was…"

Bianchi was silent as she stared at Adult Rua.

"Oh, Bianchi, this is Rua ten years from now," Bastion introduced.

"...So...you're still alive, eh Alexander?" Bianchi growled as she pulled out a purple cake.

Bastion took a step back as he noticed the cake. It emanated pure death from its purple fumes as the worms, toads, frogs, snakes, and spiders within and around the cake slowly wiggled around.

"Bianchi is a freelance hitman called 'Poison Scorpion,'" Reborn explained, "Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking. She has also had six boyfriends with five of them dying mysteriously from food poisoning."

_'Ten bucks on her doing it…'_ nearly everyone thought.

"Poison Scorpion, you absolutely have no luck in catching a male, do you?" Adult Rua asked.

A purple aura emanated from Bianchi as the grass around her slowly turned into poison cooking.

"ALEXANDER! DIE!" Binachi roared as she slammed the cake into Rua's face, "Poison Cooking 2: Venomous Cake!"

Adult Rua fell over, gagging on the cake as he passed out.

"Ah! Rua!" Ruka gasped as she ran over to Adult Rua.

"HIIIII!!!! This is Adult Lambo all over again!" Tsuna screamed while Bianchi stomped away.

"She often becomes enraged when someone mentions one of her old boyfriends or when she sees them," Reborn continued his explanation, "Adult Lambo resembles Romeo, Bianchi's last boyfriend, while it is apparent that Adult Rua resembles her first boyfriend, Alexander. Alexander also canceled their wedding so he could run off with another girl. Bianchi's rage towards Alexander is predominate over any of her other rages towards her old boyfriends."

He walked over to beside Ruka.

"Don't worry, Ruka," Reborn said, "Medical techniques ten years from now might save him."

A plume of pink smoke engulfed Adult Rua before it showed Rua…holding five brand new Box Weapons, a Lightning Ring and Rain Ring, and the skateboard along with a pink and white version.

"That…was…SO COOL!" Rua exclaimed, "Hey, Lambo! Ten years from now is so sweet!"

Lambo was currently hiding from Bianchi behind the unconscious Gokudera, shaking like a leaf.

"Lambo-san is not scared…" Lambo whimpered as a puddle of yellow liquid formed below him while the bottom of his cow suit turned yellow.

"Then why did you just soil yourself?" Stardust Dragon asked.

Lambo began to cry again as he jumped into Tsuna's arms, who began to hold Lambo away in his arms.

"Lambo-kun, you need a bath!" Tsuna exclaimed before he noticed something, "HIIIIIII!!!! Rua, where did you get those things?!"

"Oh! It was…" Rua paused for a few moments, "…I forget?"

Ruka sighed as she pinched the brim of her nose.

_'Typical…'_ Ruka thought.

"I heard that, Ruka," Rua said as he glared at her sister.

In this time, Gokudera managed to recover and laughed at Lambo peeing himself.

"Stupid-dera, Lambo-san is mad!" Lambo whined as his Vongola Lightning Ring erupted in Lightning Flame, "GYUUDON~~~!!!"

He inserted the ring into a Box Weapon he pulled out of his afro.

"OH NO!" Tsuna, Ryohei, and Gokudera screamed as the Box opened.

The Lightning Flames constructed a large buffalo wearing green Lightning Flame-coated armor.

"KILL, STUPID-DERA!" Lambo shouted.

Gyuudon snorted and Lightning Flames came out of his nostrils instead of smoke.

"RUN!" Tsuna screamed.

Yusei and Aki grabbed Rua and Ruka respectively as the group ran away from Lambo and Gyuudon. It would be another four hours before anyone managed to find them with their hair all sticking up and sparking every few seconds and twitching every once in a while.

**

* * *

Me: Sorry about there being no duel this chapter, but there will be some like this.**


	30. Snowball War Part 1 FiveHeaded Dragon

_**Me: Update! *sees The Muppet Show's Statler and Waldorf* Hm? Why are you two here?**_

_**Statler: Rua and Ruka called in sick.**_

_**Me: Really?**_

_**Waldorf: Yeah. Sick of this!**_

_**Statler and Waldorf: *laugh***_

_**Me: Oh ha-ha…*laughs happily* You guys are the best! Okay. Take it away, boys!**_

_**Statler and Waldorf: Which card will it be today? *A dragon with five heads was picked***_

_**Statler: Never seen one like this before.**_

_**Waldorf: I have.**_

_**Statler: Where?**_

_**Waldorf: When I met your mother. *laughs as Statler glares at his friend before laughing as well*

* * *

**_

Ah, December…A time of caring…A time of sharing…A time of being together with ones you love…A time…for presents. Today, the students of Duel Academy were enjoying the light snow falling upon them as they loaded upon various ships heading towards their homes for the holidays.

"Any reason why you two aren't going home for Christmas and New Years?" Yusei asked the twins.

"Oh, no reason…" Rua replied, whistling innocently before running off, "See ya!"

Ruka sighed as she shook her head.

"It's going to be boring here without a few of these guys," Stardust said.

Something got him from behind.

"HELP ME!!!" Kaminaritso screamed in fear.

Stardust and Kaminaritso screamed as they fell off the cliff. Ozorano landed beside Yusei.

"Is Lampo in trouble?" Yusei asked.

"No. Tsuna summoned him and he ran off. I had to ask Chrome to make an illusion of him to appear on Tsuna's field while I went to look for him," Ozorano explained.

"Who's Tsuna dueling?" Sonic Chick pondered.

"Emiko over the Egg-Which," Ozorano sighed.

"GOD DAMNIT!" a voice cried out in defeat.

"So far this year, Emiko has yet to win a duel against Tsuna and she and Gokudera are tied with each other in their duel wins against each other," Sonic Chick noted as she scribbled in a notebook.

Stardust and Kaminaritso managed to climb up with Stardust strangely having a fish in his mouth. They shook the water off their bodies, hitting Sonic Chick, Junk Warrior, and Ozorano. Junk Warrior slapped them on the back of their heads before Ozorano dragged the poor Original Lightning Guardia off.

"Yusei, you do know that we won't be here for you, right?" Sonic Chick asked.

Yusei nodded.

"You guys always go to the Duel Spirit World during the holidays and don't come back until January 1st," Yusei said, "So when do you guys leave?"

"About two hours," Stardust replied, "You know, I heard that Ibris found this sweet dragon chick for a mate called Ruby. I bet he'll be getting some from her if you catch my drift."

Junk Warrior socked the dragon into the chilling sea waters once more.

"Ciaosu," a certain voice greeted.

Yusei turned to see Reborn, wearing a Santa outfit with a Leon-Santa bag on his back.

"Yusei, meet me in the gymnasium after the Duel Spirits go home for the holidays," Reborn said.

Yusei nodded and Reborn left, riding a sleigh with Jin dressed up as a reindeer.

"You mention this to anyone…" Jin began.

Yusei made it look as if he zipped his lips.

"On Dunce," Reborn said as he whipped Jin with a Leon-Whip, "To the top of Duel Academy. Dash away. Dash away. Dash away all."

Jin yelped as he ran off. Sonic Chick, Yusei, Stardust Dragon after he managed to get up from the waters with another fish, and Junk Warrior snorted as they held in their laughter…only for it to be futile after ten seconds.

* * *

"Hello? Reborn?" Yusei pondered as he walked into the gymnasium to see the other members of Duel Academy who knew of the Vongola Family's existence there…with Rua and Adult I-Pin fanning a fainted poisoned Adult Rua and Adult Lambo before the three figures from ten years ahead were replaced by their younger selves.

"Any reason why Chazz is wearing a sombrero?" Yusei asked.

"He's happy because the Ojama Brothers aren't here," Tsuna whispered.

"So why did you want to see us, Yusei?" Aki asked.

"Reborn told me he wanted to see me here," Yusei replied.

There was a small silence.

_'That sneaky little baby…'_ everyone thought.

"It seems everyone is here," a voice said.

The floor opened in the center and Reborn appeared on a throne wearing a Daimyo's robes.

"Ciaosu," Reborn greeted, "Now we can begin another tradition of the Vongola Family; The Mafia Wars Snowball Assault."

"Aw great…" Tsuna sighed, "Wait…DID YOU SAY 'ASSAULT?!'"

"Hey there, little bro," a voice said.

The double doors opened once more and Dino and a his men entered.

"As tradition, I have invited a member of the Vongola Alliance here," Reborn said.

"Who's that guy?" Syrus whispered.

"That's my big brother, Dino," Tsuna replied.

"This is the first family that I have invited," Reborn said.

"First family? You mean there's more?!" Syrus whimpered.

"Yo! Peace! Peace!" a voice exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Tsuna, Haru, I-Pin, Yamamoto, and Gokudera exclaimed.

"What?" Rua asked.

"Gya-ha-ha-ha-ha! Naito's here! Naito's here!" Lambo laughed as he jumped up and down.

The doors slammed open and a few purple-wearing Mafioso walked in followed by four figures. One wore a purple bellhop's outfit with a tall, gentleman-like figure, black hair and onyx eyes. Another wore a simple white dress adorned with black leather roses, a white and black rose crown, and black hair that ended at her waist and covered her eyes. In her left shoulder-length silk glove were three red pinwheels. The third was short, about Lambo and I-Pin's height. He had an orange snow cap on his head with a puffy, expressionless face. He wore a simple black jacket and orange sweatpants. He had on a pair of blue headphones with a guitar on the back. The last one was…well…I don't regret saying this…HE LOOKED LIKE AN IDIOT! He wore a tattered orange jacket with numerous stitches and bandages covering it, an open shirt with the words 'PEACE! PEACE! PEACE! Hey! There are only suppose to be two 'PEACE!' here! Hey! Quit writing everything down! That's it! You're fired! That's right. You just cry all you want. You're fired either way.' He wore numerous chains of silver and gold all over his body. His black jeans were WAY too long for him and appeared to be ripped at the points where his leather shoes began with the torn part swaying behind him. His violet and black dyed hair was set up in so many spikes a hedgehog would be jealous of it and his jade-green eyes were filled with excitement.

"'Sup, everyone? Peace! Peace!" the teen shouted, "Yo! Tsuna!"

No even a second passed and he was already giving the poor Vongola heir a bear hug.

"MASTER LONGCHAMP, CEASE AND DESIST!" the gentleman barked.

"Oh great…" Gokudera muttered, "Those damn idiots just had to show up…"

"Who…how…what are they?" Ruka asked.

"They are the Tomaso Family," Romario explained as he and the others from Dino's family gave the women roses and poinsettia flowers, "They have a bit of a grudge for what the Segundo of the Vongola Family did to their Segundo."

"What did they do?" Jin asked, "It's not like they killed each other in a shooting match, right?"

"Actually, that's exactly what happened," Reborn, now wearing Shogun armor, replied as he appeared, "Ciaossu, Longchamp Naito."

"Yo! 'Sup, Reborn? Thanks for inviting my family to do this thing!" Longchamp grinned as he tried to five Reborn, only to be held back by the gentleman.

"MASTER LONGCHAMP, I FORBID YOU FROM TOUCHING THAT ARCOBALENO!" the man barked.

"Aw, come on, Mangusta…" Longchamp whined, "Lunga, help me!"

Lunga clonked Longchamp on the head.

"OW! HEY! AIM FOR THE BACK, NOT THE HEAD!"

Lunga struck Longchamp on the back with his guitar.

"Ah…Much better…" Longchamp sighed, "Keep on doing that, Lunga."

"…Pantera?" Rua and Ruka tilted their heads at the girl.

"You know that pinwheel throwing maniac?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Yes," Ruka replied, "She was our babysitter before we came to Duel Academy."

Tsuna began to think about Rua being pinned to a wall while Ruka and Pantera sipped tea. He shivered. Pantera walked over to Tsuna and slapped him in the face with her glove.

"Lei Vongola il Decimo bastardo! Come lei osa tirare Rua e Ruka nella mafia? La giuro morirà dalle mie mani per questa trasgressione!" Pantera snarled before walking off, "Giusto come come ucciderò Naito!"

Tsuna and Rua hid behind Gokudera as Ryohei held him back from trying to blow the girl up.

"Eh? What did I do?!" Tsuna asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"She only speaks Italian," Rua said, "She called you…"

He tilted his head.

"Tsuna, what's a 'bastard?'" Rua asked.

Tsuna paled.

"Rua…Please do not use that word ever again unless I tell you to," Yusei said.

"Okay, Yusei!" Rua saluted.

"So what else did she say?" Tsuna asked, whimpering.

"She's mad at you because we joined the Vongola," Ruka replied, "And that she was going to kill you for that, just like how she will do to Longchamp-san."

Tsuna paled even more and gulped.

"Mangusta-san, just why does Pantera-sama want to kill Longchamp?" Tsuna asked.

"It's something I'd rather not discuss about…" Mangusta replied.

"Now that everyone is here, we will begin," Reborn said, still in costume.

"What's he talking about?" Longchamp asked before a piece of chalk disintegrated on contact with his forehead.

"Don't interrupt," Reborn said before continuing, "Each of you will build a snow fort. You will have one hour to create the fort and the game will truly begin. Now for the selection of the locations."

"How do we do that?" Longchamp asked, seeming unfazed by the fact he got clonked with a piece of chalk that disintegrated.

Within moments, three giant crossbows with Dino, Tsuna, and Longchamp each tied up to one were aimed outside. Reborn smirked as he pressed the trigger on his remote and the trio were shot off, with Tsuna's girlish scream dominating any sounds in the day.

"Okay…Why is it that you have a guy who screams like THAT as a mafia boss again?" Jin sweatdropped.

"He's the descendent of Giotto, the first Vongola Boss," Reborn replied, "Now go after your bosses and make your forts."

* * *

"Tsuna? You here?" Yamamoto asked as he pushed a tree branch away from his path.

He released it and it recoiled, whacking Chazz in the face. The tree was set on fire for some reason as Chazz released a growl as his body shook.

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" Chazz barked before a wall of roses appeared in front of him.

"Thanks for the lesson, Chrome-chan," Aki said as her new pinky ring with a indigo stone in the center of it resembling a rose was covered in Mist Flames.

Chrome smiled as she nodded.

"Oh come on!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Found him!" Jaden and Syrus called.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tsuna screamed as the torrential strikes of the waterfall pelted his soaking clothing and skin.

"Ah! Juudaime!" Gokudera screamed as he rushed to his boss's side and began to untie him, "Oops…It got tighter…"

Ken growled as he walked over while putting fangs over his teeth. His body slouched a bit as a hole formed in the back of his pants before a wolf tail popped out. Fur slowly formed over his hands and feet as his fingernails and toenails became claws. His face gained feral White Wolf-like features.

"White Wolf Channel," Ken growled before slicing the ropes.

"At least you took a bath…" Chikusa muttered.

"Pyon! What did you say, Kakipi?!" Ken snarled.

**"Enough,"** Mukuro said, using Chrome's body.

"Ah! Mukuro-san is back! Pyon!" Ken cheered, "What are your orders, Mukuro-san? Pyon!"

**"Follow the Vongola X for this battle,"** Mukuro ordered before letting Chrome have control once more.

Ken's jaw fell, letting his White Wolf Channel fall out of his mouth and change him back. He tried to search for at least one word to speak, but couldn't. Chrome took out a piece of gum and popped it into Ken's mouth before closing his mouth for Ken.

"Okay, let's start building the fort," Yamamoto said as he took out a bamboo sword and a Box Weapon.

He ignited his Vongola Ring and plugged it into the hole. Rain Flames erupted from the opening and took on two forms. Flying around in the air was a swallow coated in Rain Flames while the other was an Akita puppy in blue bits of samurai armor, a sea-foam-green collar, and three sword hilts. On its forehead was a blue jewel with the Rain Symbol in it.

"Ohh…This is such a cute puppy, Yamamoto-kun," Ruka said as he patted the pup on the head.

"Cool! A swallow!" Rua exclaimed as the swallow flew around before landing on Rua's shoulder.

"These are Jirou, the Rain Akita Version Vongola, and Kojirou, the Rain Swallow Version Vongola," Yamamoto said with a chuckle, "Jirou keeps my three other swords with him. I use a Four-Sword Style of Shigure Souen."

"Good idea, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna said, "We can use the Box Weapons and Box Animals to help clear the place for the fort."

Chrome, Gokudera, Lambo, Ryohei, and Tsuna took out their Box Weapons. Nearby, Hibari took out his away from the others due to his hatred of crowds.

"Mukurou," Chrome said as she plugged her Mist Flame-coated Vongola Ring into her Mist Box Weapon.

The box opened and the Mist Flames condensed into a snow-white owl with bits of armor. Everyone saw that one eye was red while the other was blue. It was coated in Mist Flames.

"GYUUDON~~~!" Lambo shouted as he summoned his buffalo.

"Uri! Flame Arrow! Sistema C.I.A.!" Gokudera shouted as he unleashed his artillery.

"Roll..." Hibari said as he plugged a Cloud Flame-coated Vongola Ring into his Box Weapon.

The Cloud Flames emerged from the box and condensed into a little peach hedgehog with a purple sphere on its back. The sphere had twelve gold spikes circling it and was coated in Cloud Flames.

"KANGARYU!" Ryohei roared as he slammed his Sun Flame-coated Vongola Ring into his Box Weapon.

The Sun Flames erupted from the box and condensed into a heavily-scarred female kangaroo. It had bandages on its legs, arms, and left ear with Sun Flames roaring out of its ears and tail tip. On its back were two large gold cannons. Syrus hid behind Jaden upon noticing the cannons. On her forehead was the Sun Symbol.

"Nuts," Tsuna said as he opened his Sky Box Weapon.

The Sky Flames roared to life to form Nuts. The little lion cub quickly hid behind Tsuna, shaking like a leaf.

"Hey…Nuts, come on…" Tsuna said as he picked up the lion cub.

"Gao…" Nuts whimpered.

"Nya!" Uri hissed as she pounced on Nuts, causing a fight cloud to form around Tsuna's head.

"AH! AH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! TATSUKETE!!" Tsuna screamed as he ran around.

"AH! Uri! Bad cat! Get off Juudaime!" Gokudera ordered as he chased them.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET TO WORK TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei roared, "KANGARYU, CAMBIO FORMA!"

Kangaryu's body transformed into Sun Flames once more. They fused to Ryohei's fists, feet, and head before parting while his shirt ripped off. Ryohei now wore gold boxing gloves with the Sun Symbol on them, gold headgear with the Sun Symbol on it, and boots coated in Sun Flames.

"The Sun that lit up the Great Sky!" Ryohei roared, "KNUCKLE OF MAXIMUM BREAK!!!"

He vanished from sight and suddenly appeared in front of a set of tree on the other side of the river streaming from the waterfall. In a second, the trees were all shattered into lumber for the fort. Gokudera activated Uri's Cambio Forma and shot a flurry of Storm Flame Arrows at the trees, toppling them. Lambo cried when Jack punted him into a tree, causing Gyuudon to activate Cambio Forma and destroy the bases of ten trees as Lampo's Shield. Chrome and Mukurou attacked various trees and let them topple. Tsuna took two Dying Will Pills and flew through the trees, using his X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring with Nuts in Cambio Forma: Modo Difesia: Manetllo di Vongola Primo, cutting them down. Ruka patted Jirou as Yamamoto flew through the trees with Kojirou flying in front of him, Yamamoto using the Rain Flames erupting from the three hilts he held in his right hand while his left hand held his bamboo sword. A simple flick of the wrist and the bamboo blade transformed into a sleek black katana with a blue swallow mark near the guard. Rain Flames surrounded the two.

"Shigure Souen, Offensive Form 10: Squanto di Ronde," Yamamoto said.

The two changed into a blur as they shot through the trees. Yamamoto landed beside the twins and Kojirou landed on Ruka's shoulder. Jirou barked and the trees fell over. Roll attached herself along with a clone thanks to the Cloud Flame's 'propagation' characteristic to Hibari's Cloud Flame-coated Tonfas as he easily knocked over the trees. Within a matter of moments the trees were cleared for twenty yards.

"Okay. Now let's start building," Yusei said.

"Hey, Maggots!" a voice barked.

Hassleberry saluted as Colonello appeared with various tools.

"Reborn told me to deliver these, Maggot," Colonello said as he threw it in Jaden's face and then flying off.

"You okay, Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Only if you count not being able to feel your face as okay," Jaden replied.

* * *

Longchamp sighed as he observed his men turning the area around the main building of Duel Academy into their base. He rolled a pencil towards him and away from him on Chancellor Sheppard's desk as he observed an object in his free hand. It was an old pocket watch that seemed to have scorch marks on the sides. He twisted the top and pressed down, causing the watch to open and reveal a broken watch and a picture. The watch part of the device had a lightning-shaped crack in it with the small hand melted to the number 7. On the opposite side was an old picture. A tear fell from his left eye as he examined the image. It was of a child with purple hair being hugged by a woman with red hair and a blue-haired man having his arm wrapped around the woman's waist. The man had the pocket watch sticking out of his business suit while the child was nuzzling into the woman's blue shirt. A knock was heard on the door. He quickly hid his pocket watch and grinned stupidly.

"Peace! Peace! Come on in, man!" Longchamp grinned as he dried his tear.

The doors opened and Mangusta walked in, a solemn look on his face.

"Master Longchamp, the men are done setting up the barricade lined with the snowball launchers you had them all hide in their…you-know-wheres…"

"They cleaned them, right?" Longchamp asked.

Mangusta nodded. Longchamp gave a small smile now as he took out the pocket watch.

"That was your father's watch, wasn't it?" Mangusta asked.

"Of course, Mangusta," Longchamp replied as he observed the old watch, "You were the one who gave it to him when you became his Mist Guardian."

Mangusta chuckled.

"And now I am _your_ Mist Guardian," Mangusta said as a chair formed in Mist Flames, "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Mangusta sat down.

"…Magusta, you're a great guy," Longchamp said, "You were there for me when…"

He looked down at the picture as tears welled up in his eyes.

"My only regret was not being able to save Longchamp Raiko and Lady Serene," Mangusta said.

Longchamp nodded as he flipped the watch into the air. The hand of the man in the portrait caught it and pocketed it into his blue suit's breast pocket.

"Daddy, come on!" Young Longchamp Naito called as he was pulling the woman's hand towards a ride.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming!" Raiko laughed, "Peace! Peace!"

The trio were at an amusement park. It was filled with people, each one a part of a family or with a lover. It was made alongside a hill that reached five yards higher than the movie plaza. The lion roared in its enclosure before its mate purred while rubbing herself on the male. The monkeys chattered in their own language as they strategized on how to escape their cage with their feces and a stick. The penguins simply smiled and waved to the crowd. A jazz band was playing at the nearby amphitheater with the crowd dancing to their music. Not too long after that, Naito was silenced with a big pile of cotton candy as the tree rode on a Ferris wheel. Suddenly, their carriage stopped nearly 3/4ths the way complete.

"Something's wrong…" Raiko muttered as he peered outside of the window, "DOWN, NOW!"

He pushed the two down as the windows shattered by the piercing bullets that were expelled from a group of men in black tuxes outside the ride.

"Is it…" Serene began.

"It's the Luna Family," Raito growled.

Naito closed his eyes in fear before Longchamp opened them to hear the door knock.

"Come in! Peace! Peace!" Longchamp called as he adopted the mask once more.

Lunga and Pantera came in.

"Everything is ready," Lunga said, "Now where's my new bass player?"

Longchamp chuckled as he dropped the mask once more.

"Alright, Lunga," Longchamp said, "He's already in the music room. Hope you have fun, Sunlight Guitarist Lunga."

Lunga smirked as he walked out.

"So what's new, Storm Pinwheel Pantera?" Longchamp asked.

His reply was ducking under two Storm Flame-coated pinwheels that deteriorated the window behind the desk.

"Perché lei deve fare questo, il mio amore? Lei data sempre quei vampiri vili e poi la partono, la facendo ha depressa così. Anche, i cannoni sono stati testato e solo un ha girato un albero in un mucchio di stuzzicadenti e la carta con una palla di neve."

Longchamp gently hugged her.

"Faccio che ingannare le persone in credere sono credulone. E non propone quella donna. Come ero suppone per sapere che userebbero la mia maschera contro me? E lei ha visto anche che io non ha mai baciato una volta qualunque di loro. Anche, sono contento che la ragazza ha fermato quel demoness da usa quel cacciavite gigantesco su me...

Pantera nuzzled into his torso.

"Sì. Sarebbe davvero una vergogna per lei avere un foro nella sua testa, o i suoi altrimenti morti.

"Si..."

Mangusta cleared his throat and the two separated, blushing.

"Master Longchamp, your fiancé does have a point," Mangusta said, "You do remember that if this goes on all the way until New Years, she will be authorized to go all out and end your life."

Longchamp chuckled.

"Right, Mangusta," Longchamp said, "That's what I made for my New Year's resolution last year; I would drop my mask this year as well as make our family a part of the Vongola Alliance."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO!" Mangusta barked.

"Trust me, Mangusta," Longchamp said, "It's time for the bad blood to be washed away by the waves of tomorrow."

He walked out, adopting his mask. He then purposely fell down the stairs. Mangusta sighed.

"Pantera, do you ever think he will change?" Mangusta asked.

Pantera shook her head. She then made a few hand signs.

"Ah…Young love…" Mangusta sighed as Pantera walked out.

* * *

"Time is up!" Reborn called as he suddenly appeared on a giant holographic screen in front of the bases.

"HIIIIIII!!!!" Tsuna screamed as he fell over from seeing the screen appear from nowhere.

Sadly, he was on the top level of the Vongola Snowball Base and landed on Jack and Chazz on the first level, making the two kick him off.

"I will now explain the rules," Reborn said, now wearing a Caesar outfit, "The task of the game is to capture your target. A Dying Will Flame will appear on the target's heart…Now!"

A Sky Flame roared to life over Yusei's heart. Pantera's Storm Flame roared on her chest as she was drinking tea. One of Dino's men, who had long pink hair and was the only female in the entire group, had a Rain Flame appear on her chest as she was loading a white tank modified to fire snowballs with giant bales of winter with Romario.

"Those with the Dying Will Flame roaring on their body are forbidden from leaving their Fort," Reborn continued, "Up to half the people inside the Forts may leave at a time. I will now display the locations of the Forts."

The screen turned into a map of Duel Academy. Everyone awed as they saw it was displaying a three-dimensional, fully colored, high-def image of Duel Academy. The main structure of Duel academy, the school itself, had the Tomaso Symbol on it. At the Slifer Red Dorm was the Cavallone Symbol. The last one to be shown was the Vongola Symbol in the forest.

"Yusei, how did that happen?" Syrus asked.

"Reborn told me to put this patch…on…" Yusei said as he realized what Reborn did, "He picked them beforehand."

"There is no time limit," Reborn added, "You may use anything you have. That includes Box Weapons, Dying Will Flames, and Special Shots, but no regular artillery. You do and you're disqualified and knocked out."

_'WHO EVER HEARD OF A SNOWBALL FIGHT WITHOUT SNOWBALLS?!'_ Tsuna thought.

"The First Place will then be allowed one order to another family. Second place and Third place get nothing but being spanked by a giant doll or forced to eat Bianchi's cooking."

Everyone who knew of Bianchi's cooking paled considerably.

"Alright!" Gokudera cheered, "If we win, Juudaime, we get to kiss the Tomaso Family good-bye!"

"Wow. I wonder if we can get a new addition to the Red Dorm," Yamamoto said.

"And now for the starting gun, we have Celesta Zephyra, the Vongola Correspondent in the Pro Leagues and an old friend on Don Timoteo and myself."

The screen turned to a Full Shot of a female a bit older than Haru. She had gold highlights that shined in the sunlight within her raven-black hair. Her onyx eyes appeared to hold a bit of excitement, but mainly appeared interested and bored. Her ponytail gently blew in the wind, held in its shape by a hairclip. She wore a lady's suit with the jacket unbuttoned down to the middle to reveal her purple blouse. Her left breast pocket had the Vongola Symbol on it while the right breast pocket had a silver Mist Symbol on it.

"Thank you for the honor, Reborn-san," the woman said with a bow, "Now for the signal."

She held up a ring with a silver horn on it. Tsuna paled.

"A Hell Ring…"

"A Hell Ring? You mean like the ones you told me Mukuro has?" Yusei asked.

Tsuna nodded with a gulp.

"Come forth, Goryukami!" Zephyra shouted.

Suddenly, Mist Flames erupted from the ring before taking on the form of a beast. It's tremendous topaz-scaled dragonic body dominated Duel Academy's school.

"Oh…my…Kami…" Gokudera gasped as his cigarette fell from his mouth.

The black head turned to Gokudera and glared at him with piercing red eyes along with the metal dragon head with green optics before the five dragon heads released a tremendous roar. The topaz-scaled dragon head with a spiked skull and violet eye, the sea-foam blue-scaled dragon head with misty eyes, and the dragon head made entirely of flames aimed towards the sky before releasing Mist Flames from their mouths, forming the words 'START, YOU FOOLISH FLESH BAGS!' In fear, everyone started their strategy planning. Goryukami nodded to Zephyra before vanishing. Zephyra summoned a chair beside Reborn and Colonello and sat down.

"This may be fun to watch," Zephyra said.

The Arcobaleno Keepers of Rain and Sun nodded.

* * *

**_Me: This is the first part of the Snowball War._**

**_Waldorf: Guess it's time._**

**_Statler: Time to read another chapter of this story?_**

**_Waldorf: No. Time to go home._**

**_Statler and Waldorf: *laughs*_**

**_Me: You're both a credit to your race._**

**_Statler: What race is that?_**

**_Me: The Hundred Yard Dash._**

**_All three: *laughs*_**


	31. Snowball War Part 2

**Me: Update! Merry Christmas! Hey, where are our two Card Pickers?**

**Kaze: Out for the holidays. Dark and me will do it!**

**Dark: Bite me.**

**Kaze: Aw…Oh well! What card will it be today! *Goryukami was picked* Aww...Them again? *ears droop***

**Dark: Hmm…I thought I killed that beast?**

**Kaze: He kept on getting revived, remember?**

**Dark: Oh yeah…**

**

* * *

**

A plan is defined as a scheme or method of acting, doing, making, proceeding, and so on. A plan is always needed if you want to play a strategy game…or to win a snowball fight.

"Alright, we'll send Hibari out," Bastion said.

"Who else?" Rua asked.

"Just Hibari," Bastion explained, "You've all seen how strong he is, correct?"

A few of the people there shook their heads.

"From what you told me, Tsuna," Bastion continued, "Hibari easily defeated a Funeral Wreath known as 'Daisy,' who was an immortal lizard-man who could regenerate his body and even make another from one of his severed pieces. And you told me the Six Funeral Wreaths were powerful...too powerful to fight alone, correct?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Then we simply let loose our ultimate fighter upon our enemies, thus crushing them ultimately," Bastion finished.

"One problem; he left," Jin replied, "Said something about biting an illusionist to death."

Tsuna slapped his forehead.

_'He's after the girl who started this crazy thing!'_ Tsuna thought.

"So what do we do?" Ruka asked.

"…I've got it! We leave the brats here and send out the stronger forces out!"

Rua and Ruka kicked him in the shins before I-Pin sent Gokudera into a wall with Gyoza-Ken.

"How about Tsuna makes the plan? He's the boss after all," Jaden suggested.

Everyone stared at him with a shocked face.

"…What?" Jaden tilted his head.

Tsuna sighed, knowing full well what will happen next.

_'First, Gokudera-kun seconds the idea…'_

"Okay, Juudaime, you can do it!" Gokudera cheered.

_'Then Bianchi will make him fall over…'_

"Hayato, I am so happy of your choice," Bianchi said as she made Gokudera look at her face.

Gokudera screamed as his stomach gurgle. He clutched it as his body turned a sickly pale color. He then passed out, foaming at the mouth.

_'Then everyone else seems to agree and I submit…'_

"Okay, Tsuna, what do you think would be a good idea?" Yusei asked.

Tsuna gulped as he nodded.

"Ano…We could…let Bianchi make brownies for the enemy so that they'd all pass out from the Poison Cooking?" Tsuna spoke with uncertainty.

Everyone blinked at that before Bianchi left the main part of the fort into the kitchen part of it. Everyone heard the sounds of cooking before a dallop and boom. Bianchi came back after a few minutes holding a tray of seemingly poison-free brownies.

"Poison Cooking 2: Knockout Brownies," Bianchi said.

"Good job," Tsuna said, "Okay…Maybe Aki-chan and Chrome-chan can make some illusions of tables to set up around the base while Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan help Bianchi-sama with displaying the brownies?"

"I get it," Bastion realized, "By utilizing Bianchi's uncanny power of preparing dishes of the poison variety, we can create a powerful defense that will cause any who consume the meals to fall ill. Ingenious, Tsuna."

"Good job, Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered as he patted his friend on the back.

Tsuna blushed.

"Okay…I think we should let Aki-chan, Chrome-chan, Bianchi-sama, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I-Pin, Lambo-kun, Rua-kun, Jack-san, Ruka-chan, Jin-san, Yanagi-san, Bastion-kun, Chazz-san, Alexis-sama, and Jaden-kun stay here to guard Yusei-kun. The rest of us will head out to try to take out Longchamp-san's target."

"Good idea," Yusei said.

"Aw…I wanted to smash Longchamp's face in…" Jin complained as he put away a rusty bat.

"Aw… That's alright, Jin," Yanagi patted the blue-haired man on the back, "I'm sure you'll get your chance later."

"But I wanna go…" Rua complained.

"Lambo-san wants to go! Lambo-san wants to go!" Lambo cried as he ran around.

Jin's left eye twitched before he took the bat out and whacked the poor kid into Rua and I-Pin, sending them into a wall. The force of the impacts caused Lambo's 10-Year Bazooka to shoot out of his afro and land on the trio, going off.

"On second thought…We'll take Lambo and Rua along. Ruka as well to keep Adult Rua in check…" Tsuna sweatdropped as Jin, Yanagi, and the girls minus Ruka rushed Bianchi out while the pink smoke wafted over the forms of Adult Lambo, Adult I-Pin, and Adult Rua. Adult Rua picked up the Box Weapons Rua dropped when Lambo and I-Pin hit him.

"It seems the younger me forgot to give Ruka and Aki-Onee-chan their Box Weapons," Adult Rua said before giving the Rain Box Weapon to Ruka and the Storm Box Weapon to Aki, "I suggest you be careful with them."

"So how are we going to get an upper hand on them?" Yamamoto asked.

The Vongola Guardians, minus Chrome, were silent for a few minutes before snapping their fingers.

"Air Bikes," the five Ring Guardians said in unison.

Each of them took out a second Box Weapon out and plugged their Vongola Rings into them. They opened and five vehicles emerged from them. Each of them were sleek and metallic. They resembled motorcycles, but they had no wheels, only rectangle boxes where the wheels were with various vents in them. Each one had designs resembling their Dying Will Flames with the Vongola symbols shining proudly on the hoods.

"That is amazing," Jack awed.

"Giannini-san found someone who turned these Air Bikes into Box Weapons," Tsuna explained, "It was the guy who made the Air Bikes who made their containers."

"And who was that?" Jack asked as he made a trail on Tsuna's bike with a gloved finger.

"Chief and I did," Adult Rua replied, "I help Chief when it comes to putting his vehicles inside Box Weapons."

He and Adult Lambo got on Adult Lambo's Air Bike until it fell over.

"DANG IT!" Adult Rua shouted, "Once again, my coolness got trampled on!"

"When doesn't it?" Ruka giggled.

"Why you little…" Adult Rua began.

"Enough, you two," Yusei said.

"Okay, Yusei!" Adult Rua saluted as he got the Lightning Air Bike up, "Come on, ya slowpokes!"

Various sweatdrops appeared on everyone. Those picked to get sent out rode off on the Air Bikes.

"So you helped this 'Chief' make the Air Bikes and their Boxes?" Tsuna asked as he rode beside the two Adult Forms of Rua and Lambo.

"Yeah. It was kinda easy, actually," Adult Rua explained with a grin, "We just had to increase the Dying Will Flames within the Air Bikes and maximize their output energy, resulting in the simple Chaos Theory to enter the equation…"

_'Rua's actually brighter ten years from now…'_ Ruka thought with a sweatdrop.

"What's wrong with my intelligence?" Adult Rua asked.

Adult Lambo looked at the argument about to erupt before he hit a tree.

"Aw man…" Adult Rua groaned as he shook the snow off his body.

"Tol-er-ance…" Adult Lambo groaned.

Tsuna sweatdropped at the sight while Gokudera laughed and pointed, nearly hitting a tree. His sweatdrop grew when he looked ahead to see that Ryohei was roaring in joy as he rammed through every single tree in his path to Duel Academia. He took a few moments to pray in his mind, thanking anyone that Ruka rode with him. From what he saw with everyone training on how to ride the Air Bikes, he and Yamamoto were actually the only two who would be safest with having someone else riding with them.

* * *

"Lunga, you will strike the Cavallone with half of the men and women in our outside team," Naito instructed in Chancellor Sheppard's office, "Mangusta, I'm counting on you to take care of the Vongola Target with the other half."

"What about you, Master Longchamp?" Mangusta asked.

"Me? I'll wait for Tsuna to show up with Pantera," Naito replied.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Mangusta barked.

"Mangusta…" Longchamp sighed as he shook his head while his eyes were closed.

_'I can't let him talk to the Vongola Heir…'_ Mangusta thought, _'I can't let him get hurt. I swore.'_

Mangusta opened his eyes to see the burning wreckage of a collapsing Ferris Wheel.

"Master Raito! Lady Serene! Young Master Naito!" Mangusta screamed as he ran towards the collapsing ride, _'Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have let Master Raito talk me into letting them go out here. I just knew it!'_

The moment the first carriage hit the ground, Mangusta used his Mist Flames to conjure a strange blue bomb. He threw it and it coated the ride with water upon impact. Mangusta forced the doors open and gasped.

"No…"

The insides of the carriage were covered in blood and scorch marks. The windows were cracked and shattered in places caused not by the flames, but by bullets. Mangusta looked at the floor of the carriage and puked outside, expelling from his systems his remnants of breakfast. The floor did bear the blood-stained corpses of two figures; one male and one female. Their clothes were burnt a bit before the flames were extinguished, yet both seemed to be over something. Mangusta slowly moved them a little and his eyes widened. There, with trace amounts of burns on his little figure shown through the fire-caused holes, was Naito. He was, thankfully, out cold and curled up.

"Someone get a medic immediately!" Mangusta shouted as he picked up Naito, "Do not worry, Master Naito. I won't let this happen to you again. This I swear!"

Mangusta yelped as he felt the high doses of frozen water slide down his back. He glared at Longchamp Naito, who was innocently whistling and trying to hide his snow-coated left hand.

_'Maybe I __**shouldn't**__ have done what I did that day…'_ Mangusta thought with a glare.

"Aw come on, Mangusta," Naito chuckled, "You were too deep in your thoughts again. Lunga just went out. Now hurry up and go get that win! When we win, I'll order Tsuna to make our family part of the Vongola Alliance!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY 'NO' FOR YOU TO GET IT?!"

"Hmm? You were saying something?"

Mangusta screamed in frustration before stomping out, leaving Pantera and Naito alone.

"So…Shall we continue where we left off, my little windmill?" Naito asked as he began to slide his hands under Pantera's waist and began to kiss her neck.

* * *

Lunga sighed as he began to tune his guitar's strings before strumming them, creating a gentle melody. How long had it been since he became Longchamp's Tomaso Sun Guardian? Five years? Two and a half maybe? He lost count after the first year. Lunga played his gentle melody as he walked down a hallway one night.

"I get ten bucks an hour for this job," Lunga whispered, "But I only get enough for a night in those annoying capsule hotels…"

He heard a soft sobbing sound. He turned to a door and leaned his ear against it, stopping his soothing melody to listen.

_'Crying? While I play? Why that bastard!'_ Lunga thought.

He opened to door, intent to strike the crier for what he was doing while Lunga played earlier when his eyes widened. It was a child. He had bandages all over his body, making him seem a bit like a mummy. Bits of his purple hair stuck straight out of the back on his bandaged head as his green eyes dripped the salty drops of liquid from their positions on his face. He wore the simple patience's outfit and was curled up on his bed.

"Hey, kid," Lunga said, "Something wrong?"

The child peered at Lunga before crying more. Lunga sighed as he tuned his guitar. He began to play a gentle melody. For a few moments, the song seemed to have no effect on the child's attitude. Then, he began to slowly cease his tears and looked at Lunga in awe. Lunga finished the melody after ten minutes.

"Sugoi…Hey, mister?"

"What?" Lunga asked.

"You wanna be part of my mafia family? My name's Longchamp Naito, the next mafia leader for the Tomaso Family."

"Master Lunga," one of the Tomaso women spoke, interrupting Lunga's thought of when he met Naito, "But we are approaching the Cavallone Fort."

Lunga nodded.

"Alright. I want you to divide into four group and attack from all four sides. Wear their defenses down and I'll go in and finish them off."

The members of his unit saluted before running off.

* * *

"How did _this_ happen?!" Mangusta demanded as he saw every single one of his men and women on the ground, either in pain or out cold.

"Brownies…" a woman moaned before passing out.

Mangusta walked up to a table and picked up a brownie. He sniffed it before frowning.

_'So…It seems that Poison Scorpion has improved her powers of Poison Cooking,'_ Mangusta thought before he heard the sound of snow crunching.

He looked ahead to see Chrome, Jin wielding a baseball bat, Chazz, and Aki.

"So…It seems I am left after this little trick…" Mangusta chuckled, "How perfect. Now I don't need to worry about Mind Poisoning."

"Mind Poisoning?" Jin repeated before he heard a hissing and rattling sound, "Nani?"

He looked at his bat to see he was now holding a King Cobra. Jin screamed as the serpent wrapped around him and squeezed him to unconsciousness before changing into a bat once more.

"You're an Illusionist, correct?" Chrome asked.

"But of course," Mangusta replied, "I am known as 'Murderous Mist Mangusta' by many in the mafia world."

Chrome nodded before opening her Box Weapon, releasing Mukurou.

"Cambio Forma," Chrome said.

The Mist Owl released a loud hoot before transforming in a Mist Flame-colored light. Three red-tinted lenses appeared before Chrome's visible eye. Obsidian metal enveloped the outer part of the lenses with ivory owl wings on the tops. Each lens also had two spikes, each one at either the top or the bottom on the lens. The largest lenses sandwiched the smaller lens as the three floated in front of her visible eye.

"An advocate phantom whose entity could not be ensnared," Chrome said, "Demon Spade's Evil Lens!!!"

"Hmm…An owl that turns into Spade's signature item…" Mangusta mumbled, "Quite interesting…I wonder if it can curse people like the rumors say…"

A blizzard erupted around them, freezing Jin and Chazz. Chrome just charged at Mangusta with her staff out. She swung it and nearly nicked his cheek.

"How did you do that?" Mangusta asked.

"Same way I can do THIS!" Aki replied as she shoved her Storm and Mist Flame-coated Ring into her new Box Weapon.

The Box Weapon erupted with Mist Flames and Storm Flames before condensing into a cheetah kitten with Mist Flames emerging from its ears and Storm Flames erupting from its shoulders.

"Ghepardo di Nebbia Tempesta," Aki said.

"Nya!" the kitten mewed.

Mangusta laughed at that. Aki narrowed her eyes at Mangusta before black roses with black thorns erupted from the ground. They shot at Mangusta, who began to freeze any that got near him while dodging Chrome's weapon as she seemed unfazed by the illusions.

* * *

Tsuna, Ruka, and Gokudera got off the Sky Air Bike and Rain Air Bike as gawked at the sight before them. Each window of Duel Academia had a long-ranged snowball blaster manned with an ace sharpshooter. The top of Duel Academia had three large tank-like cannons. The giant wall made of stone and wood armed all around the top with snowball bazooka-wielding Mafioso didn't help to improve Ruka and Tsuna's courage. When the Tomaso saw the three, they instantly moved to the side and opened the gate.

"…Is this a trap?" Tsuna asked.

"Not at all," one said, "As much as we all want to kill you Vongola brats, Master Longchamp Naito has informed us that if we try anything, we'd face his wrath."

All of them shook at that.

_'Longchamp…Longchamp Naito __**scares**__ them?'_ Tsuna thought as the three walked through the halls to Chancellor Sheppard's room after being informed of his location. Tsuna knocked on the door.

"Peace! Peace! Come in! Come in!" the teen's voice exclaimed.

Tsuna opened it to see Pantera finishing buttoning her dress up as Longchamp was quickly putting a wet towel away.

"Ah…Tsuna-kun," Naito chuckled, "Have a seat."

"Ah! Juudaime! She's the target!" Gokudera exclaimed.

He was pinned to the wall with two pinwheels coated in Storm Flames. Tsuna's jaw fell.

"Why not have a seat. I wish to partake in a negotiation," Naito said, dropping his mask.

_'Oh my god…When did Longchamp Naito act like __**this**__?!'_ Tsuna thought as he and Ruka sat down.

Naito chuckled.

"It's a bit weird, isn't it?" Naito asked, "Mangusta isn't here."

Tsuna nodded.

"I've only seen you without him once and that was at the bowling alley," the tenth spoke.

"Don't mention that incident..." Naito shivered, "Now then, I have a proposition; if my family wins, then I request the joining of the Vongola Alliance."

"NEVER!" Gokudera barked before he was gagged by a scarf held to the wall by two more of the pinwheels.

Pantera walked out.

"You were thinking about that too?" Tsuna asked.

Naito grinned at that.

"So it's settled," Naito said, "If the Tomaso win, we order you to let the Tomaso join the Vongola Alliance. If the Vongola win, you order the Tomaso to join the Vongola Alliance."

He took out four cups and a bottle of eggnog.

"Eggnog?" Naito offered before laughing at the looks on the three, "Don't worry! We just made a deal, for goodness sake! Aren't we suppose to seal the deal with a drink?"

Gokudera shouted at Naito, but it was muffled.

"Sorry. I can't hear you! You have a pee-soaked rag over your mouth," Naito laughed before stopping, "No, seriously, that this is covered in pee. Won't tell you whose pee is on it, though."

Gokudera's muffled screams were heard all over the island and even the mainland, reaching a certain president of Kaiba Corp.

"Why do I get the feeling someone is screaming because their mouth is covered by a piss-stained cloth?" Kaiba asked before glaring at his cup of coffee, "That's it. No more coffee."

"So why does Mangusta hate the Vongola?" Ruka asked back in the office.

"It's because of what Don Leonardo and Vongola Segundo did on their last moments living on Earth," Naito replied, "Personally, I don't get it. Both died with honor and that should be all that matters."

Tsuna nodded.

"What were they arguing about?" Ruka asked.

"…Who had more honor."

Tsuna and Ruka facefaulted.

"Ruka, if you wish, you may pursuit Pantera with Mr. Grinch," Naito said, "Just make sure he stays on his leash, okay? Oh, and make sure he stays away from Christmas in case he tries to steal it."

Gokudera had passed out after his scream, foaming from the cloth, so he didn't hear Naito's comment and the giggle fit Ruka had from the comment.

* * *

"What the…" Yamamoto gasped.

Scattered around the area in front of the Red Dorm were a few bloody and snow-coated bodies of Cavallone men and women, out cold.

"Hmm…Seems that this is the work of Lunga," Adult Rua said as he fingered a large dent in a tree, "Only his guitar could make this."

"Doesn't that mean he's breaking the rules?" Yamamoto asked.

"Not exactly," Adult Rua replied, "His guitar is considered a special shot."

"How?" Ryohei asked.

"He focuses Sun Flames into the guitar and plays," Adult Lambo explained, "That releases a series of waves that can cause something like what the tree has to happen. It's been labeled as the 'Solar Rock Shot.' Yare-yare…"

"ALRIGHT! Let's get going!" Adult Rua cheered.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei roared.

The four got on their vehicles and drove off towards the Red Dorm.

* * *

Mangusta gasped as he was rammed into a tree by the Storm Mist Cheetah. His once spotless uniform was now torn and contained various claw-like gashes on it.

"Seems that I'm just about finished," Mangusta said as he took out a pistol, "The Dying Will Bullet and the Desolation Shot are quite unique in Special Shots."

"Desolation Shot?" Aki and Chrome repeated.

Mangusta aimed the gun at Chrome and pulled the trigger. A bullet lodged itself within Chrome's skull. She fell over. Mangusta gasped as Chrome's body began to collapse within itself.

"Oh no…" Aki paled.

**"Kufufufu…"**

Mangusta flinched as he saw a mist gently enveloping Chrome. Suddenly, the mist began to increase in size and rotations around Chrome. Filling the air was the same, diabolical laughter.

**"Nagi-chan, I should have expected that a Desolation Shot would cause this to happen to you,"** a male's voice spoke gently.

Chrome's staff struck the ground, creating a fissure that rocketed towards Mangusta. The Mist Tomaso Guardian jumped to the side to dodge the attack. The mist cleared to reveal that Chrome was once more Mukuro Rokudo. He put the Demon Spade's Evil Lens back into its box.

"Kufufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, "It has been a bit, Mangusta. Now then…"

He twirled his trident.

"Shall we fight?" Mukuro asked.

His red eye suddenly shifted to have the kanji for '1' in it. Mangusta conjured a series of vines that shot out at the two when the ground below the vines erupted into a pillar of magma. Mukuro's red eye shifted to the kanji for '3.' A pack of white wolfs howled as they appeared in a swirl of mist. They charged at Mangusta, their teeth bared. Just moments before they could pounce upon Mangusta, blood splattered around as they were ripped apart by stone arms emerging from the ground.

"You've improved since I last met you, Mangusta," Mukuro chuckled as his red eye shifted to the kanji for '4.'

He vanished and appeared in front of Mangusta. Mangusta was about to shoot another bullet when his weapon fell apart. Mangusta jumped back as Mukuro's red eye shifted to '1' once more.

"How is it that you're here, Mukuro Rokudo?" Mangusta asked, "Last time I heard, you were trapped within the deepest bowels of Vendicare Prison."

"Kufufufufu. You're right," Mukuro replied, "But then again, how am I here?"

_'Vendicare? I think Divine told me about them once…'_ Aki thought before shivering, _'Just what did Mukuro-san do to send him to Vendice Prison?'_

"You're possessing that body, aren't you?" Mangusta demanded.

"Not at all," Mukuro replied, "She is allowing me to use my illusions on her for a little."

A grizzly bear appeared behind Mangusta, roaring. Mangusta turned and the bear was frozen in a glacier.

"Rose, attack!" Aki ordered.

"Nya!" the cheetah kitten mewed before pouncing on Mangusta's head.

"Hm?"

Rose's face appeared upside-down in his sights. A paw appeared beside her with Storm Flames, coating the tips.

"Oh no…" Mangusta paled.

"NYA!"

Mangusta ran around in circles as Rose continuously scratched his face whilst hissing. She jumped off before Mangusta was struck ni the face with a tree branch. Chazz came out from behind the tree with a blood-stained tree branch.

"Chazz…Why do you have that tree branch?"

"Well I need something to fight with," Chazz replied.

A bomb landed in Chazz's open hand. He looked down at it before looking up to see a little white dragon with bombs for shoulders and knees fly off into a mist.

"…Curse you, Zephyra," Chazz said before the bomb went off.

'Chazz Princeton is out for using an illegal weapon,' Reborn said on the holographic screens, 'Mangusta is also out for losing consciousness as well as the squad of Tomaso that was with him along with the current Outside Team for the Cavallone Family.'

"Kufufufu. Well, it appears my work here is done for now," Mukuro chuckled as Demon Spade's Evil Lens chanced back into Mukurou.

He turned to Aki who was holding Rose and petting her.

"Take care of little Chrome for me, alright?" Mukuro asked, "Along with my old pet."

A gentle mist coated him before they parted to reveal a fainted Chrome. Aki's eye twitched.

"Jin…If you don't wake up in five seconds, I will wake you up in the worst way possible for you…" Aki growled as her Signer Mark began to glow with Storm and Mist Flames that began to swirl around her form.

Jin shot up, shaking with a cold sweat on his figure.

"…Where'd the cat come from?" Jin asked.

"NYA!"

"Her name is Rose, Jin," Aki explained as she picked Chrome up, "Now pick up Chazz and let's get back to the base."

* * *

"Solar Rock," Lunga said as he played a riff on his Sun Flame-coated guitar.

The strings rumbled a little before the Sun Flames condensed on them and went out in waves at Dino and the Cavallone Marker.

"EXTREME RIGHT!"

Ryohei stood before the two with his bandages smoking gently from the impacts.

"Who are you?" Lunga asked.

"I am the EXTREME LION PUNCHIST, RYOHEI SASAGAWA!!!" Ryohei roared, "MY MOTTO IS...EXTREME!!!"

"…Lion Punchist, eh?" Lunga smirked for a few seconds, "Well then, I am Sun Rocker Lunga. Nice to meet you, my fellow Sun Guardian."

"What are you doing?" Dino asked, "This is the Cavallone Family's battle."

Ryohei held up three fingers.

"Three minutes. All I ask for is just three minutes in a fight with him," Ryohei said.

"…Fine," Dino sighed, "But be careful, Ryohei."

He and the woman ran off as Ryohei took out his Vongola Box. His ring ignited into a roaring Sun Flame before he punched it into the hole. The Vongola Box opened and Kangaryu emerged.

"Kangaryu!! It's time to break!!!" Ryohei roared as he charged at Lunga.

"GRAAAR!!!" Kangaryu roared before firing two Sun Flame shots from its cannons.

The impact of the shots ripped Ryohei's jacket and shirt right off. Lunga stepped back.

"He took a direct hit from those light bullets?!" Lunga asked.

"UWOOO!!! KANGARYU!!! CAMBIO FORMA!!!"

Lunga shielded his eyes from the bright light the Cambio Forma was creating.

_'From what Mangusta told me, the first Sun Guardian of Vongola was an undefeated boxing champion,' _Lunga thought as he prepared for the fight he was about to endure, _'However, due to the overwhelming strength he had, he killed an opponent during a match. He resigned and took a job as a holy priest. After that, he never stepped into the ring ever again. But just once, when the Vongola Family was in a moment of crisis, he gave himself three minutes and managed to save them all…If this kid is related to that Ring Guardian, then he should have no problem with the only weapon that the first Sun Guardian would ever be seen using.'_

"THE EXTREME SUN THAT LIGHTS UP THE EXTREME SKY!! KNUCKLE OF MAXIMUM BREAK!!!" Ryohei roared.

Colonello opened a door beside them with a bell. He rang it and Ryohei vanished.

"WHAT?!" Lunga gasped before positioning his guitar to block the right hook Ryohei had dished out.

"Maximum…COMBINATION!" Ryohei roared as he dealt out a flurry of high-speed punches.

Lunga managed to block half of them before the other half of the flurry sent him into a wall.

"Watch me, Master!!!" Ryohei roared as he flew at Lunga, "MAXIMUM CANNON!!!"

He punched and released a blast of Sun Flames right at Lunga.

_'Impressive, maggot,'_ Colonello thought as he saw Lunga being sent flying into the sky from the explosion the attack caused, _'He was able to recreate the first Sun Guardian's ultimate punch. Reborn was right about the Vongola Boxes, maggot. They are the ultimate tools and allies to the Vongola Family.'_

He came out of his thought as Ryohei screamed out in pain. He turned to see that his pupil had fallen to knees. Various wounds seeping out his precious crimson liquids began to form all over his form and oozed out of the scar on his head.

_'I see…He used the Sun Flames 'Activation' on only his muscles and nerves, maggot,'_ Colonello thought, _'Someone with a normal body wouldn't be able to withstand the pain, but for the maggot…'_

He pulled a cell phone out as Ryohei fell over, out cold.

"Hey, my student is out along with Lunga, maggot," Colonello said before hanging up.

He walked over to Ryohei.

"My Rain Flames should sooth his pain for, maggot," Colonello spoke as his pacifier erupted in a blue light while his body was engulfed in Rain Flames, "But I'll still need to find a damn medical officer."

* * *

"Ryohei Sasagawa and Lunga of the Tomaso Family are now out due to Lunga being clobbered by Ryohei and Ryohei passing out from the after effects of a Special Shot," Reborn said before turning to Zephyra, "So why did you come here, Zephyra?"

"I want to give Vongola Decimo a…little test, so to speak," Zephyra replied as she gazed upon the clouds whilst she rested on the ground.

"It's about the newest series of Duel Monsters, correct? The Synchro Monsters and Tuner Monsters?"

"You bet your life on that, Arcobaleno," Zephyra replied as her left eye twitched, "There are ways to win other than Synchro Summoning. I plan on burning that right into all the skulls of the students here. They've become too dependent on those annoying white cards. The game has become almost boring due to the Synchro Monster's borderline broken effects."

"You don't have to worry about Jaden with that," Reborn said, "He seems to prefer using Polymerization and his Elemental Heroes."

"That further annoys me," Zephyra continued, "Why must Vongola Decimo have such a deck? It's imbalanced. Too many monsters and not enough spells and traps!"

"I've told him that before," Reborn agreed, "Yet he doesn't listen."

"And here comes the aloof, drifting Cloud," Zephyra smirked as she stood up.

She turned to see Hibari at the door, his tonfa bared and coated in Cloud Flames.

"Kamikorosu," Hibari simply stated.

"Hmm…How about kamikorosu?" Zephyra suggested as her Hell Ring ignited, "Goryukami!"

A giant shadow formed and engulfed the area as the Five-Headed Dragon emerged from the violet mists. Hibari swiftly activated his Vongola Box, releasing his favorite combat pet, Roll. Goryukami unleashed a torrent of flames and water in the case of the blue head at Hibari.

"Roll Defense," Hibari ordered as Roll used the Cloud Flames 'Propagation' to multiply herself into a sturdy barrier against the flames and water while the original stayed on Hibari's shoulder, "For assaulting an officer, lizard, I will take you in. Let's go, Roll."

Roll let out a cry as she initiated Cambio Forma. A flash of light emerged from her.

"Reborn-san, you told me the first Cloud Guardian stood at the top of a country's secret intelligence agency, correct?" Zephyra asked.

"Correct. He never stood alongside the family. He never got along with anyone and loved being on his own," Reborn replied, "But there was one belief the First Vongola and he had in common; Defeat the most enemies, be the most benevolent to comrades."

The light faded to reveal Hibari, twirling not two tonfa, and a simple handcuff. The keyholes were replaced by purple jewels with an 'I' in them. One part of the handcuff had twelve gold spikes tipped with Cloud Flames on them, six on the inside and six on the outside.

"Not held down by anyone, the Cloud drifts along my path. Alaude Handcuffs," Hibari said, "Have you prepared yourself?"

Goryukami roared at Hibari, who just simply eased into a position he thought was best to use with his weapon.

"Hibari is out due to his request in fighting Zephyra," Reborn said on the screens.

* * *

"There goes our heavy hitter…" Adult Rua muttered as he and Adult Lambo waited for Dino and the woman to come by them.

"…Wait for it…" Adult Lambo whispered, "Wait for it…NOW!"

Dino and the woman were about to run by when they got caught in a net and hung from the ceiling.

"HA! We got them!" Adult Rua cheered as the two began to dance around in mirth.

It was then that the Ten-Year Bazooka ran out of time. Rua looked up at Dino and the woman.

"ALRIGHT!" Rua cheered, "Looks like we got them!"

Lambo and Rua began to dance around in mirth. The woman began to growl.

"You stupid brats!" she declared, "If I get down from here, I swear I'll beat you both up!"

"Hey! No lets calm…" Dino began before the woman accidentally elbowed him.

Unfortunately, this also caused a turtle with a star-pattern back on its shell caused them to fall out of his jacket and fall in a bucket of water.

"Was that a turtle just now?" Rua asked, "Ha! What losers! They're throwing…"

The bucket of water exploded to reveal the turtle was now as big as Rua with star-shaped spikes on its back.

"GIANT MONSTER TURTLE!!!" Rua screamed.

The turtle roared as it began to eat a wall.

"Ah! Bad, Enzio, bad!" Dino shouted.

"Enzio?" Rua repeated, "Hey, mister, what's with that monster you have?"

"That's my pet Spongy Snapper, Enzio," Dino explained, "Listen, you've gotta get out of here! He'll try to eat you two if any more water gets him!"

Enzio had then unknowingly chomped into a water pipe, causing it to burst open and strike him. Enzio then grew to the size of the hallway, causing the ceiling to crack in various spots. A piece of the ceiling landed on Lambo's head.

"Ah! Lambo, are you okay?" Rua asked.

The woman began to laugh.

"Take that, you stupid calf-brat!"

"Uh…I don't think insulting him is a good idea…" Dino began.

"Tol…er…ence…" Lambo moaned before he started to cry, "Can't!"

He began to wail loudly.

"Ah! Lambo, come on now…please don't cry…" Rua said before yelping as Lightning Flames began to spark off Lambo's ring.

Rua took a step away as the Lightning Flames grew in size and ferocity in tune with Lambo's increasing wailings and tears.

"Baka, baka!" Lambo wailed as he held his Vongola Box in his lap, "Stupid lady and turtle! All baka die!"

Lambo slapped his ring into the Vongola Box.

"Ah! We're in trouble!" Rua yelped.

"Did that brat just insert that lightning into a box?" the woman asked.

"That was a Lightning Dying Will Flame, Rummy," Dino gulped, "And that is a Vongola Box. Not a good thing, especially since the Vongola Box is Lambo's."

"And why's that, Master Dino?"

Lambo moved his ring away from the Vongola Box. The six jewels on the top of the box let out a green light before opening to let out a powerful blast of Lightning Flames. In the midst of Lightning Flames, Lambo rode upon Gyuudon, his infamous Bufalo Fulmine Version Vongola.

"Aw crud…" Rua groaned, "Nice going, you old lady! Now we're in trouble!"

Enzio roared as he neared them.

"All stupid people, die!" Lambo wailed.

Suddenly, Gyuudon was engulfed in a powerful flash of light.

"According to what Reborn told me, the first Lightning Guardian of Vongola was the son of the Earth Master and he was very spoiled and cowardly," Dino said as he shielded his eyes from the light, "But Primo made him fight in battle regardless of that."

"H-He made a coward _fight_?!" Rua gasped while he looked away from the light.

"And that anomaly takes shape in Lambo's Vongola Box as well. That box…"

The light faded to reveal just Lambo. Gyuudon had taken on the form of armor and a shield that covered Lambo's body. The shield had two horns like Lambo's and the Roman Numeral I in the middle. It also formed a helmet on Lambo with the Lightning Crest in the middle and two rings encircling his own horns. Lightning Flames were erupting off the shield and helmet.

"…Was known as the Lightning strike with hidden ferocity, Lampo's Shield!!!" Dino finished.

"What's a stupid shield suppose to do?!" Rummy asked, "We were better off with the buffalo!"

"DIE~~~!!! CORNA FULMINE! SEIZE THEM ALL!!" Lambo wailed as the Lightning Flames tripled in size and ferocity.

From the outside, the Slifer Red Dorm seemed to be peaceful. But after a few seconds went by, the roof exploded in a ball of Lightning Flames. Everyone inside the Cavallone base ran inside and gasped. There were five figures scattered about, each one twitching as small sparks of electricity cackled off them. One was a blackened turtle on its back. One was a small child in burnt cow pajamas and an afro. He was the only ne awake and hysterically in tears, saying things like 'Stupid people…' Another was a male child around twelve. His light-green hair was charred at the ends and going in numerous directions. His body was coated in light burns and his original white and blue clothing was now burnt in numerous areas. The next was a woman with her hair burnt till it was now as her shoulders. She also wore a tattered, burnt, black suit. The last one all of them recognized even though he was charred in numerous places with his favorite yellow jacket burnt and torn in a few areas.

"MASTER DINO!!!" all of them screamed.

The men and few women there quickly went to work on taking care of Dino and the others.

"It will be alright, Rua, Lambo," Yamamoto said as he gently picked the two up.

'Attention; the Vongola Family has taken down the Cavallone Family,; Reborn said, 'Now all there is left is to find First Place. Ciao-ciao.'

The screen turned off as Goryukami fell over in the background, covered in heads to toe in giant handcuffs of various designs and shapes with each coated in Cloud Flames.

* * *

"Well…It appears that Dino-san's family was the first to lose," Longchamp spoke, "So who did you send there? I sent Lunga and half the Outside Group there."

"Oh. I sent out…Hold on! I didn't send anyone out! They went there on their own!" Tsuna replied.

"Who did?" Longchamp asked.

"Ryohei-kun, Lambo-kun, Rua-kun, and Yamamoto-kun," Ruka replied.

"Oi! Don't tell him our secrets!" Gokudera growled.

Longchamp chuckled.

"So that means all there's left are my family and your family," Longchamp said, discreetly activating a switch under the desk, "As the Italian say, ciao!"

"What's that suppose to meAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIII!!!!" Tsuna screamed as the trio fell through a trap door below them.

"Heh. Looks like I'll have to go out personally," Longchamp said, "Pantera-chan! I'll be going out to take care of the Vongola Target alone! Hold down the fort for me while I'm gone!"

He ran out and past Pantera, discreetly kissing her as he went by. He then purposely fell down the stairs.

* * *

**Me: o.O;**

**Kaze:…Whoa…You wrote A LOT for this chapter!**

**Dark: At least you looked a bit deeper into the Tomaso past. Lunga used to play a soothing melody for patients for money, Mangusta wants to keep Longchamp Naito away from the Vongola for a promise he made, and Pantera…You forgot her.**

**Me: It'll be explained in the next chapter. Sorry about it not being published on Christmas Day exactly, but I blame the problem with putting up new chapters and editing them.**


	32. Snowball War Part 3 Ancient Fairy Dragon

**Me: Update! Rua! Ruka!**

**Rua and Ruka: What card will it be today? *Ancient Fairy Dragon was picked***

**Ruka: Oh! Ancient Fairy Dragon-sama!**

**Rua: How come it's not Power Tool Dragon?**

**

* * *

**

When you're young, you are taught that slides are a fun thing to play upon. As time goes by, you also learn that slides are used in more ways than just fun, such as evacuating a plane that crash-landed in a lake. For Tsuna, Ruka, and Gokudera, a slide is frightening in the Mafia world. Tsuna held Ruka close as the trio screamed whilst going down a extensive slide that had various turns, curls, and loops. Gokudera fell through a hole first before Tsuna, who still held Ruka tightly to his figure, landed upon the elder, taller figure.

"Ite…Ite…Ite…" Tsuna and Gokudera groaned as Tsuna and Ruka got off Gokudera's back.

"Arigatou, Tsuna-kun!" Ruka bowed.

"It's alright, Ruka-chan," Tsuna replied before he looked around, "But…Just where are we?"

The trio looked around. They were apparently in what resembled one of the dorm's classrooms, yet the doors, windows, and even the chairs and desks were all bolted and chained. It didn't help the mood when a few of the broken light affixtures fell off their remaining damaged, sparking wires and shattered upon impact with the floor nearby. Ruka and Tsuna shivered as they hid behind Gokudera.

"This seems to be an old abandoned classroom," Gokudera examined as he walked around before he looked at one of the doors, "Oh, that explains it…"

"What?" Tsuna and Ruka asked.

Gokudera pointed at the window in the door. On it were the words 'Male Tea Practice.' Though the window was rather dusty and cracked in various places, those three words were still readable.

_'What was Kiba-san thinking when he tried to set this up?'_ Tsuna thought with a sweatdrop.

"Ano…Tsuna-kun?"

"Huh? What, Ruka-chan?" Tsuna asked as he looked down at Ruka.

"How do you light a Dying Will Flame?" Ruka asked as she held up her ring and Box Weapon.

"N-Nani!? …Wait…Of course!" Tsuna exclaimed before hugging Ruka, "Ruka-chan, you're a genius! Gokudera-kun!"

"On it," the silver-haired smoker nodded as he opened Flame Arrow and Uri, "Let's go, Uri! Cambio Forma!"

"Meeooow!!!"

Uri jumped onto Flame Arrow. Tsuna and Ruka shielded their eyes as a flash of red light erupted from Uri.

"Tsuna-kun…What is that weapon?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka-chan, the Vongola Box Weapons are actually the weapons that the First Generation used," Tsuna explained, turning away from the light and blocking it from Ruka's sight, "The childhood friend who also served as the right arm for Giotto-san. The first Storm Guardian assisted the creation of a vigilante group, which later became the roots of Vongola."

"Guess you're thankful now that Reborn-sensei made you study so much," Ruka giggled.

"Not in the least. Anyways, he was said to carry a gun that he used like a second arm," Tsuna continued, "But for the commissions from Giotto-san, he used a special weapon given to him directly from Giotto-san himself…and that weapon was…"

The light faded to reveal Gokudera's Flame Arrow had been transformed. It now resembled a giant ornate bow made of bones. Coating the drawstring whilst illuminating the room with a red glow were Storm Flames. He wore a guard that had four large Storm Flames erupting at both sides, two on each side. On the face of it was a ruby jewel with the roman numeral 'I' on it.

"…Known to be as violent as a raging wind, G. Archery!!!" Tsuna finished.

"Alright, Juudaime, stand back!" Gokudera warned.

Ruka narrowed her eyes at the Storm Guardian before Tsuna took her hand. The two hid behind the desk farthest away from the door. Gokudera reeled the drawstring back. The Storm Flames began to grow on the drawstring.

"What's happening?" Ruka asked.

"He's storing up power for the attack," Tsuna replied.

"Tornado Flame Arrow!!" Gokudera roared.

He released the drawstring. The moment it snapped into place, the bow fired a large arrowhead, spinning and created entirely of Storm Flames. Tsuna and Ruka ducked just as an explosion rumbled the entire abandoned academic classroom. After a few moments amongst the sounds of bits of concrete falling and hitting something, the two peeking out from behind the charred desk. The entire front of the classroom was decimated, revealing the natural made lights of the sun seeping out of a gaping wall…along with a few dozen Tomaso men, gaping at the sight and shaking.

"Boo," Gokudera simply said.

The Tomaso men screamed and ran off. Ruka kept quiet about seeing that the snow was yellow where they were before they ran off. The three ran off to find Pantera.

* * *

Yusei stumbled and nearly fell onto the floor. Luckily, he managed to grasp the side of a table.

"Yusei-kun, are you okay?" Aki asked.

"I'm…fine…" Yusei panted as he shook before falling over completely.

Jack and Jin caught him.

"What's wrong with him?" Alexis asked.

"…Flame Depletion…"

Everyone looked at Chrome.

"Flame Depletion?" Jack repeated.

Chrome nodded as she pointed at Yusei. Everyone looked at him and a few winched. His normally tan skin was pale and coated in a cold sweat. He shook every few moments while taking gasps of air, but the more noticeable item on his figure was that his Sky Flame had shrunk to half its original size and lost a bit of its luster.

"Hahi! Lay him on something, quick!" Haru yelped.

Chrome and Aki nodded. The two held their hands out and closed their eyes. In a matter of seconds and a swirl of mist, a comfortable bed with blue and black sheets and large pillows materialized. Alexis and Jin gently helped Yusei onto the bed.

"So what's Flame Depletion?" Yanagi asked.

"Flame Depletion is dangerous," Chrome replied, "A Dying Will Flame isn't continuous. It needs to use the user's energy to keep burning. And those who aren't use to it and are using it for the first time have the worst effect from it."

"…We need to end this," Aki said.

"I-Pin see someone coming!" I-Pin called as she ran in.

"As if we didn't need enough problems…" Chazz muttered.

* * *

Pantera flinched before holding up her left pointer finger. A small drop of blood was slowly forming and expanding. She gave a small sigh before gently placing the sewing needle away and taking out a finger bandage. She held it in her teeth as she quickly washed the bleeding finger. Once she dried it, she gently applied the bandage. She looked back at what she was working on and gave a small smile. She sat down in front of it once more and made a few final sews to it. She held it up to give it one last examination. She smiled and walked into the gym's changing rooms with a strange black device on her wrist. It had bits of Storm Flames coming off the speaker it had.

"Sawada di Tsunayoshi, se lei desidera finire questa piccola lotta, attenderò il suo arrivo alla palestra. Lei pagherà Ruka fa e Rua unisce il Vongola, il bastardo," Pantera said into the device.

What was strange was the all the speakers in the building repeated what she said. She smirked before going into the changing room. She hadn't had this much fun since she first met Longchamp Naito. She opened the doors and sweatdropped.

"Get back here, Master Longchamp!" Mangusta barked as he chased around a naked seven-year-old Naito whilst holding a purple suit.

"Damn brat! Get back here and I'll hit you gently!" Lunga threatened as he followed Mangusta around with his guitar being used as a club.

"I don't wanna wear a suit! They make me itchy!" Naito argued as he jumped on Mangusta's head and using it as a spring to go over Lunga and going off to behind Pantera, who was six and wore a simple white skirt and a blue shirt with a white pinwheel design on the front.

Mangusta and Lunga skidded to a halt.

"Um…Master Longchamp…You do know who you're hiding behind, correct?" Mangusta asked.

"No."

There was a tense silence. Pantera's left eye twitched as she did her best to not look at Longchamp before snorting and giggling. Soon, she was clutching her stomach, laughing.

"Oh la mia bontà! Questa casa è piena di idioti!" Pantera laughed.

"Non sì, ma l'idiota-l'un dietro lei, l'un accanto ai me-io il suo sposo," Mangusta smirked.

"Che!!?"

"Master Longchamp, this is your fiancé, Pantera Tempesta," Mangusta introduced, "When you turn eighteen, you and her will be husband and wife."

"You mean I have to be with this strange girl? EW!!!" Naito exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out.

"Devo essere sposato a quest'idiota zoppo nudo!?" Pantera exclaimed as she kicked Naito in the face.

"Lei vuole essere sposato a un uomo dieci anni più vecchi di lei?"

Pantera glared at Mangusta before sighing and shaking her head. Mangusta lead Pantera upstairs to a room. She opened it and walked into the changing room. Pantera looked down at her Dying Will Flame and smirked. She began to change.

* * *

Naito stared at the plate of brownies before him. He picked one up and pulled it into two pieces. He looked at the insides.

"Should have expected Poison Scorpion would do something like this," Naito chuckled, "And this table is just a Real Illusion. I guess I should have expected that from them having Black Rose and that other girl. What was her name again? Nagi? Chrome? Hm… Doesn't really matter, I guess."

He walked by the table and brownies. The moment he did, the table vanished, allowing the brownies to fall upon the floor as the plate his a tree root, breaking upon contact. He continued to walk until he faced a large pair of wooden doors in a clearing. He took a step forward and the Vongola Base suddenly rose of treads and drove off. A cold wind blew for a few seconds.

"...What the hell just happened!!?"

Inside the fort, Jack sat in a wooden-version of a driver's seat. He peered out of the back of the rear-view mirror to see Jin and Yanagi walk in. He kept his eyes on the road after that, yet struck up a conversation.

"Okay, using our D-Wheels was a good idea," Jack admitted.

"Told ya so," Jin smirked.

"Actually, it was Bastion, Yusei, and Gokudera's idea," Yanagi corrected.

"What was that, old man?" Jin growled.

An explosion rumbled the moving base. Jack slowed the base down and stopped.

"We've been breached!" Kyoko called as she ran in.

"Hahi! It's that pervert Longchamp Naito!" Haru added.

"How'd he get in?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I do know where he's going; out," Jin chuckled, "Now I get to bash his head in!"

He ran out. Yanagi quickly followed him to try and stop the former Turbo Duelist from hurting Longchamp.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ruka walked into the dimly-lit gymnasium. Standing on the other side of the gymnasium was Pantera. She had replaced her strange white dress with a skin-fitting black jumpsuit. She wore a black skirt with the Tomaso Family symbol on the hips. Going down starting from her neck to under her skirt was a silver zipper line with the main part of the zipper on her neck. Coating her feet were a pair of sleek black shoes. She wore a pair of black fingerless gloves that shined in the dim lighting. Her hair was done in a long ponytail, revealing her surprisingly deep cobalt eyes. Her Storm Flame was still emanating from over her heart.

"Combatteremo qui ed ora, Vongola Decimo. Se lei vince il combattimento e spegne le mie Fiamme di Tempesta, accetterò Rua e Ruka come i membri della sua famiglia. Dovrebbe conseguo la vittoria dando il tempo sufficiente di Naito di Longchamp per spegnere il suo Bersaglio, lei è vietato da parlare o da vedere né l'uno né l'altro. Mi faccio chiarisce, Vongola Decimo?" Pantera asked as she took out three Storm Flame-coated pinwheels.

"What did she say?" Tsuna asked.

"She said that if Longchamp-gaki puts out Yusei's flame before Pantera's flame goes out, you won't be allowed to see or talk to the gaki twins anymore," Gokudera translated, "But if we win by putting out her flame, she'll just accept that the…"

"Hold on! Pantera-sama, they're just friends!" Tsuna yelped, trying to explain.

"Bugiardo!" Pantera barked as she threw her pinwheels at Tsuna.

"Hiiiiiii!!!!" Tsuna yelped before falling over.

The pinwheels hit a referee's chair. Tsuna and Ruka paled as the chair turned to ashes. Tsuna whimpered as the wind blew away the pile of ashes while Ruka held onto him tightly, shaking.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm scared…" Ruka whimpered.

"Same here, Ruka-chan…" Tsuna agreed.

"Juudaime, let's get her," Gokudera said.

"Can't we just talk it out?" Ruka asked.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because this is the mafia. We have to fight, not talk," Gokudera replied.

"Well not all mafia families are about violence," Ruka countered, "What about Dino-san and Naito-san? They look like they'd rather talk things out than fight."

Tsuna just watched the two arguing. Pantera threw her pinwheels again aimed directly at Gokudera.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, duck!" Tsuna yelped.

Tsuna jumped and tackled the two over. The pinwheels hit another of the chairs, turning it into ashes.

"Ruka-chan, I don't think Pantera-sama is in any mode to listen to us," Tsuna said.

Ruka nodded, shaking a bit. Tsuna looked down and yelped while pointing at Ruka's ring finger. Ruka and Gokudera looked to see the ring had ignited.

"Wow…It's so pretty…" Ruka awed as she held it up to get a better look at it.

"But how did it…" Gokudera began to ponder.

"Ruka-chan, I think your resolve in trying to keep everyone from fighting caused your ring to ignite," Tsuna said.

"Resolve?"

"A Dying Will Flame can ignite on a special ring with resolve," Tsuna explained, "But it takes a strong resolve to make it light."

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruka-chan, the choice is up to you. Do we try to stop her from wanting to fight us, or do we fight?" Tsuna asked.

Ruka looked away from Tsuna. She turned her attention to her lighted ring and Rain Flame. She turned her attention to her Box Weapon and noticed it was shaking a little.

-Attention; Longchmp Naito has invaded Vongola Base. Jin and Yanagi are out due to losing consciousness through either being beaten up or from fright respectively- Reborn said on the intercom –The Vongola Target only has thirty-five minutes left before losing consciousness-

_'Yusei-nii…'_ Ruka thought as her eyes widened.

She quickly shook her head and took out her Box Weapon, the shaking it was going under stopping.

"I…" Ruka gulped, "I want to protect everyone."

Tsuna nodded. He took out his bottle of Dying Will Pills and took two out. He swallowed the two pills and his X-Gloves changed into Battle Form as he entered Hyper Dying Will. He took out his Vongola Box Weapon and released Natsu.

"Alright, Ruka-chan," Tsuna spoke, "Let's go, Natsu. Cambio Forma: Modo Difesia."

"Gaaaooooo~!!!" Natsu released a large roar before he erupted in an orange light.

"I still don't get how those animals can become weapons," Ruka said.

"The first Vongola Boss was the one who created the Vongola Family," Gokudera explained, "He was a master in hand to hand combat but also with a hidden weapon. No one really knows what that weapon was, but they all knew the whenever he went out to battle, all of them knew he had a weapon that shouldn't be considered a weapon. Aside from his I-Gloves, that weapon…"

The light faded and Tsuna now floated before them, wearing his mantel.

"…Was a vast sky, enveloping and engulfing all around it," Gokudera finished.

"Mantello di Vongola Primo!!!" Tsuna called out.

Gokudera readied G. Archery as Ruka plugged her ring into her Box Weapon. It opened up and released a pillar of Rain Flames. The flames solidified into Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"What!? But I thought only extinct and living animals could be used for Box Weapons!" Gokudera gasped.

"No…That isn't Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Ruka's eyes widened, "They're…"

Ancient Fairy Dragon dispersed into numerous butterflies. Each one were in either gold, red, or blue. Each one had their wings coated in Rain Flames as they fluttered around Ruka.

"…Pioggia di Farfalle!" Ruka finished.

* * *

Longchamp Naito stood in front of Aki, I-Pin, Bianchi, and Chrome. Behind them was a door. Mukurou and Rose were at their masters' sides.

"We're not letting you get to Yusei," Aki said, "Let's go, Rose."

"Nya!" the feline Box Weapon hissed.

Chrome readied her trident as Mukurou changed into Demon Spade's Evil Lens. I-Pin took out a Gyoza Bun and took a bite of it before shifting into her Gyoza Ken stance. Longchamp sighed as he took out his pocket watch. He connected a chain to it and the chain and pocket watch ignited with Sky Flames.

"Bring it," Naito stated.

* * *

**Me: Alright. Time for some translations.**

**Mantello di Vongola Primo: Mantle of the First Clam**

**Cambio Forma: Form Change**

**Modo Difesia: Defense Mode**

**Pioggia di Farfalle: Rain Butterflies**

**Sawada di Tsunayoshi, se lei desidera finire questa piccola lotta, attenderò il suo arrivo alla palestra. Lei pagherà Ruka fa e Rua unisce il Vongola, il bastardo:****Sawada of Tsunayoshi, if you want to end this small struggle, I will await your arrival in the gymnasium. You will pay for bringing Ruka and Rua into the Vongola Family, bastard.**

**Oh la mia bontà! Questa casa è piena di idioti!: Oh my goodness! This house is full of idiots!**

**Non sì, ma l'idiota-l'un dietro lei, l'un accanto ai me-io il suo sposo: Yet the idiot-the one behind you, not the one next to me-is your groom-to-be.**

**Che: What**

**Devo essere sposato a quest'idiota zoppo nudo!?: You mean I have to marry this nude idiot!?**

**Lei vuole essere sposato a un uomo dieci anni più vecchi di lei?: Would you rather marry a man ten-years-older than you?**

**Combatteremo qui ed ora, Vongola Decimo. Se lei vince il combattimento e spegne le mie Fiamme di Tempesta, accetterò Rua e Ruka come i membri della sua famiglia. Dovrebbe conseguo la vittoria dando il tempo sufficiente di Naito di Longchamp per spegnere il suo Bersaglio, lei è vietato da parlare o da vedere né l'uno né l'altro. Mi faccio chiarisce, Vongola Decimo?: We will fight here and now, Tenth Clam. If you win the fight and put out my Storm Flame, I will accept that Rua and Ruka are in your family. But if Longchamp Naito is able to put out his Target's flame, you will be forbidden from talking or seeing the two anymore. I make myself clear, Tenth Clam?**

**Bugiardo: Liar**

**Me: *chuckles nervously* Please don't yell at me for this not being a good chapter.**


	33. Snowball War Part 4

**Me: Update! Rua! Ruka!**

**Ruka: Rua's not here today.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Ruka, I guess you'll have to do it by yourself.**

**Ruka: Okay. What card will it be today? *Ancient Fairy Dragon was picked* Oh! Ancient Fairy Dragon! I guess we'll find out why she was picked later in the chapter.**

* * *

The calm serenity the gentle snow gave upon the land betrayed the impending battles that were starting to erupt upon Duel Academy. The scene of white purity and serene was shattered for a few moments when a blur flew by.

_'Shit! Shit! Shit! This is worse than the time the team was down by ten on top of the ninth inning!'_ Yamamoto thought as he flew with his katana handles in one hand with his normal bamboo sword in the other, _'Please let Yusei be alright…'_

Yamamoto knew about the pain of keeping the Dying Will Flame ignited for long periods of time with no rest. He suffered for it in the reality ten-years-ahead when he was training to improve his techniques. Yamamoto shuddered as he recalled it. He blinked as felt as if his body had taken a beating from an entire team of baseball players on steroids.

"You really shouldn't have gone on," Reborn said as he looked down at him, "But, perhaps, it could be my fault as well for now warning you of the dangers of continued use of the Dying Will Flame without rest."

Yamamoto gasped out and choked a bit as he struggled to even move a finger. His body was drenched in sweat and refused to cease its quakes. He just wanted the pain to end.

"Understand this, Yamamoto; you've learned a valuable lesson today," Reborn spoke, "There is a power within everyone, yet this power comes with a painful price if overused."

Yamamoto felt something strike his neck before his eyes dropped. They shot open and he quickly flew over a tree. He landed at the location where the Vongola Fort was. A crystalline blue waterfall with an abundance of trees nearby, each one with a fresh coat of winter snow dancing upon them. The only problem was that the fort was gone. Yamamoto's left eye twitched. Normally, he was a relaxed, laid-back fellow who liked to make friends and play baseball. But for now, he'd let the typical reaction of normal people take over.

"Where the hell did that base go?!"

* * *

"Perire! Malestrom di girandola!" Pantera shouted as she began to spin, releasing a flurry of Storm Flame-coated pinwheels. (1)

Tsuna flew in front of the other and shielded himself with his mantel as the Rain Butterflies flew around him. The moment the pinwheels collided with the wings of the butterflies, the flames died down and the pinwheels fell to the floor. The pinwheels that struck Tsuna's mantel simply turned into concrete and crumbled apart. Pantera growled as she began to dash about in a strange pattern. She threw five pinwheels only for them to be blocked by Sistema C.I.A. Gokudera made sure Ruka was close to him at all times.

"She's fast…" Tsuna noted.

Pantera threw her pinwheels in random directions, none even connecting with the shield, butterflies, or mantel. Gokudera began to point at Pantera and laugh at her. He stopped when he saw from the corner on his eye that the pinwheels were ricocheting around the gymnasium and headed to them at all angles.

"Shit! There's too many to block with our…" Gokudera began before the Rain Butterflies assimilated into a new form, "…Is that Regulus."

The Rain Butterfly-formed Regulus let out a large roar. The pinwheels and the Storm Flames coating them slowly stopped and fell to the floor. Regulus split into the Rain Butterflies that flew around the trio.

"I did it…" Ruka panted, hunched over and grasping Gokudera's pant leg.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked.

"Rua's older self left a…sticky note on my Box Weapon," Ruka explained as she held up a sticky note, "It told me what…it does, but didn't say what it was…"

"It's exhausting when you first open a Box Weapon," Tsuna said, "When I first opened Natsu's box, he tried to kill me because I was rejecting him unknowingly in my heart."

"Condannare Vongola... Lei osa insegnare Ruka come lottare? Mi giuro non la sconfiggerà appena due... L'ucciderò entrambi!!" Pantera declared. (2)

"Okay…I'm getting annoyed with not understanding her," Tsuna stated.

"We really need to get you some Italian lessons," Ruka spoke.

Tsuna simply nodded. He turned to face Pantera. She jumped a few feet away and took out ten more pinwheels coated in Storm Flames.

"I think we should move on to the offense," Tsuna said, "Natsu, Modo Attacco…"

A flash of orange light erupted from the mantel before parting. The Montello di Vongola Primo was gone. In its place were shown upon Tsuna's X-Gloves. The normal X-Gloves were gone, replaced by strange gauntlets. They resembled the covering the X-Gloves normally gained when it was in Modo Diffisia. On the sides of the coverings were strange metal flat spikes that rose in a upwards-reversed position. The pure Sky Flames erupting from his X-Gloves were now larger than before and resembled fireballs.

"…Mitena di Vongola Primo," Tsuna spoke. (3/4)

* * *

"Ah-ha! There it is!" Yamamoto cried out before noticing the small plume of smoke emanating from a part of it, "Oh no…"

He flew over the walls and gasped. Naito turned away from the door he was about to open to see Yamamoto floating with his Box Weapon. Nearby, Aki was slumped against a wall, her left arm covering a gash in the middle of her outfit slowly staining with blood and the ends of her outfit ripped and burnt. Her hair piece was nearby, broken down the middle, allowing her hair to fall and covered her slightly bruised red face and her left black eye. Bianchi was nearby, lying on the ground with her warm crimson life-liquid slowly dripping out of her injuries. The left sleeve of her shirt was gone, looking as if it had burnt off, and a hole in her left pant leg. I-Pin was tied up, upside-down, and struggled to get out, shouting at Naito in Chinese. Nearby, Chrome was slumped against another wall. She appeared to have been just knocked out considering all she had was a bruise on her head.

"So you won't let me go through here either, huh?" Naito asked as he began to spin his pocket-watch chain as the pocket-watch erupted in Sky Flames.

Yamamoto simply nodded. He released Jirou and gave him the hilts for the time being and shifted into a simple sword stance. Naito chuckled with a small smirk forming on his face. He swung his chain and pocket-watch at Yamamoto, somehow turning it into a barrage of strikes.

"Shigure Souen 4th Defensive Form: Gofuu Juuu," Yamamoto spoke as he began to evade the attacks with surprising ease. (5)

"I've heard of Shigure Souen before," Naito spoke, "It's a dying sword art since not many masters have been able to find disciples that can follow the art. Am I right?"

"Yes, that's right," Yamamoto replied before he began to charge, "Shigure Souen 1st Offensive Form: Shajiku no Ame." (6)

He thrusted his sword at Naito, who narrowly avoided the Rain Flame-coated blade that the bamboo sword transformed into. He jumped back and looked at his left shoulder. The shirt he wore was sliced halfway through with a small cut on his shoulder in the center of the cut. He gritted his teeth.

_ 'Rain Flames have the 'Calm' attribute, so of course it'd feel numb…' _Naito thought, _'This is a bit of a problem. My speed attacks will go down a bit…'_

Yamamoto charged at Longchamp. He swung his katana and Naito blocked it…only to see his hand was empty. His opposite hand grasped the sword and swung.

"Shigure Souen 5th Offensive Form: Samidare," Yamamoto said as he sliced Naito in the waist. (7)

Naito jumped back and grasped his bleeding waist. His sleeve slowly stained with his precious crimson liquid. He glared at Yamamoto as the swordsman baseball player brought out Jirou and his three hilts once more.

* * *

Pantera ducked and tumbled away from Tsuna's fist. She jumped back and narrowly dodged a Tornado Flame Arrow. She tried to charge at Gokudera, but a few Rain Butterflies latched onto her left arm. She jumped back and held her arm. She released it and it fell, limp. She blinked and looked up to see Naito, age ten, looking over her while poking her forehead.

"Hey…You still sleeping?" Naito asked.

His reply was a punch in the face. He yelped and fell off the breakfast table. He rolled around on the floor, holding his face.

"What was that for, you stupid girl?!" Naito demanded.

He got up and glared at Pantera. Pantera just observed Naito before snorting and then laughing. Naito looked in the kitchen mirror and saw his normal peach face was now swollen and a light shade of rose with his left nostril dripping out liquid crimson. He screamed and Mangusta and Lunga ran in, tripping on the carpet and falling flat on their faces. This resulted in Pantera falling off her seat, rolling on the floor in laughers and in tears. A few moments passed and Naito began to chuckle and then joined her. Soon after, the other two joined in as well. Pantera opened her eyes to see Tsuna standing over her, his Gauntlets of Vongola Primo still active, yet he was out of Hyper Dying Will and even out of Dying Will.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition," Tsuna said.

He tapped Pantera's Dying Will Flame with his hands. Her eyes widened before her Storm Flames turned to ice and shattered. A buzzer went off.

* * *

Yamamoto and Naito went back to back with their weapons at their sides when the buzzer went off. Yamamoto's blue coat was burned off along with the left sleeve of his shirt cindered off. His arms were oozing blood slowly from the fresh openings lacing his limbs. A cut grazing his right cheek slowly dripped his crimson liquid, staining the white snow at his feet alongside the blood dripping from his arms. Kojirou separated from the Shigure Kintoki and entered the Vongola Box alongside Jirou and the three hilts.

"Oh no…Yusei…" Yamamoto gasped.

Naito smirked. His left arm, now limp from the Rain Flame-infused lacerations upon it, was held by his right arm. His shirt was all but there, revealing he actually had a nice-toned torso with a few scars on various areas that were slowly being covered by his crimson liquid.

-Attention: The Tomaso Family Target has been extinguished- Reborn spoke over the intercom –The winner is the Vongola Family. The last Target will be turned off…now-

"Pantera-chan…" Naito gasped.

"Yusei!" Yamamoto shouted.

He dashed over to the door and threw it open. He ran inside and saw Yusei had lost consciousness. It was a bit surprising for Yamamoto. Aside from his pale, sweat-drenched skin, Yusei appeared as if he had simply fallen asleep. Yamamoto looked outside to see Naito had appeared to have vanished from sight.

* * *

"Pantera…"

The mentioned female looked up from her fallen position to see Ruka with her Rain Butterflies. The butterflies had reshaped themselves into Ancient Fairy Dragon once more and fluttered beside their mistress. If it were not for the Rain Flames coating the form, Pantera would have thought it was the true Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"...I'm sorry," Ruka apologized, "It must have hurt when you found out Rua and I joined the Mafia, huh? I didn't want to at first, but it just…happened."

"Ruka, non ho criticato il fatto che ti sei iscritto la mafia ... Io sono fatto male, perché si è iscritto a una famiglia rivale di quella che sto dentro Vi hanno fatto e Rua unirsi con la forza?" (8)

"No, Pantera, they didn't. Rua convinced me," Ruka replied.

"…Rua idiota…"

Ruka began to giggle. Soon, she and Pantera began to hold their guts, laughing with joy. A few moments passed before the door closest to Pantera and Ruka slammed open.

"Pantera-chan!" Naito called as he dashed in, "Are you…"

Tsuna covered Naito's mouth as he and Gokudera dragged him out quickly before the two laughing girls noticed. The two dragged him out into the hallway and released him. The next thing Tsuna and Gokudera knew, they were being held up against a wall by a glaring Naito.

"What…did you two…do to Pantera-chan?" Naito demanded through his gritted barred teeth.

"I…I just used a technique that extinguished her flame without hurting her…" Tsuna whimpered, _'Holy shit! Longchamp is scary right now…Is this really the same ugly girl-obsessed idiot from my last semester in Namimori?'_

"Good," Naito spoke with a grin as he released the two.

* * *

"Rua-kun, what happened to you?" Ruka gasped.

"Blame Lambo," Ruka replied.

Ruka was currently resting in a blue and silver wheelchair, covered in various casts and medical tapes. His left arm was in a sling and a cast while his right leg was raised on his wheelchair while it was in a cast. Decorating the casts were various signatures and, surprisingly, a phone number. Nearby, Lambo, the girl who was the Cavallone target, and Dino were in the same boat or casts and wheelchairs. Everyone stood outside Duel Academia. Tsuna stood beside Naito, twiddling his thumbs and looking down at his feet. Naito gave a smile and waved while Reborn and Zephyra walked up to them with Hibari dragged along in chains.

_'Hiiiiiii!!!! She beat Hibari-san!?'_ Tsuna thought.

"Congratulations, Da-Me Tsuna," Reborn said, "The Vongola win once again for the fifth year in a row. I bet you've made the family proud."

"Yeah…Wait a second, Reborn!" Tsuna barked, "Don't go doing that again!!"

"I must say, this was boring at times," Zephyra stated before giving Tsuna a trophy with the top resembling three magnums and a snowball, "But I did enjoy parts of it. Now get your prize."

Tsuna nodded. He turned to face Naito with a small smile, who returned it as well. He held out his left hand.

"Naito-kun, I wish to form an alliance between Vongola and Tomaso," Tsuna said.

"I humbly accept it, Vongola X," Naito nodded before accepting the handshake.

Gokudera's jaw dropped along with Mangusta's jaw. Those who were not too injured began to applaud for what had transpired. Pantera just watched Naito's face fill with pride and joy and smiled as well. Soon, everyone was at the docks with the two guest families preparing to leave.

"Give this to the Ninth," Reborn spoke as he gave Naito an envelope, "It is to confirm the new alliance, Longchamp Naito."

"Thank you," Naito bowed as he received the envelope, "It was a delight in partaking in this game."

"I still say your family is annoying…" Gokudera said.

"Now hold on just a…" Mangusta began.

"…But you do have some strong fighters from what I've seen," Gokudera continued, "You better be good to the alliance and aid in protecting Juudaime."

"Trust me, Gokudera-san, friends always look out for friends," Naito said before the liner's horn bellowed, "Whoops! Guess it's time to leave. Ciao!"

"Ruka, si prega di restare al sicuro con questi idioti. Rua..." Pantera turned away from Ruka and glared at Rua, "...Se ho sentito da Ruka che hai fatto qualcosa di stupido, io hop sul veicolo più veloce per arrivare in questa isola e il pin di un muro con la mia girandole." (9)

Rua gulped as he nervously saluted her. Pantera gave a small smile and a giggle before patting the male twin on the head. She stood up to her full height and walked onto the ship after the other Tomaso Family members, where almost all of them had entered an all-out brawl/practice.

"Any chance of the Cavallone Family getting a secondary vessel?" Dino asked.

"No," Zephyra and Reborn replied.

Dino whimpered for a few seconds before composing himself and marching up to the ship where he was hit in the face with a pie. He shook it off and glared at Naito, who had thrown it. He gave a nervous chuckle as he stepped away as Dino picked up a second pie from the table Naito was at when he walked by it.

"Now, Dino-san, let's not get too hasty…This is just a normal practice my family has to train themselves," Naito said, "And shouldn't you goof up by now? None of your men are here."

Naito spoke too soon when Dino's men came on the ship and joined in on the 'practice.' Naito gulped before running off. Dino chased after the teen with his whip and the pie. Mangusta, Pantera, Lunga, and Romario soon gave chase after their two bosses to try and either stop Dino from hitting Naito with a pie or to encourage him to throw it with a brick in it in Lunga's case.

**

* * *

Me: Sorry about the update wait.**

**1: Die! Pinwheel Storm!!**

**2: Goddamn Vongola…How dare they teach Ruka to fight? I swear I will not just defeat those two…I will kill them both!!**

**3: The Gauntlets of the First.**

**4: Natsu is the only known Vongola Box Weapon with not just a single Cambio Forma, but two. This is Natsu's Attack Mode, The Gauntlets of the First Vongola. It's said that Giotto had all the power of X-Burner in a single punch. Currently, the only known attack this Cambio Forma has is 'Big Bang Axle' due to Byakuran negating the attack with 'White Applause.'**

**5: ****Gofuu Juuu:****五風十雨 ****(May Wind, October Rain) - Defensive. Yamamoto synchronizes with one's opponent's breathing to evade attacks.**

**6: ****Shajiku no Ame:****車軸の雨****(**_**Axle of Rain**_**) - Offensive. Yamamoto charges forward and attacks with a thrust.**

**7: ****Samidare:****五月雨****(**_**Summer Rain**_**) - Offensive. Yamamoto slashes diagonally but in midway he drops the sword, switching hands, before finishing the attack.**

**8:** **Ruka, I am not mad at the fact that you joined the mafia...I'm hurt because you joined a rival family. Tell me, did they use force to make you join?**

**9: Ruka, please stay safe with these idiots. Rua... ...If I hear from Ruka that you did something stupid, I will hop on the fastest vehicle to get on this island and pin you to a wall with my pinwheels.**


	34. Savior Star DragonJinzo

**Me: Update! Rua! Ruka!**

**Ruka and Rua: What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter! *A Level 10 Synchro Monster was picked***

**Rua: Alright! It's Savior Star Dragon!**

**Ruka: Good luck, Yusei!**

**Rua and Ruka: Strongest move! Shooting Blaster Sonic! Hm? * a second card appeared beside Savior Star Dragon* Nani!?**

**Rua: How come there's another card?**

**Ruka: I guess we'll find out later.

* * *

**

Two weeks had passed by since the Snowball War had been played. Yusei had recovered quite nicely from Dying Will Flame Exhaustion, or DWFE as Reborn shortened it to. Gentle white powder of frozen water landed with grace upon the slowly expanding white blanket coating the land. Everyone still on the island had agreed to spend it in the Slifer Red Dorm. The scent of roasted marshmallows filled the dining room as the younger members of the group, Kyoko, and Yanagi all made marshmallows on a mini-grill. Nearby, Jaden and Jin were having a small duel over a large plate of marshmallow.

"I fusion summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode!" Jaden declared as his electric and stone fusion friend emerged on the field.

Across from him was Jin with a worn out ancient vase on his side of the field. Emerging from the pot was a blue mist. The mist solidified into a blue muscular figure with the head of a bison. The bison simply snorted as it glared at Jaden's fusion with its demonic crimson eyes. Everyone, minus the annoyed Chazz and Jack, watched the duel. Lambo yelped as a marshmallow popped.

"Alright! Now I attack with Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Thunder Slam!" Jaden ordered.

* * *

The snow had stopped falling as it reveal the full moon shining upon the island. A figure dashed through a dark part of the island's forest. He wore the standard Obelisk Blue uniform with gray pants. His long auburn hair flowed swiftly behind him as his glasses started to slip off his fear-stricken face.

"Help!!!"

Rua grunted as he tossed a cooked marshmallow between his hands. He blew on the confection whenever it made four passes. Ruka sighed before she bit into the cooked marshmallow held between two chopsticks. Outside, the boy emerged from the forest, heading towards the lit Slifer Red Dorm. Rua pulled apart the marshmallow and ate the piece in his left hand. Everyone turned when they heard a crash. The figure had fallen inside, breaking the glass sliding door.

"Oh no!" Ruka gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked as Jin and Yusei helped the poor boy up.

"…Jinzo…"

"What about Jinzo?" Yusei asked.

"He's chasing me!" the boy replied.

"…Yamamoto-kun, get Jirou out and make him sniff for drugs," Jack ordered.

"What are you saying? I don't get it," Jaden tilted his head as the others walked up.

"Ruka, check his deck," Reborn ordered as he swiped the boy's deck from his belt.

Ruka nodded. She gently placed her hand on the top of the deck and closed her eyes. For a few moments, she remained still and quiet. She screamed and ran behind Aki.

"His deck…It's saying that Jinzo is after him! And wants to kill him!" Ruka whimpered.

"You're Takatera from Obelisk Blue, correct?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn Hakase! As you studied the Spirit Realm and Duel Spirits, surely you will understand!" the boy exclaimed.

"Calm down now," Yanagi spoke, Explain it from the beginning, boy."

"H-Hai…It started before winter vacation," Takatera explained, "We Takatera Supernatural Brothers…"

"Takatera Supernatural Brothers?" Alexis repeated with a sweatdrop.

"…That include Mukouda and Isaka and me. A group that focuses on the study of the supernatural things of the duel. The study is especially dedicated to Duel Spirits and the Spirit Realm," Takatera continued, "In order to test our research results, we used a Power Plate to summon Jinzo to appear before us."

"And then what happened?" Yanagi asked, "No wait! Don't tell me!"

"The Power Plate said, from what we wrote down, 'Present 3 sacrifices. Thus I can revive.'"

"Aahh! I told you not to tell me!!" Yanagi whimpered.

"You shouldn't get confused with something fake and Duel Spirits," Reborn scolded.

_'Ghosts are real…Adult Lambo and I were nearly taken away by one who was mad that Bianchi killed him!!'_ Tsuna thought.

"How did you respond?" Syrus asked.

"We said 'Got It.'"

"Nani?!" Haru gasped.

"We thought we were asked to use cards as offerings," Takatera explained, "But... I couldn't find Mukouda the next day and the day after that, Isaka disappeared too. They were used as sacrifices!"

The younger ones in the group, Kyoko, Haru, Syrus, and Tsuna all whimpered as the frightened males feels over in shock. Jaden and Hassleberry looked at each other. The two nodded and looked down at Takatera.

"It's winter vacation now. Maybe your friends just went home," Jaden spoke.

"I called their parents, but they said neither came home," Takatera replied, "I'm so scared right now. I tried to take the ferry home, but couldn't! You see, once I got to the ferry…"

"He was on the boat, right?" Aki asked, "I thought I saw something strange there!"

"There's no escaping from him!" Takatera shook in pure fright.

Suddenly, the light went out and almost everyone began to freak out. Kyoko and Haru hugged Tsuna tightly as Yanagi tried to hide behind Jin, who simply slapped the old man on the back of the head.

"Sy, let go of me!" Jaden shouted.

"But I'm scared, Jaden!" Syrus cried out in fright before an explosion was heard.

"Yare-yare…Once again?" Adult Lambo sighed.

"I hate the younger you right now, Lambo-kun," Adult I-Pin scowled.

"We playing hide and seek?" Adult Rua asked.

From out of the darkness, a figure wearing a large trench coat, a brown fedora, and a heavy scarf appeared. Almost everyone screamed out in fear of the figure. The figure knocked Takatera out with a fist to the gut before picking him up with a single arm.

"You're…" Jaden began.

"…Jinzo!" Tsuna finished in a yelp.

Jinzo dashed out followed by almost everyone else. A few moments later and Yusei, Bastion, and Jack drove after them on their D-Wheels with Adult Rua keeping up with them on his D-Board. They soon caught up to the others to see they had lost sign on Jinzo.

"Where'd he go?" Jack asked.

"Let me," Adult Rua said as he took out a card-shaped device, "This is a special Duel Spirit Locator. Nee-chan and Chief worked together to make this. It's designed to locate Duel Spirits in case of an emergency."

He turned the device on and a holographic image of the forest appeared. A green dot beeped as it moved towards an area. He turned it off and pocketed it.

"He's over here," Adult Rua said before he skated off.

* * *

A sigh escaped the lips of a small figure. He adjusted his rectangle glasses covering his grey eyes along with his emerald-green pacifier. Scattered around his work desk and the large room filled with various books, computers, and even a model or two of spaceships were various Box Weapon cases and a cup of coffee freshly brewed.

_'Though they're complete, I can't help but think there's something more I can do with them…'_ the figure thought before a click was heard.

The chair the infant was in swiveled around to see a masked scientist opening the door. The figure looked left, right, and then to the infant. He saluted the infant until the child nodded.

"Verde, sir, something strange is on the radar," the man said.

"Strange?" Verde repeated with a frown.

Verde hopped out of his chair and walked out with his fellow scientist. The two walked into a large brig filled with various scientists and Mafioso. Verde walked over to a radar.

"Hmm…It's coming from the nearby Duel Academia," Verde spoke, "What's this? Scan the energy signature on here."

"Sir, we've already scanned it and the results were an unknown anomaly," the scientist beside him replied.

"What is causing it?"

"Unknown, sir," a female scientist replied.

She gave the Arcobaleno a large pile of papers. Verde observed the papers before he lowered them. His face held a cold, calculating smirk to it.

"Send a recon Box Weapon and a camera," Verde ordered, "Find the anomaly and record it until it vanishes." _'If I'm right, this may help me improve the Box Weapons…'_

* * *

Soon, the group came upon four metal towers with various generators within the area inside the four towers. Surrounding almost all four sides was a metal fence. Each tower was connect to the others by black cables. Standing within the fenced area was Jinzo, his trench coat, fedora, and scarf all gone, revealing his emerald, yellow, obsidian, and jade clothing and armor, its emerald demonic facemask, the crimson optic glasses over his eyes, and his horrendous bald cranium with various bulging veins.

"What is this place?" Ruka asked.

"This must be the power plant for Duel Academy," Bastion replied.

"Be careful, everyone," Hassleberry advised, "We're in enemy territory."

Everyone yelped as lightning roared off the towers and conductors before seeping into Jinzo, making his body become a bit more solid in appearance.

"Yikes! That's an actual spirit!" Yanagi screamed in fear as he jumped into Jin's arms.

"Get off me!" Jin barked as he released Yanagi on the floor.

"Ah! My back!"

"Hey! If you want a sacrifice, Jinzo, then I'll be it instead!" Jaden declared.

"Jaden…" almost everyone gasped.

'I see…I can sense a hidden power deep within your soul…' Jinzo spoke.

"Hahi! It talked!" Haru screamed as she and Kyoko shook behind Tsuna.

'You are more suitable for being the third offering,' Jinzo continued.

"I just have one request; I challenge you to a duel, Jinzo!" Jaden declared, "If I win, then you will have to release the two you have already taken and return to the Spirit Realm forever! But if you win, you can have myself as your sacrifice."

'A duel? Very well then. I should have enough power to be able to take you on in a duel,' Jinzo said as the electric wires and poles erupted in pure lightning, 'First I shall defeat you, then I will consume you, and finally I shall take over this realm as my own! There's no longer any escape for you, my sacrifice!'

"Let's see you try," Yusei replied as he activated his Duel Disk and inserted his Ground Deck, "And I'm not a sacrifice! I'm Jaden Yuki from Slifer Red!"

'Duel!'

"Game on!"

**Jaden Yuki: 4000**

**Jinzo: 4000**

'I will make the first move,' Jinzo said as five holographic cards appeared before him, each the size of Syrus, along with a sixth one that appeared from nowhere, 'I summon Killer Doll of Malice in ATK Mode."

From a purple mist, a small figure around Ruka's size appeared. The figure cackled as it rose its wooden axe up to its torso. The figure was actually a living puppet with no nose. It's tatter blue shirt and purple overalls along with his wild blond hair blew in the wind gently. It stared at Jaden with its cloudy blue eyes.

**Malice Doll of Demise: 1600/1700 Duel Note: If this card is sent to the Graveyard from the field by a Spell Card, you can Special Summon it back to the field at the start of the next turn of its user.**

'Now I activate from my hand the continuous Spell Card 'Ectoplasmer,'' Jinzo continued as the Spell Card appeared behind Malice Doll of Demise, 'With this dark magic, one of us must send a monster on their field to the graveyard every turn at the end of our turns and deal out damage equal to half of that monster's strength to the opponent's Life Points.'

Malice Doll of Demise fell to the ground, limp, before turning into shards. A ghastly spirit erupted from its body before flying over to Jaden. The Slifer Red grunted as the ghost flew around him before going into the 'Ectoplasmer' card.

**Jaden: 7200**

"Oh no. Jaden-kun…" Tsuna whispered.

"That's a Continuous Spell Card and a real mean one to boot," Jin spoke, "The more monsters you have, the more damage you can invoke on the enemy. It's a dangerous double-edge sword if you're not careful."

'Turn end.'

"It's my turn! Draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew, _'I've only got on monster!'_ "I summon Elemental Hero Avian to the field in Attack Mode!"

**Elemental Hero Avian: 1000/1000**

"I set four cards facedown and next, from my hand, I'm activating a Continuous Spell Card of my own! I activate Mirage of Nightmare!"

"That's a pretty risky move Jaden just pulled," Yamamoto said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, "What does it do?"

"It lets one draw cards from their deck until they have four on the opponent's Standby Phase, but when it's your turn, you have to randomly discard the same number of cards your drew from your hand," Kyoko explained.

"Next up, I'm attacking you with Avian! Feather Break!" Jaden ordered.

Avian nodded before flying right at Jinzo. He reeled his fist back and swung it. Jinzo cried out in pain as Avian's fist pierced his body.

**Jinzo: 3000**

"And now I'm going to use your own card against you! I'll let Avian go to the graveyard for now, but his spirit won't rest until he deals out 500 points of damage to you!"

Avian's body fell to the ground before shattering, leaving just a white mist. The mist collected into a ghostly form of Avian. Jinzo cried out in pain as Ghost Avian pierced his body with another punch.

**Jinzo: 2500**

"Alright, Jaden!" Syrus cheered, "You nailed him with 1500 points of damage right off the bat!"

"Hm? Bat? Where?" Yamamoto asked as he looked around.

_'Yamamoto-kun…I don't think he mean an actual baseball bat…'_ Tsuna thought.

"Aw, yeah! Things are goin' great!" Jaden pumped his fist.

"No, this is a Shadow Game with a Duel Spirit…" Gokudera corrected, "Baka, you better win this or I'll kill you!"

'It is my draw,' Jinzo said, 'The Malice Doll of Demise that is in my Graveyard because of the effects of Ectoplasmer is reborn during my Standby Phase!'

"I'll also activate Mirage of Nightmare's effect!" Jaden declared, "I draw four cards!" _'I got 'em! I got 'em! I got some Monster Cards!'_ "And now I'll activate my Emergency Provisions Spell Cards! I'll send my Mirage of Nightmare to regain 1000 Life Points!"

As Killer Doll of Malice emerged from the ground, laughing, white spores began to appear on Jaden's side of the field.

**Jaden Yuki: 4200**

"Alright! He played a great move!" Haru cheered, "He restored his Life Points and doesn't need to worry about discarding his hand!"

'I will call forth Emissary of the Underworld!'

Dark spores erupted from a card on Jinzo's side. The spores collected together and solidified into a monster. It resembled a ghastly Grim Reaper with gray clammy hand latched onto its long scythe. It cackled from its gray skull with a red light in the sockets and mouth.

**Emissary of the Underworld: 1600/600 Card Effect: When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, each player selects 1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from their Deck, and adds it to their hand after showing it to the opponent. The Decks are then shuffled.**

"Oh no! Jaden doesn't have any monsters out to defend himself!" Ruka gasped.

'Emissary of the Underworld, attack that player directly! Soul Hunt!!'

"Reverse card, open! A Hero Emerges! Now you've gotta pick one of my cards," Jaden explained, "You pick an monster, I get to summon it, ignoring the summoning conditions!"

Jinzo growled before he pointed at Jaden's hand. Some of the electricity moved with his finger and pointed at the far right card. Jaden grinned.

"Awright! It's a monster card!" Jaden cheered, "Now give a shocking welcome to Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600/1200**

Sparkman jumped at the attacking Emissary of the Underworld with his right hand sparking. He reeled his hand back as the reaper-like monster pulled back its scythe. Sparkman's electric-coated fist pierced Emissary of the Underworld while the opponent's scythe cleaved Sparkman's head.

'By sending Emissary of the Underworld to the Graveyard, its effect activates! We both now add one Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from our decks to our hands. I choose Thousand-Eyes Idol!'

"Then, I'll go with Burstinatrix!"

'My Battle Phase hasn't ended yet. I use Wicked Doll of Demise to attack the player Directly! Grudge Axe!!'

Wicked Doll of Demise cackled before its head turned upside down at Jaden. Jaden stepped back before the doll threw its axe like a boomerang. Jade grunted as it went through him and landed back in the arm of the doll.

**Jaden: 2600**

'That's not all!' Jinzo added as Wicked Doll of Demise's soul emerged and struck Jaden.

**Jaden: 1800**

'Turn end.'

_ 'If I don't do something about that Ectoplasmer…'_ Jaden though as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"J-Jaden!" Syrus gasped.

"Sarge!" Hassleberry called out, "You legs have done and retreated on you!"

Jaden looked down and yelped. From his knees down, his legs were now undergoing pixilation. He glared at the laughing Jinzo.

'Your life is at 1800, so half your body has essentially become a sacrifice for my resurrection!' Jinzo explained.

"Quit messing around, you bastard!" Adult Rua barked, "That's not a sacrifice! Jaden-niisan, you better kick this guy's ghost ass!"

"Since when did you learn those words?" Ruka asked.

"Gokudera-niisan."

Ruka and Aki slammed their legs together into Gokudera's crotch. Gokudera cried out in pain before falling over, holding the broken area. All the males stared at them in shock for a few minutes, even Jinzo.

"…Anyways…It's my draw!" Jaden continued, "I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack Mode and equip him with Clay Wrap!"

A ring appeared on the ground before Clayman shot out of it. He shifted into a fighting stance and growled at Jinzo. A filmy brown substance coated his body before seeping into it.

**Elemental Hero Clayman: 800/2000**

"And now I'm going to kick things up with my other facedown, Polymerization! With it, I fuse Burstinatrix with Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

Burstinatrix appeared beside Clayman as a portal appeared behind them. The two nodded before jumping into it, fusing together. A large figure emerged from the vortex. She would bulky grey armor with a strange blaster for a left arm and hand, a gold and crimson shield in her right, and silver and grey shoulder guards. Her head was covered by a red and yellow helmet that even shielded her eyes.

**Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster: 2000/2500 Effect: If this monster is in defense mode, you can cut its Attack Points in half and deal that damage to the opponent.**

"Now Clay Wrap activates! You see, when Clay Wrap goes to the graveyard while Clayman is wearing it, it gets to destroy a Spell Card or a Trap Card! And I think your Ectoplasmer is perfect!"

"Alright! Now he doesn't have to worry about its effect anymore!" Kyoko cheered.

"But was it a smart move? If he had kept it on the field, he would have been able to deal out 3000 points of damage to Jinzo on this turn and end it all," Yusei said.

"He is like me," Jack spoke, "He doesn't use things he didn't even want!"

"And that kind of attitude kept you from getting jobs back in Neo Domino City," Jin snickered.

"…Crow!!!" Jack roared, "If you hear me, you better not let me find you or else!"

"Let's do this! I attack with Rampart Blaster! Rampart Shot!!"

Rampart aimed at Jinzo with a smirk. From the blaster arm, she launched a volley of missiles of various sizes and shapes. Jinzo cried out as they struck him and the area around his form.

**Jinzo: 500**

"Alright, Jaden-kun!" Syrus, Kyoko, and Haru cheered.

"That's the way, Young Jaden!" Adult Lambo called out.

"You win and I'll get you a lot of ramen!" Adult I-Pin declared.

"Do you really think I'll let myself be sacrificed?" Jaden asked, "I end my turn with a facedown."

'It's my turn! Draw!' Jinzo declared before he began to laugh, 'It seems the time has come! Soon, the ritual for my resurrection will now begin!'

"What?!"

'I activate my Malice Doll of Demise's effect to revive him. I release my Killer Doll of Malice to Advance Summon Jinzo in ATK Mode!'

Jinzo vanished as his card faced everyone. The lightning surrounding the area turned violet in color and struck the card. Everyone looked away from the flash of light and looked to see a circular billowing cloud. Purple lightning emerged from it before Jinzo appeared once more.

**Jinzo: 2400/1500**

"So he finally summoned himself…" Yusei said.

"Jinzo's finally been resurrected!" Adult I-Pin gasped.

"Iie…Jaden is still there," Alexis replied, "That means it's still incomplete."

'That is correct! Jaden, once I defeat you, my resurrection will be complete!'

"Just try it!" Jaden replied.

'Futile! I attack Rampart Blaster with myself! Cyber Energy Shock!!'

Jinzo charged up a sphere of white electricity and threw it. Rampart screamed in agony as she was hit by the sphere and engulfed in a pillar of white flames and lightning before exploding. Jaden grunted as he braced for the impact of the explosion.

**Jaden: 1400**

'Turn end.'

"This is not good. As long as Jinzo is on the frontlines, Sarge can't use Guerilla Warfare tactics to help him get out of jams," Hassleberry frowned as Jaden drew.

"I summon Wroughtweiler in Defense Mode and I guess that's it," Jaden sighed as a obsidian and cobalt mechanical dog appeared on his side of the field.

**Wroughtweiler: 800/1200**

"Why did he play that mutt?" Jack asked.

"It's because when that 'mutt' as you call him is destroyed, Jaden-niisan can place into his hand from his Graveyard one Polymerization and one Elemental Hero that was used for a Fusion Summon," Adult Rua explained.

"I wonder what card he'll play…" Bastion muttered.

'I draw. I summon Spirit Caller in Defense Mode,' Jinzo said as the old, poor man in a simple grey robe appeared beside him, 'And I use myself to attack Wroughtweiler! Cyber Energy Shock!!"

**Spirit Caller: 1000/1000**

A beam of purple lightning roared out of Jinzo's hand, striking the poor canine machine. Wroughtweiler howled in pain before he was destroyed. Jaden smirked.

"Since Wroughtweiler is in the pound, I can add Clayman and Polymerization back into my hand!" Jaden smirked.

'But all your monsters on the field are gone. I use Spirit Caller to attack the player directly! Gloomy Fang!!'

Spirit Caller's pure white eyes turned a deep glowing scarlet. He opened his mouth into a large 'O'-shape to reveal various spiked fangs in it and released a sonic wave from his mouth. Jaden cried out as he covered his ears in pain while everything below his neck began to go under pixilation.

**Jaden: 400**

"He's only got 400 Life Points left!!" Syrus gasped.

"Jaden-kun…" Alexis whispered.

'And, I equip myself with the Equip Spell, Amplifier, from my hand! With this, I won't be affected by my own effect, and I can activate Trap Cards. I set one card facedown. Turn End,' Jinzo finished his turn as a spiked mechanical helmet formed on his head.

"T-This is bad!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Jaden-san can't use his traps still…" Chrome spoke.

"My turn! Draw! I play Pot of Greed! Now I get to be a bit greedy and draw two cards," Jaden spoke, "Now I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode along with equipping him with Bubble Blaster from my hand, raising his attack to 1600!"

Bubbleman appeared on Jaden's side of the field with a grin. He was holding a water-blue and red bazooka. He looked over at Jinzo's side of the field and scowled at him.

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman: 800/1200-1600/1200**

"Here we go, Bubbleman, attack with Bubble Shoot!!" Jaden ordered.

Bubbleman nodded before going down to one knee. He aimed and pulled the trigger, firing a shell of water at Spirit Caller. The poor man drowned upon impact.

'At this moment, I activate the Trap Card, Spirit Barrier! As long as I have a monster on my side of the field, all Battle Damage is reduced to 0!'

"I activate the Spell Fairy of the Spring, from my hand!" Jaden continued, "This will let me add an Equip Card in my Graveyard to my hand, but I won't be able to use it until my next turn."

Behind Jaden, a fairy made of mist appeared wielding an orange jagged sword and a sleek obsidian one. The swords slashed Jaden's Duel Disk and Clay Wrap emerged from the Graveyard. Jaden picked it up and placed it in his hand.

"He's going to use it again!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Come on, Jaden, get Extreme!!!" Ryohei roared.

"I end my turn with a facedown, Jinzo. It's your move."

'It's my turn. Draw! I attack Bubbleman with myself! Cyber Energy Shock!!'

"Heh. If Bubbleman has Bubble Blaster equipped, I can send that to the graveyard instead of my hero and negate the Battle Damage I would have been hit with," Jaden smirked.

Jinzo fired a purple lightning beam. Bubbleman threw his bazooka at the attack. The two collided and the weapon was destroyed.

'I play one card facedown. Turn End.'

Jaden drew. He looked at his card with a gentle smile upon his face. It was a close card to him.

_'Winged Kuriboh…'_ Jaden thought.

_"Kuri-kuri!"_

Jaden looked up from his card and gasped. Floating before him was none other than his Duel Spirit, Winged Kuriboh, along with Tsuna's Elemental Hero Duel Spirits Clayman and Mudballman. He looked over to see the other Duel Spirits with their owners.

"Guys! You're all back!!" Jaden gasped.

"That's right, my boy Jaden," Bubbleman said, "We got Partner-sick and came back to only find you in some trouble."

"Jinzo, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra are furious at what you are doing," Ozorano said, "Cease this now or else!"

'Never! You spirits are pathetic!'

"Pathetic?! These guys don't need sacrifices like you do!" Jaden scolded, "As long as our hearts are linked, we can meet anytime! I summon Clayman in Attack Mode!"

"Jinzo, prepare to get pulverized!" Clayman declared as he appeared on the field.

"And, from my hand, I activate the Spell Card Clay Wrap!" Jaden continued as Clayman was coated in the substance once more, "And now I activate Polymerization! I fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Mudballman!!"

The two heroes ran into the vortex. From the other side of the portal, Mudballman emerged. He eased into a Sumo stance and growled at Jinzo.

**Elemental Hero Mudballman: 1900/3000**

"And now Clay Wrap activates, destroying your Amplifier!"

Jinzo gasped as purple lightning began to spark from his helmet. He cried out as the helmet exploded. Everyone saw his material form turn into its semi-real form.

"What just happened?" Jaden asked.

"When Amplifier is destroyed, Jinzo gets destroyed along with it," Jin explained, "How could you not know this? I know Crowler…You feel asleep in the class again?"

"Yep!"

"Attaboy, Jaden!" Jin cheered.

"Jin, don't encourage the boy," Yanagi scolded.

'We're not done! I will be resurrected, and I won't let you interfere! Reverse Card, open! Call of the Haunted! I will now revive myself…'

"I won't let that happen! Reverse Card, open! Solemn Judgement! I pay half of my Life Points and negate your card's activation!"

A bolt of white lightning struck the ground before Call of the Haunted, reforming into two maidens and a man in white robes and a grey beard. The maidens picked up the card while the old man aimed his staff at it. A bolt of white lightning came from it and destroyed the card.

**Jaden: 200**

'What?! No!!' Jinzo roared.

"Mudballman, end this now by attacking Jinzo! Now, die, Jinzo! Mud Stomp!!"

"Taste mud, fool!" Mudballman roared.

He slammed his hands together. A red shockwave shot out of them and hit the ground, releasing a tidal wave of mud. Jinzo cried out as the mud engulfed him.

**Jinzo: 0**

"And that's game!" Jaden grinned.

'No!!! I will not allow it!' Jinzo roared as he erupted from the land and grasped Jaden, 'I will not remain a spirit any longer!'

"Hey! Let go of me!" Jaden barked, "Talk about a sore loser…"

Leon transformed into Leon-Gun and Reborn shot Tsuna in the forehead. Tsuna entered Hyper Dying Will Mode and slugged Jinzo. Jinzo staggered backwards from the hit as Tsuna stood in front of Jaden.

'That flame…' Jinzo gasped, 'I sense power…!!!'

Tsuna flew at Jinzo and slugged him once more. This time, Jinzo didn't move at all. His body began to absorb Tsuna's flames.

'Such power!! More! I must have more! Give me all that power!!!'

Tsuna cried out in pain as his flames erupted into a larger size. They began to be absorbed into Jinzo's form. Jinzo began to cackle as Tsuna fell to his knees.

"Excuse me…" several voices said as a large finger tapped Jinzo's shoulder.

Jinzo turned and was slugged by Yusei's fist, Tsuna's Blue Eyes Shining Dragon's foot, Elemental Hero Terra Firma's fist, Ozorano, and Junk Warrior. Jinzo was sent flying backwards into the fence behind him as Yusei helped Tsuna up. The other Duel Spirits surrounded the two as Jinzo slowly got up. Yusei walked over to the other and placed Jaden next to Alexis before turning to Jinzo.

"Jinzo, you dare go against your word?" Yusei asked, "I cannot forgive you for hurting one of my friends!"

Suddenly, his Signer Mark erupted in a crimson light. The sky darkened as the other three Signer Marks began to glow as well. With a earth-shaking roar, Crimson Dragon materialized. Nearby, a hawk with its wings coated in Mist Flames observed the sight with a camera beside it.

* * *

"Sir…Is that a…dragon of energy?!" A scientist gasped.

"So…It seems that I owe Viper 100,000,000 yen…" Verde spoke before an explosion rumbled the ship, "What happened?"

"Sir, we tried to scan the dragon, but the machine just exploded the moment it started!" a scientist exclaimed.

"The anomaly increased just before the Crimson Dragon appeared, sir!" a female scientist called out.

"The Signers exist as well?" Verde pondered, "Keep recording! All of you!" _'How is this possible? This…Duel Spirits cannot exist! It's illogical!'_

A glow distracted him for a moment. He looked down and saw Lightning Flame erupting off his pacifier. His eyes widened when the flames transformed into Crimson Lightning Flames.

* * *

Everyone gasped as the Vongola Rings erupted in Crimson-colored versions of their normal Dying Will Flames along with Reborn's pacifier. The seven rings along with Reborn's pacifier slipped off their bodies and floated around the Crimson Dragon. Five crimson beams shout out of the dragon when the Crimson Dying Will Flames entered the dragon's form. One beam shot off in the north while the other four struck Yusei's index finger, Aki's index finger, Jack's index finger, and Ruka's Rain Ring. The rings and pacifier landed in their places once more before the Crimson Dragon vanished. The crimson energy coating a bit of their index fingers or ring vanished, revealing each now wore a ring with their Signer Mark. Yusei's ring had the Crimson Dragon Head and the band was orange and the plate obsidian like the others. Aki's ring band was violet and crimson, Jack's was purple, and Ruka's was blue and green.

"The Crimson Dragon just…" the original Lightning Guardian-turned Duel Spirit began.

"It used the Tri Ni Sette pieces in the area and used them to create new Dying Will Flame Rings," Giotto said, "Dying Will Flame Ring: Version Signer!"

"Whoa…" Adult Rua awed, "So this is when you got them…"

Yusei removed his Duel Disk from his D-Wheel and activated it. A gentle Sky Flame tipped with the crimson flame emerged from the ring. Yusei faced Jinzo as the lightning increased. Jinzo cackled as his form became solid enough to look as if he could hold actual card. The lightning destroyed one of the towers and the pieces transformed into a Duel Disk on Jinzo's arm. It was a deep emerald green and obsidian with spikes around the arm part of it. A deck of cards formed within it as cabled seeped out of Jinzo's skin and fused to the Duel Disk.

"Duel Start!'

**Yusei Fudo: 8000**

**Jinzo: 8000**

'I will make the first move,' Jinzo said as he drew, 'I summon Killer Doll of Malice in ATK Mode."

From a purple mist, the doll appeared. It gave Yusei a look and began to cackle. It took out its axe and began to happily imitate himself chopping off Yusei's head.

**Malice Doll of Demise: 1600/1700**

'Now I activate from my hand the continuous Spell Card 'Ectoplasmer,'' Jinzo continued as the Spell Card appeared behind Malice Doll of Demise, 'You know what it does already, so there's no need to explain myself.'

Malice Doll of Demise fell to the ground, limp, before turning into shards. Its ghastly spirit erupted from its body before flying over to Yusei. Yusei grunted as the ghost flew around him before going into the 'Ectoplasmer' card.

**Yusei: 7200**

"Oh no. Yusei-kun…" Tsuna whispered before crying out in pain and falling over.

"Tsu-kun/Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko and Haru gasped.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelped.

"Jinzo absorbed 70 percent of his Dying Will Flames," Reborn explained, "When Jinzo has been defeated, they'll return to him."

'Turn end.'

"My draw!" Yusei called as he drew, "And from my hand, I summon my Speed Warrior! When he's summoned from my hand, his attack doubles for that turn only."

A hole appeared in front of Yusei's field when he placed the card on his Duel Disk. Speed Warrior shot out of the hole at high speeds and preformed a few aerial flips. He skidded to a halt in front of Yusei and a blue aura emanated from him.

**Speed Warrior: 800/400 - 1600/400**

"Now attack with Sonic Edge!!" Yusei ordered as Speed Warrior kicked Jinzo in the gut.

**Jinzo: 6400**

"And now I play two cards facedown and activate Ectoplasmer, sacrificing Speed Warrior and dealing out 400 points of damage to you!" Yusei continued.

Speed Warrior preformed a few flips before his spirit shot out. His spirit charged at Jinzo and kicked right through him. The spirit and its corpse vanished as Jinzo grunted in pain.

**Jinzo: 6000**

"Alright, Yusei!" Yamamoto cheered.

"He's taken an extreme lead!" Ryohei roared, "This is going extreme!!"

"No, this is a soul-risking battle with a Duel Spirit," Kyoko spoke, "A Shadow Duel. Don't lose, Yusei-kun…"

'It is my draw,' Jinzo said, 'The Malice Doll of Demise that is in my Graveyard because of the effects of Ectoplasmer is reborn during my Standby Phase! Along with my doll, I will call forth Emissary of the Underworld!'

As Malice Doll of Demise emerged from the ground, laughing, dark spores began to appear on Jinzo's side of the field. The spores collected together and solidified into the reaper-like monster. It cackled as it practiced swinging its scythe.

**Emissary of the Underworld: 1600/600**

'Emissary of the Underworld, attack him directly! Soul Hunt!!'

"Reverse Card, open! Go, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Now your monster's attack is negated!" Yusei countered.

A scarecrow made out of biker parts and a biker helmet appeared. EotU rose its scythe and swung, cleaving the scarecrow's head. The remains then turned back into a facedown card.

'My Battle Phase hasn't ended yet! Malice Doll of Demise, attack the player directly! Grudge Axe!!'

The living doll laughed as it threw its weapon like a tomahawk. Yusei cried out as the axe sliced the top of his left shoulder, staining itself and Yusei's jacket with its crimson liquid. It returned to the doll and it licked the blood right off.

**Yusei: 5600**

'That's not all! Ectoplasmer activates once more!' Jinzo continued as Yusei was struck by the spirit of the doll once more.

**Yusei: 4800**

'Turn end.'

_'If I don't do something about that Ectoplasmer…'_ Yusei thought as his Signer Mark began to glow and the Dying Will Flame increased in intensity and size, "I summon Junk Synchron and with his effect, I can bring back Speed Warrior!"

A spark of lighting erupted from his field before transforming into Junk Synchron. Junk Synchron held his hand out to his left and a portal appeared. Speed Warrior skated out of it and jumped onto the field. Junk Synchron jumped in front of Speed Warrior and pulled his chord. The engines on his back began to rev and glow a gold light.

"Tuning Speed Warrior together with Junk Synchron…"

Junk Synchron shot up into the air as a bolt of lightning before splitting into three speedometer-like rings. Speed Warrior jumped into the air and went through them. His body changed into an orange outline before that was stripped to leave two white stars.

_"Clustering star will call upon a new force! Become that path its light shines upon!"_ Yusei recited as a pillar of green light erupted from where Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron were, _"Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

The pillar of light dissipated to reveal a noble Junk Warrior. It's optics glowed scarlet before he punched in front of him, releasing a shockwave accompanied with lightning from his larger fist. He floated in front of Yusei.

**Junk Warrior: 2300/1300**

"Now I activate Angel Lift! Come back, Speed Warrior!" Yusei called out as his Level 2 Warrior returned, "Now Junk Warrior's effect activates! He gains the attack points of each monster Level 2 and below on my field!"

'What?!'

**Junk Warrior: 3100/1300**

"Now, Junk Warrior, attack Emissary of the Underworld with Scrap Fist!"

The engines on Junk Warrior's back ignited and he flew at the reaper. He reeled his larger fist back as it was coated in purple energy and extended it in a punch. A giant purple outline of the fist collided with the Emissary. It cried out in agony before exploding.

**Jinzo: 4500**

'By sending Emissary of the Underworld to the Graveyard, its effect activates! We both now add one Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from our decks to our hands! I choose Wicked Thousand-Eyes Idol!'

"I pick the only Normal Monster I have, Unicycular! Now my Speed Warrior gets another hit! Attack with Sonic Edge!" Yusei ordered as Speed Warrior kicked another hole in Jinzo, "And now I use your spell once more to deal 400 points of damage to your Life Points by ending my turn with two facedowns!"

**Jinzo: 3300**

Jinzo drew a card. In a swirl of dark energy, Killer Doll of Demise emerged. Yusei smirked.

"I activate my trap! Dust Tornado! Now I destroy you continuous Spell Card and play another facedown!" Yusei called out.

A tornado destroyed Ectoplasmer before a facedown appeared on Yusei's field once more. Jinzo simply began to cackle.

'It seems the time has come! Soon, the ritual for my resurrection will now begin!' Jinzo laughed, 'I release my Malice Doll of Demise to Advance Summon Jinzo in ATK Mode!'

Jinzo vanished as his card faced everyone. The lightning surrounding the area turned violet in color and struck the card. Everyone looked away from the flash of light and looked to see a circular billowing cloud. Purple lightning emerged from it before Jinzo appeared once more.

**Jinzo: 2400/1500**

"So you finally summoned yourself…" Yusei said.

'Yusei, once I defeat you, my resurrection will be complete! Along with that majestic flame and your Signer powers, I will take over this realm for myself!! Not even Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra will have a chance to defeat me!'

"Just try it," Yusei replied.

'Futile! I attack Junk Warrior with myself! Cyber Energy Shock!!'

Jinzo charged up a sphere of white electricity and threw it. Junk Warrior roared in agony as it was hit by the sphere and engulfed in a pillar of white flames and lightning before exploding. Yusei grunted as he braced for the impact of the explosion. Debris from Junk Warrior's remains sliced bits of his shirt and pants while drawing blood.

**Yusei: 4700**

'Turn end.'

_'Damn. This is…this is more like fighting a Psychic Duelist...! Hm?'_

Yusei looked down and his eyes widened. The ring's flame was larger than before. The crimson edge appeared to have become smaller, but it was actually moving into the center of the flame.

_'Is it responding to my Life Points weakening?'_Yusei pondered.

'Make your move, sacrifice,' Jinzo ordered.

"I summon Sonic Chick in Defense Mode and end my turn," Yusei spoke as his pink bird appeared, kneeled down and its wings shielding its body.

**Sonic Chick: 300/300**

"Alright. Now he's got a good defense!" Rua cheered, "With Sonic Chick out, only monster below 1900 Attack Points can destroy her!"

'I draw. I summon Soul Caller in Defense Mode,' Jinzo said as the old, poor man in a simple grey robe appeared beside him, 'Then I use Spirit Caller to destroy your Sonic Chick! Now Spirit Caller will destroy Sonic Chick and I then attack you directly!'

**Spirit Caller: 1000/1000**

Sonic Chick cried out in pain as Spirit Caller destroyed her with a sonic boom screech. Yusei grunted as he braced for Jinzo's lightning. The purple lightning collided with him and he cried out in agony. The attack ended and steam hissed from his body and burnt remains of his shirt and jacket.

**Yusei: 2300**

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Yusei," Sonic Chick bowed as the Dying Will Flames increased once more, the core turning pure crimson.

"It's alright…" Yusei grunted, shaking off a bit of the sparks remaining on his body.

'And, I equip myself with the Magic Card, Electric Amplifier, from my hand!' Jinzo exclaimed as he donned a spiked mechanical helmet, 'With this card, I can use my Trap Cards whenever I want. I set one card facedown and play Block Attack to shift Spirit Caller into Defense Mode. Turn End.'

"I draw," Yusei said as he drew, "Now I play Graceful Charity. With this, I draw three cards and then discard two of them. Now I discard one more monster card from my hand to special summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

As Yusei discarded a third card, a hole appeared beside Sonic Chick. A figure shot out of the hole and landed beside her. He was a short blue robot with brown cowboy-like metal boots and two yellow guns in holsters at his sides. The red, green, and blue orbs on his lower blue armor glowed softly as his tattered cape-like scarf blew gently in the wind. He gazed at Jinzo with his single visible blue eye hidden under his weathered hat with a feather on the band.

**Quickdraw Synchron: 700/1400 Card Note: This card cannot be used for Synchro Summoning unless the Synchro Monster requires a Tuner Monster with the word 'Synchron' in its name.**

"Now I use his effect to pick him for any one Tuner Monster I have that has the word 'Synchron' in its name and I pick my Nitro Synchron!"

A few card appeared before Quickdraw Synchron. He took out a gun and shot one of the card, causing it to spin. It stopped when the other cards vanished, revealing the Nitro Synchron card. It entered Quickdraw Synchron and he began to glow softly.

"Now I summon my Change Synchron! And with him out, the Quillbolt Hedgehog I discarded comes back!"

Another two portals opened and two figures shot out of them. One resembled a cartoon hedgehog with various bolts and screws adorning its back while it glared at Jinzo with its blue eyes. The other was an orange and white robot. It was around the size of Lambo and had a blue orb in the middle of its body. On its head was a strange metal switch while two metal wings kept it floating in the air.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog: 800/800**

**Change Synchron: 0/0**

"Now I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Quickdraw Synchron glowed before transforming into five Speedometers in the sky. Quillbolt jumped through them, turning into a green outline of himself and then into two stars.

_"Clustering Minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!"_ Yusei recited as the stars and speedometers transformed into a green light,_ "Synchro Summon! Burn on, Nitro Warrior!"_

From out of the light, a large monster appeared on the field. The monster was a green and black mechanical and rock-like demon figure with its gorilla-like arms outstretched. It had pale metallic-yellow horns on both sides of his head like a bull, and a metallic green jet engine attached to the area inches above his rear. Adorning his back were engine pipes and his arms had gears on the wrists.

**Nitro Warrior: 2800/1800**

"And just to fill you in, on the turn I used a Spell Card, he gains one thousand Attack Points! Now go get him, Nitro Warrior!" Yusei ordered, "Smash him! Dynamite Knuckle!!"

The engine pipes and the booster rocket ignited. Nitro Warrior roared as a green aura erupted off his body. He charged at Jinzo and the green aura transformed into giant outlines of his burning fists. Jinzo cried out as he was destroyed on the field and appeared back behind his cards.

'I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Spirit Barrier! I take no Battle Damage when one of my monsters is destroyed as long as I have one on the field,' Jinzo countered as a ghostly apparition circled his form.

"That's fine with me!" Yusei replied, "Now my Nitro Warrior's effect activates! When Nitro Warrior destroys an opposing monster in battle, it can switch an opponent's Defense Mode monster to Attack Mode and battle it."

'What kind of effect is this!?'

"Nitro Warrior's power return to 2800, but it's more than enough to utterly demolish your Spirit Caller," Yusei continued.

Jinzo growled at Yusei, hoping his glare would more than enough be able to silence the Signer. Nitro Warrior roared as he reeled his fist back. He swung it and put a hole through Spirit Caller's heart, destroying him.

**Jinzo: 1500**

"Turn end with two facedowns."

Jinzo drew. He began to chuckle before releasing a dark laugh.

'I summon my childhood form, Jinzo-Returner!' Jinzo called out.

A short skinny version of Jinzo appeared on his side of the field. He wore a tight black jumpsuit with a topaz line going down the middle with two belts across his body, obsidian gloves and boots, gold spiked wrist-cuffs and belt, and his mask was replaced by a yellow pair of goggles with red lenses, revealing his sharp fangs protruding from his mouth.

**Jinzo-Returner: 600/1400**

'I reveal my facedown, Mystic Wok,' Jinzo continued as his younger self fell into a large burning wok, turning into a large wok of rice and vegetables, 'Now I gain Life Points equal to either his ATK or DEF and I chose DEF.'

**Jinzo: 2900**

'Now, due to my younger self being in the Graveyard, I can revive myself to the field!' Jinzo cackled as he reappeared on the field, 'But I won't stay for long, for I will evolve! I sacrifice myself to Special Advance Summon Jinzo-Lord!"

He grew a foot taller as his green armor turned into silver. A third crimson lens appeared on the middle of his forehead as a third eyes was appearing. Six leather straps shot out of the back out his torso armor and sparked at the ends. Gold spiked cuffs connected to his wrists and his collar turned gold along with a line down the middle of the outfit, going under the silver armor. Yusei stepped back from the increasing waves of electricity that were being generated.

**Jinzo-Lord: 2600/1600**

'Ahh…I just love this new power!' Jinzo-Lord cackled, 'Now I destroy my face-up Trap to deal 300 points of damage to your Life Points!'

His six straps wrapped around Supiritto Baria. It was coated in lightning before being thrown at Yusei. Yusei cried out as he was zapped upon the card's impact with him. The shocks soon ended and Yusei fell to his knees.

**Yusei: 2000**

"Oh no! Yusei-kun!" Kyoko gasped.

'Give it up, Yusei Fudo! I shall win! I now equip myself with the last card in my hand; Seven Complete! Now I use it to increase my attack even further by 700! Now I attack your Nitro Warrior with Lightning Obliteration!'

A crimson '7' appeared on his middle eye as the lightning condensed into his left hand. Jino-Lord charged at Nitro Warrior. He reeled his hand back.

**Jinzo-Lord: 3300**

"I remove from my Graveyard and from play my Shield Warrior! This negates your attack!" Yusei countered.

A spectral version of Shield Warrior emerged in front of Nitro Warrior. Jinzo-Lord's hand went right through it, the electricity being absorbed into him. Jinzo-Lord jumped back as Shield Warrior vanished.

'You may have stopped it this turn, but you will regret it! I end my turn!'

"No, Jinzo-Lord, you are the one who will regret," Yusei said, "You took the lives of two students and attempted to take Takatera's spirit as well…I will not forgive you for endangering so many lives!"

Suddenly, the Signer Marks began to glow. Everyone gasped as they saw Jack, Ruka, and Aki's Signer Marks turn into dust. They looked back at the duel to see the top card of Yusei's deck was releasing a golden light. A red glow erupted from his back, transforming into the Crimson Dragon Symbol on his back.

"My…turn!" Yusei roared as he drew, "I tune my Change Synchron with Nitro Warrior! _Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_"

Change Synchro was engulfed in an orange glow before transforming into a single speedometer. Nitro Warrior went through it, becoming a green outline and then seven stars. In a flash of green light, Stardust Dragon emerged in a swirl of stardust.

"Here I come, you freaky Psycho Shocker!" Stardsut roared.

**Stardust Dragon: 2500/2000**

"When the monster Stardust Dragon is on the field, I can summon Stardust Xiaolong from my Graveyard! Next, I summon Savior Dragon!" Yusei continued as he played the card of golden light as a Chinese Dragon resembling Stardust Dragon appeared.

"Yo! Xiaolong, how's it been?" Stardust asked before the other dragon snubbed him, "What?! Why you…"

**Stardust Xiaolong: 100/100**

"S-Savior Dragon?!" Gokudera gasped.

From a sphere of gold light, a rose and pink-colored creature appeared. It had a long tail, wings that resembled the Nazca Lines of the Condor with an orange sphere at the starts of each wing, and a round like body/head. It spread it wings out and the gold light dissipated, revealing Savior Dragon coated in a white light.

**Savior Dragon: 0/0**

'That card is…!!' Jinzo-Lord gasped.

"I'm tuning my Level 8 Stardust Dragon, level 1 Stardust Xiaolong, and level 1 Savior Dragon!" Yusei called out.

The three monsters took flight high into the air. Savior Dragon preformed a mid-air spin and a ring of rose energy erupted from its body. It grew to three times the size of Stardust Dragon as a speedometer appeared within it, absorbing the two monsters and Yusei.

_"Clustering stars will bring forth a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon!"_

Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong transformed into nine stars before forming a straight line in Savior Dragon. A white light roared out of Savior Dragon, engulfing the entire island. The light faded and nearly everyone gawked at the sight before them.

_"Come and shine, Savior Star Dragon!"_

Floating above the island, even coming close to eclipsing it, was a giant dragon resembling a fusion of Stardust Dragon and Savior Dragon. He was in the same colors as Stardust, yet had four wings in the design of Savior Dragon. His legs resembled more like sleek spikes and armor with a ruby in them just above the knees along with rubies embedded in the wings. He had a long slim form with sapphires in the torso and shoulder armor. His head had three horns on it and resembled more of a crown-like appearance. It roared as it spread its four majestic wings.

**Savior Star Dragon: 3800/3000**

"W-Where's Yusei-kun?" Syrus asked as he looked around.

"He's in the dragon," Jin replied.

"N-Nani?!" Tsuna gasped.

"Sugoi!" Jaden exclaimed with stars in his eyes, "That is one wicked monster!"

"Of course…" Alexis sighed before Hibari whacked him on the head with a tonfa.

"Savior Star Dragon's effect activates! I negate your effects, Jinzo-Lord!" Yusei called out from within Savior Star Dragon, "Now I activate my first facedown; Dust Tornado! Destroy his Seven Complete!"

'Nani?!'

"Next, Trap Card open! Synchro Baton! For each Synchro Monster in our graveyards, one of the Synchro Monsters on my field gains 600 attack points! There are three Synchro Monsters in my Graveyard! Savior Star Dragon's attack will raise by 1800 ATK Points!" Yusei continued, "Now I play Synchro Blast Wave! When I have a Synchro Monster on my field, one of your monsters is destroyed!"

'No!!' Jinzo-Lord roared before a wavelength appeared and struck him, knocking him over his cards and skidding to a halt at the fence.

"Savior Star Dragon, attack Jinzo-Lord directly! Shooting Blaster Sonic!"

Savior Star Dragon roared as images of Nitro Warrior, Junk Warrior, and Stardust Dragon appeared beside him before entering his body. Savior Star Dragon roared as he was engulfed into a sapphire flame. He flew directly at Jinzo-Lord, roaring and accompanied by Yusei's own roar.

**Stardust Dragon: 5600**

'Yusei…Fudo…' Jinzo-Lord gasped before crying out in agony as Savior Star Dragon ripped right through him.

**Jinzo-Lord: 0**

Savior Star Dragon landed before them and released a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Yusei walking up while trying to carry two Obelisk Blue students, Mukouda and Isaka. Jin and Jack each picked one of the students with Jin getting the heavier Mukouda.

"That was extreme, Yusei!" Ryohei roared.

"Marvelous finish, Yusei," Bastion applauded.

"Do you guys think they've learned not to mess with the Spirit Realm's residences?" Jaden asked.

"I hope so," Ruka replied with a shiver, "This was almost like when that man tried to invade the Spirit Realm through our duel in the Fortune Cup."

"Almost? Try the opposite," Yanagi replied, "We better get these whippersnappers to their dorm or at least to the Slifer Red Dorm. And by 'we' I mean Jin, Sonny, and Jack."

"Don't make me hit you, gramps," Jin threatened.

"Ah! Run! Jin's having a hissy fit again!" Yanagi, Adult Rua, and Jaden yelped.

"I'll show you 'Hissy Fit!!!'" Jin roared as he chased the trio around the area.

"Crowds…" Hibari muttered as he began to shake.

"Uh oh…" Tsuna gulped as he saw Hibari take out his tonfa.

In a matter of moments, almost everyone was bitten to death by Hibari. Hibari walked off, leaving the majority of the people there out cold and bloodied. Ruka and Aki simply blinked. Out of everyone there, they were the only ones who weren't attacked by Hibari's tonfa. The two looked at each other.

"Do we have to drag them back?" Ruka asked.

"We could use one of my cards," Aki suggested.

"Ano…" Ruka replied with a large sweatdrop.

Nearby, the Box Weapon nodded at the sight. It turned off the camera and strapped it onto its back. It then flew off.

* * *

Verde chuckled for a few seconds. Everyone stared as he began to release loud laughter. He hugged himself in laughter a few seconds later before calming down.

"This is marvelous! That dragon had such power if it could create those rings with the Tri-Ni-Sette. And those beings…those Duel Spirits…" Verde calmed down, "Apparently, this game, Duel Monsters, has just what I need for my research. All of you, drop what you are doing. We're shifting our attention to this game, Duel Monsters, to further improve the Box Weapons."

The scientists all nodded and many went over to the various computers. They all began to start research while a few took out some decks and Duel Disks. They walked over to Verde.

"Some of the scientists here play the game when there is free time, Verde, sir," one of the dueling scientists explained, "We know bits of the game as well as some of the stories behind some of the monsters."

"Tell me everything," Verde ordered with a cold, calculating smirk.

* * *

**Me: Whoa…this is a long chapter.**

**Kaze: Head ache…**

**Me: From the chapter?**

**Kaze: No. From seeing your face! *laughs***


	35. Blackwing Bora the Spear

**Me: Update time! Sorry about the wait. Rua! Ruka!**

**Rua and Ruka: What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter! *****A humanoid bird was picked*******

**Rua: Oh! A Blackwing! This is one of Crow's cards!**

**Ruka: I guess this means we'll finally see Crow in the story.**

**Me: Oi!

* * *

**

There are many mysteries to the world. How all the stones used to make Stonehenge were moved from all over the world…the Loch-Ness monster…Crowler's gender… But the biggest mystery of them all is how a man like a certain Jester-theme duelist managed to become the second in command of the head of Neo-Domino City. A short figure in a red jacket with a black collar and gold trim, long white pants, black boots with a gold trim sat in a swivel chair, his sharp green eyes staring out over the large city with various structures, including a Acceleration Duel Arena for large-scale events and smaller ones scattered across it like various networks, each one used for a different Acceleration Duel. His elf-like ears twitched as a knock emanated from the door.

"Come in," the man said.

The doors slammed open and two burly men in black suits dragged in a young man. He had long orange hair sticking straight up and held in place by a dark green headband with two large silver rings adorning the left side. His sleeveless leather, brown vest with black trimmings and sleeveless orange shirt ruffled with each shake he made to try and release the two cronies' grip on his shoulders, mainly to try to get them to lower their grip to below his black armbands and above his dark-lime fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows with black bands on his wrists. His black boots managed to make a little dent in the left door while his blue pants ruffled a bit. Upon his face was an orange 'M' above his eyebrows, an orange dot near the start of his hair, and jagged orange eye marks that ended on the sides of his face.

"Come on, guys! So I peed on the bush and ripped the tag off my mattress, what's it got to do with taking me to the short idiot?!" he demanded.

"Who are you calling 'short?!'" the figure demanded as he swiveled his chair.

The figure was indeed short when he proved this by jumping out of the chair and facing the teen at eye level…with the teen being on his rear. The various light violet spikes of his hair bounced a little as he glared at the teen in the eyes, sometimes blinking to complete the red lines that went down his eyelids.

"Look, if this is about that time I mistook you for a Dark Signer…" the teen began.

"Don't bring that up…" the shrimp growled before calming down, "Now then; I need you to get me Yusei and Jack, Crow. I've been asking for them for weeks, but they haven't answered. And whenever I send Sector Security to their place, they're not home."

"Didn't Yusei tell you he went to join a Duel Academy?" Crow asked.

"What?! When did that happen?!"

"A few months ago."

"And what about Jack?!"

"You signed for him to go there," Crow replied, "I think you were busy eating ramen…again! And you still owe me for the last one you ate at our place!"

"I wasn't even in your home, Crow!" the shrimp barked as he began to stomp his left foot.

"Yeager, you are a big fat liar!" Crow argued as the two got in each others' faces, "Now give back the speed program!"

"Why you…" the shrimp growled before the two men quickly separated them, "Let go of me this instant!"

"But what about Yusei and Jack, sir?" the man holding him back asked.

"Ack! Ah, yes…Crow, as punishment, you're going to go to this Duel Academy and get them!" Yeager ordered.

"What?! But you let them go!"

"So?"

"So…So…Argh! Fine!"

* * *

Crow sneezed as he hugged his shivering form with one arm. He slowly rode through the frozen landscape as the frozen rain began to collect on his shoulders. He released another sneeze, shaking the snow off his form.

"This is…the last time…I…I…Ah-Choo!!!" Crow sneezed as he slowed his vehicle down.

His D-Wheel was painted midnight black and had a sleek design to it. Even though the sky was cloudy, tiny bits of light shined on the orange lines decorating the cycle along with the 'wings' at the sides of the vehicle. Crow got off it and dug out a blanket.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for a place?" a voice asked.

Crow turned to see a man. He seemed to be a bit old, possibly in his early forties. He wore a pair of glasses over his worn, graying face with a five-o-clock shadow. He kept his eyes trained on the warm fire before him. Crow walked over and sat down.

"Yeah. It's called 'Duel Academy,'" Crow replied, "You seen it?"

"We're near it," the man replied, "If I may ask, are you looking to join it?"

"Uh…Yes?"

"Let me see your deck," the man spoke, "When I look at one's deck, I can tell if they'll do good or not at the academy."

"Okay…" Crow spoke as he handed him his deck.

The man gently accepted the deck. He began to slowly examine each card. Soon, he sighed.

"This won't do at all," the man said, "In you go."

He made the movement of giving Crow back the deck. As Crow reached for it, the man threw it into the flames, incinerating it. Crow's left eye twitched.

"You ass!" Crow barked as he clonked the man on the head, "That was the extra deck I use for when I teach kids how to duel at the orphanage!"

"So that wasn't your real deck? Ow…"

"As if I'd ever let someone else touch my deck. The first rule from where I come from is you never let your cards out of your hands," Crow smirked before pinning the man, "Now then, why'd you try to burn my real deck?"

"I'm sorry! It's just that we make people make new decks when they want to join Duel Academy! At times, we knock them out and take them twenty feet under the sea in our submarine and throw the cards into a hatch, sending them into the salt water and destroy them!"

"That's even worse!" Crow growled, "How Yusei would join an Academy like this, I'll never know!"

"Yusei? But…There's no Yusei here," the man said.

"Nani?" Crow tilted his head, accidentally releasing the man.

"Honest. There is no Yusei on our roster of students," the man whimpered.

"So I came all this way for _nothing_!?" Crow growled, "Alright…Since I'm already here, I might as well take care of the trash. Hey, old man, which way to the academy here?"

The man pointed a shaky finger to the north. Crow nodded before driving off in the direction the man pointed to. As he rode, he took out a strange pair of oversized handcuffs and placed his real deck into his black duel disk. After an hour, he stopped in front of a pair of large yellow gates.

"Hey! Knock-knock! I'm here to kick your asses!" Crow shouted.

For a few moments, it was silent in the frozen academy. Suddenly, the door slowly opened with a loud creaking noise. Crow rode through them and stopped in the courtyard while students appeared in it and around Crow and his D-Wheel.

"Okay. Who's the strongest idiot here?" Crow asked.

For a few moments, the students looked at Crow with perplexed faces. Soon, they began to laugh. Crow's left eye twitched.

"What the hell is with you guys laughing at me!?" Crow demanded, "I am serious!"

"Simple; you want Number 1, you need to beat Numbers 2 through 100," one duelist explained.

"That's fine by me," Crow said, a dark smile appearing on his marked face, "This means I get to teach each and every single one of you a lesson. Where 100?"

A short boy walked up. Crow smirked before he threw the cuffs at the boy, clamping down no the boy's Duel Disk. He then removed the Duel Disk from his D-Wheel and connected it to his arm and the other Cuff.

"What's this?" the boy asked.

"Just a little somethin' somethin' for later when you lose," Crow replied, "Now let's duel!"

* * *

The hours went by as Crow dueled each and every student. Every time the opponent lost, an electric current suddenly emerged from the cuffs and destroyed the Duel Disk of the loser, each time Crow's laughter dominating the explosion. Soon, all he had left was Number 1. A well built man with short brown hair, a square chin, and nothing on him except his open brown leather vest and baggy black snow pants walked up. He connected the cuff to his Duel Disk with a smug face as Crow reshuffled his Graveyard and hand back into his deck. Both drew five cards.

"Duel!"

**Crow: 4000**

**Number 1: 4000**

"I summon my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in DEF Mode and end my turn with three facedowns," Number 1 said.

A large cave formed behind Number 1 as three cards appeared before him. A loud snore was heard from within the cave before a snort was heard. The land rumbled as something stomped out of the cave. A large dragon emerged from it. It was pure blue-green with a yellow underbelly with various wrinkles. The dragon yawned before he turned completely blue and fell asleep, halfway out of the cave.

**Dragon Dwelling in the Cave: 1200/2000**

"Alright! My move!" Crow drew, "Now let's see…"

_'Just try doing anything,'_ Number 1 thought, _'If you get a large monster on your field, my Sakuretsu Armor will destroy it can destroy my dragon. Dust Tornado will deal with pesky traps and spells you'll set. Plus, in the case you Special Summon this turn and release for a higher-level monster, I'll get it with my Intercept trap card.'_

"I summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn!" Crow began.

A flurry of black feathers appeared on Crow's side of the field. From that swirl, a winged figure emerged. The small rays of light emanating from the cloudy sky reflected upon its tree-brown wings and the purple feathers of its crow-shaped helmet, revealing only the lower half of an adult male's face. His legs were more of a bird's legs than human. Over his hands were a pair of light-brown feathered gloves with black claws at the end. He also wore a black item over his upper torso with red markings on it.

**Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn: 2000/900 Card Note: Sirocco the Dawn can be normal summoned or set when you control no monsters and your opponent controls 1 or more monsters.**

"And with him on the field, I can Special Summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind along with Blackwing-Bora the Spear!" Crow continued.

From a flurry of violet feathers, two figures emerged. One figure was roughly the size of a kid with big orange eyes, yellow skin with no nose or mouth. He had light-green feathers on his head that resembled hair and two small wings while the rest of it resembled a bird's body. The other was as tall as Sirocco, resembling more bird than man with the only things that resembled human being the lower half of its face being visible under a red feathered bird-shaped helmet with long yellow feathers that resembled thick locks of hair and its slightly visible human torso. His arms and hands were actually bird claws and grasped a long obsidian and silver lance. He roared as he spread his violet wings.

**Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind: 1300/400**

**Blackwing-Bora the Spear: 1700/800**

"And now, since I have three Blackwing monsters on my field, I can automatically activate from my hand the Trap Card 'Delta Crow Anti-Reverse!'"

"What!?" Number 1 gasped.

"With this little baby, your facedowns are going to the birds!" Crow declared as his three monsters sent a blast of wind with their wings at the traps, destroying them, "And now to get rid of your dragon…"

"Ha! Good luck with that!"

"…I'm using Gale's special ability to cut your monster's DEF in half!" Crow finished.

Gale began to fly around DDC, whapping it on the head with its legs. The dragon woke up and growled at Gale. Gale replied with a blast of wind from his wings, knocking a part of the cave on the dragon's head.

**Dragon Dwelling in the Cave: 600/1000**

"Now to give Bora a little boost! I activate Sirocco's effect! By giving up his attack along with Gale's attack, he can give his and Gale's ATK Points to Bora," Crow explained as Sirocco and Gale flew around Bora's lance, coating it in a blue film of energy.

**Blackwing-Bora the Spear: 5000/800**

"And now to deal with you! Bora, end this duel with Feather Impalement!" Crow ordered.

Bora nodded before laughing manically. He flew at the upset dragon with lance aimed directly at the dragon. The dragon unleashed a blast of green flames that only swirled around the spear. Bora impaled the Dragon right through the heart. The dragon fell over, right on Number 1. His Duel Disk sparked before exploding, the cuff reeling back and connecting to the other as Crow removed it from his Duel Disk.

**Number 1: 0**

"Okay, who wants some?" Crow asked, "Huh? Huh!? Come on, I'll take you all on at the same time this time and I'll still win!"

"Very impressive, Mr. Hogan," a voice said.

"Huh?" Crow quickly turned to see the man from earlier walking up, applauding.

"My name is Chancellor Ichinose," the man explained as he held out his hand, "Welcome to North Academy."

"No thanks!" Crow replied as he swatted the hand, "I don't duel for anyone, especially Deck Destroyers."

"Hold on. You want to find Yusei Fudo, correct?" Ichinose asked.

"…I'm listening…"

"Well, we're having a School Duel with Central Duel Academy, the same one I found that Yusei Fudo is currently attending school," Ichinose explained, "So I propose that you join the academy for the School Duel as our headliner. We'll even allow you to join Duel Academy there but only if you duel for us at the School Duel."

"…Will your school stop burning decks?" Crow demanded.

"But of course," Ichinose replied, "Anything if you agree to be our representative, Mr. Hogan."

"That's 'The Bullet' to you," Crow replied.

"Excellent…" Ichinose smirked, "Now then, let's give our applause for Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan!"

"Bullet! Bullet! Bullet! Bullet!"

"Heh. I think I'll get use to that," Crow smirked, "Uh…So you don't mind having a guy who's been to the Facility as your rep?"

"Not at all. North Academy is, after all, the academy people that have been marked at the Facility in Neo Domino City come to," Ichinose explained, "Surely you noticed that everyone above 49 had at least _one_ mark on their face."

"Oh yeah… I only paid attention to their Duel Disks blowing up and the dueling," Crow replied with a chuckle.

"By the way…" Ichinose adjusted his glasses, "You'll be working off the repair bills for the broken Duel Disks."

"Aw come on!!"

* * *

**Me: Well…This chapter was dedicated to the Fifth Signer who's been missing for a long time since I started this story, Crow Hogan! Also, this took place a week before Jaden won the opportunity to represent Central Duel Academy for the School Duel. Please don't hurt me!**


	36. School Duel 1: Elemental Hero Bladedge

**Me: Update time! Sorry about the wait. Please don't hurt me. I bruise easily…Rua! Ruka!**

**Rua and Ruka: What will it be? What will it be? This is what we have for this chapter! *****An Elemental Hero was picked*******

**Rua: Oh! It's Bladedge! This will totally rock!**

**Ruka: I hope no one gets hurt…**

**Me: Oi!**

* * *

Spring is the time of romance. Yet for Duel Academy, that romance is pushed out of the way for something more important; The Annual School Duel. Rua and Ruka held tightly to the ladder Yamamoto stood upon as he pinned a banner to the pier's warehouses with Jack, Ryohei, and Hassleberry while they were held by the respected teams of Yusei and Jin, Tsuna and the girls Haru and Kyoko, and Syrus and Jaden. The four got down from the ladders with Ryohei the only one who jumped off and into the water and everyone looked at the banner. It was a bit worn from the years, but the words still read 'Welcome to Central Duel Academy, North Academy!'

"Aw man…This is going to be sweet!" Jaden cheered, "I can't wait to get my game on with the guy I'll be dueling!"

"Don't get overconfident," Reborn said as he kicked Jaden in the face.

"Jaden! Oh, Jaden!"

"No fair! It's my turn!"

"No way! Mine!"

Everyone turned to see a small fight cloud approaching. The cloud dispersed as Shining Flare Wingman, Terra Firma, and Bladedge separated the three in the cloud. Each of them resembled each other. All three wore strange red and white spacesuits and red masks. Each one also had violet hair and their gold eyes glared at each other through their struggles with the one restraining them.

"Hiten, Roku, Kiddo, what's going on?" Tsuna asked.

"Boss! I came here…"

"No! I came here…"

"Boss, we just saw something headed this way with Ocean-niisan!" the third one explained, "Ocean-niisan went out to see what it was."

"Jaden-san, I believe your opponent from North Academy is headed this way via submarine," Ocean said as he got out of the water, freaking out almost everyone.

"Did someone scare you guys?" Rua asked.

"Tsuna's scared~! Tsuna's scared~!" Lambo chanted with a laugh.

_'Sometimes I think those two are lucky they __**can't**__ see Duel Spirits…'_ Tsuna thought.

"Jaden, you sure you have your deck ready?" Alexis asked before holding up her Cyber Blader, "You can always swap out with my Cyber Blader…"

"No! My Ojama-idiots," Chazz interrupted before his three cards bended away from Jaden and to Chazz, "Crap…"

"My Power Tool Dragon can help," the Morphtronic Duelist offered.

"Actually…Tsuna and I did a bit of trading a few days ago, so I made my deck already," Jaden chuckled, making Tsuna recall something.

"By the way, why did you trade me for a bed, Jaden-kun?"

"Eh? _You_ were the one who took _my_ bed? And you traded it for a measly _card_?" Chazz growled as he began to try to strangle the poor Slifer Student.

"I needed it for a good card!" the brunet replied in fright as he hid behind Gokudera and Ryohei, currently in a glaring contest with one another.

"You slacker! That bed was made of Egyptian cotton! It took me a month to find, dammit!" Chazz roared as Jin held the black-wearing teen away from Jaden.

"Incoming submarine," Bubbleman said as he poked his head out of the water, startling the Duel Spirit-seers again, after Aki and Yusei uncovered Rua and Ruka's ears, "ETA five minutes."

"Another Duel Spirit scare you guys again?" Rua sighed while the startled ones nodded their heads, "Lucky…"

* * *

The next five minutes were grueling for Jaden. It started as a simple impatient frown and a tapping foot as the remaining faculty and students approached the dock. Slowly, it developed to him starting to pace around in a circle with the Duel Spirit Triplets imitating him, earning a chuckle or giggle from the Duel Spirit-seers. By the time a submarine parted the calm ocean waters near the shore, Jaden was actually in a three foot circular pit.

"I've never seen someone do that so quick…" Aki awed as Yusei and Jack helped Jaden out.

"I have…" Kyoko and Tsuna muttered while glancing at a roaring Ryohei and the Duel Academy Boxing Team.

The submarine made its way to the docks and parallel-parked beside them. The side released a hiss of smoke before a door opened on the side of it. A few Ra and Obelisk Students moved out of the way as a walkway emerged from the opening. Slowly, the students of North Academy, headed by Ichinose, emerged from the submarine. Ichinose and Chancellor Sheppard walked up to one another with a smile.

"Ah, you've finally arrived, Principle Ichinose," Sheppard spoke as he and Ichinose shook hands.

"Thank you for taking care of our bad pupils for a little while."

"No, I should thank you. Hibari has been looking for more students to teach lessons to."

'_Ulp…'_ everyone else in Duel Academy thought with a heavy pale.

"By the way…Is Tome-_san_ doing well?" Ichinose asked.

"Of course. Tome-san is a person without which this Interschool Match could not be held."

"Chancellor Sheppard, that's enough greeting!" Jaden grinned, "Hurry and introduce me to my opponent!"

"You can wait," a certain Arcobaleno replied as he kicked Jaden in the head, "Ciaossu, Ichinose."

"Ah. Reborn-san, a pleasure to meet my superior in person," Ichinose shook Reborn's small hand.

"Eh?" The brunet Mafioso-to-be gasped.

"Ichinose is in charge of North Academy, where a few of the tougher Vongola children attend," Reborn explained, "He is one of my subordinates who only responds to either me or Seto Kaiba, the latter for fear of North Academy being closed."

_'Not another Mafia member!'_ Tsuna whined in his head.

"Still, I just want to hurry and see who I'm facing," Jaden spoke as he got up, rubbing the small red indent on his left cheek.

"Is that right?" Ichinose asked, "So, you're the rumored Jaden-kun, are you?"

"Pleased to meet ya!" Jaden replied as he turned to face Ichinose, a big grin on his face, "Ossan, are _you_ the Mr. Principle from the North Academy?"

"Cut it out, idiot," Reborn said as Ichinose face faulted.

"So, who is it? Who's the guy I'm facing?" Jaden asked as Ichinose got up.

"That would be…" Ichinose began before tackling Jaden down.

"Huh?" Jaden gasped.

A roar was heard in the submarine. Everyone looked to see a light emanating from the entrance. The submarine rumbled as something was headed for the entrance. Everyone ducked just as a black cycle shot out of the entrance. The sides of the vehicle spread out like wings, revealing the orange wing-like tips to them. The vehicle glided over everyone and landed near the Signers. The Mark-Bearers, Jin, Yanagi, and Rua gasped as the figure stepped off the cycle and removed his helmet.

"Crow?" Jack asked, "I don't believe this…"

"Oi, what do you mean by _that_, Jack?" Crow demanded as the two got into each other's face, "You ran off from Neo Domino City and never gave me a warning!"

"…They know each other?" Ichinose asked.

"Sadly yes," the Bearer of the Head replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to suppress the rising headache.

"Yusei!" Crow called as he ran over, "The Clown-Baka sent me to find you and Jack!"

"…Did he finally figure out the fine print I asked Mina to hide in one of the papers he had to sign to renew my D-Wheel license?" Yusei asked.

"_You_ planned it?" the carrot-top gawked.

"Crow, who came up with that escape plans when we were nearly caught by Sector Security when the two of us nearly got caught with our Duel Disks back in the Satellite?"

"…You did…"

"Who was it who helped you plan out the repairs to your D-Wheel?"

"…You did…"

"Who slept with your mom?" Jin asked with a smirk.

"You di-Wait a minute!" Crow snarled as he faced the laughing blue-haired man, "No one done talks about my mom like that-even though I didn't know her-and gets away with it without a black eye!"

"Honestly, Jin…" Yanagi sighed as Jack and Yusei held Crow back from the cackling Jin until a tonfa slugged Crow and Jin into the water.

"No fighting outside of duels are allowed," Hibari spoke, void of any emotion except annoyance, before walking away.

"…That guy was Hibari, wasn't he?" one of the students of North Academy asked.

"Yes," the Duel Academy students and faculty replied in unison, fear evident in their tones.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Interschool Duel!" MC declared, "I, the Master of Ceremonies, will be your host on this live event taking place on TVs all across the country!"

"Wha? A television broadcast?" Aki gasped.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Bullet! Bullet! Bullet!"

"Man, those guys sure like to chant Crow's nickname," Yusei chuckled, "That sure brings back memories of the Satellite."

"And some bad ones as well," Jack added, "Like that one time when he was seven and brought in that…that…"

"Frog?"

"…You're scared of frogs?" Ruka asked.

"I got over that…" Jack growled.

"Oh yeah, now you're the former Riding Duel King who can only duel and perform tricks on his D-Wheel," Hiten said.

"And can't keep a job for more than two minutes," Roku added.

"They obviously did not know the true value of a king that will work, that's all," Jack scoffed.

"You got fired for lighting the water in a pool on fire that you just cleaned," Ruka said.

"Yeah, and it was the one at our house," Rua added, earning a laugh from the Duel Spirit triplets.

"Be quiet," The now-irritated blond scowled at the human twins and the Duel Spirit triplets as the two Chancellors talked with one another nearby.

"Whoever wins this year gets the usual prize?" Ichinose asked.

"Of course," Sheppard replied with a nod, "But…Reborn has added something, but he won't tell anyone."

* * *

"Jaden-niisan, you can take it easy today!" Rua grinned.

"I dunno about that…" Jaden replied as he looked down.

"You can't second-guess things now, Jaden-sonny," Yanagi advised, "Duel to your best and no one will think else about you."

"I will," Jin scoffed.

"Now, Jin…" the old man began to scold.

"Yosh. You'll do great, Jaden-kun," Tsuna nodded, "Trust in your cards like always and you'll never lose."

"It is time! Now we need the okay from our two Chancellors, so give it a big hand for Duel Academy Central's Chancellor and North Academy's Chancellor, Sheppard and Ichinose!" MC called from his booth while the two mentioned rose.

"We declare the start of the Interschool Duel Match!" both decreed as Yanagi, Rua, and Jin went to their seats.

"Dr. Crowler, introduce the students!" Sheppard ordered.

"I do not believe this-no ne!" Crowler called from the booth, wearing a microphone headset and shaking like a leaf, "To think I am being broadcast all over the country…W-Well, this is…"

"You want me to do it?" MC asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then! Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it a big hand for the Slifer Shooter, the Red Ragger, the Hero of the Elements, Duel Academy Central's own Jaden Yuki!" the Master of Ceremonies declared as Jaden ran onto the Duel Field, waving with his happy-go-luck grin, "And his opponent, all the way from Neo Domino City's Satellite and North Academy, the Messenger of Winning, the Ace of the Flock, the Blackwing Master himself, Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan!"

"Go get them, Jaden-niisan!" Rua cheered.

"Ready for this, Jaden?" Crow asked as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Oh man, this is gonna rock!" Jaden grinned as his Duel Disk roared to life.

"Duel!"

**Crow: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"Alright! Time for me to make the first move! Ore no turn, draw!" Crow called as he drew, "I summon Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain!"

A caw from Crow's side of the field was heard before a figure landed in front of him. The figure rose and revealed to be a tall humanoid raven in a black and red ninja outfit. Two long silver strands emerged from the back of its masked head and ended with kunai. He had a small dark-green plume of feathers emerging from the back of its head along with two long black bands. It glared at Jaden before shifting into a _Taijutsu_ stance with its wings ruffled.

**Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain: 500/500/2**

"Now, since I have a Blackwing out, say hello to Blackwing-Bora the Spear! Next I end my turn with a face down," Crow continued as a facedown materialized before him while Bora flapped down to stand beside his fellow Winged-Beast.

**Blackwing-Bora the Spear: 1700/800/4**

"Let's go! My draw!" Jaden called as he drew, "Now then, I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!"

"Prepare yourselves, you dark winged fiends!" Sparkman declared as he emerged from a swirl of lightning, "For I shall end you here and now!"

**Sparkman: 1600/1400/4**

"Now I equip him with my Spark Blaster!" Jaden continued as Sparkman took out a high-tech lightning-themed blaster than shot wires out to connect to Sparkman's arm, "With this on him, I can change the battle position of any monster on the field. Sparkman, aim and fire at Bora the Spear and attack him with Shining Surge Flare!"

Sparkman cocked the gun before aiming at Bora. A white bolt of lightning shot out of the blaster and hit the _tengu, _which cawed in pain before kneeling over with its spear in a slanted position over its form and turned blue. Sparkman jumped into the air as his left arm was coated in lightning. He threw a lightning-made fist at Bora…only for the lightning to be absorbed into a vortex.

"Nice try, kid!" Crow laughed, "But you activated my Negate Attack, so your Sparkman's fizzled out."

"Ohh…Let me at him…" Sparkman growled as his mask turned red.

"I guess I'll have to throw down two facedowns and zap Sparkman with his blaster," Jaden said as the lightning E-Hero shot himself and knelt down, turning blue in the process. "I end my turn."

"My draw! Get ready, 'cause I play Black-Winged Strafe! I discard Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor and now he'll take out your Sparkman!"

"Say what?" Jaden gasped.

A white-feathered bird appeared. It had a plume of red feathers and wore wooden sandals. It crossed its wing over its black _gakuran_ before it took flight. It charged at Sparkman, cawing as it was engulfed in crimson flames. Sparkman cried out as Vayu pierced his form and the two turned to ashes from the flames.

"Next I play the Continuous Spell Card Black Whirlwind! Now I'll sacrifice Fane and summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn!" Crow declared as Fane turned into an energy orb and then into Sirocco, "Now Black Whirlwind let's me add another Bora the Spear to my hand for a little Special Summoning."

**Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn: 2000/900**

* * *

"Oh man…" Ruka gasped.

"Crow's not letting up on Jaden," Yusei noted.

"Of course. A king and his servants should always give it their all," Jack smirked.

"Oi…" Gokudera scoffed.

"What was that?" the blond Turbo Duelist growled.

* * *

"Now get him, you guys!" the Bullet ordered.

"Hold on! I play my facedown; a Hero Emerges!" Jaden countered, "Now listen up Crow, because this card lets you pick a card, any card, from my hand. If it's a monster, I get to summon it. Now pick."

"Ha! I'll go with the middle one!"

"Sweet. I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!" the Elemental Hero Duelist called as his gold-armored bladed warrior appeared.

**Elemental Hero Bladedge: 2600/1800**

**"**Damn…" Crow growled, "Then I call off my attack. I end my turn."

"Alright! My draw!" Jaden grinned before he drew, "I'll play a monster in DEF Mode and have Bladedge attack! Noble Blade!"

"Have at thee, foul demon!" Bladedge roared as he sliced Sirocco in half.

**Crow: 2400**

_'Okay…Time to try this card out,' _Jaden thought, "I'll play a facedown and call it a turn."

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Crow called as he drew, "I'll just switch my monsters to DEF Mode and end…"

"Oh no, you're not!" the Slifer Student countered, "Time to pluck a few feathers and use one of my new cards. Trap Card, activate! Battle Mania!"

* * *

"Battle Mania?" Kyoko repeated.

"Sonny used that card in the Facility!" Yanangi exclaimed.

"It forces Crow's monsters to all attack this turn," Jin added, turning away from the battle. "Anyone expecting fried chicken?"

* * *

"Oh no!" Crow gasped as his Blackwings charged at Bladedge, "Hold on you guys, wait!"

The two Winged-Beasts charged onwards towards the Elemental Hero. They reeled their claws back as Bladedge crossed his arms. The three swung their attacks in an instant, the two birds landed just behind the golden Hero. A moment passed, nothing moved, time stood still…when suddenly…

"…Begone, beings of Darkness," the gold Elemental Hero spoke.

The Blackwings coughed up a bit of blood as everyone saw their spears become sliced to ribbons. Both let out an agonized caw before their feathers were sliced off. They each gave one last agonized cry before their forms shattered just as their lower bodies were separated from their upper bodies.

**Crow: 800**

"This isn't over until the last card is drawn, Crow," Jaden declared, "Now get your game on!"

**

* * *

**

* * *

Me: Well here's part one of the School Duel.


	37. School Duel 2: HERO Flash!

**Me: New chapter! Twins!**

**Rua and Ruka: What new card will it be? Here's what we have this week! *A Spell Card was picked***

**Rua: Whoa! This one needs four cards in the Graveyard to activate its effect!**

**Ruka: But it does let the user summon a monster from their deck for a direct attack. Let's see how it will be used this chapter.

* * *

**

The crowd watching the duel was in a uproar. The battle had turned tides in just a few moves from Jaden. Currently, he had Bladedge on the field while Crow had nothing on his side except Black Whirlwind. Jaden started to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Crow growled.

"This is the best duel I've had in weeks, Crow" Jaden replied, "Isn't it the same with you?"

"Not really, but it is a bit exciting," Crow replied, "Alright then, it's my move still, so I'll just put down two facedowns and end my turn."

"Alright! My draw! Let's go, Bladedge, direct attack!" Jaden ordered.

"At once, Lord Jaden," Bladedge nodded before dashing at Crow as the Signer smirked.

"Let's go! Trap Card, activate: Blackwing – Backlash! You see, my card works like this; if I have five or more 'Blackwing' Monsters in my Graveyard, I get to destroy all your monsters!" Crow explained, "Now let's see…Two Bora the Spear, a Gale the Whirlwind, Vayu the Emblem of Honor, Fane the Steel Chain, and Sirocco the Dawn. And that makes a perfect six!"

"I…Am sorry, Lord Jaden," Bladedge apologized before the five Blackwings in the Graveyard appeared around him before detonating.

"You weren't expecting that, were you?" Crow grinned.

"Nope!" Jaden grinned, "Alright. I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman in DEF Mode! And when he's alone on the field, I draw two cards! Now I'm gonna throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

"I will do-a my best!" Bubbleman called as he appeared in DEF Mode.

**E-Hero Bubbleman: 800/1200**

"My draw then!" Crow called as he drew, "Now I'm going to use my facedown; Jar of Greed!"

"Jar of Greed?" Jaden repeated.

"Yeah. It's like the Pot of Greed, but I only get one card," Crow explained as he drew again and grinned, "Time to go all out! I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!"

A screech was heard before a clump of white and black-tipped feathers crashed into the ground, making a lot of people wince from the impact or laugh at it in the case of Jin. The clump of feathers quickly shook itself to reveal itself to be a large bird with stern, blue eyes and tuffs of black feathers on the tips of its wings and on its head. It quickly dusted itself off before taking a defensive position.

**Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North: 1300/0**

"And since he was summon, I can call our a Level 4 Blackwing! So let's welcome back an old friend; Blackwing – Bora the Spear!" Crow continued, "And Black Whirlwind activates, letting me add Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak to my hand."

"So you're going to Synchro Summon a Level 6 monster?" Jaden asked.

"Yep, but not the way you're expecting. Remember Vayu the Emblem of Honor?" Crow asked, "Cause he's got a little payback when he gets sent to the Graveyard. I remove from play Level 5 Sirocco the Dawn and Level 1 Vayu the Emblem of Honor!"

"What? Why would you remove from play those cards, unless…!" Jaden gasped as the two monsters appeared on Crow's field.

"Unless Vayu is a Tuner Monster who can't Synchro Summon until he's in the Graveyard! Let's go, guys! I'm tuning Level 5 Sirocco the Dawn with Level 1 Vayu the Emblem of Honor!" Crow declared, _"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon!"_

Vayu's feathers ruffled before his outfit opened and reveal a speedometer as his form shattered. Sirocco flew through the speedometer, turning into five white stars. The five stars lined up and the speedometer and stars were engulfed in a light. The light parted to reveal a large Blackwing. He stood twice the height of Crow with only his stomach bare for everyone to see his dark skin. He had metal black wings and grey shoulder feathers and tail. His body was covered in black armor that seemed to soak in the light. Over his head was a black helmet with a plume of red feathers acting as a mane and a blue mask. In his arms was a strange rifle.

_"Blackwing – Armor Master!"_ Crow finished reciting as his monster struck a pose.

**Blackwing – Armor Master: 2300/1000**

"And now let's kick it up a notch! I'm tuning Level 8 Armored Wing with my Blizzard the Far North!" Crow continued, _"Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon!"_

Blizzard squawked before turning into two Speedometers. Armored Wing flew right through them and turned into six white stars. Instead of a white light, a black light erupted from them. Jaden gulped along with Bubbleman as a large dragon emerged from the light. It resembled the fusion of a serpent-like dragon with a raven. Its head resembled that of a raven's head with the fangs of a dragon's in its beak with brilliant scarlet eyes. On the sides of its dragon-like beak were two blade-like appendages. It had twenty-eight pure white feathers with black highlights at the start of each of them on its two giant wings. It had six blade-like legs and a dark, midnight-blue underbelly and a black body. Where the wings met the shoulders were rubies. On the tip of its tail were three long grey feathers acting as tassels.

_"Black-Winged Dragon!"_ Crow finished reciting as his dragon roared.

**Black-Winged Dragon: 2800/1600

* * *

**

"Wh-What is that?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That's Crow's Signer Dragon," Rua replied, "Black-Winged Dragon!"

"Doesn't look like a Blackwing," Gokudera scoffed.

"Looks can be deceiving," Reborn advised, "Wait until you see its effect, then you'll know why its wings are white."

"Hey…The Sarge is…laughing?" Hassleberry pondered as he pointed at the laughing Jaden.

* * *

"I can't believe it! I'm actually seeing the fifth Signer Dragon and in a duel, even!" Jaden grinned, "I've seen nearly all of them in duels except for Ancient Fairy Dragon, but this guy had to be the coolest one I've seen yet!"

"Aw…Now he's going to make me blush…" Black-Winged Dragon spoke sheepishly as he kicked an invisible pebble with one of its blade-like legs.

"Ready, buddy?" Crow asked, "Attack Bubbleman with Nova Stream!"

"Hold it! I activate my facedown, Magic Cylinder!" Jaden countered.

Bubbleman yelped as he ran behind the two floating cylinders. Black-Winged Dragon roared before firing a black-tipped beam of red flames at the first cylinder. It emerged from the other one and went directly at Crow. Just as the marked duelist was feeling the intense heat from the flames, his dragon took the hit and the top of its wings turned from white and black to black and red.

**Black-Winged Dragon: 2100/1600 Black Feather Counters: 1**

"What just happened?" Jaden asked.

"You liked that, huh? It's my big guy's effect. He can take effect damage meant for my Life Points and put a Black Feather Counter on himself, of course, he does lose 700 ATK Points each time, but we'll get to that later," Crow explained, "I end my turn with a facedown."

"Right. My draw!" Jaden called before looking at the card, "Alright. I play E – Emergency Call! This card lets me add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Clayman. Now I play Polymrization! With it, I fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to summon my Elemental Hero Mudballman in DEF Mode and call it a turn with a facedown."

**E-Hero Mudballman: 1900/3000**

"Let's go! My draw!" Crow called as he drew, "I play my 'Against the Wind' Spell Card! With it, I can add a Blackwing from my graveyard to my hand, like Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, but I take damage equal to its attack points."

"But your Black-Winged Dragon will…" Jaden began as more of its feathers turned black and red.

**Black-Winged Dragon: 1400/1600 Black Feather Counters: 2**

"Now I summon him! And let's use his effect to cut your Mudballman down to size," Crow continued as Gale appeared.

Gale proceeded to release a whirlwind at Mudballman. The Elemental Hero fell over and rolled to beside Jaden, now half his normal size. H shook a fist at the Blackwing as it landed on Black-Winged Dragon's back.

**E-Hero Mudballman: 950/1500**

"So he lost half his ATK and DEF points, you forgetting both your Monsters _still_ can't go past him so easily?" Jaden asked.

"Then I guess you don't know his effect then; I select Elemental Hero Mudballman and release my Black-Winged Dragon's Black Feather Counters!" Crow declared, "Black Burst!"

Black-Winged Dragon roared before spreading out his wings. Nearly everyone gasped as they saw the remaining wings turned obsidian and crimson before a sphere of black energy formed in its blade-like limbs. The sphere engulfed the field and startled everyone. It soon dissipated to reveal Mudballman struggling to stay in his defensive position while Jaden shook a little.

**E-Hero Mudballman: 0/1500**

**Black-Winged Dragon: 2800/1600**

**Jaden: 2600**

"What just happened?" Jaden asked.

"I can remove my Black-Winged Dragon's Black Feather Counters to restore his ATK Points and lower the ATK Points of one of my opponent's monsters," Crow explained, "Plus, for each ATK Point he gets back, that's how much you lose in Life Points."

* * *

"A monster that not only lowers the attack of an opponent's monster but also inflicts Burn Damage?" Syrus gulped.

"Come on, Jaden-niisan! You can win!" Rua cheered.

"Good luck with that," Jack scoffed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hassleberry growled.

"Have you ever seen a Signer lose in a duel?" Jack asked when Gokudera opened his mouth, "_Not_ including the Fortune Cup!"

"You dueling Turf Head," Gokudera replied.

"How was I suppose to know his deck was like that?" Jack demanded as he pointed at the silver-haired Sasagawa roaring at Jaden to 'win to the extreme' while Kyoko tried to make him shout quieter.

"Looking at videos of his duels and entrance duel like some duelists do?" Bastion proposed.

"Why you…" Jack growled, "Don't answer a King's question with another question!"

* * *

"Now sic 'em! Nova Stream!" Crow ordered.

Black-Winged Dragon roared before it unleashed its flames. Mudballman cried out as the flames covered him. They stopped and revealed Mudballman had hardened into the pose of 'The Thinker.' His form then cracked and he shattered.

"Now don't think you're safe yet! Cause Gale gets a hit now!" Crow declared as his Blackwing began to fly at Jaden.

"Not so fast, Crow!" Jaden declared, "Time for Hero Signal! So let's welcome Elemental Hero Wildheart to the field!"

Jaden's facedown rose up and emitted the signal. A wild scream was heard before Wildheart swung down on a vine and onto the field. He landed in front of Jaden and snorted at Gale. The Blackwing squawked while skidding to a halt. Gale proceeded to turn and fly behind Black-Winged Dragon, shivering like a leaf.

**Wildheart: 1500/1600**

"Man…I can't get a break with you, huh?" Crow asked.

"Nope! That's the one thing you should expect from another duelist; the unexpected!" Jaden replied with a grin.

"Well, seeing as how I'm out of ideas and cards in my hand, I'll just let you go on," Crow said.

"Thanks," Jaden nodded as he drew, "Alright. I'll play O – Oversoul! This lets me bring out Elemental Hero Sparkman from my graveyard! Then, how about a little H-Heated Heart? This card increases one of my monster's ATK Points by 500 for this turn only and give my monster Piercing Damage."

A violet energy-coated 'O' and a flaming blue 'H' appeared above the field. The O entered the graveyard and Sparkman roared out of it, coated in lightning. He struck a pose as the H embedded itself on his helmet, turning his lighting into the colors of lightning.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 2100/1400**

"Now go get him, Sparkman! Heated Shining Surge Flash!" Jaden ordered.

"Taste burning lightning, birdbrain!" Sparkman declared as he sent the lightning at Gale, who began to freak.

"Hold on, little guy! I play my Mirror Force Trap Card!" Crow countered, "Now all your monster get blown away!"

A clear bubble formed over Gale and the lightning bounced off. Gale exhaled a held breath as wiped the sweat that had formed upon his head when Sparkman was about to end him. Sparkman grunted as the lightning ripped through him. Wildheart yawned as he batted the lightning away. The attack ended up hitting Lambo.

"What?" Crow gasped.

"Didn't you know about Wildheart's special ability?" Jaden asked as the jungle man smirked, "Trap Cards just get shoved off Wildheart. So let's teach this guy a lesson for Sparkman! Get that Gale with Jungle Swing!"

Gale paled as Wildheart glared at the bird, drooling a bit. The Blackwing began to shake as the Elemental Hero exposed his sword, causing his feathers to start falling off. Wildheart roared before jumping onto Black-Winged Dragon's back and grabbed Gale just before he had a chance to fly away. Wildheart held Gale over Black-Winged Dragon's mouth and kicked him on the head, making him spew his Nova Stream and turned Gale into a cooked bird. Wildheart hollered before jumping off the dragon and began to eat his meal.

**Crow: 600**

"Oh come on!" Crow barked as Black-Winged Dragon entered a blue area, his back turned to the duel.

"I can't believe I aided a Tarzan-Copycat in killing one of my own…" the Signer Dragon sniffled.

"Guess I'll have to call it a turn now with Mirage of Nightmare and throw down a facedown," Jaden said, placing the last two cards in his hand to the field.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Crow declared as he drew.

"Hold on! I think you're forgetting something, Crow!" Jaden argued.

"And that is?"

"My Mirage of Nightmare," Jaden replied, "Mirage lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that card. Doesn't it also make you discard cards equal to the ones you drew, though?" Crow asked, "That's a waste of a hand."

"Now exactly," Jaden grinned as he drew his four cards, "Because my Emergency Provisions will let me keep my hand, and give me a 1000 Life Point boost."

"Oh you stinker…" Crow growled, "Fine! I attack with my Black-Winged Dragon! Nova Stream!"

"Payback time!" the Signer Dragon roared before incinerating Wildheart.

**Jaden: 2300**

"I end my turn with a facedown. So let's see you make a move!" Crow grinned.

"Alright. Here goes everything…" Jaden said as he drew before grinning at his card, "Alright! I summon Elemental Hero Avian in ATK Mode!"

"An honor to fight against you, my fellow Flyer," Avian greeted as he appeared.

"Likewise, Avian," the Signer Dragon nodded.

**E-Hero Avian: 1000/1000**

"Now I'll deal with your facedown with R – Righteous Justice!" Jaden declared, "You see, for each Elemental Hero I have on the field when this card is out, I get to destroy one of your Spell Cards or Trap Cards!"

"What?" Crow gasped as a gold 'R' coated in lightning struck his facedown, destroying it.

"Now I've got all four together in my Graveyard; H – Heated Heart, E – Emergency Call, R – Righteous Justice, and O – Oversoul!" Jaden declared, "This lets me pull off one of th best combos in my Deck: The one and only HERO Flash!"

"HERO…" Black-Winged Dragon began.

"…Flash?" Crow finished.

"Yep! First, I get to special summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my Deck," Jaden grinned as his female Elemental Hero appeared in a swirl of flames, "Then, for this turn only, I get to attack you directly, Crow!"

"What?" Crow gasped.

"Now go get him, you two! Burning Tornado!" Jaden ordered.

"Right," Burstinatrix nodded.

"Let's do this," Avian spoke.

Avian created a tornado from the flapping of his wings and Burstinatrix release da blast of flames at it. The two attacks fused to create a large, burning vortex of destruction. Crow paled as he shielded himself from the vortex, letting his Duel Disk take the attack.

**Crow: 0**

"And that's game!" Jaden declared, moving into his normal victory pose, before the crowd began to cheer wildly.

"Well, Jaden, that was one of the best duels I've had in months!" Crow declared with a laugh, "Now then…Jack! Yusei!"

"Here comes the idiot…" Jack muttered.

_'Crow is…one strange, yet cool Duelist,'_ Tsuna thought as he watched as Crow jumped into the stands and began to bark at his fellow male Signers.

* * *

"Come on, you two!" Crow barked as he struggled to pull the two onto the sub, "These guys are lettin' us ride with them back to Neo Domino! Yeager wants you both back there as soon as possible!"

"The King doesn't follow orders! A King does what he wants!" Jack argued as he pulled back on his grasped arm, "Now let me go, Crow!"

"Well, well, well…"

The two stopped struggling as everyone looked over at a large stage. On it was everyone in the faculty except for the principals. Yusei slid the glove off that Crow was grabbing onto and walked over to the others while Crow and Jack were distracted.

"Because we have time before departure, I believe it would be best to commence the awards ceremony now-no ne!" Dr. Crowler declared, "And, presenting the first prize, we have…Miss Duel Academia!"

_'I have a _bad_ feeling about this…'_ Tsuna thought as everyone scooted closer to the stage.

"Miss Duel Academia?" Syrus repeated.

"We _have_ someone like that?" Rua asked.

"If you would be so kind!" Crowler called as the school lunch lady appeared in an orange outfit, making everyone scream in fear.

"It's a makeup monster!" Jaden, Lambo, and Rua screamed before the two younger boys jumped into Jaden's arms, all three shivering in fear.

"It burns to the extreme!" Ryohei screamed as he shielded his eyes.

"Is that…Tome-san?" Ruka asked with a sweatdrop.

_'…Meh. I've seen worse…'_ Gokudera thought.

"And now, will the winning principle please come here?" Dr. Crowler asked.

Chancellor Sheppard beamed proudly as he sauntered up the steps. He soon stopped beside Tome-san. She leaned over and gave the blushing man a kiss to the cheek. Crow cringed with a shudder.

"We were duking it out for something like _this_?" Jaden asked.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Crow snapped as he glared at Ichinose, who was sobbing uncontrollably, "You had me duel for _that_?"

"Crow-kun, become stronger!" Ichinose declared between sobs as he ran off to the sub, "Become much stronger for next year!"

"Oi…" Crow groaned as he pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"And now for the second prize," Reborn spoke as he appeared from a secret panel in the stage, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn!" Tsuna gasped.

"Don't interrupt, Da-Me Tsuna," Reborn said as he hit the teen with a well-placed forehead kick before landing on the stage once more, "Now then; The second prize for the duel is this…"

He moved out of the way as Bianchi and Leona removed the curtains behind the stage. Behind them, a large billboard was revealed. On it were designed for an island-sized circuit.

"…The first ever Duel Academy Riding Duel Circuit," Reborn continued, "Seto Kaiba offered the winner of the School Duel the chance to test this out. If it succeeds, Duel Academies everywhere will be given special Riding Duel classes and their own circuits."

"Wow…!" Rua, Jaden, and Ryohei awed.

"But it will take a month for the construction to be completed," Reborn continued, shocking everyone, "So, for the next month, Duel Academy is on early Spring Break."

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped.

Later, the sub began to float away. Everyone on Duel Academy began to wave to the students and principle of North Academy with Crow between Jack and Yusei on the shore. Ichinose was still crying over his loss, though, as he waved.

"Just you wait, Sheppard! I'll be the one to get a kiss from Tome-chan next year!" Ichinose sobbed.

"T-The Principle's crying, but…" one of the members of North Academy sniffled.

"They're manly tears!" another one finished before all of them began to sob, "Bullet! Good-Bye!"

"Take care, everyone! And don't destroy anymore Decks or I'll come back to destroy your Duel Disks again!" Crow warned.

"This turned out great, didn't it?" Sheppard asked.

"Of course," Chazz scoffed.

"That's good and all, but…" Crow growled as he looked up at everyone, currently tied up, "…Someone get me out of these ropes! They're chafing me!"

"Not until we get back to Neo Domino," Jack snorted.

"You suck, ramen addict!" Crow growled.

"Ramen is the God's food, you baka!" Jack argued as the two began to enter an argument.

"Here they go again…" Yusei sighed.

Nearby, Reborn and Leona looked at them from the nearby cliff. A falcon's cry reverberated through the sky before a peregrine falcon landed before them. Within its beak was a simple envelope, sealed by wax that was stamped with the image of a clam. It gave the letter to Reborn and flew off.

"Who is it from, Reborn-san?" Leona asked as Reborn began to read the letter.

"It's from the Ninth. So…The time has finally come…" Reborn spoke, "So much for tutoring him for the month…"

"Damn…" Leona muttered as she changed her left arm from a giant halberd back into a hand.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**Me: Sorry about the wait, everyone.**

**Kaze: We're starting to think of putting a lot of our stories on hiatus until we make a few chapters for each one.**

**Kaze and I: Well, read and review.**


End file.
